Someone Like You
by bellasunderstudy1
Summary: When life's road takes an unexpected turn, will it lead to finding more than they knew existed? Can Edward and Bella learn to trust themselves enough to love again? Or will the ghosts of their pasts keep them from their happily ever after?AH Canon Couples
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Hello again...I'm posting a little bit early because well my dear friends Cullen312 twisted my arm with threats *wink* and MasenCullen asked so sweetly. ****So here it is- the prologue for the new story...there are some bumpy roads ahead, but also some very sweet and humorous moments as well. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I have no words to tell express how much I appreciate the work Jessica1971 has done on this fic, truly she's much more than a beta and she has earned her worth over the last several months helping bring this puppy to fruition. Thank you is not enough but it's all I got. **

**The songs for this chapter are here: http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=kdvbD3vyMdA and http:/www(.) youtube(.)com/watch?v=gO3xQvz6gdQ *I know you all know this but you have to remove the ( ) to go to those links. ***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that's the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

Someone Like You

Prologue:

_January 2008_

EPOV

_Talking in circles. _That's what we had been doing for days. Going over the same points of contention, having the same discussion over and over; it always ended exactly the same - with my father holding my mother while she cried. This time had been no different.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes; taking a deep breath, I blew it out slowly before answering.

"Mother, of course I love you both very much." I looked over my mother's shoulder into my father's eyes. He smiled sympathetically as he placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

I wasn't taking my decision lightly, but I just couldn't do it any longer. I couldn't live in the home I had shared with Heidi any longer. It just hurt too much, and with the trial finally over there was no reason to. There was nothing keeping me in Chicago besides the knowledge that I would be breaking my mother's heart if I left.

My father and I had similar views on my decision. He didn't want me to move any more than my mother, but he understood my reasoning. My father had always supported me in most everything I ever did and this decision had been no different; his only advice to me was to do what I felt was necessary. He assured me that if it meant I needed to make this move to regain some perspective, to get back to me, that he was behind me one hundred percent.

I felt I was making the right decision by moving to Denver and leaving everything I had worked for behind. Honestly, all I knew for sure was that I couldn't stay in Chicago and I didn't want to be a cop, not any longer.

"You have to understand what it's been like since..." I trailed off, unable to complete the thought and squeezing my eyes closed tightly against the burning. It didn't matter how much time passed, the very memory of the betrayal caused an anger to fill my very soul on levels I never knew existed. Even the thought of my ex-wife and what had occurred over the last two years completely wrecked me. And if that wasn't enough, a sorrow had begun to seep in around the edges of all the anger. The psychologist side of my brain recognized the emotion as grief. The other part of my brain, which was still unbelievably pissed off over the circumstances that destroyed my life, would not allow the mere thought that I could possibly be grieving the loss of my marriage in addition to everything that had ever meant anything to me at all. I knew if I allowed that emotion to find purchase, it would literally crush me under its weight to a point I wasn't sure it was possible to recover.

"Edward, darling, I know it's been incredibly difficult for you since…." she trailed off, still uncomfortable in referring to the circumstances which led us to where we found ourselves in that moment. Clearing her throat softly, she continued, "… after the last few months especially, but do you have to move so far away?" she asked, placing a tender hand on my face.

"Yes, Mother, I think I really do… I just… I need a change. I need to get away from all of this," I said, looking into her eyes and pleading for her to understand. "I'm going to be closer to little Adeline this way since Rose and Em are there… I just… I can't be here anymore," I gestured around the room.

Nothing had been changed since my world fell in around my ears and I couldn't take it another minute. I had loved everything in the house, once, but now I felt as though I was suffocating from all the memories. They hid in every nook and cranny of the home Heidi and I had built together, just lying in wait to jump out at me, crushing my heart as they reminded me it had all been lies.

I couldn't live like that any longer; it was killing me, slowly but surely.

I turned to look into my mother's face, hoping to see anything instead of the distress it held with every conversation since I first told them about my decision.

"Elizabeth, dear, he's a grown man. We can't expect that he won't leave home at some point," my father said, winking at me as he tightened his hand on my mother's shoulder and stroked her hair with his free hand.

"Psh… Ed," my mother scoffed, looking up at my father and tapping his hand lightly. "The boy hasn't lived under the same roof with us since the day he left for college, but I like having him so close," she said, dabbing slightly at her eyes with the handkerchief she carried. "Denver is so far away…"

"Mom, please," I begged. "Please… try to understand."

She looked into my eyes for a long moment before sighing heavily, a small smile creasing her lovely face.

"I do, my darling boy, I truly do understand," she said, framing my face with her small hands. "And you're absolutely right, you need to do this. You know, maybe the mountain air will do you some good."

She pressed a kiss to my forehead and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," I said through the tightening of my throat.

~O~

_A few months later….._

BPOV

Opening night was only a week away and I could not seem to get a feel for the movement. The performance was the culminating activity for the semester. It was completely frustrating that I was having so much difficulty getting the routine down; I just couldn't concentrate, not with the events of the past year.

Finally realizing I was only making mistake after mistake and obviously needed to stop for the night, I picked up my bottle of water and stomped across the glistening hardwood to shut down the music. Using the towel to wipe the sweat from the back of my neck, I took a long draw from the bottle before pulling a sweatshirt over my head and shrugging into my jacket. I grabbed my duffel bag, throwing it over my shoulder and making my way out of the studio.

I couldn't explain why, but a sense of apprehension settled over me as I stepped out into the night air. The early spring night was a lot cooler than I expected and I pulled the hood of my jacket up over my head, shoving my hands inside my pockets, shivering slightly as I skipped down the steps.

I waved to a girl from one of my classes as I reached the bottom and turned to walk in the direction of my apartment. I didn't live far from campus and I loved to walk through Lincoln Center. I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling that I should have flagged down a cab instead of making the four block trek on foot.

Looking over my shoulder, I couldn't quite figure out why I felt so uneasy and I shook my head at my overactive imagination. Finally losing myself in thought, I mentally went over the flow of the music and the placement of my body during the solo portion of the final performance.

I wasn't in the least bit looking forward to any of the finals coming up in the next few weeks. The best I could hope for in most of my classes was to skim by with a C. Normally I freaked over getting a B in any class, but after the past year, I would honestly be ecstatic if I passed - period.

The reminder of yet another way _he_ had adversely affected my life had me grinding my teeth.

Why couldn't he just accept that we were finished and that I wasn't interested in rekindling anything with him? _Ever_.

I groaned in frustration at how my thoughts had drifted yet again to the drama that had taken over my life. I stopped suddenly, turning as I could have sworn I heard someone call my name.

That's when I saw him standing not twenty feet from me. Instantly, I was furious.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, closing the distance between us. Had I been thinking clearly, I would have realized what a stupid move that actually was. The mere memory of what happened the last time we were in contact with one another should have been enough to send me running in the opposite direction as quickly as possible, regardless of the number of people on the street. Unfortunately, at that moment, I was so angry over his total disregard for what should have been obvious when he received the notification of the restraining order I had filed against him that I wasn't thinking- at all.

I was so tired of dealing with him and his delusions that I couldn't see past the anger at the mere sight of him. I stomped over to the man who had consumed my entire life for so much longer than he ever should have been allowed.

He stood just out of the beam of light from the streetlamp so I couldn't fully make out his features.

"Bella, baby –" he said as I came within a few feet of him, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"No! Don't you 'baby' me! God, Demetri, why are you doing this? I've told you repeatedly that we're finished. Done. Finito. How many different ways do I need to say it for you to finally get it through that thick skull of yours? We've been over for a long time, Demetri. I'm done, just leave me alone."

"I can't let you go, Bella," he whispered. There was something in his voice that caused my heart to seize in my chest and my throat to constrict. I saw a flash from the corner of my eye as the light caught the object he held in his right hand when he quickly moved in my direction. "I won't ever let you go."

"Demetri," I gasped, but didn't have time to react further as a white hot pain shot through my body and the world began to close in around me.

* * *

**So? My plan is**** to stick to a posting schedule for this story...for the first 5 chapters I will post twice a week then go to one a week postings. Thank you all for reading. I'll be posting Chapter 1 on Saturday. **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**

**P.S. FYI, I am a contributing author for the FoxyFics (Parkinson's Disease Fundraiser) as well as the FGB Autism fundraiser. So if you would like to see a couple of missing moments from Need You Now make sure to visit those blogs and donate, there's still time. **


	2. Chapter 1 New beginnings

**A/N: Hello again... I'll keep this short. I have to tell you all I loved the theories for how our favorite couples lives will intersect. This chapter will not answer all the questions you have from the prologue and may actually generate more. I can tell you that everything will be revealed, eventually. **

**As always I have to thank my Master Yoda, Jessica1971, she's the bestest. 'Nuff said. (not really because there's no way to say 'Thank you' to her enough)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, the honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

**

* * *

**

**Someone Like You**

CHAPTER 1 New Beginnings

_Late fall 2008_

BPOV

"Mom," I sighed and rolled my eyes as Renee flitted around the comfortable little apartment, 'checking' for things that may have been missed the first dozen times she ran the same circuit.

"Isabella, don't forget to call the doctor. You know you're supposed to have a check-up now that you finished the rehab," she called as she stepped into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and groaned quietly to myself; she knew I already talked to the doctor's office and had an appointment on Monday. We had just talked about that very thing over breakfast not even two hours before. Ignoring her unnecessary reminder, I stepped closer to the bathroom.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked, frustration beginning to color my voice.

"I'm just checking that you packed all of your female products and anything else that you might have missed," Renee mumbled as she practically crawled inside the cabinet.

"Oh sweet Jesus, Mother," I said, burying both hands in my hair. Closing my eyes, I took a few deep breaths to calm down.

I knew my mother was having a difficult time with the fact I was moving out, even if it was only a few miles away.

The apartment I called home was technically an in-law suite located over the four car garage, which sat independent of the main house. I had my own entrance which allowed as much privacy as my mother and step-father, Phil, were comfortable with, along with a designated parking spot inside the garage.

I loved the big white house where I had lived for most of my life, but was happy that, although I had moved back home, I wasn't really under the same roof with Phil and Renee.

Mom and Phil bought the house in Denver when I was eight. Phil, my step-father, played for the Arizona Diamondbacks at one time, which is what led to him meeting my mother. A few years after he and my mom married, Phil suffered a career ending injury; unfortunately, he still walked with a limp, even years later. Phil and I had always been pretty close, but having suffered the end of his dreams in a similar way as I had, Phil helped keep me from slipping completely into a full out pity party.

Phil shared with me how hard it was for him to adjust, to accept that he wasn't ever going to play ball again, not in the way he had before. Though I remembered that time in our lives, I was just a kid, so my memory of the situation and the one that Phil described were not the same. It helped to know that I wasn't alone in my grieving for a dream I would never see come to fruition. Phil reminded me how happy he was when the coaching position became available with the Colorado Rockies. The coaching gig – and now the management position - allowed Phil to continue to be connected to a game he loved dearly, even though he couldn't play anymore. Phil helped me realize that there was a way for me to stay connected to the world of dance, even though it was different than the one I thought I would have.

Phil's new position not only gave him back his dream, it also brought us from the desert of Arizona to the mountains of Colorado. I had once loved the sun and heat of Arizona, but the beauty of the Rocky Mountains became my home. I enjoyed the biting cold that sometimes lingered well into the early summer. A part of my heart had stayed in those mountains when I left them for New York. I had forgotten how much I missed the picturesque innocence of the freshly fallen snow on their tops.

I shook my head, remembering how naïve I had been, thinking that I had it all figured out. What a joke that had been. I hadn't had anything figured out; I still didn't. The only thing I knew for sure was that I wasn't going to allow the last four years of my life to continue to rob me of the future I wanted, and I wasn't going to let my fear continue to hold me back. I also refused to give my family any more reason for concern. I had given them enough of that over the last few years.

I understood why my family had worried, why they continued to be concerned for my well-being, I really did. Even with Remi as my constant companion, I knew that there was good reason for their concern. There were times when it drove me nuts because my mother was over the top, but I understood all the same. That understanding was hard earned and as the memory of why those fears were warranted crashed over me like a wave, my entire body shivered. Closing my eyes tightly, I fought against the images flashing through my mind and took a deep breath, pushing the memories out forcefully, conjuring up more happy thoughts.

Stepping into my bedroom, I found Remi curled up in the center of the bed we had shared since I returned from New York. Well, I shared; he took up most of the space all for himself.

I first met Remi a few years before when I took Demetri to visit Charlie and Sue over the Thanksgiving break. It was just before Demetri and I moved in together.

Remi was a retired Forks K-9. When his handler transferred to the police department in Seattle, the responsibility to care for Remi became my dad's, since he was the Chief of police.

I smiled sadly, remembering Charlie wasn't the only one in that house who didn't care much for my choice in men. Of course, at the time I felt Charlie was just being his overprotective self and wasn't really giving Demetri a chance. I couldn't explain the reasons why Remi didn't like him at the time, other than the fact Demetri was just not an animal person. When everything went to hell in a hand basket between us, it made more sense to me why Remi wasn't fond of Demetri. I should have listened to the dog if no one else.

The final straw for my relationship with Demetri came when he convinced himself I was having an affair with the male lead in the performance I happened to be working on at the time. I don't remember much more than waking up in the hospital with my mom, Charlie, and Phil at my bedside. I found out later that Demetri had left me unconscious and bleeding on the floor, where Angela found me after I had failed to show up for the practice session that afternoon.

Angela was a good friend, not that I appreciated it fully before that moment. If it hadn't been for her, that situation might have been a whole lot worse. I never went back to the apartment I shared with Demetri. He had been arrested, of course, but I just couldn't walk back through that door, not then, not after what he had done to me inside those walls.

My parent's, Phil, and I flew back from New York once I was released and they had moved my stuff into Angela's apartment. Angela's roommate had moved out a couple of weeks prior, convenient as that was, and she had been looking for someone to take the space. The decision to return to New York wasn't an easy one, but I knew beyond a doubt when I woke up in that hospital bed that I wanted to finish school; I wasn't going to allow Demetri to take that away from me.

So Charlie being Charlie insisted I have some type of protection if I was determined to return to New York.

What had been a surprise was that he had arranged for Remi to be shipped from Forks to Denver. I laughed as I thought of how my father snuck out to '_run an errand' _and the look on his face when he returned two hours later with Remi in tow.

The circumstances surrounding Remi's retirement from the police force were perfect for Charlie to use to his advantage in getting what he wanted, which was for me to have a guard dog. He cleverly disguised that desire behind the fact that Remi needed a home. When I went back for my last semester at Julliard, Remi went along for the trip. It was a few months later that Demetri tried to finish what he had started. I often wondered how different that night would have ended if only Remi had been with me.

I sighed as I watched my best friend lost in sleep, snoring lightly. For a ninety pound Doberman who could still take down a full grown man, even though he was greying around the muzzle, he really was just a big baby.

Looking at Remi taking up the majority of the mattress, even as he was curled into a ball, I was glad I had decided to leave the queen bed, but that decision led to Renee suggesting I get a whole new suit along with a new bed.

Shopping, for the most part, wasn't something I really enjoyed. But antiquing? That was a different story altogether. I loved antiquing. Thinking about the king sized Georgian style four-poster we found put a smile on my face. I loved how it looked in my new bedroom.

"Remi, platz. Komm."

Even from a deep sleep, Remi's ears perked and he was instantly off the bed, awaiting his next command at my feet.

"Fuus," I said, giving the command for "heel" and making my way back through the family room toward the door. "You need to go out before we get going, big guy.

"Mom, I'm taking Remi out before we head over to the house. For the love of God, please stop going through the cabinets. I've packed what I need; the truck is already loaded down with everything but the kitchen sink. There's nothing else I need, okay?"

I turned to see Renee step out of the bathroom, twisting her hands nervously; the tears shining in her eyes were obvious, even from where I stood by the door.

I crossed quickly back to her, Remi never moving farther than a step from my side.

I knew it was a struggle for my mother to allow me to be on my own again. The last time she had sent me off to be 'independent' didn't hold all that many great memories for either of us, so I understood, but I needed to do it.

At twenty-two, I really needed to be on my own, at least as much as was possible living across town. Phil's suggestion for me to move into his parents' house seemed like the perfect solution.

"I'm sorry, honey. I just..." she trailed off as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know, Mom," I whispered and wrapped my arms around Renee's shoulders and hugged her tightly. "I know… I love you. This is what I need. It'll be good for me. You know that, right?"

I pulled back slightly to look at her, holding tenuously to my own emotions.

"Yes, honey, I do," Renee sniffed as she wiped at the tears which had spilled onto her cheeks and nodded. "I really do… I just… I just want…"

"I know, Mom. It's okay," I said, nodding and pulling her back into a hug. I felt her shoulders shake once before she released me with a watery smile. I returned the smile with a misty one of my own before kissing her cheek and turning to take Remi out.

"Vorwärts," I said as we stepped out into the back yard, closing my eyes and turning my face up into the sunshine. The early November day was cold, but the sun felt amazing.

Remi took off toward the woods surrounding the back yard. I smiled at his carefree gallop as I sat down on the bottom step to wait. It was relaxing to watch him, to see him behave like any other dog playing, without a worry in the world. The knowledge that with one word he would be on mark and ready to defend me was simultaneously comforting and intimidating.

I laughed as Remi began chasing a snow bird into the tree line, thinking about how glad I was that I let my dad talk me into taking Remi off his hands. I loved my dad dearly and was glad that we had been able to begin to repair the damage I had done to our relationship.

My childhood had been anything but typical, but it was a good one, even being the product of a broken home. My parents tried to keep a civil relationship so that they could provide what was best for me, though it wasn't easy. Charlie and Renee divorced when I was barely a year old, and to say it was an ugly divorce would have been an understatement.

In the years that followed, I was shipped back and forth from Phoenix to Forks, then later between Forks and Denver. At the beginning of every summer and on alternating holidays, my mom would put me on a plane and my dad would be at Sea-Tac waiting. The process would repeat in reverse when the visit was over. By the time I was sixteen, I had enough frequent flyer miles to take a trip around the world - twice.

It was difficult on my father having me so far away growing up, though he never said it in so many words. Charlie remarried and started another family a few years after my parents split up, but he did what he could to stay an active part of my life. As hard as it was, on both of us, and regardless of the geographic distance between us, I always knew he loved me with all of his heart.

I looked down to check my watch while Remi did his business. We needed to be leaving soon to make sure we were at the house when the delivery truck arrived.

Having only been back in Denver for six months, the relationship with my family was back on track, thankfully. But moving into the house Phil and my mom had purchased for his parents shortly after we moved to Denver so many years ago was not something I took lightly. The guilt of what I had put my family through during those years was a heavy weight on my heart. I had been enough of a burden for my family over the last few years, emotionally as well as financially, and I just didn't want to be any more of a drain.

So I took another step toward putting my life back together and inquired at The Pas de Deux about an instructor's position. It was the studio where I had been a student for many years before leaving for Julliard. I had waited to talk with the owner, Ms. Tanya, until I was finally on my feet and out of that darn walking cast.

At one time, Tanya Starikovich was a ballerina with the Bolshoi Ballet. She traveled with the company for a few years before she met her husband and decided to retire. Ms. Tanya had owned The Pas de Deux dance studio in downtown Denver for thirty-five years. She had also been the driving force behind my decision to go to Julliard and pursue a career in ballet.

After I had the job, I sat down with Phil and my mom to work out terms that would satisfy my need to not take any more from my family while still satisfying their desire to help me start my life again. The result was a lease to own deal that would allow me to move into the house now, but not begin making payments until after I began working again in January.

A heavy sigh left me as I looked over my shoulder, hearing the door open then softly close.

Remi's head snapped up to see who had entered the area. When he was satisfied it wasn't anyone who posed a threat, he went back to digging a rather large hole under the spruce tree at the edge of the yard.

"Everything up to snuff, inspector? I'm getting the security deposit back, right?" I teased as my mother sat next to me on the step and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Renee snorted and shook her head, laughing, "Smart ass." She paused a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Bella, I think this move is just what you need, you know, to finally move forward..." she trailed off, clearing her throat before continuing. "You've come so far in the last few months."

My heart slammed against my chest and I struggled to keep my breathing even as the memories shot to the forefront of my mind. I had worked so hard to not let the fear take over every aspect of my life; I didn't want to live constantly looking over my shoulder, afraid to see his face. Even though cognitively I knew he was sitting in some jail cell thousands of miles away, I couldn't help it and it pissed me off to no end that I found myself still doing it even all these months later.

"As hard as this has all been and as much as I'm going to miss you, I… I really think you need this fresh start, and you'll be still be close by, just not right outside my door," she said, squeezing my shoulders.

I snorted and nodded my head before resting it on her shoulder.

"I love you, Mom," I murmured.

* * *

**A/N: SO? More questions? Some answers? There will be a PicTease Monday as well as a teaser for chapter 2 on TheFictionators blog for Teaser Monday. Check them out.**

** Chapter 2 will post on Tuesday. **

** On a side note, I have put my name in the hat for both the FoxyFics Parkinson's fundraiser as well as the FGB Autism fundraiser. If you have donated you'll be recieving two missing moments from Need You Now as part of the compilations. **

** Until next time...**

** xoxoxoxoxo**

** bellasunderstudy1**


	3. Chapter 2 Finding the way

**A/N: Song for this chapter is : Alive by J-Lo, http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=LmZcPKkM87A&NR=1 **

**Super huge thanks, as always, to Jessica1971. I've said it many times but there is no way to express it enough. She is so much more than a beta. Believe me my words would not be as pretty were it not for her. **

**More at the bottom...**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own it, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters. **

* * *

Someone like you…..

Chapter 2 Finding the way...

_November 2008_

BPOV

Even though I had moved in more than two weeks before, I hadn't found a place for everything yet and it was beginning to drive me a little batty. Cursing under my breath, I rummaged through the basket of supplies I had placed by the front door, looking for Remi's leash and muzzle.

For safety reasons Remi wore a thick leather muzzle when we went to the dog park. It was simply a precaution; he was just as controlled on leash without the muzzle as off, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He was still capable of rendering a person incapacitated if need be, but he couldn't inadvertently harm anyone if they got too close.

Remi really didn't need the muzzle on this particular day since we were just going for a walk around the neighborhood, but I figured it would be better to have it around if an occasion arose where it was warranted.

Thanksgiving was only a few days away and it would be the first holiday I had celebrated with my family since the one I spent with Charlie and his family three years before. In addition, I had volunteered to have the holiday meal at my home. I'm not sure what I was thinking when that idea popped into my head and rolled out of my mouth, because hosting a Swan-Dwyer family type dinner wasn't exactly conducive to having a stress free holiday, seriously.

Even still, I was excited about having some of my extended family in town and getting to show off what I had done with the house. I had some renovations completed before moving in but there were a few more things I wanted to do over the next several months.

Phil's younger sister, Brianna, and her family arrived the night before and were staying with Phil and my mom for the next couple of days. Bree was pregnant with her third child and I was really excited to see her again. It had been a long time.

"Aha," I exclaimed, laughing lightly as I finally located the elusive muzzle and turned to call Remi into the room so we could head out.

"You ready to go out for a little stroll, big guy?" I asked, scratching behind his ears and smiling when his whole body shook as he tried to wag his nubby tail.

Even after all this time, it still amazed me to see it happening; as soon as the lead was on his collar, Remi knew he was on duty and his entire demeanor changed. It was as if a switch flipped and he became a completely different dog. He almost appeared to grow a few inches and his body tensed in preparation for whatever I might need of him.

I shrugged into my jacket and opened the door. Stepping off my front porch, I clipped the muzzle on the belt loop of my jeans and made my way down the drive to the sidewalk. The neighborhood was quiet for the day before a holiday. Even though the houses were spread out over a pretty large area, it was unusual not to hear kids laughing and playing outside. The neighborhood itself was small, containing only about forty houses total. There was about three hundred yards from my front door to my nearest neighbor's.

When Phil first bought the place it was the only house on the street. The neighborhood just kind of grew up around it over the years. The fact that so many of the surrounding homes were filled with young families had helped Gran after Gran-pa Dwyer was gone.

Just as I was reaching the last house on our street, my head jerked to the right as a voice rang out, gaining my attention and drawing me up short.

"Mommy, dog," a small child shrieked and began running toward Remi and I, her mother trailing behind trying to stop her.

"Setzen," I said immediately.

I tightened the wrap of the leather lead around my hand as Remi sat at my feet as commanded.

"Guut," I praised quietly.

"Molly! No," her mother said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter, scooping her up into her arms.

"I'm sorry. She loves dogs," the little girl's mother apologized. "She hasn't figured out that not all dogs are okay to run up to and touch. We're working on asking permission."

"It's okay," I smiled slightly and nodded. "Molly, right?"

The little girl smiled at me from her mother's shoulder where she had buried her face in embarrassment.

"Well, Molly, this…" I gestured toward Remi with a nod of my head, "is Remi. Would you like to pet him?"

Molly nodded against the crook of her mother's neck, a serious look upon her face.

"Okay," I smiled and she returned it with a shy smile of her own. "But you have to remember to walk slowly and hold out your hand just like this," I said, closing my hand into a fist and holding it out in front of me, demonstrating how she should approach Remi.

Molly's mother sat her on her feet once again as she held her hand out in a tiny replica of mine.

"Exactly," I smiled, nodding my head in encouragement. "You're very good at this. Are you sure you don't train dogs?" I asked and Molly shook her head, giggling as she looked up at her mother. "Okay, so now just walk slowly and let him sniff your hand. Yep, just like that," I said and quietly gave Remi a command to be quiet and stay.

Generally Remi was a very gentle animal and I wasn't concerned at all, but you couldn't ever be too safe, especially with small children. They were much more unpredictable than any dog I had ever been around.

"I'm Alice, by the way, Alice Whitlock," Molly's mother said. "And you already know this is Molly."

"I'm four," Molly said, never taking her focus away from Remi as she stroked his neck.

Alice pushed the oversized sunglasses to the top of her head and I immediately noticed her eyes were the strangest shade of blue, almost grey in color. She stepped closer, holding out a dainty hand as she introduced herself and I took notice that she was a very petite woman, standing several inches shorter than my five foot five frame.

"It's very nice to meet you, Alice Whitlock," I said, taking her hand and returning her smile. "And you, too, Molly. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. I just moved in a couple weeks ago and haven't really had a chance to meet any of the neighbors yet. How long have you lived here?" I asked, tilting my head toward the large cedar clapboard house behind her.

"Oh, no, I don't live here. I was just dropping some stuff off for Edward. He left a little before I got here, typical," she laughed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Always in a hurry to get somewhere, isn't he, Molly?"

Molly giggled as Remi licked her cheek. "Yes, ma'am. Uncle Edward's a busy dude."

I couldn't help but laugh at Molly's remark and looked over to see Alice shaking with laughter, as well.

"That's Edward's typical response whenever I fuss that he needs to slow down a little," Alice laughed. "He approaches everything like it's a house on fire.

"Hey, wait a minute. Did you say your name is Bella Swan?" Alice suddenly asked, her eyes widening. "As in, Isabella Swan?"

"Uh… yeah," I said, uncertain of how she would know my given name and the sudden subject change.

"Oh my God!" she said excitedly, covering her mouth with her hand as a giggle escaped her lips. "It really is a small world."

I blinked, a little dumbfounded and completely taken off guard by her familiarity. Honestly, with the things that had occurred over the last few years of my life, there was a split-second that it frightened me for this woman to recognize my name when I had no earthly idea who she was or how she would possibly know me.

"You're taking over the pointe and company classes in January at Pas de Deux," Alice said as a statement, not a question.

"Yes, that's right," I nodded dumbly, still taken aback by how she seemed to know so much about me when we had just met moments before.

"That is so weird," she said, stooping to lift Molly into her arms. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been an instructor at the studio for the last three years. Believe me, I've heard your name often. Tanya was over the moon when you came back and took the position."

The sudden relief must have been evident as Alice gave me an understanding look when I smiled at her explanation.

"Well, I'm just grateful that she's giving me an opportunity," I said, smiling. It had truly been a windfall for me that the previous instructor for the pointe and company classes at Pas de Deux had recently left due to family responsibilities. Tanya was just too busy with her own responsibilities running the studio to take over those classes herself, so that left the spot open for me to step into. It couldn't have been more perfect timing.

"Oh, don't be modest, honey," Alice scoffed, shifting Molly to a different position on her hip. "Julliard trained? Come on, these moms around here are going to be beating down the door to get their little angels into class with you."

Alice shook her head and laughed as she pushed her sunglasses back over her eyes. "Tanya's a great lady. The best, really, but she's also a very savvy business woman. Don't doubt for a second for as much as Tanya sees you as her protégé because of your history together, she was seeing the dollar signs flashing at her over your head when you walked through the door."

Molly placed her hand on Alice's cheek, turning her so she was looking directly at her. "I'm hungry, Mommy."

"You are?" Alice asked, her voice melodic as she smiled at the child in her arms. "Well, I guess we better go see if Daddy would like to have lunch with us, huh?"

"McDonald's!" Molly's voice was high pitched as she placed both tiny little hands on either side of Alice's face.

"You're going to turn into a McDonald's, little girl," Alice said as she began tickling her daughter.

"Don't, Mommy," Molly squealed, trying to squirm out of Alice's arms.

"Molly, tell Ms. Bella goodbye and thank her for letting you pet her dog," she said, sitting Molly on her feet once again.

"Thank you, Ms. Bella, for lettin' me pet your dog," Molly said, a small shy smile upon her face.

"You're very welcome, Molly," I said, smiling down at her, amazed at how articulate she was for such a small child.

"Alright, missy, we better get going," Alice said, taking Molly's hand and beginning to walk toward the white luxury SUV in the drive. "We really should get together sometime, Bella," Alice said, turning her attention back to me after she buckled Molly in and closed her door. "I would like to get to know you better since we're going to be working together. Here's my number," she said, handing me her card. "Give me a call and we can maybe have lunch."

"Yeah, I would like that, thanks," I said, nodding and taking the card. "It was really nice to meet you both."

"You too, Bella," she said, climbing into her vehicle. "Have a good Thanksgiving."

I waved as she and Molly pulled away, hoping to see them again soon.

Remi and I made our way around the rest of the neighborhood and were just arriving back home when I heard a familiar voice ring out.

"Hey, Bella!"

I turned and smiled as Riley climbed out of his truck and made his way across the street. I tightened the hold on Remi's leash and gave him the command to stay.

"Hey, Riley, what are you doing here?" I asked as he raised an eyebrow and shot a look in Remi's direction, questioning if he was going to stay put. "Get over here, you big goof. He's not going to attack you unprovoked."

"Pfft… yeah, that's what you said the last time and I wound up flat on my ass with him staring me down," he laughed, eyeing Remi speculatively as he pulled me into a hug.

"Well, that's what you get for scaring the crap out of me like you did," I said, smacking his stomach with the back of my hand when he released me. "You should be nicer to crippled people. I was on crutches, for Pete's sake," I scolded, laughing at his expression of mock injury.

Riley was one of the few people I had reconnected with since coming home. Riley owned a successful construction company and had done the upgrades and repairs I wanted on the house. I couldn't have been happier with the results.

We had dated for a time in high school but I ended things before leaving for Julliard. We just had different visions of the future. My dreams took me far away from Denver and his allowed him to stay in the place he had always known. It didn't seem fair, to either of us, to hold onto him when I had no intentions of ever coming back to Denver permanently. Then after meeting Demetri, I had cut many of the ties with those I had known to try to keep the peace.

I was glad that Riley and I had met again right after my return and had begun to redevelop our relationship as friends. I had pushed so many friends out of my life after meeting Demetri and those who I did still have some connection with were busy with their own lives. It was hard getting to know people again. It would take a long time to rebuild the damage I had done, but I was willing to make the effort. I was just glad that there were those, like Riley, who were willing to give me a chance to make amends.

"You wanna come in?" I asked, tilting my head toward the house. "Have some coffee? Warm up a little bit?"

"Actually, I just… ah," he stuttered, dropping his eyes and shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. "I just came by to ask you something."

He smiled as he raised his head to look me in the eye and I returned his smile tentatively.

"Oh, yeah, and what was that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question as he continued to stare at me with those crystal blue eyes. I had forgotten how truly beautiful they were; they were so clear, so blue they almost looked like there was no color at all.

"I know we're doing the friend thing, but," he said, his voice low and soft as he continued to smile, "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me? I would really like to take you out, Bella, if you would be willing to give me a chance again."

I felt my jaw drop slightly and clamped it shut quickly. I wasn't sure how to respond. I liked Riley, a lot. I really did. I mean, there wasn't anything not to like. He was gorgeous in the male model way. With the whole just a bit too long blonde hair that had a soft wave but wasn't curly, and a body that was toned and tight from hard work, not the kind of bulk a guy gets from lifting weights in a gym.

Yeah, there was no reason not to be attracted to Riley Biers. But even with all the changes I had made, the progress toward being healthy, physically and emotionally, the thought of dating again made my heart stutter in fear.

It had been seven months since Demetri tried to end my life and I just wasn't sure that I was ready for dating again.

"Riley," I sighed, running the leather of Remi's leash through my fingers, realizing that I did that when I was nervous. Remi released a soft growl and turned his head to look up at me. It amazed me how attuned to my emotions he seemed to be. "I… I don't know…"

"It's just dinner, Bella," he smiled, hooking a finger under my chin and raising my face to look at him. "One date, one night, just a few hours. That's all I'm asking."

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. He was right and I couldn't live the rest of my life afraid to take a chance again, to be a part of the world.

"I would love to," I whispered.

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you're thinking... I hope you enjoyed the introduction of a couple new characters. I know that you may still have questions about Bella's injury and what caused her career as a ballerina to be over. I promise you will find that out but only as the story unfolds. Up next will be the introduction of our boy as an EPOV. I will post the next chapter on Saturday. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. Even if you're quietly lurking and reading, thank you for checking in. **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	4. Chapter 3 A family affair

**A/N: Hello again. I have to say I have so very much enjoyed the theories about Bella and her injury, about Edward and how he and Bella will meet. I am also very happy that you all enjoyed the introduction of some new characters. There are quite a few more new people being introduced here as well, I hope you enjoy them. **

**To my wonderful friend and super beta, my Master Yoda, Jessica1971, thank you for all that you do for me and making my words much prettier. Love you hon!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I'm just playing, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Someone like you….

_December 2008_

Chapter 3 A family affair...

EPOV

I stepped out onto my front porch and took a deep breath. The crisp December air burned as it filled my lungs.

The night was incredibly clear and the moonlight illuminated everything with an ethereal glow. The way it bounced off the fresh snowfall was magical and caused a smile to slip onto my face as I made my way down the steps toward my truck.

I loved living in Denver. I had to admit that the realization was somewhat of a surprise. The only thing I had been absolutely sure of when I left Chicago was that I had to go. Regardless of how much I tried to assure my parents of the confidence I had in my decision, I wasn't sure that moving was going to solve any of my problems. Honestly, with the state I was in at that time, I don't think it would have mattered where I ended up; I just couldn't be in that environment any longer.

Having lived in Denver for a little less than a full year, I finally felt a sense of healing. The wounds I came here to lick and heal from finally were doing just that. At least the soul deep ache I suffered wasn't there any longer. The wounds were still there, but had closed in around the edges and scabbed over, no longer the open, gaping holes they once were.

Sliding behind the wheel and firing up the engine, I smiled thinking about how much things had changed over the year since my move. I enjoyed the job I had with Extreme Adventures. It couldn't possibly be further from what I had once done in Chicago, and on many levels that was probably why I loved it so much. There was absolutely no reminder of the life I had once led in what I did now, and that made me happy. In addition, I had a great boss.

Jasper Whitlock was just generally a good guy. He was quite possibly the most laid back human being I had ever met; the fact that he had a brilliant business mind didn't hurt, either. I laughed, thinking that with a wife and daughter as hyper as his were, he would need to be almost comatose to deal with them on a daily basis.

Jasper started an outdoor adventures company just after graduating from college with a degree in Sports Science. He packed up everything he owned in a little VW bug and drove from Austin, Texas to Denver. With little more than those few possessions and a dream, he put into motion the necessary moves to create what was now one of the largest outdoor adventure companies in the greater Denver area. That had been nearly ten years ago.

I first met Jasper on a trip I made out to visit my cousin Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, just before everything went to hell with Heidi.

Rosalie and Emmett had moved from Chicago to Denver after her parents passed away in a car accident. Rosalie was an only child from one of the more affluent families in Denver and she had grown up with the proverbial silver spoon in her mouth. When she and Emmett met during their sophomore year at USC, her parents were beside themselves. They never approved and firmly believed, outspokenly so, that Emmett was nothing more than a passing fling until Rosalie came to her senses and returned to Denver to marry the man they had always planned on as her future husband. Ethan Banks was set to follow in his father's very large footsteps and become a big shot lawyer in the firm of Collins, Fraser, and Banks. He had also set his sights on Rosalie early on and had every intention of making her his wife. Rosalie, however, had a much different view of her future.

That future was derailed for a short time when, during their junior year of college, Rosalie discovered she was pregnant. The discussion when Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle sat down with Rose and her parent's to try to figure out what they were going to do resulted in Rosalie's father practically disowning her when she refused to give the child up for adoption. As if that weren't bad enough, Emmett then broke her father's nose when he was cruel enough to say she could have saved everyone the trouble if she had just had an abortion and not told anyone.

They had not been on good terms with Rosalie's parents for many years, yet surprisingly they had left their entire estate to her and Emmett. When they came out to settle the will, they decided to stay in Denver and now lived in the same house where Rosalie had grown up.

It broke my aunt's heart when they moved, just like my own actions had hurt my own mother, but just as with me it had been the right move for them, as well.

Esme, Emmett's mother, is my father's older sister. Emmett's father, Dale McCarty, was a Tennessee state trooper. Dale was killed by a crack addict who knocked over a convenience store. Dale wasn't even on duty; he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and saw the whole thing playing out. When Dale pulled his revolver to stop the robbery, the kid put a bullet in his head. He died instantly. Emmett was nine.

Pulling out onto the highway, the images of Esme and Emmett's faces the day they buried Dale flashed through my mind. I was barely six at the time but the sight was burned into my brain. It was not something I would ever forget.

My father insisted that Esme move back to Chicago. There was no way he was going to allow his sister to live all alone so far away with a young son. Esme and Emmett lived with us until Esme got back on her feet. She had gone to college before meeting Dale and had a degree in Design. That's what led her to meet her husband, Carlisle.

Carlisle Cullen owned a large pharmaceuticals company in Chicago. He was in actuality a scientist and had invented some drug used in treating some kind of lung disease or something. When the big drug companies tried to play hardball and mess with his patent, he started his own company, manufacturing and distributing the medication himself.

Carlisle hired the company that Esme worked for to redesign his personal office. They met and I guess you could say the sparks flew. They married when Emmett was thirteen.

As I turned onto Emmett's street, my cell phone rang and I sighed, knowing who it was without even checking the ID.

"Hello, Mother," I said, smiling despite myself. My mother had been laying the guilt trip on pretty heavily since Thanksgiving. I understood she was upset I wasn't coming home for the holidays, but the fact she had called at least four times a day, every day, for the past month was, even for her, a bit excessive.

"Hello, dear," my mother said, her voice much happier than it had been the last time we spoke. "So I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas since you're still being so stubborn about coming home. You know, it's not too late, you could hop on a red eye and be here by morning."

"Mother," I said, closing my eyes and releasing a frustrated breath as I put the truck in park in front of Emmett and Rosalie's house. "I'm not going to do that, I'm sorry. This is a really busy time at work right now. I explained that-"

"Oh, I know all that, but it's Christmas, for goodness sake," my mother scolded and I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "You can't take a few days off to come see your family? It's been so long since I've seen you and… well, it's Christmas. You always loved this time of year, honey."

"I still do, Mom," I said, stepping out of the truck and grabbing the gifts I had purchased earlier in the day for Adeline. "I just… I'm sorry."

There was little more that I could say other than that and it just wasn't enough to make up for not going home. Christmas had always been a big one in my family. Although my dad only had one sister, their extended family was immense and everyone would gather together at what was at one time my great-grandparent's home in Galena. The road trip between Chicago and Galena had been an adventure when Em and I were little, but as we aged it just became a chore. I missed my parents, but I had no desire to fly home, only to make the three and half hour drive to Galena, to then turn around the next day to do it all over again in reverse.

"Hey, Mom, can I call you back in a little while?" I asked, stepping onto the wide front porch and making my way to the door.

"Oh… ah, no actually," she said, hesitating. "We … um… we're not home."

"Are you guys on the road now?" I asked as I rang the bell and waited. I felt my brow furrow when I could have sworn I heard the chime of a doorbell in the background on my mother's end.

"Well, actually-" At that moment, I turned when the door opened and felt my jaw unhinge and my eyes widen as I took in the tiny form of my mother standing just inside the door, a wide smile on her face as she finished her sentence. "We thought we'd make the trip here instead."

"Mom," I said, blinking rapidly, trying to comprehend how it was possible that what I was seeing was really my mother standing before me and nearly dropping my phone and the gifts in my arms.

"Don't just stand there gaping at me, boy," she said, laughing and opening her arms to me. "Get in here and give your mother a hug."

Setting the gifts down quickly, I took the two steps to close the distance.

"God, I missed you, Mom," I said as I wrapped my arms around my mother in a tight hug, lifting her and spinning in a circle. "I can't believe you guys are really here."

"Psh," she scoffed, pulling back as I sat her on her feet again. She reached up to frame my face between her palms, smiling up at me with tears in her eyes. "You surely didn't think I was going to let Christmas pass without seeing my only child, did you?"

"No, ma'am," I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't guess I did."

"Edward," a familiar deep voice called out and I looked up to the smiling face of my father. "Hello, son."

"Hey, Dad," I said, stepping out of my mother's grasp and taking my father's outstretched hand. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, son," he said, pulling me into a hard one armed hug. "Real good."

My dad had never been an overly verbose man, but he had always been there, quietly supporting me. Even when he didn't agree fully with my decisions, he made it clear that he had my back. It was a good feeling to have when my life fell apart not that long ago, to know that he was there to help pick up the pieces.

I turned as the door closed behind me to see Rosalie smiling as she picked up the gifts I had discarded in my shock earlier.

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Merry Christmas, Rosalie," I said, as I kissed her cheek. "I guess you knew about all of this, huh?"

Rosalie snorted, "Yeah, Liz called me about two weeks ago to tell me they were flying out with Carlisle and Esme, but to keep it a secret."

I shook my head and laughed at the grief the little imp had given me over not coming home, while the whole time knowing she and my father were making the trip out instead.

"Put these under the tree please, Addie," she said as she handed the gifts to Adeline and gestured for my coat. "Let me have your coat and you go on in. I know Esme's anxious to see you, as well."

As I made my way into the family room, I was greeted by Esme and Carlisle. It was really good to see them both. They had been on a trip touring Italy as a second honeymoon at the time of my move, so I had not seen either of them since well before I left Chicago.

"Well, now that the family's all together," Emmett's booming voice rang out and he clapped his hands, rubbing them together quickly and waggling his eyebrows. "Let's eat!"

Everyone laughed as they began following him into the dining room. I caught Adeline rolling her eyes but she wore a smile on her face all the same. At thirteen, with her father's curls and Rosalie's white blond hair and blue eyes, she was a stunning child who was quickly becoming not so much a child as a young woman. I did not envy Emmett in the years to come. He was going to have his hands full fending off the boys who would be knocking down the door to get close to Adeline.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and retelling stories and memories from our lives over dinner and gifts. There were stories of things Emmett and I did growing up that were most likely better left untold, but that didn't stop our mother's from reliving each and every sordid detail. Emmett put the kibosh on the trip down memory lane when Esme began retelling the tale of getting a call to tell her how her son had been caught skinny dipping with Anna-Marie Thompson at summer camp when he was fourteen. Obviously that was not something he wanted Adeline to know about.

Looking around the room at the faces of the people who meant the most to me, I knew that I really had reached a place in my life that I didn't think I would ever find again. It hadn't been easy and had taken a long time to get there, but sitting on the sofa next to my mother, I felt it fall over me like a warm blanket and I smiled.

I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be content.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed the first EPOV. Several more characters were introduced and we got a little glimpse of what Edward has been up to since he moved to Denver. The next chapter (BPOV) will post on Tuesday, bringing us to New Years Eve and ever closer to the crossing of paths...**

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	5. Chapter 4 Happy New Year

**A/N: Hi all! I am enjoying all the theories of how Edward and Bella will finally cross paths...This is the longest chapter so far and here's the reason- there were some things that Bella needed to take care of before she could be at a point where she was ready to meet our boy. This chapter takes care of those things, it was originally two chapters. **

**Thanks, as always and forever, to Jessica1971 for all that she does for me. It's a lot let me assure you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I'm just playing with SM's characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Someone like you….

_Late December 2008 _

Chapter 4 Happy New Year...

BPOV

I rolled over in bed and was met with a pair of piercing topaz eyes.

"Ugh, Remi," I grunted, covering his open mouth as he panted in my face. "You have got some serious morning breath, big guy."

I was met with a large toothy grin and a paw to the head as he pushed my hand away. I laughed as he leaped off the bed and bolted from the room, the click of his nails on the hardwood and his heavy steps sounding through the house.

Rolling out of bed, I padded down the hall toward the kitchen, thankful I had set the timer the night before so that the wonderful smell of coffee filled the air.

"You hungry, big guy?" I asked as I stepped inside the small pantry to grab a cup of his dog food. A soft whine and the happy tapping of his feet on the tile were the answer I received.

Pouring the first cup of coffee of the day, my cell chirped, notifying me that I had received a message. A soft smile spread over my face when Riley's name flashed on the screen and I eased onto a barstool as I read what he had sent.

Riley and I had gone out the first time a few days after Thanksgiving. Going out with Riley was not what I had expected; it was so very much more. He had taken me to dinner at one of the more upscale restaurants in town, then dancing at a little jazz bar down the street. It was one of the best nights I'd had in a very long time.

Though I had been concerned there would be awkwardness and uncomfortable silences, there were none of those with Riley. The last _real_ first date I had before Riley should have been the clue to what awaited me down the path I was traveling with Demetri; sadly, it wasn't and was the first in what would become a pattern of arguments and accusations which were always followed by his attempt at making everything okay again. There was no way to make amends for what eventually happened between us, no way for me to regain the time or the loss of myself and everything I had ever believed to be true. Riley had helped me begin to rediscover that men who were genuine in their intentions, who had no hidden meanings to the words they spoke and would never raise their hand in anger, actually did exist. Riley had been the perfect gentlemen; his self-deprecating sense of humor was really endearing.

For now, Riley and I were friends. We enjoyed each other's company and we were just going to take it slowly and let the cards fall where they may. I wasn't sure that anything would progress further than the stage of 'very close friends', but it was nice to have someone in my life that was… normal?

Riley was called out of town on business two weeks before Christmas. The economic crash in the housing market had hit his construction and land development company hard. So instead of doing the residential type construction locally, as he had done in the past, he adjusted and moved into commercial jobs like shopping malls, grocery stores, and pharmacies.

The downside of this new venture meant he had to follow the opportunities wherever they might arise. He didn't like traveling so much, but it was the nature of the beast. He had to do what was necessary to keep his business alive and actually flourishing in such a tough economy. The potential job carried him all the way to some town in western Utah, so he was gone throughout the Christmas holiday.

I smiled as I read Riley's message. We had talked a few times since he left town, the most recent being the night before when he called while waiting for his flight back to Denver.

New Year's Eve was the following day and, barring some unforeseen circumstances, Riley and I were planning to attend a party at The Pas de Deux. Tanya and her husband were hosting the festivities to ring in the New Year, having invited all the instructors and employees from the studio, as well as several parents of students. Tanya had also invited several people from the community who were influential and socially important.

Alice had warned me and my mother confirmed the sentiment - Tanya was nothing if not a savvy business woman. Mom and Phil would be in attendance, and though my mom and Tanya had developed a friendship over the years, I suspected Tanya had used that connection for an "in" with the other players, as many of their children were already students at the studio. Tanya was a good woman and I had the utmost respect for her, but she always worked the angle to her advantage. I had no doubt that this party was more than just a way to celebrate the beginning of the New Year.

Surprisingly, I was looking forward to the party. It would be my first opportunity to get to know some of the other instructors I would be working with starting the following week. There was also the added bonus of getting to see Alice again and meet her husband.

Alice and I had gotten together a few days before Christmas for coffee. I hoped that Alice and I could become really good friends. She was unlike anyone I had ever met before. The energy she gave off could be a little overwhelming, but she was fun. Alice taught hip-hop and jazz as well as the Pilates and Yoga classes at The Pas de Deux. Even though Denver was an affluent town overall, everyone was cutting corners and that sometimes included extra-curricular activities, so she had to create ways of drawing in business where she could. Tanya offered a variety of classes that ranged from those that Alice taught to the Pointe and Company classes which I would be taking over in the coming weeks. As much as I loved and was looking forward to the classic training, the Pointe and Company classes required that I would also be teaching a Tutus and Tap Shoes class for the tiny dancers at The Pas de Deux. Molly, Alice's daughter, would be one of my students for that class and I couldn't wait.

The variety of classes open to a wider range of age groups was one way Tanya adjusted to the economic changes in the community. So far it seemed to be working and the studio was prospering. I'm sure that the festivities she had planned were to help ensure that continued.

"Who the heck could that be at this time of the morning?" I asked as the doorbell rang through the house. Remi's head snapped up from his bowl as a soft growl emanated from his chest.

"Easy, big guy," I said, clipping Remi's leash in place and giving him the command to heel before making our way to the front door.

I groaned and dropped my head when I saw who was standing on my front porch. She didn't look happy.

"Isabella Swan," my mother shrieked, hands on her hips, a glare firmly in place as I swung the door open.

I winced at the volume she was able to reach so early in the morning.

"What?"

"I think it's pretty safe to say that you've forgotten you promised to help me find a dress for Tanya's party," she said, brushing past me and making her way into the house, patting Remi on the head as she went.

"Come on in," I muttered, shaking my head. I actually had forgotten, but I wasn't going to let her know that. I'd never hear the end of it if I did.

"I didn't forget, Mom. My alarm didn't go off, that's all," I said, following her into the kitchen. "I was just about to get dressed."

"Mmmhm," she hummed disapprovingly as she poured a cup of coffee.

"So where are we off to first?" I asked, picking up my own mug and pouring a fresh cup for myself.

"Well," she sighed, a smile lighting up her face, her previous irritation completely forgotten. "I thought we would visit Vera's little boutique first. I ran into her just before Christmas and she said that she was getting a new shipment of things. So I would really like to take a look at what she might have available."

"That sounds good," I nodded, taking a sip of the hot liquid and wincing as it burned my throat. "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be out in a minute."

Three hours later we were making our way out of Vera's shop with not only a new dress for my mom, but one for me that she refused to leave without buying.

"How about grabbing some Sushi for lunch?" Renee asked as we made our way back to her SUV.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I shrugged, smiling as I slipped into the passenger seat.

Renee pulled out into traffic and headed in the direction of the little Sushi restaurant she and Phil had taken me to just after I returned to Denver.

We were seated immediately and as soon as we had ordered my mother brought up the subject I had hoped to escape discussing.

"So," she began and I cringed into my water glass. "How are things with Riley?"

"Fine," I shrugged. I had been trying my best to avoid this discussion with her for days. Not because I didn't want to talk to her about it, but because I just wasn't really sure what to say. Things with Riley and me just… were. We hadn't labeled what we were to one another outside of friends.

As I lifted my head and got an eye full of the expectant look on my mother's face, I sighed heavily.

"I don't know, Mom," I said, setting my water glass down and running a finger around the rim, averting my eyes. "I… we're friends. We haven't really defined anything outside of that and… we're just going to let things happen as they happen."

"Isabella," she said, her voice was quiet and I looked up when I felt her touch my hand. She smiled softly, the understanding apparent in her eyes. "I'm glad that you're not jumping into something you're not ready for with Riley."

I smiled and nodded. "I hear a 'but' in that, though."

Renee laughed, sitting back in her chair as the waiter reappeared with our food. Once our plates were in front of us and we were alone again, she picked up the conversation right where it ended.

"There isn't really a 'but' so to speak," she laughed. "I just don't want you to close yourself off to the possibility of a relationship just because of…" she trailed off, shaking her head and dropping her eyes to her plate. The subject of what had occurred throughout the time I had been with Demetri was still a very tender area to broach and I knew how difficult it was for my family to remember not only what happened at the end, but the years when we weren't on the best of terms. The guilt settled in the pit of my stomach as I looked across the table at my mother struggling with her emotions.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I whispered. She sucked in a sharp breath, her head snapping up to look up into my eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Isabella," she said, her eyes narrowing, the look on her face becoming fierce. "What happened to you was not your fault. The things that happened were horrible, and maybe you made some bad choices, but what happened was not your fault. No one deserves-" she stopped suddenly as her breath caught. I watched as the tears flooded her eyes and fought to rein in my own emotions. I knew what she was saying was true, but I had made those choices all the same. How did I know for sure I wouldn't fall into something like that again?

Renee took a deep breath, sitting back slightly and using her napkin to dry the wetness around her eyes. She smiled sadly as she looked back at me and spoke. "I just want you to realize what a wonderful woman you are. You deserve to be loved, baby. Really loved."

"I know, Mom," I said, smiling slightly as I took a breath, trying to calm the pounding of my heart. "I'm trying not to… I don't know, the whole comparing things with Riley with how things were with Demetri. It's not fair to either of us to do that, but it's hard not to, ya know?"

"I can only imagine, honey," she said, smiling sadly. "But I'm glad that you're trying. That's all you can really do."

An evil grin spread over my mother's delicate features, her perfect eyebrow arching suggestively. I groaned, knowing that she was trying to lighten the mood, but whatever she was about to say was going to be incredibly embarrassing.

"So, do you see things maybe moving forward with Riley? You know, there's nothing wrong with friends with benefits."

She laughed as I groaned, rolling my eyes as the mortification set in. My mother had always been much more willing to discuss my sex life, or the absence thereof, with me than I was with her, but to suggest that I have meaningless sex with my friend… that was just not a conversation I wanted to have with my mother.

"Ew, Mom," I said, sitting back in my chair and scowling. "Don't go there. That's just… yeah, not gonna happen. I'm not talking to you about anything like that and no, I don't see that as an option either… yeah, just no." I shook my head and felt a shudder run through my entire body as I wished a large hole would open in the floor for me to escape the uncomfortable situation.

"Isabella," she laughed. "I understand you don't really want to talk about sex with me but… okay, well I'm just going to say what I feel you need to hear. I'm not trying to say that things need to be more than they are with Riley. He's a nice guy and, honestly, I always liked him. It doesn't hurt that the boy is gorgeous, either… and it's not as if you're a virgin."

"Oh my God, Mom," I said, looking around at the tables surrounding us, hoping no one could hear what she was saying.

She laughed again, rolling her eyes at me as she waved a hand dismissively at my embarrassment and continued. "I'm not saying that you need to sleep with Riley or anything, at least not right now. But, honey, you've got a lot of years left to live. Don't pass up exploring your options because you're afraid to open yourself up again, physically and emotionally. There are good, kind men in this world, Isabella. You just crossed paths with a bad one the first time out of the gate. Don't shut the door for another man to step through because of what _he_ did. When you're ready… don't turn away from it, baby."

I stared at my mother for a long moment, taking in her words and letting them resonate inside my mind.

She was right on so many levels. Was I ready to take that step with Riley? Would I ever really be ready to take it with anyone? More to the point, with the disastrous result of the first time I let someone in, how could I trust that I wouldn't pick the wrong man again? How could I trust that I would know who the right person would be to open myself to?

The truth was that I didn't, and that scared me more than anything else.

~O~

Slipping into my heels, I laughed as Remi bounced into the room with one of his favorite toys between his teeth.

"Sorry, big guy," I said as he dropped it at my feet with an expectant look on his face. "We can't play right now. Riley should be here," at that moment the doorbell rang and Remi forgot all about the toy, immediately all business as he turned toward the sound,"-any second," I finished and felt the fluttering of a thousand butterflies in my stomach.

My mother's words from earlier in the day resounded within my head.

_Don't pass up exploring your options because you're afraid to open yourself up again, physically and emotionally…._ _Don't shut the door for another man to step through because of what _he_ did…._

Was that what I was doing without even realizing? Had I already closed the door for things to move any further with Riley without being conscious of doing so?

Sighing heavily, I took one last look in the full length mirror and smoothing the front of my dress with both palms, I had to admit my mom had been right about one thing. The dark plum color was gorgeous and it fit well in the right places. Releasing a satisfied sigh, I thought about how wearing a beautiful dress made you feel the same; it had been a long while since I had a reason to feel that way. It was a nice sensation.

Remi and I made our way to the front door and a wave of nervous energy coursed through my body as I placed my hand on the knob. Taking a calming breath, I blew it out slowly.

"Here goes nothing," I murmured before giving Remi the command to sit. I opened the door and was met with Riley's bright blue eyes and smiling face. He was dressed in an unbelievably well cut black suit. The long black coat and white scarf were the perfect accessories. He looked as if he had stepped off the cover of GQ and onto my front porch as a successful, well-dressed man - which was exactly what he was.

It struck me like a bolt of lightning, as I looked at the man before me, that while I found him extremely attractive, that was it, there was just nothing more past the physical attraction. I liked Riley- a lot, but I realized in that moment in time that my hesitation in taking the next step with Riley wasn't because of where I was coming from now it was because I didn't have any romantic feelings for him any longer. At one time in my life I had thought I loved him, and really I had, as much as any seventeen year old girl can, but that wasn't the case any longer. Maybe on some level that was why I had agreed to go out with Riley initially, a sense of nostalgia and maybe a healthy dose of wanting to feel safe, comfortable. It had been so long since I had felt that way around a man. I knew deep down that Riley was a good guy and the knowledge of that fact had led me to trying to force myself to have feelings that were just not there any longer.

Riley's voice brought me out of my musings as a twinge of sadness settled in my chest at that realization.

"Wow," he said as his eyes swept over my body in an appraising gaze before he met my eyes. "You look… amazing."

"Thank you, so do you," I said, laughing nervously and clearing my throat as I stepped back, waving him inside. "Come on in."

"Uh... I…" he stammered as his eyes slid to where Remi sat watching him intently. "I'm not so sure he's keen on me coming inside."

"Oh, no," I said, placing a hand on Remi's head. "He's fine. I swear he's not going to do anything. He's just protective, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he smiled and took a tentative step inside.

I laughed as Remi made a noise that sounded a lot like a huff of annoyance and continued to watch Riley as he stepped further into the foyer.

"I just need to grab my coat and purse," I said as I closed the door behind him.

"Okay," he said, shooting Remi a glance. "I'll just, uh… hang here."

I laughed and shook my head, making my way down the hall. It didn't escape my notice that Remi did not follow me into the bedroom but stayed in the foyer with Riley. I grabbed my coat and picked up the little black clutch.

When I reentered the room I tried very hard not to laugh at the expression on Riley's face as he stared down at where Remi sat, exactly where he was when I left, still watching Riley's every move. I chuckled lightly at the relieved look on Riley's face when he saw me and he shrugged, smiling.

"I'm not gonna lie, that dog scares the shit out of me," he laughed. "And don't say he's harmless." Riley scowled at me playfully, reaching for my coat.

"I wasn't going to say that," I said, laughing as I turned and slipped my arms into the coat.

"Right," he snorted, his hands landing lightly on my shoulders.

I stiffened and blinked rapidly as his hands tightened slightly as they slid to the top of my arms and I felt him press his lips to the top of my head. Remi released a low rumbling growl and before I could get my bearings on the situation, Riley stepped away. Completely taken off guard by the intimacy of the gesture, I turned to see him standing by the open door.

"You ready?" he asked, his voice low and rough, but a smile curled the corner of his mouth.

I nodded, not trusting my voice as I stepped through the door.

~O~

The entire studio had become a winter wonderland. Stepping inside the door of the room which would at any other time have been a wide open space used for the adult and older student classes, I gasped at the transformation. The walls were draped in a satin that, when the light hit it just right, it was difficult to tell if it was blue or white. There were large crystal snowflakes hanging from the ceiling along with white twinkle lights that also filled the potted plants which had been strategically placed to hide speakers and other paraphernalia throughout the room. The tables were covered in a matching satin as well as the chairs. There was a large area of the hardwood which had been left bare to allow for dancing while the rest had been covered in a plush blue-silver carpet. At the front of the room, a bar had been assembled on one side while a string orchestra filled up the other.

"Isabella!" I turned toward the sound of my name and saw Tanya making her way through the numerous guests already in attendance.

"Tanya," I said, smiling as she pulled me into a tight embrace. "Everything looks so beautiful! I can't believe you turned this room into something that looks like this."

"I have very good people to do all of this, darling," she said, laughing lightly as she swept a hand toward the room. Though Tanya had left Russia over forty years before, her words were still beautifully accented. "And who is this, Isabella?"

I turned to see Riley standing just behind me, a hesitant smile on his face. The ride to The Pas de Deux had been quiet, though Riley had filled me in on a few more of the specifics of the job in Utah. I was distracted by the jarring realization I had made as we left my home.

"This is my friend, Riley Biers," I said, placing a hand on his upper arm. The smile on his face faltered for a split second before he recovered and turned to look at Tanya. "Riley, this is Mrs. Tanya Starikovich. She owns The Pas de Deux."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Starikovich," Riley said, taking Tanya's offered hand in his.

"Well, well, Isabella, what a fine young man this is, your friend Riley Biers," Tanya said, winking at me before turning her attention to Riley. "I'm so glad you could attend tonight, and please call me Tanya."

"Thank you," Riley said. "This is a beautiful facility."

"Yes," Tanya said, smiling as she looked around the room. "It truly is. This was a dream come true, creating The Pas de Deux and everything we do here. Our Isabella here is definitely going to be a wonderful addition to our family." Tanya wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me to her side. "So, Riley, tell me," she said, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow in Riley's direction, "how exactly do you know our little Isabella?"

"Tanya," I groaned, rolling my eyes and stepping away from her embrace as Riley covered his mouth with his fist, trying, unsuccessfully to hide his laughter with a cough. I scowled at him but couldn't stop the laugh bubbling in my own chest. "Good grief, you're worse than my mother. Riley and I went to high school together, if you must know. We met up again several months ago when Riley did the work on my house. He owns a construction company."

"I feel a bit like your mother, dear one," Tanya said, cupping my face between her palms.

Our conversation continued as Tanya questioned Riley on everything from his business to the members of his family. By the time she finished, Tanya had a compete history of Riley's life.

Just as Tanya's interrogation was becoming a bit more personal, Brian, Tanya's husband, called out for her from across the room. He smiled and waved when he saw me before turning his attention back to Tanya, gesturing for her to join him.

"Please excuse me," Tanya said on an exasperated sigh. "It's a good thing I love him."

We said our goodbyes as Tanya made her way toward where Brian stood with a group of women who I didn't recognize.

"She's… interesting," Riley said, smirking.

"Yeah, that's one way of describing it," I said, shaking my head and taking his hand to lead him further into the room. "Come on, let's see if we can find my mom. She and Phil should be around here somewhere."

Riley tugged on my hand gently, turning me to face him. The breath caught in my chest at the expression on his face because he looked so sad.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked, his fingers brushing over the skin of my bare shoulder as he brushed my hair back. There was an intimacy in his actions that, just as at my home, was more proof that his thoughts about our relationship were not in the same place as mine. I felt the burning behind my eyes and my heart slammed against my sternum. "You've been, kind of, I don't know… distant since we left your house. Did I do something to upset you?"

His brow was furrowed in a concerned and confused expression as his eyes bounced back and forth between mine. I shook my head and sucked in a hard breath, swallowing thickly. I felt so confused by the emotions running through my system at that moment. Riley was such a kind man, a good man, and the conversation with my mother came crashing back into my mind. Why couldn't I feel more for him than I did?

"What is it, Bella?" he said, his voice little more than a rough whisper as he continued to stare into my eyes. "Talk to me, please."

"Riley, I think-" I started but was cut off by a tiny whirlwind.

"Bella!" Alice's voice called out high and lilting as I was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said, stepping back and taking the hand of the tall blond man that stood behind her. Though I had heard a lot about him in the short time I had known Alice, I had not met him before that moment. I knew instantly it had to be Jasper.

His piercing gray eyes were quite disconcerting as he looked between Riley and me. The intensity of his stare made you feel as though he could see directly into your soul and knew exactly what you thinking, what you were feeling. It was the gentle smile that began to spread over his face that melted all of that away. He was completely captivating.

"Bella, this is my Jasper," Alice said, smiling up at her husband. "Jasper, this is Isabella Swan and I'm guessing this is Riley?"

Alice smiled over my shoulder at Riley.

"Yes, it is," I said, turning to see that he had composed his features into a friendly smile. "Riley, this is Jasper and Alice Whitlock. Alice is one of the instructors here at the studio and their daughter is going to be one of my students."

"Nice to meet both of you," he said smoothly as he extended his hand to both Jasper and Alice. They both returned the pleasantries.

"Jasper owns an outdoor adventures company," I said. "Extreme Adventures."

"Oh, yeah," Riley said, smiling at Jasper. "A couple of friends and I went on a whitewater rafting trip with you guys back during the summer. I thought you looked familiar but you weren't our guide that day. That guy was intense, but we had a great time."

"Yeah, that was probably Edward," Jasper said, nodding, a knowing smile on his face. "He's pretty fearless at times. I'm glad you enjoyed it, though."

"Oh yeah, we did," Riley said, laughing. "Scared the hell out of me but it was a good adrenaline rush."

"Good to hear," Jasper said, smirking. "So what is it that you do, Riley?"

"I own Biers Construction," Riley said proudly. "We do mostly residential construction but lately I've been trying to break into the commercial market a little more. Gotta go where the money is, you know?"

Jasper laughed, agreeing, and the small talk continued for a few moments. I noticed Alice looking at me with a strange expression and suddenly she broke through their conversation.

"Jasper, hon," Alice said, placing a hand in the center of Jasper's chest, immediately commanding his full attention. "Would you mind getting me a drink?"

"Not at all, darling," he said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing her fingers lightly. "What would you like?"

"Oh, just a glass of wine, please," she said, waving her hand dismissively as she smiled up at him. "It really doesn't matter, just as long as it's red."

"Riley, how 'bout we get these ladies a drink?" Jasper asked, kissing Alice's cheek and smiling easily.

"Sounds good," Riley said. I felt his hand at the small of my back and turned to look up at him. "What would you like, Bella?"

"A glass of red sounds great. Thank you," I said. Riley's smile was soft and warm, and as I smiled in return, he nodded and stepped away, following Jasper to the front of the room where the bar was located.

"What's up, Missy?" Alice asked, linking her arm with mine and leading me to a small table close by. "You looked so sad just now when you watched Riley walking away."

I felt my eyes widen as we sat in the white satin covered chairs, completely taken off guard that Alice had picked up on my mood.

"It's nothing, Alice, really," I said, smiling with what I hoped was a genuine smile, trying to deflect her perceptive questioning.

"Hmpf," Alice huffed. "Didn't look that way, but I'm not going to push. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I can respect that, but I hope you'll come to figure out that you can talk to me if you ever want to. I like you, Bella, and I would really like to be friends."

"I would like that too, Alice," I said, somewhat stunned. I had learned over the last few weeks that Alice was nothing if not direct, but I couldn't help but be a little overwhelmed at how she so plainly laid out her thoughts. The fact that she did so without any hesitation helped me to feel more comfortable with doing the same and that maybe she could help me get a different perspective on the subject.

Taking a deep breath, I took a leap of faith and launched into the cliff notes version of what had happened over the last several months. I recited everything from the fact that my last relationship had been a very, very bad one to the conversation with my mother earlier that day to the realizations I had regarding where things stood between Riley and me.

"I don't know where my head is right now… and I'm not sure that I want anything more than just… than just to be friends with Riley," I said, feeling a thousand times lighter just voicing my worries to someone. "And that makes me sad because he's such a great guy and… what if I don't feel anything more for him because of what my mom said? What if I've shut the door before he could even get his foot inside? I don't want to do that, but I just… I don't want to lead him on either, ya know?"

Alice had sat quietly, listening but not asking any questions, doing nothing more than nodding at the appropriate moments. When I finished, she took a breath then released it slowly, a knowing smile on her face.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you for trusting me enough to get that out," she said, placing a comforting hand atop mine and smiling as she met my eyes. "I do know what you're saying. I was in a bad relationship once, too, before I met Jasper. And… well, it's hard to let that go, even when you meet the right guy.

"I don't know this Riley," she said, gesturing over her shoulder in the direction the guys had taken toward the bar. "He seems like a really nice guy, but that doesn't mean you need to push something with him that's not there. Just because he's a nice guy doesn't make it the right fit for a relationship. Even if you had one with him in the past, you're a different person now and you can't force it. You both deserve better than that."

"I know," I said, nodding and dropping my eyes to the table. "I just don't want to hurt him and I think he's in a much different place than where I am right now."

"Listen, honey, like I said, I don't know Riley at all and well I'm just getting to know you, but you need to lighten up and stop being so hard on yourself. Who says that you have to have a relationship with him or anybody for that matter right now? Why _can't _you just be friends? Go out. Have fun. The only people that have a say so in what happens are you and him, right?" Alice smiled, patting my hand once again and I nodded.

"You need to talk to him, Bella," she said softly. "Explain what you're thinking. I have a feeling he already knows something is going on and what's running through his mind is probably much worse than what you're feeling or thinking. You just have to be honest with him. Let's face it, hon, if you're not honest with him now about this, then it really doesn't matter what you feel for him because it won't ever work between the two of you."

I smiled, knowing she was absolutely right. Maybe I was just expecting too much too soon. Maybe it really was as simple as that. I needed to be honest and just hope that Riley was willing to understand.

~O~

After my talk with Alice, I decided that though I definitely needed to be straight with Riley, there was no reason that we couldn't enjoy the night. We were friends and as long as I didn't allow things to go further than playful flirtation and friendly banter there was nothing wrong with having a good time together.

I knew Alice was right in reminding me that no one but Riley and I could decide where things went from this point, and if I wasn't ready then that was okay. The fact that maybe I didn't see the relationship moving into a romantic one didn't mean that we couldn't enjoy one another. I would talk to him and let him know where I was in my thinking. For the time being, we were just having a good time, nothing had to be so serious or heavy and I needed to stop and let loose a little.

The last hours of 2008 ticked away with music, dancing, laughing, and just simply enjoying the evening.

The announcement was made that there were only a few minutes left before the New Year as Riley led me around the dance floor. Suddenly the idea of a New Year's kiss became a pink elephant in the room.

"Bella," Riley whispered, tightening his hold on me as the minutes ticked closer to midnight.

"Riley, I-"

"It's okay, Bella," he said, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"No, it's not," I said, pulling out of his grasp. "Come on, we need to talk." Taking his hand, I led him out of the room. What we needed to talk about didn't need to be overheard or interrupted by the festivities, which were ramping up for the big moment all around us.

Once we reached the lobby, I stopped and turned to look up into his handsome face.

"I'm sorry," I said, tightening my grasp on his hand. "I want you to know how glad I am that you're in my life again. You're a great guy, Riley, but I need you to know what I'm feeling. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm just not sure that we're in the same place and it's not fair to you to not tell you."

Riley crossed to the large windows at the front of the lobby. I watched his shoulders rise and fall as he released a shuddering breath. I followed him and looked out to see the snow had begun falling lightly once again.

The night was incredibly clear, the moonlight bouncing off the snow casting an ethereal glow over the downtown landscape.

"I really am sorry, Riley," I whispered. "But I just didn't think it was fair to either of us to not be honest about what I was feeling."

Riley turned to me then, taking both my hands in his much larger ones and holding on tightly.

"I have to tell you something, Bella," he said, staring at our interlocked hands, his voice thick and rough. "When we split up… before you left for New York, I hoped that you would go and decide that life wasn't for you," he laughed a hard sound as he shook his head and finally looked up to meet my eyes. "For a really long time I hoped you would come back, even though I knew your dreams were taking you somewhere else, somewhere much bigger than what I could have offered you here at the time. I still hoped you would come back."

"Riley," I whispered, feeling the tightness building in my chest. I reached out to cup his cheek in my hand. "I'm so sorry."

"No," he murmured, leaning into my palm and covering my hand with his, holding it to his face for a moment before removing it, only to hold it in his own once again. "I don't want you to feel bad. You had to follow your dreams, that's not what I meant by telling you that. I followed mine, too. Mine just didn't take me so far away from home.

"Bella, I don't know what happened to you while you were gone…" he trailed off, looking at me with such a sad expression. I felt the burning behind my lids as I sucked in a hard breath. "I know something did… you're different, more reserved, more cautious than when we were younger. But I still care a great deal for you, Bella."

"I care for you, too, Riley," I said, my voice faltering and breaking as I worked to compose my emotions. "I do… I'm just not… I wish I could give you more, but I do care for you very much."

"I know you do," he said, reaching out to tenderly brush a lock of hair behind my ear. "And I wish it was enough to make you not so afraid to let me in…" he said.

"If I get that job in Utah, and I'm pretty sure I will, I'm going to be out of town until late April or early May," he said as the sounds of people counting down the final seconds of 2008 wafted down the hall to where we sat. "So maybe we can just… I don't know," he shrugged, "keep in contact and when I get back in town we can see where things are for both of us and go from there?"

"I would really like to stay in contact, Riley, but I don't..." I trailed off as a warm tear slipped from the corner of my eye.

"Shh...don't do that," he murmured, reaching out and wiping it away with his thumb. "I get it, Bella. It's okay and that's no way to start out a new year."

The distant sound of fireworks and the loud merriment coming from the large room down the hall alerted us to the fact that the New Year had indeed arrived.

"Happy New Year, Bella," Riley whispered as he leaned in, pressing his lips to my cheek.

* * *

**A/N: So like I said, Bella had some things she needed to handle before other things can move forward. Up next, at long last, will be the crossing of paths.**

**Let me know what you think. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed or even if you're just quietly reading I appreciate you all. The next chapter will post on Saturday. Don't forget there's still time to donate to the FoxyFics and the FGB Autism fundraisers. I'm donating Need You Now missing moments to both. **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	6. Chapter 5 Long way to happy

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I'll not drag this out & let you get to the crossing of paths. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to my Master Yoda, Jessica1971. She makes me look so much smarter than I am, truly. Music for chapter: http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=pfjsN3_RFs **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, that honor still belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, claim all rights to Remi. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Someone like you….

_Early Spring 2009_

Chapter 5 Long way to happy…..

BPOV

The months since the New Year's Eve party flew by as they were filled with settling into the house, getting used to being on my own, and adjusting to the work schedule Tanya had laid out for the classes I was teaching.

After the party and our talk, Riley and I took a step back from any type of a romantic relationship and worked on just being friends. Though I tried not to let my thoughts drift in that direction, I couldn't help but worry I had unconsciously shut him out before my feelings could become more than friendly. There were times I was afraid I wouldn't ever truly be able to allow another man to have such an intimate hold on my heart. I also wondered if what kept me from being open to the possibilities with Riley was more that I didn't trust my own ability to judge a man's true nature than whether I could open my heart.

Regardless of my fears, stepping back and just taking one day at a time over the past few months while Riley was in Utah had helped both of us realize that while we would always be good friends, nothing more would come of that relationship. I was okay with that and I thought Riley was, as well.

Maybe it was because I had let go and let Alice in, but after the night of the party things just seemed to move forward in our friendship - rapidly. Trusting her and talking to her that night helped me sort out where my head was and to realize I needed to stop over thinking everything until I paralyzed myself with indecision.

We began making a point of going out for coffee, sometimes grabbing lunch as well, a couple of times a week since my first day at the studio. It was great having a friend like Alice. Though her energy level took a little bit of getting used to, Alice had quickly become one of the best friends I had ever known.

I groaned, rolling out of bed and making my way into the bathroom to run through my morning routine. Dressing in a pair of light blue track pants and a lightweight fleece, I slipped into my running shoes and threw my hair up into a ponytail before leaving the bedroom for the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and let Remi out for the morning.

Work had been a grueling adjustment, but I loved it and things were finally settling into a nice rhythm of daily routines. The classes I had taken over were challenging yet extremely satisfying. The students I worked with were amazing and, though some were a bit more trying than others, it was a lot of fun. The Tutu's and Tap shoes class in many ways was my favorite, though it didn't hurt that Alice's daughter, Molly, was one of the students.

Molly had so much of her mother's personality; thankfully, she also had enough of her father's calm demeanor that it somehow canceled out some of the exuberance. Then there was Adeline McCarty. Adeline was quite possibly one of the most beautiful children I had ever encountered. Her long, flowing blond hair and intense crystal blue eyes were difficult to accurately describe how truly beautiful they were. She was simply stunning, even at thirteen years old. But it wasn't just her physical beauty that was so striking; Adeline had an inner confidence that exuded from her every pore. That confidence was never more evident than when she was dancing. Adeline had a fluidity and grace that wasn't often seen in someone so young and I was amazed at some of the abilities she already exhibited naturally.

I had noticed Adeline's abilities, so I wasn't completely surprised when Tanya asked me about taking a special interest in Adeline's training a few weeks after I began instructing Adeline's Pointe class. Tanya had noticed her talent as well but it was Adeline's parents who approached Tanya, inquiring about the possibility of private instruction. Instead of taking on the project herself, Tanya brought the idea to me, insisting that there was no one she would turn over such a precious talent to than someone who she herself had trained.

So for the last month I had been meeting with Adeline before school several mornings a week. Cultivating a talent such as Adeline's was not child's play and the day before had been an incredibly difficult day for both of us. Though she had the potential to go farther than even I could have gone, Adeline was a child and she wasn't always willing to put in the effort it required to become the very best. Outside of the dance studio, she was commanding of the attentions of classmates; she was a natural born leader.

That trait of being a leader was a good and a bad one to have. If she used it wisely it would take her far in life, as well as in a career in ballet. Unfortunately, at thirteen it made her somewhat difficult to deal with. She liked things to be on her own terms and did not like having areas of improvement pointed out. That was just not acceptable. Adeline was talented, but if she could not accept that she had to strive for perfection and be willing to take constructive criticism, then she had no future in ballet - at all.

Having to explain that concept to a thirteen year old was difficult enough, but telling her very large, very angry, very intimidating father why his daughter was upset and in tears when he picked her up at the studio was not a pleasant experience.

When Adeline walked out with her duffel thrown over her shoulder and tear stained cheeks accompanied by red rimmed eyes, I am sure it was a shock and obviously his first thought was to protect his daughter.

I shuddered, taking a sip from my cup of coffee as I watched Remi making his way around the back yard. The memory of Mr. McCarty's face as he stormed into my classroom like a raging bull flashed through my mind.

"_What the hell is your problem?" he asked, crossing the floor to where I stood setting up the music for the early morning class which started shortly after I had finished with Adeline's private lesson. _

"_I'm not sure what you mean, sir," I said, cringing as I could hear his work boots scraping across the high gloss finish of the hardwood dance floor. I knew from what Alice had told me that he worked for the state, Park Ranger or Forestry something or other, but I had not actually met him before that moment. When I turned to face him, my eyes widened as I had to crane my neck to look into his angry face as he loomed over me. "I do, however, know that you have just scratched a very expensive finish on my dance floor, which I don't appreciate at all." _

"_I think you know exactly what I mean," he spat, ignoring the comment about the floor. "Adeline just left here in tears. For what? Because she didn't do some la-ti-da jump or turn like you wanted? She's a kid, for god sakes. She's not a machine and I'm not sending her in here so she can leave crying her eyes out because some tiny person acting like a Ballet Nazi isn't happy that she wasn't perfection every goddamn time."_

_I blinked rapidly a few times, stunned by the ferocity of his anger. I stepped back slightly and took a deep breath, working to calm the pounding of my heart so I could speak without sounding as scared as I actually felt. The shot of fear that ran down my spine had very little to do with the large angry man standing before me in that moment and everything to do with the image of the man's face that flashed into my mind from a different time. _

"_Mr. McCarty," I said calmly, willing my voice not to shake and reveal my true emotions at the moment. "I'm sorry that Adeline is upset, but storming into my room and calling me names is unfair to everyone concerned. I demand nothing more of your daughter than what she is capable. She has a talent, a natural talent for ballet. That does not, however, mean that she can be lazy and undisciplined-"_

"_What do you mean 'lazy and undisciplined'?" he asked, throwing his arms out to his sides, glaring. "That child is in here nearly every morning at seven am working her ass off to do what you ask her to do. Where the hell do you get off saying that's lazy and undisciplined?"_

"_I get off saying that because while it may be true that she is in this classroom physically, she is not here mentally," I explained, trying hard to suppress the anxiety I felt boiling in the pit of my stomach. "The art of ballet at the level your daughter is capable of performing requires much more than just the physical ability which Adeline can accomplish with very little effort."_

_I met his eyes as he continued to stare at me with the same burning intensity of his desire to protect his child. Mr. McCarty snorted, crossing his massive arms over his wide chest and nodded for me to continue. _

"_Mr. McCarty, if she is not in the moment in her mind," I said, tapping my temple with the tip of my finger, "then the physicality of the movement will be completely empty. There will be no emotion in it and it will be pointless."_

"_She's just a kid, Ms. Swan," he said, running a large hand through his hair, shaking his head. _

"_She may be young, Mr. McCarty," I said, smiling slightly and relaxing marginally as his aggression seemed to be lessening somewhat. "But she has to be willing to take instruction even when it's not what she wants to do. And let me assure you as well that I do nothing, say nothing that is not in an effort to make her better. I'm sorry if that is not what you expected but, Mr. McCarty, if Adeline can't handle being reprimanded for not completing a movement correctly which she should be able to do blind-folded at this point, then she might as well hang up her pointe shoes now, because she will never make it once she leaves the doors of this studio."_

I sighed and rinsed out my mug. Thankfully, the end of the conversation was much more pleasant than the beginning. Mr. McCarty may not have been happy with my stance on Adeline's commitment to her training, but he was willing to at least back down, knowing that I only had her best interests at heart.

I smiled as I heard the tell-tale sound of Remi's nails on the hardwood and knew he had finished his business and made his way back inside. Crossing the room and taking the leash from the small hook at the back door, I turned to where he stood by his water bowl.

"Ready for a run, boy?" I asked and laughed as Remi's whole body shook when he wagged his docked tail.

The months spent in a walking cast had taken a toll on the rest of my body and as soon as I could I had begun running again. While recovering from the surgery, the insomnia I had suffered with intermittently for years had returned and even with medication it was still hard to get to sleep. Unfortunately, it hadn't gotten a lot better since things in my life had finally seemed to settle down. Running helped me clear my mind, allowing me to relax and sleep better at night.

"Come on, big guy," I said, stepping out the back door and closing it as Remi joined me on the deck. Thankfully, I had a rare day off and planned on running a few errands once we returned from our run. As I looked around the deck and began to stretch, I decided that making a stop at the nursery to see what new plants were available to brighten up the empty planter boxes sitting around the perimeter of the deck would be a good idea.

Remi sat patiently waiting, watching me stretch. As I stood up straight and gave the command for Remi to heel, we made our way out to the sidewalk toward the trailhead just outside our neighborhood. The April air was crisp and clean. Spring was just beginning to wake up the landscape and I couldn't wait for the warmer days to arrive.

Remi jumped into a slow jog at my side as we hit the trail. The slow burn building in my legs was a welcome feeling as I hit my stride and found the perfect rhythm. As the endorphins flowed, the peace I found when I ran began to wash over me and lull me into a trance like state. My mind began to clear, the only thoughts were of the warmth of the sun beating down from above and the pounding as my feet met the soft earth below.

As we rounded a bend in the trail, I stopped dead as a feral growl ripped from Remi's chest. Before I could react, he shot forward in a full out lunge. All I saw was a blur of black and a flash of copper before I heard a rush of air fly from the man's lungs on a curse as he hit the ground.

"Pfui, Remi," I cried as Remi stood in the center of his chest, nose to nose with him. "Ablegen."

"Shit," the man groaned as Remi jumped off his chest and lay down at my feet, his eyes never leaving the man lying prone in the dirt of the forest floor.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you…" I trailed off as I squatted down beside where he still lay flat on his back, eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"Are you okay? He didn't actually bite you, did he?" I asked, clearing my throat and swallowing the anxiety fluttering in my abdomen.

"No, I'm fine," he ground out through gritted teeth.

I couldn't stop myself from admiring the long dark lashes that lay against the skin of his cheeks. His hair looked like spun silk, the starkness of the red tempered by what looked to be hints of blonde and a darker auburn brown. My eyes raked over him appreciatively, surprising myself at how my body instantly began to react in ways it had never done before. I noticed the tiny lines at the corners of his eyes and the dark scruff that softened the sharpness of his jaw, the slight crook of his otherwise perfect nose and thought he must have broken it at some point.

I was completely transfixed, but when he groaned lowly and rubbed the center of his chest, cursing under his breath once more, I snapped back to the situation at hand. I felt instantly mortified over the fact I had been checking him out while he lay there after my dog had attacked him, instead of insuring he was really okay. Remi was a trained attack dog for God's sakes. He could have really been injured and all I could think about was how beautiful he was. What the hell was wrong with me?

A gasp left me as his eyes flashed open and I locked gazes with the most incredible color green I had ever seen. I felt the lick of desire boil in my blood and pool low in my abdomen as a shiver ran down my spine. My breathing increased, becoming shallower, and I felt my lips part slightly as he stared at me in a way no man had ever looked at me before.

"Um… I really am sorry," I whispered as he sat up and I stood slowly, watching him with wide eyes.

He was tall. I could tell even from his seated position that he was at least six feet, probably more. I took in the width of his shoulders and the ripple of the muscles in his upper arm as they bunched and released and the sleeve of his shirt pulled tight as he raised a hand to run through his hair, his eyes sliding closed once again.

"Is he going to do that again if I stand up?" he asked, an unmistakable tone of annoyance evident as he spoke.

His voice was deep, smooth, like crushed velvet, and it sent a rush of electricity down my spine only to coil in the pit of my abdomen at the sound. I felt my brow furrow in confusion at the expression suddenly darkening his features when he looked up into my eyes. It was a mixture of the annoyance his voice held a few moments ago and something I couldn't exactly identify, but it made my heart flip and my stomach twist with anticipation.

"Oh, um… no… he won't," I said, breathless as he stood to his full height.

I was right; he was very tall and I had to tilt my head back to keep eye contact, unable to turn away from his piercing gaze. As if of their own volition, my eyes traveled over his features, lingering for a moment on the slight pout of his lips which twitched as if he were about to say something, but no words ever passed. It was impossible not to notice the well-defined chest muscles which were on display, though they were covered by the tight black Under Armor shirt he wore, as my gaze drifted lower over his incredible build.

I sucked in a hard breath as I saw his hand move and he began lifting the hem of his shirt, slowly revealing rippled muscle under smooth skin and a thin trail of auburn hair that disappeared into the low waistband of the loose black track pants he wore.

"Doesn't look like he broke the skin," he said. My head snapped up to meet his eyes and the breath caught in my throat as a lazy crooked grin pulled at the corner of his full lips. There was a spark of fire in his eyes that didn't seem to be the same as the obviously pissed off expression he wore a few moments earlier.

Never in my life had I reacted to the sight of a man the way I felt my body reacting at that moment as desire rushed through me, making me breathless and extremely warm from head to toe.

"I'm… I… really am sorry, he's, uh…" I trailed off again as the crooked grin turned into a full out smile, showing off perfect white teeth.

"No blood, no foul," he said as his eyes slid over my face and down my body.

The intensity of his stare was burning my skin and shooting emotions through my system that I wasn't completely sure how to handle. I felt breathless from the simple act of him looking at me and that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. The sensations running through my body from nothing more than a look from this man were unlike anything I had ever experienced.

"I'm Edward Masen," he said, raising a brow in question as he extended a hand, continuing to smile and taking my breath away completely.

"Uh… Bella… Bella Swan," I replied, taking his hand, my eyes widening at the feel of his much larger hand engulfing mine. The electricity that popped between the two of us was overwhelming, terrifying, completely confusing, and exhilarating all at the same time.

"I really am sorry," I said, stepping back and dropping my gaze to see Remi watching our interactions intently. His body posture was much different than it had been a few moments earlier; the defensive posture was gone and he was relaxed as he looked between Edward and I. That realization was a little disconcerting; Remi was never that comfortable around unfamiliar people, especially men, and I felt my brows furrow in confusion.

"I… I gotta go," I stammered, feeling Edward's stare burning my skin as I gave Remi a command and he was immediately on his feet and falling into step beside me easily.

I brushed past Edward as he stepped slowly out of my path, his gaze sliding briefly to Remi as he gave him a wide berth.

Glancing over my shoulder, I felt a shiver run down my spine as our gazes locked once again. There was a definite glint of mischief in his eyes and I could have sworn I heard a low chuckle as he turned and disappeared down the trail.

"Holy crap," I mumbled to myself, shaking my head in disbelief at the feelings the encounter had awakened in my body.

Maybe I hadn't closed the door to other men after all if I could respond to someone the way I just had. I took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly as images of moss green eyes and a crooked grin flashed through my mind. I was well aware that the thundering of my heart had nothing to do with the pace I was setting and everything to do with the man headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the crosssing of paths =) Things will begin to move along for our favorite couple but these two have issues, both of them. I know you are anxious to know what happened between Heidi and Edward as well as what happened with Bella to end her career as a ballerina. I'll say it again, it will be revealed, those are not things that are left as simple back story and never spelled out. It just won't happen quickly but as the story unfolds you will discover the bits and pieces of what occured in their mutual pasts. Let me know what you think...**

**Up next EPOV of the meeting and his reactions and responses to meeting Bella. That chapter will post on Tuesday. **

**Unitl next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	7. Chapter 6 Chance Encounters

**A/N: Hello again, lovelies. I loved your responses to the crossing of their paths...so now we'll get a little more of a look into Edward's life and his reactions to meeting the pretty little brown eyed girl with the big ass dog. I hope you enjoy! **

**Thank you, as always, for so much more than I can even say to my Master Yoda, Jessica1971. **

**Please read the A/N at the end...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Stephanie Meyer is the creator of these beautiful characters, I'm just playing with them. **

* * *

Someone like you….

Chapter 6 Chance encounters...

EPOV

I groaned as I heard my cell ringing from the other room, knowing it was most likely my mother, again. No one else would be up so early in the morning. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I grabbed another which I ran over my hair, drying it slightly before dropping it to the floor. I looked in the mirror quickly and decided not to shave before making my way into the closet.

I knew mom was no doubt calling to interrogate me about the date I had gone on the previous evening. I was not looking forward to the conversation. She would want to hear that I had met the perfect girl, hoping that I had finally followed her advice and stopped seeing remnants of Heidi in every woman I met. My mother wanted to see proof positive that I had finally moved on from the devastation left in the wake of my ex-wife.

The fact that I felt more settled, more stable and honestly happier, than I had in longer than I could remember was an abstract concept in her mind. She wanted to know that I was happy, but she also wanted tangible, living, breathing proof in the form of a woman on my arm and in my heart to show her that I was not going to live the rest of my days alone.

The problem arose because I just wasn't seeing that happening anytime soon or in the near future for that matter. I liked being alone, to a degree. For the first time since I was twenty-three years old, I only had to answer to myself for what I wanted, what I did, and when I did it; or didn't, as the case seemed to be, I thought as I eyed the leaning tower of dirty laundry at the back of the walk in closet. I rifled through the built in bureau, grabbing a pair of black boxer-briefs and sliding them on before dropping the towel on top of the ever growing pile of _needs to be washed_.

When my parents came in for the holidays, they decided to stay through the New Year before returning to Chicago. And during their time here, my mother took it upon herself to remind me, numerous times, that I had to at least be willing to open a window if I wasn't going to open a door to finding someone. I knew my mother worried; she had always worried. I also knew that if I met someone, she would continue to worry; it would just be for a whole new set of reasons. That was just my mother, but over the last few months she had driven me to the brink of losing my damn mind.

It wasn't that I didn't want a woman to spend time with. I just wasn't sure becoming involved in a relationship was a good idea, either. To be perfectly honest, I hadn't met anyone since my divorce that really held my interest, there hadn't been anyone that I thought I would like to get to know better than the initial precursory pleasantries of those god awful first dates. If I was being perfectly honest with myself, it probably had more to do with the fact that I didn't trust people in general, but especially those women who were looking for more than a nice dinner occasionally. Divorce is never easy, but the circumstances surrounding the end of my marriage made sure I learned my lesson well, and it wasn't one I was likely to forget - ever.

I slid into a pair of black track pants and grabbed my favorite Under Armor before stepping into the bedroom and crossing the room to where my phone lay on the bedside table. Hitting send, I shrugged into my shirt and sat on the bed as I waited for her to answer.

"Hey, Mom," I said, slipping into my running shoes as my mother finally picked up the line.

"Hello, dear," she said, the smile evident in her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mom, sorry I missed your call," I said, making my way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "I was just getting out of the shower and couldn't get to the phone."

"Oh, it's perfectly alright, sweetie," she said, laughing lightly. "So, how are things?"

I rolled my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek to choke off the frustrated groan that tried to fight its way out of my throat. I was thankful she couldn't see me because she would beat my ass for being disrespectful, but I knew that question was just her roundabout way of getting around to asking about the date.

"Things are good, Mom," I said, smiling. "Everything is finally settled with the partnership, so Jasper and I can get back to just doing what we do."

Though when I looked back on where I thought my life would be at that point, I had never pictured myself divorced and living in Denver, Colorado, part owner of an outdoor adventures company. Nope, when I was sitting in the classrooms at Dartmouth all those years ago, what I had pictured was not where I actually found myself at that moment. But all things considered, I really was happy with where my life had wound up. Not with the path that brought me there, but still happy with where it ended.

Leaning against the counter, I crossed my ankles and sighed contentedly as I took a sip from my mug.

"That's wonderful, dear," she said. "So… since you're obviously not going to volunteer the information, I have to ask. How did the date go?"

"Mom," I groaned. "It was a date. That's about all I can say."

"That really doesn't tell me anything, Edward," she said, the frustration evident in her voice. "What was she like? Do you think you'll see her again?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, taking another sip of coffee. "She was nice, very pretty. Smart."

Spotting the discarded pack of cigarettes on the bar, I pushed off the counter and crossed the room. Picking up the pack, I began tapping the bottom on the granite counter top, thinking about the girl I had gone to dinner with the previous night and really needing a cigarette to calm my suddenly frayed nerves.

"Edward," my mom sighed. "Edward, are you still smoking? I thought you quit."

Obviously my tapping was louder than I realized or my mother just knew me a lot better than I gave her credit for, mother's intuition and all that, as she must have picked up on the familiar sound.

"I'm working on it. It's not an easy thing to do," I said, tossing the pack back on the counter and running a hand through my hair. "Listen, Mom, I was just about to go out for a run before I head into town to do some errands. I really need to get going, okay?"

Being the first day I had off in over a month, I had a laundry list of things I needed to get done before the day was over and taking a run was one of them.

"Mmhm, I'm sure you were, dear," she laughed. "It's okay. I understand you don't have time for me any longer."

"Love you, Mom," I said, smiling as I stepped onto my front porch and turned to lock the door. "Tell Dad I said hi."

"Love you too, honey, I'll talk to you soon," she said as she ended the call.

I laughed, sliding the phone into my pocket as I jogged down the steps and headed out toward the trailhead which just so happened to start right past my front lawn. It was one of the selling points for me when I was debating purchasing the house.

There had been two others that I was interested in, but the real estate agent had pushed this particular neighborhood above the others. The neighborhood on the whole was quiet, even though it was chockfull of young families. Some of the houses in the back section of the neighborhood had been around for fifteen years or more, but the contractor who built the houses in the section I lived was also responsible for developing the plan for the trails and park that made up the entrance to the neighborhood and butted up to my property. The easy access to the trails leading into the mountains and the reasonable price made buying the house an opportunity I couldn't pass up.

The sun was barely cresting the horizon as I hit the trail. Starting off at a comfortable pace, I made my way around the perimeter of the neighborhood. In no time at all, I had reached the large wooded area which made up the bottom of the first foothill. The morning air was cool, though it usually helped to clear my mind. After the conversation with my mother, finding that clarity was more difficult as I continued up the incline.

It was impossible to stop the images from the night before as they began to flash through my mind. I hadn't really "dated" since I was twenty years old; the whole dating dynamic was just not the same at twenty-nine as it had been then.

Tori, her name was actually Victoria but she preferred the nick name, was one of the counselors at the teen crisis center where Rosalie volunteered. Rosalie felt we might find some common ground and had bugged me for weeks to let her set us up, so I finally caved. Tori was a beautiful woman with long red hair and legs that would not quit. She was smart, too, which I always found just as attractive as the physicality of someone's appearance. I had to admit that at one time in my life, Tori would have been exactly the kind of woman to have caught my eye, someone I would want to spend time getting to know. Not anymore.

I shook my head and released a frustrated growl as I reached the area of the trail where I made the turn back toward home. Maybe it wasn't the dynamic of the dating scene that had changed but more proof of the changes in my perspective.

As I hit a good clip on the return trip down the trail, the numerous conversations with my mother recently reverberated through my head and resounded with a ring of complete truth. Always keeping them at more than an arm's length, the walls around my heart double and triple stacked against infiltration, I wasn't allowing any of the women I had been out with over the last year to get close enough to really get to know them, not that there were very many.

The events of the night before made it all the more evident that I had indeed been doing exactly that while out with Tori, classic evidence of my compulsive over-analyzing of every situation. I realized it wasn't Tori at all, or more that it wasn't her personally, it was just that I had become a suspicious bastard and couldn't stop second guessing everything that came out of the woman's mouth. I hadn't even really been listening to what she had to say, though I was hearing her words. I spent the entire time during the date trying to ascertain what hidden message might be behind every word, every smile or small touch of her hand. I had analyzed and dissected every minute change in her body language, trying to decide whether they were real reactions, real feelings, or just a very cunning act. It was sick.

Completely lost in berating myself over being such an ass by not giving Tori a real chance, I was caught totally off guard by the sound of a terrifyingly feral growl. Before I could even react, a force like a Mack truck slammed into the center of my chest and sent me flying backwards. The air flew from my lungs on a curse as I landed flat of my back. A large weight landed on top of me and dug into the muscles of my chest, making it impossible to breathe.

Not only could I not breathe, I couldn't see anything past the intense stare of the biggest damn Doberman I had ever encountered. He held me to the ground, all business, a deadly intensity in his eyes. A voice rang out with an authoritative command in German, but the intonation of the female voice was soft and lilting as she hit the hard sounds.

My eyes slid closed and I cursed as I tried to catch my breath when the dog followed orders and stopped the stare down routine. As I struggled to regain a little composure, I bit out a response to her inquiry as to whether I was injured or not, there honestly wasn't any way of explaining that the only thing actually hurt at that moment was my pride at being knocked on my ass by a dog.

Opening my eyes as I finally felt like I could breathe again, I suddenly lost it all over again for a completely different reason and blinked as the vision of the woman leaning over me took all ability to function away. The sun had risen to just the right place that its light came through the trees, creating a halo around her head that was absolutely fitting. I swore in that moment I was seeing an angel. Her heart shaped face and wide innocent brown eyes were full of concern. She apologized again as I sat up, running a hand through my hair and becoming completely annoyed with myself. An angel? Really. What the hell was wrong with me? I obviously hit my head, as well.

"Is he going to do that again if I stand up?" I asked and groaned, shaking my head.

I had no interest in landing on my ass in front of her again, regardless of her assurances that he wouldn't attack. I stood slowly, just in case she didn't have a good hold on that dog of hers, but couldn't look away from those wide doe eyes. There was something inside that stare that went straight to my soul, tripping up my heart and causing my gut to twist with a feeling I had not felt for a woman in a really long time.

The area where her dog had landed on my chest burned slightly, so I lifted the hem of my shirt to check out the damage. I couldn't help the grin that began to pull at the corner of my mouth when I caught her checking me out. Maybe I wasn't the only one being affected by our little interlude.

She stammered through an attempt at another apology and I couldn't help but full out smile at how adorable she really was. The flush in her cheeks and being slightly out of breath as she stammered was incredibly endearing. She was simply beautiful. The stirring in my own body was somewhat of a surprise as my eyes slowly swept over her body before I realized what I was doing and snapped them back to hers. I held out a hand as I introduced myself, feeling the tips of my ears burn, embarrassed that I had been ogling her in that way.

"Uh… Bella… Bella Swan," she stammered as she took my hand. I was overwhelmed as the feel of the soft skin of her palm met the much rougher skin of mine. There was an immediate charge filling the air around us as I looked down to see the same surprised expression on her face as I was sure she saw residing on my own.

She jerked her hand away suddenly, as though she was frightened, and took a step back. Her eyes dropped to the dog that lay at her feet, unmoving, watching our interaction with a curiosity that was unsettling in its intensity.

"I… I gotta go," she murmured as she gave the dog some command that got him on his feet and following.

I stood in the middle of the trail for a little longer, hoping she would look up at me once again. When it became apparent she wasn't going to, I took a step to the side but continued to watch as I allowed her to pass. It wasn't until she was on her way up the trail and several feet away that she finally glanced back over her shoulder. I smiled when our eyes locked once again and felt my breath hitch as my heart did a funny little flutter.

The chuckle bubbled up in my chest and I shook my head as I started back toward home.

I wasn't sure exactly who she was, though for reasons I couldn't put my finger on at the moment, her name sounded familiar. The only thing I knew for sure was that for the first time in a very long time, I actually wanted to get to know someone. I definitely wanted to find out more about the girl with the big ass dog and the arresting brown eyes. I wanted to feel that electric charge a thousand more times just to see if it would still feel the same every time we touched.

I had to find out who she was and come up with a way to see her again.

~O~

I had no intentions of going into the office on my day off but realized that I had forgotten some paperwork I needed to complete when I ran out the previous day. I had been late leaving the office after my last guide trip on the bike trails with a group of women who were way more interested in talking than biking.

I waved in greeting to Jessica, who was behind the customer service desk, as I headed down the hall toward the offices. She was a nice girl and had made no bones about the fact she was interested in more than a professional relationship since she started working for Jasper. That just wasn't happening and I had made that clear from day one. Outside of the fact that I was now her boss, she was little more than a kid. She couldn't have been more than twenty.

"I don't know, Jaz." I heard Alice's voice coming from Jasper's office as I got closer to his door. "She was really upset. I mean, she held her own and put him in his place. But… he scared the hell out of her-"

"Scared the hell outta who?" I asked, placing my hands on Alice's tiny shoulders and laughed when she squeaked, jumping out of my grasp.

"Oh, you rat!" she said, scowling and slapping at me repeatedly as I tried to get away. "That was not nice at all. You scared the crap out of me."

"Ow, damn woman, that hurts," I said, laughing harder as I turned quickly, wrapping both arms around her tiny waist, pinning her arms to her sides, and lifting her off the floor. "Jasper, how do you live with this woman? She's extremely violent. I'm surprised you let her raise your daughter."

I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"I know. I've debated on having her put away for years," Jasper said, a completely serious expression on his face.

"Put me down, you ass," Alice said, kicking her legs and trying to get her arms free as I tightened my hold.

"But I just have one problem," he said as he stood from the leather chair and rounded his desk. He was looking directly into Alice's eyes as he closed the distance between us.

"And what is that?" Alice asked, stopping her struggle to get free as she looked back at her husband.

"You see, darling," he said, a smile beginning to slowly spread over his features and his accent becoming thicker. "You absolutely, completely and utterly… scare the living shit out of me."

"Oh my God!" Alice bellowed. "Let me go, Edward."

The laughter took my breath away as I dropped Alice on her feet and she went full tilt after Jasper's retreating form.

When Jasper ran behind his desk, he wheeled, wrapping Alice in his arms and sitting down in the oversized chair, holding her in his lap. I wiped the tears from my eyes with the heels of my hands and tried to compose myself. There truly was never a dull moment around those two.

"What are you doing in today, Edward?" Jasper asked, "You're supposed to be taking the day off. That means you don't come in to the office, you know?"

"I know," I said, rolling my eyes and smiling. "I just needed to pick up some papers. I'm only going to be here a few minutes." I turned to head back out to the hall and to my own office; looking back over my shoulder, I said, "Hey, who were you guys talking about when I walked in?"

"Oh, that," Alice said, waving a hand around over her head, a dark expression suddenly coloring her features, "big oaf you have for a cousin. He-"

"Emmett?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question and stopping to face Alice once again. "What did he do?"

Jasper groaned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Please don't get her riled up over that again, Edward."

"I'm not riled up," she huffed. "He was an ass to Bella and it's not right. She didn't do anything that any other instructor wouldn't have done. I love Adeline dearly, but she was… and Emmett… ugh, he just shouldn't have talked to her that way."

"Wait a minute," I said, alarms beginning to sound inside my head. "Bella? Is this Bella the one that Emmett's been talking about? That woman giving Addie the private lessons? The one he's been calling…" I trailed off as I began to put the pieces together of why the name of the girl I met on the trail earlier sounded so familiar.

"Yeah," Alice said, scowling and crossing her thin arms over her chest in a huff. "He's been calling her the Ballet Nazi. To her face, for Pete's sake! That was just totally uncalled for and he scared the crap out of her, storming into her classroom, guns blazing. He just better be glad I wasn't there yesterday."

"So, what's this Bella's last name?" I asked, having complete tunnel vision and wanting confirmation of what I hoped to be true. "It's not Swan, is it?"

"Uh, yeah," Alice said, with a tone that suggested she thought I might be brain damaged as she raised an arched eyebrow. "Edward, I've been talking about the girl for months now. I told you back at Thanksgiving that she lived in your neighborhood. Where's your head, man?"

"I don't know, Alice," I said, turning and continuing into my office.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I found the papers I needed and headed back out to my truck, waving at Alice and Jasper as I passed. Knowing now that Bella wasn't just some girl that I had a slim to none chance of ever seeing again but that there was an actual, tangible link to her made me feel as though I was walking on cloud nine.

As the image of those melted chocolate eyes flashed in my mind and my hand tingled from the memory of holding hers, I knew I would do whatever it took to see her again. Now that I knew for sure who she was, the next step was to come up with a plan to be in the same place at the same time in the near future.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed a bit more of a look into Edward's life as well as his reaction to meeting Bella. He's a determined guy...that's all I'm sayin' ^_~**

**Ok, so earlier in the story I mentioned that I would post through chapter 5 on the twice weekly scheduled so we could get through their meeting. So here's the way the posting schedule will go after this week, I will post the next chapter (chapter 7) on Saturday as I have been. After that chapter 8 on Tuesday. After that the chapters will post every Tuesday through the end of the story. **

**Thank you all again for the support you have all shown! **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	8. Chapter 7 Hello again

**A/N: Hi *waves*. I'm glad that you all seemed to enjoy Edward's take on their meeting. **

**Thanks, as always and forever, for all that she does to my Master Yoda, Jessica1971. She's the best, truly! Love you hon!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, just playing with fire...Stephanie Meyer owns the great honor of laying claim to Edward. **

* * *

Someone like you….

Chapter 7 Hello again...

BPOV

"Hey, Chelsea," I called as I stepped up to the reception desk and leaned over to see if she was in Tanya's office since she wasn't at the desk. "You back there?"

"Yep," a muffled answer came from somewhere inside. "Be out in a minute, just- Ha! I knew it was in here somewhere."

Chelsea came through the door with a look of triumph on her face, waving a small piece of paper. "Sorry about that. I have been looking for this number for the past half hour. What's up?"

I laughed, shaking my head.

"Nothing, just wanted to let you know I was going to run down to Starbucks," I said, shrugging into a hoodie. "I need a little pick me up and I don't have a class until ten-thirty. Do you want anything?"

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks though, sweetie," she said, picking up the phone and dialing. I waved and headed out the door.

I made my way to the Starbucks around the corner where Alice and I had become regulars over the last couple of months. We didn't even have to order anymore; the baristas just knew what we wanted and started it as soon as they saw us come through the door if they weren't tied up with other customers.

I had been having difficulty sleeping, which had seemed to worsen the last several nights as I couldn't get the images of moss green eyes surrounded by dark auburn lashes and a devilish grin out of my head. They had invaded my dreams, and as if that weren't bad enough they were beginning to seep into my every waking moment as well. I couldn't get the man out of my head. The vision of his face staring down at me as he held my hand, the feel of the rough skin of his palm on mine, the burning intensity of his eyes on my face. They were plaguing me until I felt completely insane.

It had occurred to me a few days after our run-in that the very first time I met Alice, she mentioned she was dropping something off at her friend Edward's house. I hadn't asked her about it yet, mostly due to the fact that although I had come to love Alice dearly, she was a bit of a busy body and fashioned herself a matchmaker.

I was afraid if I asked her about Edward she would want to know details that I just wasn't willing to think about, much less discuss, and God help me if it turned out to be that her friend Edward was also the Edward I met on the trail… I shuddered to think of the possibilities of the fire that would light.

As I reached the corner and stepped inside the coffee shop, I waved to Marshall, the barista behind the counter, when he called out a greeting.

Taking my place in line, I internally shook myself, trying to clear my head of all thoughts of the man with the burning green eyes. Unfortunately, I couldn't quite shake the worry I had started to hallucinate, thinking I actually was seeing Edward everywhere, or not really _him_ but glimpses, flashes of men that could be him. It was insane and it concerned me for more reasons than just the annoying fact I couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. I was beginning to wonder if my overactive imagination was conjuring up images of that odd red hair and tall frame just to drive me over the edge, thinking that yet again I was being stalked.

It had been nearly a week and I hadn't seen him even once on the running trail other than inside my head. There was very little chance that I would ever run into the man again, unless he really was… no, I totally did not want to go in that direction. Even if he wasn't Alice's friend, I would never hear the end of it if I mentioned meeting some random guy in the middle of the forest. She didn't know everything about my past, but she knew enough to cause her to be concerned if the guy turned out not to be the Edward she knew. And if he was? Then I was sure she would launch into a campaign of getting us together. I honestly didn't want to deal with either scenario.

I released a frustrated sigh at my own ridiculousness, gaining a nasty glare from the lady in front of me in line as she did a once over. Taking in the fact I had my hoodie thrown on over my leotard and skirt she obviously assumed I was being impatient to get back to class.

"Sorry," I muttered, ducking my head as she stepped up to the counter and placed her order.

"Mornin', Bella," Marshall said, a friendly smile covering his face. "You must be working today."

"Good morning, Marshall," I smiled and nodded. "Yep, I have a break until ten-thirty so I thought I'd come visit."

"I'm glad you did," he said as he reached for the Tall cup. "Getting your usual?"

"Yeah, but can you make it a Venti instead?"

I laughed as his thin eyebrows shot into his hairline. He gaped at me for a moment before shaking his head, replacing the smaller cup and taking out the much larger one. As a norm I ate healthily, my one vice came in the form of my weakness for coffee. It was the only form of caffeine I took in, but I relished it when I drank a cup.

"It's been a rough couple of days," I shrugged. "I need the go-go juice."

Marshall laughed, shaking his head as he prepared my Caramel Macchiato. Marshall was in his first year at the University of Denver. We had gotten to know one another pretty well over the last few months as he was always working when Alice and I came by. I liked him. Though Alice had teased recently that he was developing a crush, I didn't see it that way. He was a nice guy, but no, I was not interested in the younger men, at all.

"Here ya go, Bella," he called out as he slipped the large cup inside the paper ring and slid it across the counter in my direction. "No whipped cream, skim milk. Just like you like it."

I gaped and felt my jaw drop when Marshall winked at me as I took the cup from his hand.

"Uh… thanks, Marshall," I muttered, dropping my eyes to the floor as I turned quickly to make an escape and ran into a solid mass of very masculine chest and soft cotton.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," I said without looking up, two handing my coffee cup trying not to spill it and make a bigger scene than I had succeeded in doing already. I felt a strange hum in my body as a strong pair of hands wrapped around my upper arms, steadying me on my feet as I stumbled backward.

"No, no, I'm sorry. It was completely my fault."

I gasped as the familiar dulcet tones of that voice reverberated inside my head. Looking up to see the same green eyes and crooked grin that had haunted me for days, the twinkle in those eyes caused a wave of heat to spread throughout my entire body. His voice was just as soft and deep as I remembered, though now that I could hear it in reality again, I knew my memory had not done it justice. Neither did my remembrance of the razor sharp cut of his jaw or the fullness of those lips as I watched them pull into a roguish grin.

"Hi," he said, his eyes bounced back and forth between my own.

"Hi," I breathed, taking in the dark blue Henley and faded jeans that were ripped at one knee he wore like an A&F model.

The warmth seeping through the fabric of my hoodie alerted me to the fact that he had not released his hold. I reluctantly broke eye contact to look down at his large hand against my arm and slowly looked back up to see him staring at me with an expression I wasn't sure how to describe.

"Sorry," he said suddenly, releasing his hold and clearing his throat as he took a step back, running a hand through his hair as he ducked his head, muttering under his breath. Cupping the back of his neck and rubbing it roughly, he looked up from under his lashes with a sheepish grin.

"Have you been following me?" I blurted and slapped a hand over my mouth, completely mortified that I had actually said that out loud. Obviously, the lack of sleep and the shock of running into him once again had killed my filter.

His head snapped up and his eyes widened as he stared at me like I had lost my mind, which I was wondering myself at that moment.

"What? No," he stammered. "Why… why would you ask me that?"

"I… I'm sorry, I… it's just…" I stuttered, trailing off, knowing how crazy I sounded and closing my eyes in utter frustration. There was no possible way to get out of this situation without coming off as the mentally disturbed person he obviously thought I was. Honestly, I couldn't argue the point in my own favor. Just because I thought I had seen him in every nook and cranny the last several days, that didn't make it true and now I sounded like a complete head case.

"Never mind," I muttered, dropping my head and staring at the floor. "Sorry, I didn't... didn't mean to run you over, again. I…I need to… yeah, I'm just gonna go."

I released a heavy breath, shaking my head at how completely stupid I sounded. For God's sake, I couldn't even put together a complete sentence in front of the man. What the hell was wrong with me?

I began to step around him without looking up but felt a hand wrap around my arm before I could take more than two steps. I sucked in a hard breath and my head snapped up in surprise. Fear jolted through me and twisted my stomach until I felt nauseas as the unpleasant memory of another man in a very different time and a very different setting taking my arm in much the same way flashed through my mind.

As I looked into a much kinder face than the one that belonged to the man who hurt me, I knew I wasn't hiding the emotions boiling in my blood at that moment and watched as Edward's eyes narrowed slightly, a knowing expression dawning on his face. A heartbeat passed before he released his hold, a soft smile pulling the corner of his lips. I couldn't explain the reasons why, but as he looked at me that way, the tension in my body slowly drained away and I began to smile in return.

"You're always running away from me," he said, smirking. "Why is that? I'm not sure if I should be offended or not."

A giggle erupted from me as he pouted adorably.

"No, please don't be," I said, smiling wider despite myself. "I don't mean to offend you."

"Good to know," he said, "Um, are you in a hurry? I mean… do you have plans to be somewhere right now?"

"Uh, no, not really," I said, unsure as to why he was asking about my plans. "Why?"

"Oh, uh…" he trailed off with a slightly stunned expression as he reached up to run a hand through his hair. "I, well… I just thought if you'd like to have a seat," he nodded toward an empty group of chairs and sofas at the back of the room. "You already have a coffee, but I thought if you wouldn't mind waiting while I got one, then we could maybe… talk?" He smiled as he dropped his head and shrugged.

I stared at him dumbfounded and couldn't help but notice how the tips of his ears turned a light shade of pink as if he was embarrassed. I must have stared for longer than I realized and he began to back pedal.

"Uh… yeah, it's okay-" I reached out, placing a hand on his forearm to stop him before he actually rescinded the invitation. His sharp intake of breath did not escape my notice and I smiled. I might not be what most would consider experienced with men, but I wasn't a fool either. There was absolutely no way I was going to pass up a chance to have a conversation with a gorgeous man, who for some reason seemed to want to spend some time with me. If Edward wanted to have coffee and talk, then that was exactly what we were going to do.

"I would like that," I said, nodding and meeting his surprised eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked, that same slow crooked grin starting to grow on his face.

"Yeah." I tilted my head toward the sitting area he had indicated a few moments earlier. "I'll just go have a seat while you get your coffee, okay?"

Edward nodded and turned to make his way to the counter. I looked up to see Marshall glaring at Edward and felt my brow furrow. Shaking my head, I walked over to the small sitting area and took a seat in the corner of the leather sofa.

When Edward joined me a short time later, I smiled as he sat in the overstuffed chair nearest to my little corner of the sofa. It seemed significant that although he sat close, he wasn't pushing himself into my personal space and I appreciated the thoughtfulness of his action.

"So I have to tell you, I'm kind of glad your dog wasn't with you this time when we ran into one another," he teased, taking a sip of his coffee and hissing. "Damn, that's hot."

"Yeah, coffee usually is," I laughed. "I really am sorry about Remi knocking you down that day. You kind of took us by surprise."

"Not as surprised as I was," he said, smiling and patting his chest with a wide palm. "I have the bruises to prove it."

"Oh God," I gasped as my hand flew to my throat. "Did you bruise? Really?"

"Nah, it's not all that bad," he said, shaking his head. "I was just teasing, looking for some sympathy."

I pursed my lips and scowled at him. "That wasn't very nice. I wouldn't have been surprised if you had gotten a lot worse than some bruising. Remi could have really hurt you that day and I feel really bad about it."

He laughed and rubbed a hand over his neck as he ducked his head again. "Yeah I guess it wasn't, was it? I'm sorry. Remi? That's his name, huh?"

I nodded, lowering my cup. "Yes. It's really Remington but that's kind of a mouthful so I shortened it to Remi."

Edward hummed in acknowledgment as he tipped his cup.

"So," he smiled. "I've found out we have some mutual acquaintances recently."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm," he nodded, settling back in his chair, resting one ankle on the opposite knee, absently pulling at the frayed hem of his jeans. "Well, for one Alice Whitlock, and another Adeline McCarty."

"Oh my god," I whispered, closing my eyes. I wasn't sure how I felt about that revelation. On the one hand, it made sense and I was relieved that the Edward Alice had mentioned months before was the same one I had met on the trail and I was now having coffee with. On the other, all my mind could conjure up was how insane Alice was going to drive me when she found out that Edward and I had met and she had nothing to do with it.

"What?" Edward asked and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a quizzical expression. "Is that not a good thing? I mean… well, I thought it was a good thing. You and Alice have become pretty good friends, right? At least now that I'm paying attention I realize she talks about you a lot. And Adeline is my niece."

"I love Alice," I said, shaking my head as I set my empty cup on the low table in front of the sofa. "But, well, she kind of… she can be sort of…"

"Bossy? Intrusive? Over-bearing? Stop me when I hit the right adjective," Edward said, chuckling as he looked into my eyes.

"All of the above?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at him from the corner of my eye.

Edward laughed loudly and I couldn't help but join him. He had a wonderful laugh and I noticed the way his eyes sparked when he smiled or laughed. I had the thought that he should always smile like that and was struck by how comfortable I felt talking to him and being teased by him; it wasn't as if we had just met, but as if we had always known one another.

"I know how Alice can be, Bella," he said, shaking his head, still chuckling. "I knew better than to go there. I did, however, ask Rosalie about you," he said with a sly grin.

"Rosalie?" My brow furrowed in confusion as I tried to think of who I knew named Rosalie.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Adeline's mother."

"Oh! Mrs. McCarty," I said, the recognition and connection finally dawning. "That's right, you said Adeline is your niece."

Edward explained that Emmett, Adeline's father, was actually his cousin, but that they were much more like brothers. He also told me about how he and Emmett had grown up together in Chicago until Emmett, along with Rosalie and Adeline, moved to Denver several years before. Edward talked about what it was like working with Jasper and about how he had recently become his partner. I could tell how proud he was of that fact. It was evident he enjoyed what he was doing. I listened to the smooth tenor of his voice as he spoke and felt a pleasant warmth inside my chest. A dark expression I didn't understand crossed over Edward's face when he spoke of his move to Denver the previous year.

"Enough about me," he said suddenly, shifting his position in the chair as if he was uncomfortable. "I wasn't kidding when I said I don't pay a lot of attention to what Alice says, so I don't know anything about you, honestly. At least, outside of knowing that you work with her at that studio and obviously we live in the same neighborhood. Oh, and that you have a very large dog that doesn't like me very much."

Edward bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his laughter as he raised an eyebrow and I realized he was teasing me again.

"If Remi didn't like you," I said, narrowing my eye as I sat up straight and pointed a finger at his chest, "you'd know it, buddy. He'd have done a lot more than knock you on your butt."

"Easy there, tiger," he said, holding both hands up in submission as he smiled, shaking his head. "I didn't mean any disrespect to your dog. Just making a point. He did knock me on my ass, after all. That's not exactly a friendly 'hi, how ya doin', you know?"

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, but couldn't hide the smile that was threatening to break out.

It was evident that Edward was a bit of a smart ass and enjoyed making teasingly snide remarks. I finally relented and sighed, rolling my eyes at him as he chuckled and leaned forward to sit his empty cup beside mine on the table, looking up at me from below those ridiculously long eyelashes.

"You know, it really strikes me as funny," I said, shifting to curl one leg under me and turning to face Edward, laying my arm along the back of the sofa.

"What strikes you funny?" he asked, sitting back and stretching his long legs out, propping his head in his hand as he smiled in my direction.

"That we live in the same neighborhood," I said, picking at a loose thread of stitching on the back of the sofa. "I mean, I moved into my house back in like, November, and well, you said you've lived there for a year. Doesn't that strike you as weird that we hadn't run into one another before the other day?"

"Yeah, a little," he shrugged. "But I didn't move into my house right after coming to Denver. I've only been there since last June. So, I guess we just keep different schedules most days and I don't know," he paused, running those long fingers into his hair repeatedly before he spoke again. "I've come to realize that some things, Bella, happen when they happen for a reason. Maybe it was just the right time for us to meet that day and not before."

I blinked, suddenly feeling breathless as Edward stared intently into my eyes. I didn't know if I believed in the whole "things happen for a reason" mumbo jumbo, but I couldn't deny that there was some unidentifiable force drawing me toward him. I also couldn't deny that pull also scared the hell out of me on several levels.

"Oh gosh," I gasped as I caught a glimpse of my watch. "I've got to go. I have a class in like ten minutes."

Jumping up off the sofa, I grabbed our cups and started to make my way to the door. Unfortunately, in my scramble to get off the sofa, my sneaker caught on one of the legs of the table.

"Umpf," Edward grunted as his arms wrapped around me, holding me to his chest.

My eyes slid closed in absolute horror. I couldn't believe I had tripped and not only fallen but fallen into Edward. It was not possible for the situation to have been any more embarrassing, or so I thought.

"You know, that was a really ungraceful move for a dancer." The deep chuckle rumbled against my ear as my eyes flashed open and I looked up to see Edward smiling down.

I glared at him as I pushed away. The tears I felt burning in my eyes were more a result of my own embarrassment than what he actually said; I knew that and it only made me angrier at myself.

"I gotta go," I said, my voice tight and thick as I fought with my embarrassment and anger.

"Bella?" The confusion was clear in Edward's voice, but I couldn't look up or acknowledge it in anyway as I picked up the cups I had dropped and made a beeline for the door.

"Bella, wait!" I heard him call, but kept right on going out the door as quickly as my feet would carry me. Edward caught up to me just as I turned the corner toward the studio, calling out once again.

"Bella! Stop! Please," he said, and for reasons I cannot explain, I did just that. I stopped.

Though my feet had stopped moving, there was no possible way I could look up into his face, just couldn't do it. I had made a complete fool of myself, not just because of the classically klutzy move or that he had teased me about it, but because I couldn't control my emotions and knew he had seen I was fighting not to cry because of it all.

My face felt hot as I stared down at the pitted grey sidewalk, knowing my neck and chest were undoubtedly covered in the tell-tale splotchy redness I got anytime I became really upset or embarrassed, because at that moment I was both.

"Bella, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," I said, cutting him off mid-sentence, waving a hand dismissively as I lifted my head only to locate a safe spot over his left shoulder so I didn't have to make eye contact. "Really. No blood, no foul, right?" I smiled tightly, using his words from our first encounter. "I do have to get going, though. I have class in just a few minutes, so…" I smiled through the tightness in my chest and swallowed around the lump which had formed in my throat, choking me. I cleared my throat before speaking again.

"It was really nice to see you again, Edward. I'll… uh, I guess I'll see you around."

I stepped around him without looking at him and made my way quickly toward the studio. The entire walk I felt as if I had swallowed an ice cube whole, the cold burn settling in the center of my chest and making it difficult to get a good breath.

As I finally stepped inside the studio door, I waved to Chelsea and didn't miss the look of shock which quickly turned into one of concern as I passed. I shook my head, smiling with what I hoped at least appeared to be a genuine smile and ducked into my classroom.

Thankfully, my students had not begun arriving and I had a few moments to gain some composure. I pulled up the playlist for the class and took a steadying breath.

I felt like a complete fool knowing I had over reacted, but that realization came a little too late to change the situation, didn't it?

There was no doubt in my mind that after the debacle of the two encounters Edward and I had, he would stay as far away from me as he possibly could, and that just made me sad.

* * *

**Hmmm...Think Edward's still determined to see where things will go? Stay tuned to find out...**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful love and support you guys have been sending out to me. Babbette12 and KyuketsukiInOki both of you are all sorts of awesome with your reviews. Thank you for taking so much time. ladysharkey1 & Cullen312 love you ladies! And I've already said it but it bears saying again, Jessica1971, you're my rock. Thank you!**

**Until next time (which will be Tuesday)**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	9. Chapter 8 Determined to try again

**A/N: To my lovely friend, Master Yoda, a.k.a. Jessica1971, thank you more than I can say for making my words so much prettier. **

**I love that so many of you felt that Edward would be even more intrigued by Bella and her reaction to his teasing. So without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: SM still owns it. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Someone like you…..

Chapter 8

EPOV

_Shit… shit… shit..._

That's all I could think as I watched Bella walk away at only a few steps slower than a dead run. She couldn't get away from me fast enough and I really couldn't blame her.

I was a complete ass teasing her like that and knew I had embarrassed her terribly. That had not been my intention, but she was so much fun to tease. I had quickly realized how easy it was to get a reaction out of her and how damn cute she was when she was reacting. The truth was, and I should have realized it sooner, she didn't know me well enough to understand it was all in good fun.

When Bella hopped off the couch like someone had set her skirt on fire, I stood as quickly as I could; thankfully I did or she would have fallen flat on the floor when her foot caught on the corner of the low table. The electric shock of holding Bella's hand had been nothing compared to what it felt like to actually have her in my arms.

In my defense, my brain completely scrambled when I wrapped my arms around her and felt her body mold to mine. I couldn't ever remember having so many emotions at once while holding a woman, not even when I first met Heidi. Then I had to go and ruin it by making that stupid comment.

"Shit," I groaned, burying both hands in my hair as my eyes slid closed. I paced back and forth on the sidewalk. I'm sure I looked as crazy as I felt at that moment. Finally letting my arms flop at my sides, I turned to head back to where I parked my truck.

My attempts over the previous days to come up with a plan to manufacture some way to run into Bella again had pretty much hit a brick wall. I had truly hoped to run into Bella again after that day on the trail, but seeing how we had lived in relative close proximity to one another for the past five months and only ran into one another a few days previously, it just wasn't good enough odds.

I didn't have any information to go on other than where she worked and that we lived in the same neighborhood. I needed to know more about her if I was going to figure out her routines. There was no way to find that out without going to Alice for some intel, and that just wasn't happening. I hadn't been that desperate at the time. Instead, I stewed for days on how to go about locating the woman who had completely captivated me to the point that I truly couldn't get her out of my mind.

The brilliant idea of Googling Bella's name had crossed my mind, but I decided that it felt a little too stalkerish. I did, however, get her address from a rare stroke of genius when I remembered receiving an updated list of names and addresses from the homeowners association in January. So I knew where her house was within the neighborhood, but just showing up on her doorstep didn't really seem like a good idea, either. I mean, really? What was I supposed to have said when she answered the door? _Hi, Bella, I know you don't know me at all, but I can't stop thinking about you. I know your dog doesn't seem to like me very much, but I was hoping you maybe had a different feeling about me and that you would like to go to dinner with me sometime… _Yeah, that wasn't an option.

I saw Bella everywhere for days. Every time a flash of chestnut brown hair caught my eye, I would turn just to make sure it wasn't actually her. It never was, to my great disappointment. So when I saw a woman walking down the sidewalk with dark hair pulled into a severe knot on top of her head as I passed on my way to make a bank run, all kinds of alarms inside my head went off. The fact she was dressed in dance attire with a royal blue sweatshirt thrown over the top sealed the deal and I knew it had to be Bella.

Nearly causing several accidents, I broke all kinds of traffic laws as I threw my truck into an illegal U-turn and crossed over two lanes of traffic as quickly as possible. I lost sight of her for a few moments while I avoided certain death and tried to find a parking space. Luckily, I caught sight of her again as I rounded the corner from the side street where I had parked, slipping inside the Starbucks.

Stopping for a moment to catch my breath, knowing that the best case scenario for getting a little time with this woman had just fallen right into my lap, I was a little overwhelmed with my luck.

When I left the office earlier, I had seriously debated on swinging by to have yet another little discussion with Rosalie and ask her advice on how to approach Bella. Figuring she would have at least some idea of what Bella's schedule at the studio was since Adeline took private lessons with her in the mornings, though I wasn't sure if they were every day or not. Then the perfect opportunity presented itself and I had completely blown it to smithereens.

"Shit," I said again, slamming my door closed and firing up the engine. It seemed that was the extent of my vocabulary at the moment, but I couldn't truly believe I had screwed up so royally.

Maybe going by to talk to Rosalie wasn't such a bad idea after all. She might be able to help me decide how to get Bella to talk to me again because it was pretty apparent that was not something she wanted to do anytime soon.

As I looked at the clock on the dash, I cursed, knowing I didn't have time to do any of that at the moment because I still needed to get to the bank. Not to mention there was a group coming in who we were trying to sign on as part of a new program Jasper and I had been working on to draw in business from big companies in the area.

We were hoping to ride the desire for boosting the morale of their employees and to encourage camaraderie within their company. I was supposed to be taking the group of suits out on a two hour bike tour in the afternoon.

I pulled out of the parking space and headed off toward finishing my errands with little enthusiasm for what the rest of the day would bring.

The afternoon was spent listening to a group of overpaid, over dressed, and exceptionally annoying forty-something's with a Lance Armstrong complex razz one another and act like a bunch of frat boys. Fortunately, it seemed we would in fact land their business, which sort of made it all worth it. By the time I walked back into my office and fell into my chair, my back and legs ached. I felt like there were at least an army of tiny men beating on my brain.

I groaned, rubbing my temples and trying to rid myself of a headache which was quickly becoming the workings of a killer migraine.

"How'd the bike tour go?" Jasper asked and I opened my eyes to see him flop down on the black leather sofa in the corner of my office.

"Eh, it went fine," I said, sitting forward to rest my elbows on the desk and rubbing my eyes with the heel of both hands. "They were annoying as hell but they're going to bring in some big bucks to the company, so it's all good."

Jasper hummed in response and I dropped my hands to see him staring at me intently with those strange grey eyes of his. If I was being completely honest, they kind of gave me the creeps, especially when he looked at me in the way he was at that moment. It was like he could see exactly what you were thinking or feeling. It was weird.

"What's going on with you, Edward?" he asked, folding his hands behind his head as he reclined on the sofa, throwing his legs lazily over the arm.

"What are you talking about?" I sat back in my chair and tried to appear as nonchalant as possible but knew I was failing miserably. "Just tired, man." I tried when he continued to stare.

"Nothing's going on," I said, clearing my throat and shifting uncomfortably in my chair. "It's just been a long day."

"Don't bullshit me, my friend," he drawled, his eyes flashing with a knowing look. "Is it that girl you went out with the other night? She giving you a rough time or something?"

"Tori?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was surprised that he had drawn that conclusion because I hadn't mentioned anything about the date since the morning after. "No, no. She was alright. I haven't even talked with her since a couple of days ago."

He continued to stare at me and I coughed, becoming increasingly uncomfortable at his persistence. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what you're getting at," I said, my voice a little sharper than I intended, but damn.

"Why the hell not, Edward?" he asked incredulously, sitting up finally. "Have you lost your damned mind? You haven't been with anyone since what… shit, since you moved out here, man."

"I just wasn't interested, Jasper," I said, covering my face with my palms and rubbing roughly, so not wanting to have this conversation. "Plain as that." I dropped my hands and looked at my friend. We'd had the same conversation for months; his concern that I wasn't at least having some kind of relationship with the opposite sex was beginning to rub on my last nerve. Between him and my mother, then adding Alice and Rosalie to the mix who were constantly trying to fix me up with women, I had just about had enough.

I honestly had not been interested in anyone that I had met since leaving Chicago.

_Until now…_ a little voice inside my head whispered. I looked down at the desk, trying to hide the small smile that pulled at my mouth at the reminder of the woman I had met and who had captivated my every thought.

When I looked back up, Jasper was still staring at me, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"I am now positive that you cannot possibly be human," he said, slowly shaking his head back and forth as he looked at me. "And I'm really starting to doubt my theory that you're a smart man. Seriously."

I laughed despite the pounding in my head and assured him neither was the case. As we sat there in silence for a few moments, it suddenly came to me that it was quite possible Jasper had information that could help me with the mess I created earlier in the day. Alice was his wife after all, and Bella just happened to be her friend.

"Jasper," I said, sitting forward once again and feeling the smile begin to form on my face. "How much do you know about Bella Swan?"

~O~

Jasper had given me some of the basic information as far as he knew about Bella, but he wasn't exactly the most helpful person when it came to details. The extent of what he knew was that she had lived in Denver since she was a kid, but that she had lived somewhere else before that and she had gone to school in New York. He knew that her parents were divorced and that her dad didn't live in Colorado. Her step-father was the manager for the Rockies, but that was the extent of what I had gotten out of him. The most important of any of that had been Bella's cell number.

My hand shook, actually shook, as I dialed the number. It took some coercion to get it out of him with a promise not to say anything to Alice about the situation. I wasn't stupid. I knew she would know soon enough, but I wanted to make things right with Bella before that happened.

"Hello?" Bella's voice came over the line and my eyes slid closed as I smiled, hearing it once again.

"Hey, Bella, um… it's Edward," I said, hoping that she didn't end the call when she heard my name. "Edward Masen."

"Edward?" she asked as she released a heavy breath. "Why… how did you get my number?"

"Um… Jasper gave it to me," I said quickly. "I'm sorry, I hope that was okay."

"Oh uh, yeah, I guess that's okay," she said, an obvious tone of uncertainty. "Listen, Edward, I-"

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier today," I said, interrupting her before she could tell me to screw off and end the call.

"What?"

"Today… I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for teasing you when you fell earlier," I said, grabbing the beer I had just opened and the pack of cigarettes off the counter, making my way out the back door. "I… sometimes I can be a real smart ass and you don't know me… and, well, I didn't mean to upset you. I was only teasing and… yeah, I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean anything by what I said."

I closed my eyes as I lowered myself into a chair and internally slapped myself for being such a rambling idiot. It seemed this girl lowered my IQ into something much closer to the mentally challenged realm than where it supposedly ranked.

"Bella?" I said, lifting the phone from my ear to look at the screen, afraid she had actually ended the call. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here," she said, her voice was soft and the husky tones did something to my heart as it skipped a beat. "I'm just a little surprised that… well, that you called at all really, but to apologize? Edward, you don't have anything to apologize for. I was the one who over reacted. Not you."

"I didn't want you to be upset," I said, smiling as I heard her laugh lightly through the line. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, but I could hear the smile in her voice. "I just… I'm just really glad you called."

And just like that, it was as if all the worries I had from earlier in the day were wiped away and the smile on my face widened.

"I'm glad I called, too, Bella," I said, my voice dropping as I imagined the smile I hoped was on her face at that moment.

We talked for a while longer about nothing in particular, but everything at the same time. I found out a little more about her schedule at the studio and realized that she taught a lot of classes throughout the week. Bella told me about her mom and step father, confirming what Jasper had said about him being the manager for the Rockies. Her mom, Renee, had been a teacher at one time before she married Phil. I also discovered that Bella's father was a police officer in some small town in Washington, which was a surprise.

I hadn't really talked to anyone outside of Emmett about my time working on the police force in Chicago. Most days I had no desire to recollect those memories and had pushed the images to the very recesses of my mind.

Possibly the biggest surprise had been discovering just how young Bella actually was. It had caused me more than a moment of pause. Finding out that she was only twenty-two was a shock and I wasn't sure how I felt since I would be turning thirty in the summer. The age difference was rather significant.

"Hey, you know what?" Bella said suddenly, bringing my attention back to the conversation.

"What?" I asked, unable to control the chuckle that bubbled up at the sound of her excitement.

"Well, I'm having this party in a couple of weeks," she said, clearly smiling as she spoke. "It really wasn't my idea at all, but I guess Lauren's right. I've been here for like six months or something and I need to get to know some of the neighbors, right? I mean, I didn't even know you until just a few days ago, so I see her point. Anyway, I'm having this party and Alice and Jasper are going to be there… so I thought maybe you would want to come by, too," she said, suddenly sounding unsure about the invite. "If you didn't have anything else to do…"

"I'd like that, Bella," I said, taking the last draw off the cigarette and releasing the breath slowly, dropping the butt of my cigarette into the empty bottle.

"Great," she said. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow morning? Remi and I are going for a run, wanna join?"

"Uh, well that depends," I said, trying to sound serious as I fought to keep my voice steady and tried not to laugh.

"On what?" she asked nervously.

"On whether you think that dog of yours will allow me within a hundred yards of you," I said and couldn't stop the laughter when she gasped.

"Don't dis my dog, Edward," she said, but I could hear the laughter in her voice.

We made plans to meet at my house the following morning at dawn since the trail began just past my property. It was a long time after we ended the call before I could wipe the grin off my face. I wasn't sure where, if anywhere at all, things might go with her, but for the first time in many years, I felt hopeful that something very good could come out of getting to know a woman again.

* * *

**A/N: So, Edward wasn't giving up after all, huh? No one really thought he was, I know. ^_~ Bella's opening up a little. Will that continue? Things won't be easy but they're taking some steps to becoming friends. **

**One thing a couple of people have asked about and I'll reiterate, the things that happened to these two in the past will be revealed in full as the story unfolds. I know for some that may be frustrating, sorry, but that's just how this story is going to work. There really wouldn't be much story if everything was revealed at once, now would there? =) **

**Reminder that the next chapter won't post until next Tuesday. **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	10. Chapter 9 Two step forward

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you as always to my super-beta, Master Yoda, Jessica1971 for making my words much, much prettier. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, Stephanie Meyer has that honor. I'm just playing with her characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

Someone like you…

Chapter 9 Two steps forward, one step back...

_Early May 2009_

BPOV

After our phone conversation, Edward and I began meeting almost every morning just before dawn to run and just spend the time getting to know one another. On the days we weren't able to run together for one reason or another, we had spent the evenings talking on the phone.

In that time, Edward and I had learned a lot about one another, though it was mostly superficial information, at least on my part. Our discussions had revealed trivial things from our pasts like how Edward had grown up in Chicago and my bouncing from Forks, Phoenix, and finally Denver. I learned about his parents and his aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle, Emmett's mother and step-father, as well as the fact that he and Emmett were more like brothers than cousins. That connection with Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, helped me understand why Edward would leave everything he had known in Chicago to make a move to Denver.

I had learned the hard way that the small tidbits of a person's life which at times seemed trivial were actually the clues you needed to discover and understand who a person was down deep inside. There had been many times in the past year when I wondered if I had paid more attention to those small things when I first met Demetri, would I have made different choices, taken a different path?

Of course thinking like that would only get me in trouble and lead to hoping for a life that was not my destiny any longer. Honestly, I was happy with what my life had become. Especially now, knowing that had I not moved back home, I wouldn't have met Edward, and that would have been a very unfortunate turn of events.

The biggest surprise of the things Edward revealed about himself was the fact he had married his college sweetheart while working on his Psy.D. at Dartmouth, but they had divorced before his move to Denver. Even knowing that Edward would turn thirty in a few weeks, he just seemed kind of young to have been married and divorced already. I guess, though, with a national divorce rate above fifty percent, it shouldn't have been such a big surprise.

One thing that was crystal clear was that whatever happened between Edward and his ex-wife, the ending had been messy and painful. Not that he was overly forthcoming with details, but the truth of it was more in what he didn't say than what he did.

I smiled to myself. Maybe I was actually learning to pay attention to people and their non-verbal communication better than I realized. In the few weeks I had known Edward, developing that particular skill would probably come in handy; an entire series of books on how to read body language and understanding unspoken cues could be written on Edward all by himself. It was apparent that while I had never been an open book about my personal life, Edward took being private to an all-time high.

I was working on becoming more open to new people and experiences with Dr. DePetrillo, the counselor I had started seeing after my return to Denver. It was hard to get past the hesitance of letting people get too close. I understood Edward's reluctance to bare his soul; we were just getting to know one another and I wasn't exactly spilling the beans on everything that happened in New York.

After surviving the relationship with Demetri, I would have expected a bit more difficulty having any type of romantic feelings toward a man again, but there was something about Edward. The desire I felt for the relationship between Edward and I to become something more was almost as much of a surprise as his having been married.

What had struck most was how I hadn't had a second thought about being on a remote trail, in the mountains, with no one around but Edward and me and Remi. The idea that I was anything but absolutely safe while with Edward had never even crossed my mind. It was as if I somehow inherently knew he would never hurt me, at least not physically. Emotionally, on the other hand, I wasn't so sure.

The attraction between us was evident, or I thought it had been, at first anyway, but I had begun to wonder if I had misinterpreted Edward's intentions. The phone call from Edward a few weeks ago which jumpstarted our spending time together was a positive sign of Edward's interest. Since nothing had come of it except his becoming a very good friend, I guess I was mistaken. I actually thought he was going to ask me out on a couple of occasions, but he stopped just before saying the words. Honestly, I felt more confused than anything with the hot and cold act and was beginning to wonder if we would ever move out of the "friends" category.

Entering the kitchen on a sigh, I began to smile as a familiar ring tone rang out into the room. I lifted the cell to my ear, "Hey, Daddy."

"Hey there, kiddo." The deep gravel of my father's voice came through the line and made my smile widen.

I hadn't spoken to my father in a while, but it always felt as though no time had passed at all every time I heard his voice. I was instantly a little girl again who loved nothing more than spending time with her daddy. Charlie was a good father.

"How are you?" I asked, stepping to the back door to let Remi inside before crossing back into the pantry to grab a scoop of kibble. "I haven't talked to you in a while. I'm sorry about that- Good lord, Remi, chill out," I laughed as he danced around my feet, knowing what was in my hands. "Sorry, he gets a little excited when it's time to eat."

"How is my old buddy?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, he's great, feisty as ever," I said, smiling down at my best friend as he scarfed down the nuggets of food. "Really though, things have just been kind of crazy with prepping for the recital at the end of the month and then I'm having this party on Saturday night."

"Nah, it's alright, honey, I understand," he said. I could hear the creak of his old rolling desk chair and knew he was at the station. "That's kind of what I was calling about, though."

"What, the party? Or the fact I haven't called in a while?" I teased, smiling as I rummaged through the fridge for the fixings of what might constitute a sufficient dinner.

"Both," Charlie said on a chuckle. "But really, I wanted to ask you about your brother coming for a visit."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening at the thought of getting to spend some time with my baby brother. "When? I would love to see Seth. I miss the little monster. Don't tell him I said that, though."

Charlie laughed and began filling me in on the details of the why's behind Seth's visit. It seemed that the girl Seth had been dating, Claire, had broken up with him recently and he was having a really hard time. My dad had mentioned getting out of town and away from the drama by visiting me for a few days.

Seth was Charlie's son by his second wife, Sue. At seventeen, he would be a senior in high school during the coming school year.

Seth was captain of the varsity baseball team at Forks High. I hadn't mentioned to Charlie that I overheard Phil talking to my mom recently about the scouts from the Rockies minor league team already keeping an eye on Seth. That was just not a subject I wanted to broach with my father.

Regardless of the fact that everything had worked out and both Charlie and Renee were very happy with the lives they had rebuilt from the ruins of their marriage, Charlie would most likely always see Phil as the man who slept with his wife. In many ways, Charlie held Phil responsible for the end of their marriage, which just wasn't something a man got over easily. There was little that could be done to forge a friendly relationship between Phil and my father. They were civil to one another because they felt they had to be, but it was no secret that there was really no love lost between the two.

By the time Charlie and I ended the call, arrangements were made for Seth to come for a few days at the end of the month. Unfortunately, I didn't get out of the conversation without also having to promise a visit as well. I was actually looking forward to spending the time with Seth and couldn't wait for him to arrive. I couldn't say that I wasn't a little bit excited to go back to Forks. It had been a long time since I had seen my stepmom or my friends in La Push.

But between that time and the present, there were too many things to count going on, not the least of which was getting ready for the recital performances and Adeline's first solo, not to mention the party at my house in just a few short days.

I groaned as I took a bite of my salad and looked around the room. As I chewed, I tried to envision all the people who were invited filling the rooms and couldn't deny feeling a little bit of nausea at the prospect.

~O~

"Oh my god, Bella," Lauren cried as she reentered the kitchen from the hall, a huge smile on her beautiful face.

Lauren had been _that girl_ in high school - head cheerleader, prom queen, homecoming queen. If it was a contest of beauty and popularity, she was in it and winning. But, behind her back, she was also the girl that everyone loved to hate.

The thing was that Lauren was actually a really nice girl behind the stuck up, self-absorbed, beauty queen persona. We had become friends our freshman year and stuck together throughout all four years. Lauren had even talked me into going with her to try out for the cheerleading squad sophomore year. She made it, I didn't. Honestly, it was insane for me to even think I could have done it with the schedule I kept at Tanya's studio. It would have been impossible had I actually landed a spot.

After I came back from New York, Lauren, like Riley, was one of the few people I had rekindled a friendship with. Truth be told, I was pretty sure that was the reason she had pushed for this party. From the looks of the invitation list, our entire senior class, at least all of those who we had known and still lived in the area, along with several of my neighbors, would be attending the soiree.

Lauren wanted to help me feel more comfortable with socializing again. Seeing that I had been home for almost a year and only saw two people from our group of friends on a regular basis, and had met only three of my neighbors, including Edward, I guess she had a point.

Although honestly, there were some of those from our group I was looking forward to seeing while others, not so much.

"Your house is like, gorgeous- thanks," Lauren said, sliding onto a stool at the island and taking the wine glass I offered. "I mean, I remember coming over here when we were younger to visit your Gran but this…" she gestured around the kitchen, pointing out toward the family room. "This is not what I remember - at all."

The house had always held a kind of peace for me and with the changes it still held that, only it reflected more of me and less of my grandparents. The soft creams and yellows set off by the warm cherry wood of the floors and cabinetry still gave off an inviting vibe with a more modern appearance. The stainless appliances, including a restaurant grade stove and cooktop, and granite counter tops sent me into kitchen heaven every time I entered the room.

"Thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed at the compliment though I was glad she appreciated what had been done. "I made some changes, but really Riley did a lot more than I expected on some of the remodel."

She snorted and shook her head, "Yeah, I'd say. So how are things with Mr. Sexy?" she asked, a smirk firmly in place on her perfect lips.

"Who?" I asked, confused as to who she was actually referring to.

"Hello?" she said, raising an eyebrow and giving me a look as if she was concerned about my mental capacity. "Edward? Come on, Bella. You always keep everything so close to the vest. I know you guys have been spending a lot of time together… so I need details. Spill a little, baby."

I laughed, shaking my head at her antics and busying myself with the final food preparations before people started arriving.

"I don't know, Lauren, we're friends," I said, shrugging and feeling much more uncomfortable as Lauren stared at me disbelievingly. "He's a lot of fun to be around but… that's about all I can tell you."

"Yeah, whatever," she said, rolling her eyes over the rim of her glass. "But that's not what you want, is it? I can't imagine how anyone wouldn't want more of that. I mean, the older guy thing is… Mmm, yeah, I bet he knows what he's doing, if you know what I mean."

"Oh god," I groaned. "Okay we are _so_ not going there."

Lauren laughed loudly. "You are so easy, Bella. I missed teasing you. It was always so much fun to see you get so flustered," she said, reaching out to place a hand on top of mine and smiling warmly. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Lauren," I said, flipping my palm up and squeezing her hand.

Lauren gave me a knowing look and I could see the slight sheen of tears in her eyes. We hadn't discussed everything that had happened to me in New York, but Lauren knew enough. She was well aware of what happened last spring and that I was more than happy to be back in Denver, alive.

"So," she said, releasing my hand and standing from the stool to grab a tray of food. "What did you do with Remi? I was sure you would be tearing him off people the whole night."

"Phil's in… god I don't know," I laughed, rolling my eyes but thankful for the change in subject. "He had a game somewhere. Mom told me but I just can't keep up. Anyway, she likes having Remi around when Phil's gone so she took him for the night," I said, checking the food set up for the hundredth time. "I figured that it would be easier on everyone concerned if he just wasn't here with so many people in the house. He would be a nervous wreck and so would I, which would just make him more antsy, and yeah, it was just better if he stayed with my mom."

At that moment, the doorbell rang out. I looked up at Lauren and felt my eyes widen as the butterflies went double time in my stomach.

"You ready?" she asked excitedly.

"Not even a little bit, but it's kind of late for that, isn't it?" I mumbled as I turned toward the sound of voices outside my front door.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, I blew it out slowly and smiled at Lauren, "Here goes nothing."

~O~

The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be really enjoying themselves. I had met most of the neighbors who lived in the surrounding homes as well as a few people who lived in other areas of the neighborhood. Most of them were a bit older than me and several had kids that I had seen playing around the neighborhood, but they all seemed very nice.

I had been surprised by Riley's appearance. He had arrived along with Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie, both of whom were part of our circle of friends from high school as well as frat brothers in college. I had spoken with Riley briefly a week or so before, but he wasn't supposed to be in town for another two weeks. Riley had flown in unexpectedly and somewhere along the line hooked up with Tyler and Eric.

Unfortunately, the trio had a head start on the road to being wasted by the time they showed up just after most of the other guests. I wasn't impressed, but had somehow managed to steer clear of the trio for most of the evening.

Thankfully, no one had gotten too out of hand so far and that helped me to relax a little. That only got better when Alice and Jasper showed up a short time later; it seemed Molly wasn't overly excited about staying with her grandparents for the night so they were running a little behind schedule.

Several of my neighbor's children happened to be students at the studio and most were in Alice's classes, so it turned out she knew almost as many people at the party as I did.

As I stepped into the kitchen to find a garbage bag for the back deck, I released a sigh. There was only one person I had truly hoped to see who had not shown up and as the evening progressed I tried to fight it, but the disappointment weighed heavily on my shoulders.

"What's up, buttercup?"

I looked up at the sound of Alice's voice and smiled, hoping it looked more genuine than it felt as the reasons for Edward's obvious avoidance of attending the party danced around in my head. I knew I had not been successful when she cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stooping to grab a trash bag from the cabinet but mostly trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, leaning a hip into the counter and crossing her arms over her tiny chest. "Maybe that you looked like someone kicked your puppy just now."

"Um… it wouldn't be a good idea for someone to try and kick Remi," I said, hoping to deflect her inquisition with a joke. It didn't work.

I had no idea it was possible to scowl that deeply and felt the ice practically roll off Alice's tiny form.

"Give him time, Bella," she said, nailing me with a level look. "He's… just give him a little more time."

"I really don't kno-" I was unable to finish my sentence as the doorbell chimed. "I better get that." I smiled and quickly made my way to the front door.

I so was not going to get into a discussion about Edward. For the past few days, Alice had been giving me looks as though she knew something I didn't and it was starting to make me twitchy.

Though I hadn't kept the fact Edward and I were becoming friends a secret, I certainly hadn't advertised it or that I had been holding out for the possibility of there being more between us. Unfortunately, it seemed that desire had been completely one sided and Alice's plea to give him more time only confirmed what I already knew. Edward just wasn't interested.

I took a deep breath and plastered on a smile, preparing to greet whichever late comer was on the other side of the door. Turning the knob, I lost all capacity to breathe at the sight that greeted me as I opened the door wide.

"Hi, Bella," Edward said, that stupid roguish grin on his face as he held out a bottle of wine. "Sorry I'm late…"

"Edward," I said, my voice merely a whisper as I took the bottle and couldn't believe what I held between my palms. Looking back up, I saw him run a hand through his hair and cup the back of his neck as he ducked his head.

"I had to go to three different stores to find that," he said, nodding at the bottle in my hands and shrugging.

A few days previously, while Edward and I were running, we had gotten off on a silly discussion about favorite wines. I had mentioned a particular Red that I had sampled during a wine tasting Angela and I had attended back in New York. I looked back down at the bottle of wine and I was completely floored that he not only remembered the conversation, but had gone to so much trouble to find it for me.

"I don't know what to say," I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well… uh, 'come in' might be a good start," he deadpanned.

"Oh… oh God, I'm so sorry," I laughed, stepping back and waving him inside. "Come in. Please."

Closing the door as he brushed past me, I said, "I can't believe you did this. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Edward said, his eyes moving over my face as though he was trying to commit my features to memory.

"Come on," I said, feeling my skin heat under the intensity of his stare and I had to take a breath to steady myself. "We'll open this up and I'll introduce you to a few people. Alice was in the kitchen a few moments ago and Jasper is around here somewhere."

"Where's Remi?" he asked and I turned to smile at him over my shoulder as we made our way through the family room.

"Worried he might come looking for you?" I teased.

"Uh, yeah," Edward said, widening his eyes and cocking his head to the side, effecting a really horrible imitation of a thirteen year old girl.

"He's with my mom," I said, laughing lightly as I led Edward into the kitchen.

As we stepped through the doorway, Alice was nowhere to be seen. In her place was not only Lauren, but Jessica as well, standing at the high-top counter.

Jessica Stanley happened to be one of the people I had not been excited to see again. Though we had been part of the same circle of friends, she was never one of those I would have actually considered a 'friend', but Lauren had always tried to include her in our activities. I really never understood why.

Jessica always reminded me of a yappy little lap dog who followed around behind Lauren, hoping to catch a scrap of her popularity. She was also one of those who was more than willing to tear Lauren apart behind her back while still basking in the popularity she received by association.

I groaned as Jessica looked up from her conversation with Lauren and immediately zeroed in on Edward.

"Hey guys," I said, turning to smile at Edward who stood right behind me. "I wanted to introduce you to someone. Edward, this is Lauren Mallory and I think you already know Jessica. Lauren, Edward Masen."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lauren," Edward said, taking her hand in greeting and nodding to Jessica. "How are you, Jessica?"

_Always the gentleman, _I thought as I crossed to the opposite counter to retrieve the bottle opener. I turned to look over my shoulder and almost dropped the bottle as I watched the spectacle play out.

"I'm wonderful," Jessica said, sidling up to lay a hand on Edward's arm and bat those ridiculous fake lashes at him.

I almost choked on the laughter as Edward's eyes widened and his head snapped up to look at me with an expression of absolute horror.

"Oh my god," she giggled. "How weird is this? I'm hanging out with both of my bosses tonight. Isn't that just the funniest?"

"Um… Jessica," Edward said, removing her hand from his forearm and taking a step back.

Edward opened his mouth to say something more at the exact moment Alice and Jasper entered the room.

"Yeah, it's not really that funny, Jessica," Alice said, waving a hand in Jessica's direction. "Away with you before Edward decides to file sexual harassment charges against you after he fires your ass. Bad enough that you pull that ridiculous act at work, it's not going to be any more successful here. Go! Shoo!"

I shook my head and shot Lauren a look before looking back at Edward. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop the laughter that bubbled up in my chest when he caught my eye and winked.

"Come on, Jess," Lauren said, rolling her eyes in my direction and taking Jessica by the arm. "I think you need some fresh air before you lose more than you can afford. Nice to meet you, Edward."

"You too, Lauren," Edward nodded in her direction but quickly looked back to meet my eyes with an apologetic expression I really didn't understand.

Alice wheeled on Jasper as soon as the back door closed behind Lauren.

"Why in God's name," she hissed, her hands planted on her hips as she glared up into the stunned face of her husband, "do you two keep that hussy on staff?"

"Now Alice," Jasper started, reaching out to place a hand on her arm.

"No!" she said, moving out of his reach. "Don't you 'now Alice' me. I've been telling you for weeks to get rid of that girl and so help me if one of you two numb nuts doesn't do it, I'm going to. I have a twenty percent share in that company and I'm done with her stupidity and her come-on's to the both of you."

I couldn't contain the gasp and Edward's eyebrows shot into his hairline as he gaped back and forth between Jasper and Alice.

"Alice," Jasper said, his eyes wide as he took a step toward her, his hands held palms out.

"What?" she spat, crossing her arms in a huff. "I'm not stupid, Jasper. Get rid of her or I'm going to do it and it won't be pretty."

"Alright, darling, just calm down," Jasper said, finally wrapping his arms around Alice's shoulders and pulling her into a hug.

"Here, Alice," I said, offering her a glass of the wine Edward had brought. "I think you need this."

I couldn't help but laugh as I stepped back to lean against the counter.

"I have to say that's the first time in all the years I've known Jessica that she was actually completely speechless," I said, shaking my head as I looked between the others.

They all laughed, agreeing it was a rarity.

"I really don't understand why girls in their early twenties think all that," Edward said, batting his eye lashes and fluttering his hand in front of his face in imitation, "is even remotely sexy. It's just… I don't know, but it's not attractive."

I blinked a few times, trying to digest what Edward had said and come up with some way I wasn't offended. Maybe I shouldn't have been because I knew in reality he wasn't talking about me specifically, but I _was_ a girl in her early twenties, so generally speaking, he was.

Dropping my eyes to the floor, I mumbled, "Jessica's three months older than me."

"What?" I heard Edward ask, the laughter still clear in his voice.

I cleared my throat and looked him straight in the eye. "I said, Jessica is three months older than me."

"Oh," Edward said, the smile dropping from his face as he turned to look at Jasper and then Alice. "Bella, I didn't mean-"

"Uh, yeah, no, it's fine," I waved a hand dismissively, feeling slightly nauseated. "So, Alice, did the contractor finish with the backdrops for the performance?"

"They, uh," she stuttered, looking between me and Edward for a moment before launching into full on director mode.

I tried to listen and take in the information, but it was hard when I could feel Edward's eyes burning into the side of head. I knew I shouldn't be upset about his comment. I had come to realize that was just Edward. The man seemed to have no mental filter at all and said things at times without thinking about how they would be interpreted or received.

"Excuse me," Alice said abruptly in the middle of describing a phone conversation with the manager of the facility where the performance was being held and pulled out her cell phone. "It's my mom. Sorry, I need to take this. Is it okay if I step into your bedroom?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "second door on the left."

Alice made a beeline for the hallway and Jasper just shook his head as he watched her go.

"Molly probably just wants to have a snack instead of going to bed. She's like a Gremlin, can't feed her after midnight," Jasper laughed, rolling his eyes with a dramatic sigh. "I'm going to go see what's going on."

When he was gone and we were alone in the kitchen, Edward turned toward me and took a deep breath.

"Bella, listen," he said, taking a step closer. "I'm really-"

I jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a hard, obviously male chest.

"Hey, baby," Riley purred, his breath hot against my neck. "I think you've been avoiding me. I missed you."

Momentarily stunned, I couldn't move as everything seemed to happen at once and move in slow motion simultaneously. I pushed Riley's hands away, but when I looked up, the expression on Edward's face was one I didn't ever want to see again as long as I lived.

"Hey, man," Riley said as he held out a hand to Edward, who stared at it for a long moment before clasping it firmly. "Riley Biers. Bella and I are _old_ friends. Aren't we, honey?"

What the hell was he doing? My jaw unhinged at the insinuation that Riley made as he grinned stupidly over his shoulder at me.

"Edw-" I started as I took a step toward him, but it was no use as he turned to me with a look that stopped me cold.

"Thanks for the wine, Bella," he said, taking a step away and picking up his discarded glass of the wine. "I'm going to go see about Jasper and Alice. Nice to meet you, Riley, was it?"

"Yeah," Riley said, taking a drink from the cup he had sat on the counter. "Nice to meet you, too, man."

"Edward, wait," I called out, but he was gone without so much as a backward glance.

I felt the lump form in my throat and swallowed hard, trying to dislodge it before I choked. Taking a deep breath, I wheeled on Riley.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

**Okay, so a bit of cliff-hanger, but just remember these two have only known another a little more than two weeks. They're just getting to know one another. Next chapter is EPOV and a little peek at what he's thinking and gaining some understanding. We're very close to full disclosure of their histories.**

**If you have read, reviewed, fav'd or alerted this story I thank you from the very bottom of my heart! Thank you so very much. Those of you who I haven't replied to I apologize, it's coming. Promise. **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	11. Chapter 10 Gaining a little perspective

**A/N: Hello again. I just want to say thank you to all you lovelies who are reading and reviewing (or just quietly reading)! **

**To my Master Yoda, Jessica1971, I don't have the words. Thank you isn't enough. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. SM does. **

* * *

Someone like you…..

Chapter 11

EPOV

_What. The. Hell…_

I blinked, staring at the punk who had just wrapped himself around _my_ Bella. Well that thought drew me up short and caused my breath to catch in my throat.

_My Bella_?

She was not mine, but obviously she was this guy's, because the way he held her was much more familiar than just some guy at a party hitting on a pretty girl. Had the way he touched her not been so familiar, I wouldn't have hesitated to show him what he could do with those arms and hands. Preferably as I ripped them from his body and beat him senseless. My imagination was endless in ways that scenario could play out.

Bella's face was classic, but I guess when you get caught with another guy by your boyfriend, a look of fear is expected. Isn't it?

I felt a hard laugh escape me as I realized the look on Bella's face quite remarkably resembled the look on Heidi's when she realized, from behind bars mind you, that I had been informed of her affair with Sam. The expression of abject horror was pretty telling and I felt my heart drop into the soles of my shoes.

Though it felt like an eternity, in truth it was less than a heartbeat before the putrid excuse for a male lifted his glassy eyes to mine as if he had just realized I was in the room.

"Hey, man," he held out a hand and I dropped my eyes to it for an instant before clasping it, hard. "Riley Biers. Bella and I are _old_ friends. Aren't we, honey?"

I resisted the urge to curl my hand into a fist and knock him on his ass in the middle of Bella's kitchen. My stomach lurched at the lecherous way he turned to smile at Bella with a wink when he said they were old friends. They were obviously much, much more than mere friends.

"Edw-," Bella started, stepping away from the Riley punk and moving closer to where I stood.

Looking down at her with what I knew wasn't a very good imitation of a smile on my face, I cut her off before she could go into some lame ass excuse.

"Thanks for the wine, Bella," I said, taking a large step in the opposite direction and picking up the glass she had given me earlier. "I'm going to go see about Jasper and Alice. Nice to meet you, Riley, was it?"

"Yeah," Riley laughed in that way only inebriated people do, like what you've said was much funnier than it was. "Nice to meet you, too, man."

"Edward, wait," Bella called as I turned, but I continued without looking back and felt my stomach roll as I tried to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

I made my way through the crowd of people and thought about the last few weeks since meeting Bella. We had become friends and, though when I first found out how young she was, I hesitated on whether it was a good idea to pursue anything further with her.

However, I couldn't deny how connected I felt to her and every minute I spent with her the stronger that connection became. It was crystal clear now that I had misinterpreted that connection. Agonizing over actually asking her out for more than just a morning run between 'friends' had been for absolutely nothing.

I had refused to ever be duped in that way by a woman again. Except it seemed I had been, hadn't I?

There was a difference I noted because the way the center of my chest ached at the moment told me that, although I had been devastated when Heidi cheated, it would completely destroy me to go through that type of betrayal from Bella.

I spotted Jasper and Alice on the far side of the family room talking with a man and woman that I knew lived in the neighborhood but hadn't actually met previously.

Jasper caught my eye and blanched as I joined their little circle.

"Edward," he said, the question clear in his tone, but I just shook my head.

"Hi," I said, holding out a hand in greeting. "Edward Masen, I've seen you around the neighborhood but I don't think we've ever met."

"Nice to meet you," the man said, smiling politely and grasping my palm firmly. "Jason Moore. This is my wife, Natalie."

The conversation flowed nicely around me as I tried to interject enough that I didn't actually appear to be a complete tool. It was difficult to concentrate with the way Jasper and Alice continued to shoot me a mixture of confused and concerned looks.

We had been talking for a short time when voices from a different conversation close by broke through my consciousness.

"You know I'm not surprised at all," the voice said. "They were always hot for each other in high school. Their being back together really isn't a news flash."

"I know," another voice called out. "I mean, really. I never understood why Bella broke up with him when she left for New York. She was an idiot to let him go back then and she better hold on tight this time. That's all I'm saying."

I felt the bile rise to the back of my throat and had to swallow several times as I fought the urge to throw up.

"Edward," Alice said, touching my arm and looking up at me with a concerned expression. "You okay?"

"Uh…" I cleared my throat and swallowed thickly a few more times. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm going to head out. It was very nice to meet you, Jason, Natalie. I'm sure we'll be seeing one another again." I reached out to shake both of their hands before turning to Jasper and Alice. "Jasper, I'll see you Monday?" He nodded, wearing a similar expression to Alice's. I shook my head in a warning not to ask as I leaned in to kiss Alice's cheek. "Night, Alice."

I tried to take a deep breath, but the tightness in my chest made that nearly impossible as I made my way out onto the front lawn. As I hit the sidewalk, I was thankful I had walked to Bella's house and hoped that the late night air would clear the fog in my mind.

Thoughts and images swirled inside my head and were making me feel as though I was on some crazy ass carnival ride with the dizziness they caused. One blurred into another, from Heidi's face on the day we married, to her tear streaked one behind the plexi-glass partition when I informed her I had filed for divorce. Those somehow morphed into the heart-shaped face of the girl with big brown eyes which ripped my heart wide open.

I had dealt with losing the illusion of having the perfect life. I had been mistaken to believe it existed with Heidi. In truth, much of our life together had been nothing but lies, both hers and mine. But the girl in that house, the one I was walking away from at that moment, was something altogether different, and I felt like a fool. How could I have allowed myself to believe it was possible to have found someone I could trust with my heart again?

Stepping inside my house, I made my way into the kitchen. Luckily, I had left the light over the sink on when I left earlier so there was some illumination. Making my way around the free standing island in the center of the room and throwing open cabinet doors, I found what I was looking for quickly.

Grabbing a glass and the bottle of Lagavulin along with the pack of cigarettes from the counter, I strode out the back door toward the sitting area on the back deck. My mother had insisted that I needed the table and chairs set when they were here last. She went out that day and found the black wrought iron set. They were nice; I never really saw the use for them, but it made her happy to do it, so why not?

Falling into the chair at the small table situated in the corner of the deck, I sat the bottle down and lit up the first of what would be many cigarettes for the night. I scoffed as I realized that since meeting Bella I had made more of an effort to quit and had nearly kicked the habit. That was yet another check off the list that had been for absolutely naught. After the events of the previous couple of hours all those good intentions were shoved right off the cliff.

Removing the top of the bottle, I poured a healthy amount of amber heaven into my glass. Sitting back, I hissed as the first taste hit my tongue and the smooth liquid slipped down the back of my throat.

As I sat there in the darkness, the moonlight making the smoke drifting on the air appear silver and ethereal, I tried not to think about Bella. I did my level best not to remember the way her nose crinkled when she smiled or the way her eyes sparked when she was pissed off because I had pushed her too far with the teasing. The joy of simply talking to her even when we weren't discussing anything important; it was comfortable and she never ceased to amaze me at how well read and how well-traveled she was for someone so young.

The dull ache that settled in the center of my chest earlier only seemed to worsen, but had nothing to do with the carcinogens I was putting into my lungs. I knew I wasn't in love with Bella; I wasn't delusional. What I knew was that the feelings and sensations I experienced when we were together were unlike anything I had ever known. I was also very aware of how little it would have taken to push my heart over the edge of an abyss that could have led to something wonderful. Unfortunately, like so much else in my life in recent years, that possibility had been nothing more than an illusion. It was a mere figment of my imagination to believe Bella was different. She wasn't and I had been a fool, again.

I'm not sure how long I sat lost in my own cesspool of self-pity when the opening of the French doors brought my attention around to see Alice stepping out, followed closely by Jasper.

"Hi," Alice whispered, taking the seat next to mine. I waved half-heartedly, taking the last drag from yet another cigarette before crushing it into the ashtray.

"You don't look so good, my friend," Jasper drawled as he hauled himself up to sit on the railing.

"Oh, I'm feeling just fine," I said, holding up my nearly empty glass.

"Uh, yeah, well I doubt that's going to be the case in the morning," Alice said, shooting me a disapproving look.

"Really," I said, turning to face her and realizing my vision was a bit blurry. "And why's that?"

"Well, for one, you've sat here marinating in eighteen year old scotch whiskey," she said disgustedly as she looked between me and the table. "And you've obviously rekindled your smoking habit, judging by the number of butts in that ashtray and on the floor."

"Thank you very much, Mary Poppins, but I don't need you to point out my many failings," I snapped.

"Watch it, Edward," Jasper growled. Very few things made Jasper angry, but going after Alice was the quickest way to do it. But in my current state, that didn't exactly register as I continued on my rant.

"They're plentiful, I'm well aware. The most of which would be my incessant naiveté when it comes to the fairer sex," I said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jasper said, staring at me from his perch.

"Nothing," I said, scowling angrily into my glass. "What are you guys doing here anyway? I thought you would be taking advantage of the little one not being at home."

"Edward," Alice said, placing a hand on my knee and drawing my attention. "Why did you leave the party so quickly?"

"What does it matter?" I asked, looking her in the eye with a raised eyebrow.

"It matters, Edward," Jasper said, his voice low and dark. "Because Bella told us what happened. She was really upset that you left and didn't give her a ch-"

"Just stop right there," I ground out through gritted teeth and pointed a finger in Jasper's direction. "I do not want to hear you telling me to give her a chance to explain why she forgot to mention over the last couple of weeks that she had a boyfriend. I'm not an idiot, contrary to popular belief. I don't need to deal with that shit again."

"Riley and Bella are not dating, Edward," Alice said, shaking her head. "They went out a couple of times back around the holidays, but that's it. They're not a couple."

"Yeah, well then someone needs to explain that to that punk ass who had his hands all over her tonight," I bit out, my hand tightening into a fist. "Because he sure as hell didn't seem to know they're not dating."

"Oh, grow up, Edward," Alice snapped, shooting up out of her chair and glaring down at me. "You know, maybe if you would get your head out of your ass and stop seeing the worst in people, you would realize that Bella's not like that. Maybe if you actually tried to see the truth instead of what you make it, you might have stuck around long enough to know that Bella kicked that asshole out. He was drunk when he arrived at the party from what she said, and until that moment in the kitchen, she had managed to stay clear of him and those other idiot boys."

I looked at the tiny woman before me and tried to comprehend the words she was throwing out.

"She came to find you as soon as she got them a ride home," Jasper said, sliding off the railing only to lean back, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at me. "You've got to stop seeing your ex-wife in every woman you meet. Bella's not Heidi, Edward."

"They're really not dating?" I asked with my heart in my throat, looking back and forth between the both of them. They shook their heads, reiterating what I was beginning to realize I already knew. "You guys would have told me if she was dating someone, wouldn't you?" I asked, looking at Jasper.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "I would have told you when you first asked me about her… I wouldn't do that to you."

I nodded, dropping my eyes back to the glass in my hand and sighing heavily. "Well, shit."

"Yep, I'd say that sums it up pretty well," Jasper said.

~O~

"Edward?" Bella gasped and stopped dead in her tracks when she lifted her head to see me standing at the end of her drive.

"Hi," I said lamely as I stepped further up the driveway, closing the distance between us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest and hugging herself tightly. Bella stared up at me, the wariness evident on her face.

In that heartbeat of silence between us, I took in the dark circles and the red rim to her eyes. Bella had told me how she suffered from insomnia, which was one of the reasons she ran; it helped her recharge after a night of not sleeping and calmed her mind to allow her to sleep even a small amount. It was obvious she had not slept well the previous night. I felt a stabbing pang of regret, knowing I was at least partly responsible.

"I wanted to apologize for last night," I said, my heart slamming against my ribcage with the anxiety that she wouldn't care.

She simply nodded and remained silent as she stood before me.

"Listen, Bella," I said, an idea suddenly springing into my mind. "Have you had breakfast?"

Bella blinked a few times as she looked at me with a confused expression. "Um… no?"

"Let me take you to breakfast," I said, smiling widely at my own brilliance and hoping that she would see the logic of talking it all out over a plate of food. "Nothing says 'I'm sorry for being an ass' like a plate of blueberry pancakes. We can talk then, yeah?"

"Why?"

The smile fell quickly from my face and I was the one to blink in confusion. I had explained my reasoning, hadn't I? I wanted to apologize. I wanted to talk and spend some time with her making amends.

"I-I want to talk with you, Bella," I said, shoving my balled fists into the pockets of my jeans. "I wanted to make up for last night and maybe expl-"

"I don't need you to explain anything," she cut me off, shaking her head sadly and tightening her arms around her middle. "I'm pretty sure I know the why's and I'll just be completely honest… I don't need another man in my life who thinks that a simple '_I'm sorry'_ and a meal can even remotely begin to make up for assuming the worst about me."

There have been many times in my life when my smart mouth has gotten me into much more trouble than I could get myself out of, but never had it betrayed me as it did in that moment.

"My ex-wife cheated on me, Bella," I said, losing all semblance of calm or patience, "with my best friend, so please excuse me if I have a bit of an issue with trusting women."

My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath and get a handle on the anger boiling through my blood, which had very little to do with Bella and a lot to do with opening that wound again.

Bella straightened and glared at me as she spoke in a voice that sent a chill rippling down my spine.

"My ex-boyfriend tried to kill me," she cried, her voice shaking with emotion and anger. "And that was months after I left him because he had beaten me so severely that I woke up two days later in the hospital with my mother crying over me."

"Good god," I breathed, completely knocked stupid with her revelation. I was frozen in horror, watching the tears roll over her cheeks as she continued.

"That beating?" she said, wiping away the tears angrily with the back of her hand. "Yeah, well that one was just the last in a long line of them that I received because he _thought_ I was being unfaithful with _his _best friend."

"Bella-" I tried to stop her and reached out to touch her, to try to comfort her in some way, but she stepped away, shaking her head furiously.

"So if you want to compare battle scars over a past of fucked up relationships, I'm pretty damn sure that one right there trumps them all, and unless you have something else to say…" she trailed off, choking on a sob she tried desperately to bite back and sucked in a breath to steady herself as she stared at me, hard. Bella nodded in the direction of my house in a clear indication that I was free to go otherwise. Despite all the hurt she had endured, Bella stood strong. Her head was held high as she stared at me, not backing down. The fire burning in those brown eyes held a pain so deep I felt it all the way to my soul. She was stunning, beautiful.

"Bella," I said in a voice so rough and raw I barely recognized it as my own. I had to clear my throat before trying again. "Bella, I don't know what…sorry isn't enough. Can we maybe start over? Just wipe the slate clean and start from the beginning."

Bella looked at me; her brow furrowed for a long moment then she whispered, "I don't know how to do that, Edward."

I took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as I ran a hand through my hair before looking back up to meet her eyes.

"Well, we could start by…" I trailed off, taking a step forward and holding out a hand. "My name's Edward Masen. It's very nice to meet you."

Bella's gaze shifted down to look at my outstretched palm and then back up into my eyes. I was just beginning to think she was going to shut me down, and really I couldn't blame her if she did, when she unfolded her arms, slipping her palm into mine.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward Masen," she said, a small smile beginning to play at the corner of her mouth. "I'm Bella Swan."

I smiled brightly, wrapping my fingers around her tiny hand. I took it as if it was a lifeline and I was a drowning man. In a way, it truly was serving as a tangible, physical link to Bella and holding her to me in that moment.

"So… Miss Swan," I said, reluctantly releasing her hand to cover my heart with my palm. I bowed slightly as I tried to lighten the air around us in some small way. "It would be my great honor to have you accompany me to breakfast this fine morning."

Bella smirked as she joined me in trying to alleviate the heaviness of just a few moments ago.

"Why, I do believe, sir," she drawled in a surprisingly natural sounding southern accent as she curtsied, "I would be remiss to not accept such a kind invitation."

I smiled widely, reaching out to take her hand in mine once again and bowed lowly as I brushed my lips softly over her knuckles.

"Thank you, Bella," I breathed.

* * *

**Okay so a few more answers. Maybe some more questions. We at least know that Bella was really messed up by Demitri. So Heidi cheated on Edward. Did you catch the "behind bars"? Hmmm...wonder what she did? =) I'll just go ahead and tell you know the next couple of chapters lay all their cards on the table and then things begin to move along otherwise. So stick with these crazy two and I promise there are some fun times ahead, okay? Don't mean the drama's not sticking around but they're going to have some fun ^_~**

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	12. Chapter 11 Breakfast Revelations

**Hello again beautiful people! **

**Thank you to my Master Yoda, Jessica1971. She makes my words look so much prettier. (Fixes my god awful grammar, too *wink*)**

**I loved your responses to Edward and Bella's reveal of at least part of their pasts. Some of you caught that there was a reference earlier by Edward that Heidi was behind bars. Very good young padwans. This chapter will answer a few more questions, may create a few more. Regardless, things will begin to move forward for our favorite little couple from this point on. Hang on it's gonna get bumpy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, not intending to infringe on copyright either. SM owns it all. **

* * *

Someone like you….

BPOV

Chapter 11

Once the party wound down and the last guest was gone, I couldn't get my mind to shut off. Between Riley's stupid stunt with insinuating we were something more than friends and Edward's less than positive reaction to it, I was keyed up to the point it was impossible to settle down. Forget the notion of sleeping. Add to all that the fact Remi wasn't at home since he was staying with my mom. For the first time since returning to Denver, I was alone in the house and I was a hot mess. After tossing and turning for hours, I gave up and called my mom just before dawn to tell her I was coming over to get Remi.

I slipped into a pair of yoga pants and my favorite Julliard t-shirt and headed across town to Phil and Renee's. By the time Remi and I got back, it was pointless to even try to go back to bed. I was still too keyed up to sleep.

Starting a pot of coffee, I let Remi out into the back yard to do his business and decided to go check the mail. I walked out the front door, trying to get the images of the night before out of my mind.

My first thoughts after Edward practically ran out of the kitchen were to make a quick list of the places I could hide the body when I murdered Riley for his stupid stunt. Once I reminded Riley that we were friends and made it more than clear I didn't appreciate what he had done, I called a cab for both him and his idiot boys then went to find Edward.

Edward and I hadn't yet discussed the specifics of our romantic histories, although we had talked about the fact we both went through bad experiences. I was pretty sure from Edward's reaction the night before that his wife had cheated on him, which must have led to his divorce.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Edward was thinking the second Riley wrapped his arms around my waist and made that stupid comment, calling me honey.

_What the hell had Riley been thinking?_

Riley hadn't been thinking because he was well past the point of any coherent thought processes, a fact that led to him acting like a complete ass. Edward, on the other hand, was stone sober. It was obvious he thought I had lied to him about not being involved with anyone.

If I were being honest, I probably would have believed the same thing under the circumstances. That didn't change the fact that it hurt to know Edward's first thoughts were the worst of me without giving me a chance to explain. Spending time with one person just to fill the space while her boyfriend was out of the picture temporarily? That just wasn't me; I could never deceive someone in that way.

What I saw in Edward's eyes when he looked at me before leaving the room was unlike anything I had ever seen before and nothing I wanted to see again. For some reason, in that moment, I felt as if I _had _done something wrong. It was strange to feel such an overwhelming urge to make Edward understand Riley was just being a drunken idiot. That there was nothing between the two of us except a longtime friendship. As strong and surprising as that sensation was to console and explain to Edward, it also scared the hell out of me. I had lived with that type of situation before. I had worked hard to come out the other side not blaming myself for another's choices.

The need to explain the situation to Edward also made no sense, because as far as I knew, we had not placed any type of descriptor on where we stood with one another. So saying his reaction confused me would be an understatement. Granted Edward and I had spent a good bit of time together over the last couple of weeks. We were still nothing more than the status quo and that seemed to speak pretty clearly of his intentions.

Though we hadn't known each other long, one thing I had learned about Edward was that he had an exceptional stubborn streak. When he got an idea in his head, it was near impossible to get him to change it. So, knowing that about his personality and taking in the way he had left the party the night before, I was shocked to see Edward standing at the end of my drive.

An even bigger shock to my system was that only a short time later I found myself behind the wheel of my jeep on our way to the little mom and pop restaurant where Edward wanted to get breakfast. Remi sat in the middle of the back seat, his head between the front seats.

On some level, I felt that I had let Edward off the hook too easily, especially after the airing of the worst of my dirtiest secrets. I knew Edward was overwhelmed by what I revealed and, honestly, I was a little shell shocked myself. Never had I been as angry as I was when Edward tried to excuse his assumption about my character as being the result of his past with an unfaithful ex-wife.

We were currently seated at a small booth near the back of the restaurant waiting to order. As I turned my attention to the menu, perusing the many selections even though I knew exactly what I would order, it struck me how easy it was for us to slip back into the same comfortable banter we had over the last couple of weeks. Something just seemed to click back into place when Edward took my hand and brushed his lips over the ridge of my knuckles. There wasn't any of the expected awkwardness in the car or since we were seated; we just seemed to be able to talk to one another.

Though I had never had problems making friends growing up, I had always been somewhat shy and apprehensive when first meeting people. Those personality traits worsened during the years Demetri and I were together. It wasn't lost on me that in the short time Edward and I had spent together, I hadn't felt that way at all.

"So, you said you've eaten here before," Edward said, breaking through my thoughts and bringing me into the present moment.

"Yeah, we used to hang out here all the time," I said, turning away from the menu to smile at him. "When I was in high school this was one of our favorite places to eat. They have killer pancakes."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, Em brought me in here the summer before I moved to Denver and that's exactly what he said, except he made me swear to never tell his mom."

"Why's that?" I asked, smiling at the spark of mischief in his eyes as he smirked over the top of his menu.

"My aunt Esme gets a little wound up when it comes to breakfast foods," he said seriously and I laughed, loudly.

"Why?"

Edward laughed, his mouth curling into a wide grin as he shook his head and closed his menu, setting it to the side before continuing. "I swear she thinks she's Paula Dean or something. I think it's all those years of living in the south," he said, still shaking his head as he smiled. "Em knows she'd go off the deep end if he even thought about someone else's breakfast being better than hers or this one little place in Chicago. Honestly," he paused, looking around the restaurant before smiling and turning back to me, "the little restaurant that Esme likes so much reminds me a lot of this place."

I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face. Edward's eyes traced over my face in a way that stole my breath away. He opened his mouth to say something at the exact moment our waitress returned with our coffee.

"You two ready to order?" Ms. Sally asked, smiling.

"Bella," Edward nodded.

I smiled and turned to Ms. Sally, rattling off the same thing I ordered every time I visited the little diner. When I finished, I handed Ms. Sally my menu and looked across the table at Edward. I felt my brow knit in confusion at Edward's expression.

"What?"

Edward snapped his jaw shut and cleared his throat uncomfortably before mumbling a 'nothing' and placing his order.

"What?" I asked again as Ms. Sally took Edward's menu and turned to go. "Why were you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," he laughed, taking a sip of coffee and hissing slightly as I'm sure the hot liquid burned his tongue. "It's just that… well, I was just wondering where all that food goes? I mean…" he trailed off, gesturing with an upturned palm toward my body.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I asked innocently, quirking an eyebrow.

"Bella you're…well, you're… Ah…" he stuttered, his eyes going wide.

I smirked; I couldn't help it as he struggled to find the words that wouldn't make him sound like a pig at that moment. I knew what he was trying to say, it was just nice to turn the tables on him when he stuck his foot in his mouth and be able to tease him a little.

"It's alright, Edward," I laughed, reaching out to pat the back of his hand. "I have a really high metabolism and I burn a boat load of calories with the dance classes, then the running burns off more. I don't always eat like that, but I lose too much weight if I don't keep my calorie intake pretty high."

Edward sighed heavily in relief, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck before looking at me from under his brow.

"I nearly did it again," he said, smiling.

I shook my head, feeling the giggle bubbling in my chest and taking a sip of coffee. The conversation was light and flowed nicely; it was comfortable.

Ms. Sally came by to refill our coffee after a short time and when we were alone again, Edward looked at me with an expression that told me things were about to get heavy between us again.

"Bella," he said, running a hand through his hair as he dropped his eyes to the table. "I… can I ask you something?"

"Um… sure?" I said, uncertain of what he wanted to ask.

"I just wondered about um…" he trailed off, clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably. "About your ex trying to…" Edward rolled his hand as he struggled to find the right words for what I had admitted earlier.

"Trying to kill me?" I supplied, wrapping both hands around the warm cup of coffee as an icy chill ran through my body.

"Yeah," I whispered after a moment. "His name's Demetri. We um…we met freshman year at Julliard. I know that everybody says this, but he really wasn't… like… I didn't go into a relationship with him having any idea that he would-"

"Bella, no," he said, shaking his head. His fingertips brushed across my knuckles, which I realized were white from where I gripped my coffee cup in my hands. "I saw a lot of things with what I did in Chicago. What happened is not your fault."

"I know," I nodded, staring into the black liquid inside my cup and watching the tiny ripples dance across the surface as my entire body trembled. "I've spent the last year in therapy learning and then reminding myself that I wasn't to blame for his actions or choices."

Finally looking up, I tried to smile. It wasn't a completely successful attempt as I felt my lips tremble and I swallowed down the bile at the back of my throat.

Edward sat back in his seat, placing both hands on the table top as he smiled at me for a moment. Meeting his eyes, I couldn't deny being surprised to see absolutely no condemnation or judgment whatsoever, only a sad understanding.

"Bella," he said finally, his voice barely more than a whisper, but the timber enough to make my heart flutter. "You are one of the bravest people I have ever met. To have picked yourself up after something like that…" Edward shook his head; his eyes slid closed while he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes again, he smiled sadly and met my gaze head on. "I feel even more like an ass for what happened last night, and this morning. I'm sorry for being so disrespectful for what I thought… for the way I behaved. I shouldn't have left the party without speaking to you. It's unacceptable regardless of what I thought was going on to have done so, but most of all I should have known that you're not the kind of person who would intentionally deceive someone in that way."

I nodded as I took a sip from the hot coffee, trying to remove the chill that had settled into my bones. "I appreciate that, Edward, but you don't really have-"

"Yes, I do," he said, cutting me off mid-sentence. I felt the breath catch in my throat as he reached across the table and took my hand in his. "I wasted a lot of years, Bella, being consumed with doing the 'right' thing, worrying about what everyone else's opinion might be," he said, tightening his grip on my hand. "When my marriage ended, I had to take a look at some aspects of my life that I had turned a blind eye toward. I have to tell you, I didn't like what I saw, and now I've almost done it again."

Edward smiled as he looked at me from under his lashes. "I haven't done a very good job of making my intentions clear. Honestly, I think it's because until last night I wasn't entirely sure what those were."

I blinked and felt my brow knit together in confusion at his admission.

"No, no," he said quickly, squeezing my hand gently as he obviously read the expression on my face. "I knew I liked you, Bella - a lot. But… well, I guess I was just struggling with the age difference for one thing, or more what other people would think about the difference in our ages. I mean, I'm going to be thirty, Bella, in little more than a month, and you're what? Twenty-two?"

"I'll be twenty-three in September," I murmured, not really sure how to feel or what to think at the moment and I tried to pull my hand away but he held on tighter as he nodded.

Edward laced our fingers together, which seemed intensely intimate and I felt a little overwhelmed with the sensation of his rough, warm hand in mine. I stared down at our joined hands, confused. Regardless of whether Edward had made his intentions clear before that moment, neither of us could deny there was something tangible coursing between our linked fingers. It was clear in the tingling I felt all the way from the tips of my fingers that were touching the back of his hand to the tips of my toes.

"Until last night," he said, tugging on my hand slightly to gain my attention. I raised my eyes to look into his again. "I thought that was maybe an issue…."

"And now?" I asked when he trailed off, afraid to even hope as to the meaning of what he was actually saying.

Edward stared at me for a long moment, a small smile beginning to play at his lips as he began to speak.

"And now-" he was cut off as the waitress returned with our food. Edward released my hand quickly as we both sat back in our seats.

I sighed heavily, my heart sinking at the interruption, but tried to smile as the waitress placed our plates on the table. Looking down at the plate before me, the smile became genuine.

"You two need anything else?" Ms. Sally asked, smiling back and forth between Edward and me.

"I have everything I need," Edward said and looked to me with a nod. "Bella? Do you need anything more?"

"No, ma'am," I said, smiling up at Ms. Sally. "Thank you."

She smiled and turned to leave quickly. Ms. Sally had worked as a waitress at the same diner for as long as I could remember. She was the one who always waited on our group when we came in after school or Friday night games. She was patient and kind; most of the time she would join in laughing and being silly along with us while most of the others barely tolerated our teenage antics.

"I don't think it's an issue," Edward said when we were alone once more.

"What?" I asked confused, looking up from my plate of heaven as Edward's voice brought me out of my reverie and back into the moment.

"The age difference," Edward said, raising an eyebrow as he smirked. "It's not an issue. Not to me."

"Oh," I breathed and watched as his expression changed to something much more serious.

"I don't understand what this is between us, Bella," he said, his voice low and intense. "And I have to be perfectly honest, it scares the hell out of me, but I like the way I feel when I'm with you." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath as he took my hand in his once more. "Bella, I don't want to miss out on something that could be really great because of some stupid hang up from my past or because of what someone else might think over a number. I would really like to see where things could go between us. That is, if you're willing to give me a chance."

I gasped, my heart slamming against my ribs as his words and their meaning began to register.

"I… I don't know what to say, Edward," I said, trying to speak around the lump which had formed in my throat and I felt my eyes well as so many different emotions rushed through my system at once.

"That's so not the answer I was hoping for," he whispered more to himself than to me as he released my hand, sitting back in his seat.

"Hey," I said, reaching out quickly and wrapping my fingers around his wide palm, pulling it back toward the center of the table. "I don't know what to say because I'm just… shocked? I mean… honestly, I wasn't sure where things stood. I kept thinking that you would ask me out and then…well, you didn't. So I thought that maybe you just didn't want to be anything more than…" I trailed off, shrugging.

"More than what? Friends?" Edward asked, quirking an eyebrow, a hint of humor tinged his voice.

I shrugged, dropping my eyes to the table as I felt the embarrassment color my cheeks.

Edward flipped his palm and wrapped his fingers around mine, squeezing gently.

"Bella." His voice was soft as a whisper when he said my name and I could do nothing more than shake my head. "Look at me…please."

I lifted my head slowly. The sensations that had swirled low in my abdomen earlier bloomed into a burning ache unlike anything I had ever felt before as I met that penetrating stare.

A slow, unnaturally sexy smile began to curl the corner of his mouth. "Bella, I want to be a lot of things to you, but just your _friend _is not one of them."

* * *

**Thank you all for the love and support you continue to throw my way. So a few more answers from Bella. Demetri was and is a nut. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	13. Chapter 12 Revelations lead to

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the late posting this week. I could give you a bunch of excuses but they'd all be bullshit. So I'll just humbly say I'm sorry. Thanks to all of you for being so wonderful and supportive!**

**Special thanks for making my words look so much better to Jessica1971. She's the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it or anything associated with Twilight. That honor belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

Someone like you….

Chapter 12

BPOV

"Bella," Edward said, smiling as I continued to gape at him. "Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh," I breathed, blinking several times as the smile pulled at my mouth. Having wanted to hear Edward say those words for weeks, the irony of the situation was not lost at all on me. "I would love to…"

I watched as the smile began to fall when he seemed to realize I wasn't actually saying 'yes'. Edward sat back in his seat, taking a deep breath. I could see the tension in his shoulders as his palms flattened on the table top, the muscles in his forearms flexed.

"Why do I hear a 'but'?" he asked, his voice rough with the disappointment obvious in his expression.

"It's not like that, Edward," I said quickly, shaking my head as I tried to reassure him. "Phil? My step-dad? He's out of town, so I made plans to have dinner with my mom tonight. That's the only reason that I have to refuse. I can't cancel on my mom."

Edward studied me for a long time before he spoke.

"That's it? You're having dinner with your mom?" he asked suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow. "Not that you don't want to go out with me?"

"No, Edward, of course I want to go to dinner with you," I said, staring at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I just have other plans _tonight_," I said, emphasizing the fact that it was a one night only kind of thing. "Why the heck would I tell you no if I really didn't have other plans?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and shook my head, laughing. I knew there was a lot about Edward I didn't know, but in that one exchange several things became crystal clear. For one, Edward was struggling, not only with trusting me, but himself. He truly didn't know whether to believe me about having plans with my mother. I could see he wanted to, but there was something in his eyes that screamed that even though he accepted my excuse, he wasn't sure it was the whole truth.

Edward's generally suspicious nature was not a complete surprise; in all honesty, I attributed that personality quirk to his former occupation. Being a cop's daughter, I was used to that calculating look when someone in law enforcement was trying to make a judgment call about a person's guilt or innocence. Though Edward wasn't ever technically a cop, that trait was still very much ingrained in his personality, add to that what obviously happened between with his ex-wife? I could understand.

What I couldn't do, however, was deny the fact that it hurt that he didn't trust me enough yet to believe that I would always be honest with him. I had hoped that after the revelations of our morning together a few of the bricks of that wall he had around himself might have at least cracked a little, even if they hadn't fallen.

I also began to realize that Edward wasn't as confident - not in himself - as he initially seemed. That in and of itself was quite possibly the most shocking of all the epiphanies I had that morning. His ex-wife's betrayal had done quite a number on him, and that just made me sad.

In the few weeks we had known one another, I had come to find that Edward was one of the most intelligent, charming, and kind people I had ever known. He was also quite possibly one of the most attractive men I had ever seen.

"Well, that's a relief at least," he laughed, finally. I could see the tension drain from his shoulders and that deadly grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. "How about the rest of today? I need to run an errand, but if you didn't mind, you could go with me and we could just hang out. Maybe we could even hit the park and let Remi run around. He would probably enjoy tha-"

Edward suddenly stopped, blowing out a hard breath and running a hand through his hair before giving me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, that's being pushy, isn't it? You probably have a hundred other things you need to do today and I'm monopolizing-"

"No. No, Edward," I laughed, cutting off his adorable ramble. "You're not being pushy. I don't have to meet my mom until seven, so I'd love to just hang out with you."

Edward's face lit up with a genuinely happy smile, his eyes once again sweeping over my face. I had the strangest sensation when he looked at me, like that he thought I was going to disappear at any moment and he wanted to remember my features. When Edward spoke again, the breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart slam against my sternum.

"I don't want to let you go, Bella… ever."

"So don't," I said on a whisper and watched as Edward's eyes flickered up to meet mine. A fire flared inside those moss green depths as he stared intently into my own.

I tried to breathe, unsuccessfully, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that things were about to get very interesting between us. For the first time in a very long time, I realized I wasn't afraid. I was willing to take the leap into the unknown, as long as Edward was jumping with me.

~O~

After we argued over who would pay for what at the restaurant, we found a very disgruntled Remi sitting in the passenger seat of my jeep. He was appeased by the plate of leftovers I supplied, of course, and my forgiveness was complete as he scarfed it down in nothing flat.

My Gran always said the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach; I guess that pertained to males of all species.

Edward's _'errands' _actually consisted only of visiting The Bass Pro shop so he could purchase a new fly fishing rod.

Remi, as was usual when we were in public places, was on alert as soon as he jumped out of the car. I absently ran the smooth leather of his leash through my fingers. It was a habit of mine I had noticed recently; it soothed me for some weird reason. The thought occurred to me that since I didn't know we would be visiting the park, I had not brought Remi's muzzle. The park Edward mentioned was dog friendly, but it wasn't technically a 'dog park', so Remi would be staying on leash.

I giggled as I watched Edward place his new rod reverently in the back of the jeep and he turned to scowl in my direction. Once I relocked the doors, we made our way toward the park just down the street.

We walked quietly beside one another for a while. It was nice and I had an overwhelming urge to take Edward's hand in mine. It struck me, once again, how easy it was to feel comfortable with Edward. Even with the earlier stress, it honestly felt as if we had always known one another. It was all so… normal. Just walking, quietly, down the street, such a completely mundane activity, but for reasons I couldn't exactly put my finger on, it felt much more significant.

Looking up at Edward as we entered the park and made our way toward the trail, I had to bite the inside of my cheek to hold in the giggles as I decided I had to tease him a little bit.

"I cannot believe you spent like three hundred dollars on a stick," I said, shaking my head in mock disappointment.

Charlie was an avid fisherman and I had spent more days than I wanted to remember fly fishing in the creeks and small rivers around Forks and La Push. So, I was well aware of what and why Edward had purchased the rod. Beside the fact that he would use such a tool in his profession, it was obvious Edward took fishing very seriously. It was cute.

Edward's head whipped around to look at me with wide eyed horror.

"It is not a stick, Bella," he said indignantly.

It was clear by his tone and expression that I had insulted him. Referring to a rod as a 'stick' was one of the highest forms of disrespect to a true fisherman. I knew that, but I couldn't help myself. After a morning of confessions from the both of us, I felt more confident in where things stood between us, which led me to feel more at ease in repaying Edward for some of the teasing I had endured over the last few weeks.

"I don't even know how to respond to that," he said, shaking his head sadly as we walked down the trail. "You should never, ever make fun of a man's fishing rod, Bella," Edward said seriously, but I could see the corner of his mouth twitching. "It's just not done in polite society. That's like… like telling him his kids are ugly or calling his wife fat."

"Calling his wife fat, huh? That's pretty serious." I turned my head to look up at Edward with a contrite expression, pursing my lips to hold back the laughter. It was incredibly difficult.

"Yeah, it's terribly insulting," he said and lost the fight as the twitching turned into a full blown smile and he began to laugh, shaking his head. "You said that on purpose, didn't you?"

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and shrugged.

"That's just wrong, Isabella Swan," Edward said, still chuckling as he shook his head. "You're a devil in disguise behind all that innocent façade. Personally, I'm shocked."

I shrugged again and giggled despite myself. I seemed to do that a lot when I was with Edward.

We settled into that same comfortable silence again as we continued down the path. I heard Edward quietly clear his throat and turned to see him running a hand through his short hair, a slight scowl on his face.

"What?" I asked and he turned quickly, the question was clear in that moss green stare as his eyes locked with mine.

"You looked upset or something by whatever you were thinking about," I said, scanning his face and trying to figure out what was on his mind. "What is it?"

"I wasn't upset," he assured and ran his hand over the top of his head again, making his hair stand up in all different directions. I couldn't help but smile at the insanity of the waves of that weird red color as the sun made the deep shades shine and the lighter almost blond tones lighten even more.

"I… do you mind if I ask about why you came back to Denver?" he asked with a grimace. "You've told me about going to Julliard. I mean, damn, that's not a school that you get into, much less graduate from unless you have the talent. I don't know... I just don't get why you would come back here and work as an instructor in a studio? Was it…"

He trailed off, but I knew where the rest of that question was going. Edward wanted to know if what had happened with Demetri was the reason behind my returning to Denver.

"No," I said, my grip tightening slightly on Remi's leash, who gave a little huff of acknowledgement of his recognition of my slightly agitated state. "No, Edward, it didn't have anything to do with Demetri. Well, not directly, anyway."

I saw Edward's brow knit together as he tried to figure out just what I was saying as I continued to explain.

"When…" I stopped, swallowing the bile that had risen at the back of my throat as the images of the night Demetri attacked me flickered through my mind. "When Demetri attacked me… I was leaving the studio after practicing alone for the senior performance. Because of all the crap he had been causing, I was having a hard time getting the choreography just right...I wound up being at the studio much later than I planned and I had left Remi at my apartment…."

Edward nodded and remained silent though the clenching of his jaw was a tell-tale sign of what he was thinking.

"Anyway," I continued, "after I healed up, or actually that was the problem, I wasn't healed completely. I was lucky, really. It could have been a whole lot worse than it was… the knife nicked some kind of vital stuff but…" I swallowed around the lump in my throat. "I just… I started training again because my professors were going to let me perform in a later production and I would still be able to graduate on time. I wasn't going to let Demetri take that away from me, so I pushed my body beyond what it could take," I stopped to take a deep breath because my heart was pounding in my chest. Thanks to Dr. DePetrillo and the work we had done together, I was happy now with where things were in my life, but it hadn't always been that way. "During the final practice before my performance for the professors, I popped my Achilles."

Edward sucked in a hard breath and I looked up to see the grimace on his face. I smiled and shrugged and began walking once more.

"Yeah, it was pretty awful," I said, dropping my eyes back to the ground. "It sounded like a gun had gone off and my leg was on fire."

"Holy shit, Bella," he breathed. "How… but you… we run like every morning. I don't understand how you're able to run or do the instructing?"

Nodding, I smiled and looked up at him once more.

"I had surgery almost immediately to repair the tear," I said, completely understanding his dismay over how I was able to do what I was doing but not pursue the dream I once had of being a professional ballerina. "I have full mobility of my leg. I can dance and still complete most of the positions. Well," I sighed, "I can do them well enough for instructing, but not well enough to stay in competition on a professional level."

"That really sucks, Bella," he said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm really okay with it," I said, smiling at the simple truth in that statement. "I love what I'm doing. It's taken me a while to get to that place, but I really think this is where I was supposed to be all along. I just wish I had figured that out a lot sooner."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he agreed. "So I'm gonna assume that this Demetri is in custody, right? I mean-"

"Yeah, yeah, he is," I said, cutting him off as I felt my heart leap into my throat at the thought of Demetri not being behind bars. "He um….his parents are really wealthy and just before I left New York they had finagled their way into getting him deemed mentally incompetent to stand trial. He was transferred to a high security mental hospital until he was fit to go to court."

Edward released a heavy breath and I looked up to see him staring down at me with a sad expression. "I'm really sorry that you went through something like that, Bella."

I nodded and looked down at my hands as I obsessively threaded the leather through my fingers over and over. Finally a little calmer I turned to smile up at Edward as the playfulness I felt a little earlier began to return.

"What about you?" I asked. "I mean, I obviously know what caused your divorce." I quirked an eyebrow playfully, and Edward grimaced. He needn't think that he was off the hook completely for being such an ass. If things were going to progress between us, Edward needed to understand I might forgive, but I didn't forget easily.

"But I don't get the move," I said. "Or more than that, you made a complete career change? A whole life change? Why?"

Edward turned to look out over the landscape and took a deep breath. I fell silent, waiting, hoping he would finally reciprocate and open up to me a little more. It seemed like a very long time before Edward released a heavy sigh and I turned to meet his gaze. I gasped slightly at what I saw behind his eyes, and for the first time I knew that the iron curtain he kept so tightly closed had lifted, at least for the moment.

"When I came out here I was a mess," he started. "I moved across country with little more than a need to get away from all the shit I was leaving in Chicago. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do, but I knew I couldn't live the way I had been living there. It broke my mother's heart, but I just couldn't do it anymore."

Edward laughed a hard sound, rubbing the back of his neck absently. The expression on his face wasn't happy, but it wasn't exactly upset either. It was more a resigned acceptance of the circumstances behind his choices and where they had led him. I understood that sentiment, intimately.

"I lived with Em and Rosalie for a while," he said, shaking his head and smirking. "That was interesting, let me tell you. There are things I know about my cousin and his wife that I never wanted to be aware of."

Edward shuddered at the memory and I laughed at the expression on his face. I only knew the McCarty's on a professional level and really had no desire to know any of the specifics of their personal life. My last encounter with Emmett McCarty had not been exactly pleasant, although thankfully it had ended on slightly less hostile terms.

"Anyway," he sighed and scrubbed a hand over his head as if trying to erase the images. "I know I've told you about working with the police department and that I was married once, but…"

Edward trailed off, shaking his head, and I somehow knew there was a whole lot more to his story than I originally realized. Something had really hurt Edward, deeply, and I was beginning to understand it was much more complicated than just a cheating ex-wife.

"Heidi, my ex-wife…" Edward started. "She, uh…" he paused again, taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly.

"My ex-wife's in prison, Bella," he said, the pain in his voice broke my heart.

I felt my jaw unhinge and my eyes widen. That was not what I expected him to tell me, at all.

"Why?" I breathed.

"She was a VP at this big bank in Chicago and, well, you know what I did then," he asked and I nodded.

Edward had explained during our morning runs that he was at one time the lead consulting forensic psychologist for the largest police precinct in Chicago. That was the main reason I wondered what had happened to cause him to leave such a prestigious position to come to Denver; it just hadn't made sense, until then.

"Well, it seemed that Heidi got into doing some money laundering for some less than scrupulous individuals," he said, his tone hard and jaw tight. "She also embezzled a shit load of money from the bank in addition to the money laundering… I… I didn't know a damn thing. I didn't even see it coming. Not the affair, not the money, none of it. She was a very good liar. I was completely blindsided. Of course, that didn't stop the investigation of me right along with her."

"Oh my god," I murmured.

"Yeah, my career?" he said, shaking his head, the anger was almost palpable as he replayed that time in his life. "That was a fucking joke. People who I thought would have had my back no matter what were suddenly the first ones on the 'kick Masen merry-go-round'. The guys I had worked on and solved all those cases with were nowhere in sight when it came down to the nitty gritty. When I found myself on the other side of that interrogation table, there wasn't a 'friend' in the bunch."

Edward barked a hard sound that was probably supposed to be a laugh, but nothing about the sound was happy.

"I mean, really, I can't blame them," he said, continuing bitterly. "You know, I was _the man_. I knew _everything. _So how the hell could I have not known that my own wife was not only sleeping with my best friend but also stealing and laundering money for the fucking mob? It's ridiculous, really." Edward released a hard breath and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Needless to say, the career I had thought was so great was nothing but a memory after that. I stayed on for a while, but it was a waste of time. I was done. I quit shortly before Heidi's trial was over. We were already divorced by then and there wasn't anything keeping me in Chicago anymore other than my parents. I moved to Denver and, well…" Edward stopped walking and turned to look at me, that crooked smile beginning to curl his lips. "I get what you mean about being where you're supposed to be, finally. I know that right here, right now, this is where I am supposed to be."

The urge to touch Edward was back suddenly - with a vengeance - but this time I didn't fight it; instead, I reached out to place my hand on his face. The breath caught in my throat as that same pop of energy coursed through my body. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading over my face when Edward leaned into my touch.

"I'm sorry they hurt you, Edward," I said softly. "You didn't deserve that, but I'm not sorry it brought you to Denver…" I trailed off, letting the '_to me' _stay inside my head. The mere fact that I even thought those words scared the shit out of me and I could only imagine what they would do to Edward if I spoke them out loud.

Edward's eyes slid closed as he released a shuddering breath and took a step closer. I felt the warmth of his hands as they ghosted around my waist, his palms flattening over my back as he pulled me into his arms. There was no reservation, no hesitation at all as I relaxed into him, placing my cheek on his chest and wrapping my arms around his middle. Edward dropped his head into the crook of my neck as he hugged me close. I could feel the pounding of his heart and knew that the rhythm matched my own. I smiled as I heard Remi's indignant huff but he sat at my feet like the indulgent friend he was.

"I'm starting to realize that coming to Denver was the best decision I've ever made," Edward murmured, his lips skimming the skin of my throat as he spoke. I shivered at the sensation and his arms tightened.

"Why couldn't I have met you before…?" Edward trailed off wistfully, pulling back and running his curled fingers from my temple to my chin. His eyes flickered from mine to my lips and back again.

I'm not stupid. I knew what was running through his mind in that moment. It was literally written all over his face. Edward wanted to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me. What I didn't want was for our first kiss to be associated with the conversation we had been having. We were both feeling the hurt of our pasts and that just wasn't the place I wanted our first kiss to come from. I wasn't willing to allow that to be the way we started whatever it was that we were doing.

"I don't think that would have been a good thing, Edward," I said, looking up into his green eyes, which were a much darker shade than normal.

Edward's brow dropped impossibly low as he stared at me, disbelievingly.

"What?" he said and began to take a step back, but I clenched my fingers in the fabric of his shirt, not letting him get away.

"Well," I started and shook my head solemnly. "If we had met back then - before you married Heidi - I'm pretty sure my daddy would have had you arrested since I was under age. You know how cops are about that whole statutory thing."

I quirked an eyebrow and tried to hold the serious expression. I knew it was a losing battle and the giggles bubbled out of me as Edward continued to gape at me in stunned silence.

Seeming to gain his composure, Edward wrapped one arm around my waist, his free hand buried into my hair as he pulled me into an embrace once more. The rumble of his laughter vibrated against my cheek and I smiled at how right it felt to be in his arms.

It had been one hell of a journey to finding one another. All things considered, if going through the confusion of the last few weeks was what it took to get to where I stood at that moment… well, I couldn't really regret it any longer.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! They've pretty much made it clear where things stand...we'll see. ^_~ **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	14. Chapter 13 A little heart to heart

**Hello lovies! I love all your reactions to Heidi and the revelations that these two have made to one another. I'm glad you're enjoying their journey so far. Thank you all. I apologize to those who I have not responded to reviews. There was an issue between gmail and FF evidently. So I'm working through those. Thank you all for your love and support!**

**Thanks from the bottom of my heart to my Master Yoda, my super beta, Jessica1971. Thank you hon and I can't wait until tomorrow!**

* * *

Someone like you….

Chapter 13

BPOV

"So," Edward murmured as he pulled back, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, a wide smile on his face. "Any plans for tomorrow night?"

"Hmmm…" I tapped my bottom lip with the tip of my finger, pretending to contemplate my options.

"Bella," Edward groaned and I buried my face in his chest, giggling.

"No, Edward," I said, pulling back and looking up at him as he scowled. "I have no plans for tomorrow night." I sent him a pointed look. "Well, except… now that I think about it there was this really cute guy who I've kind of been thinking would ask me out but he's been dragg-"

"Alright, alright," Edward said, placing a finger over my mouth, cutting me off. "I get it. I've dragged ass asking you out, but I'm trying to make up for that, geez."

Edward rolled his eyes and dropped his hand as he smiled down at me. I giggled, again.

"Bella Swan," he said, taking a step back only to take my hand in his, "I would be incredibly honored if you would have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"I would love to have dinner with you, Edward," I said, smiling widely.

~O~

I dropped Edward off at his house after we left the park, though he protested profusely, stating he would have rather taken me home and then just walked back. I quickly pointed out the ridiculousness of that idea when we would literally pass by his house to get to mine. He eventually relented, though he insisted on driving to his house. The man could be incredibly stubborn at times.

My heart kept doing this weird little flip-flop every time I thought about what the next night would bring - going on a date with Edward. I had been unable to think about anything outside of replaying every single moment of the day spent with Edward. The butterflies in my stomach at the very thought of it were beginning to make me slightly nauseas. It was almost as bad as the case of nerves I always got just before opening night of a performance.

The fact that we had pushed our time together earlier in the day to the last possible second meant I had next to no time to get ready for dinner with my mother.

Slipping into my favorite pair of ballet flats, I checked the full length mirror one last time and made my way out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. I was fifteen minutes late meeting my mother and she was climbing the walls. She had already called - twice. It was only going to get worse if I didn't get the lead out.

I checked Remi's food and refilled his water bowl, grabbed my purse and keys, and jogged out the door.

My mother called – again - just as I pulled out of my drive. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and was glad she couldn't actually see the face I made.

As scattered as my mother could be at times, promptness was one of the things she never flaked on. Renee Dwyer hated being late for anything, and it drove her insane that I sometimes had trouble being on time. As a teenager, being late for everything involving my parents, had been my passive aggressive way at rebelling against what I perceived as their control over my life. Looking back, I knew that sense of rebelling was responsible for the mistake of allowing Demetri into my life, at least at the beginning.

Renee was - as I expected - looking at her phone debating whether to call me one more time as I approached the table.

"Hey, Mom," I said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Sorry?" I sent her an apologetic smile as I pulled back.

"I swear, Isabella," she sighed, shaking her head, but I could see the tremor of her lips as she tried not to smile. "I don't know how you get to class every day, I really don't."

"I'm not going to lie, it's a struggle," I said seriously, gaining the laughter she had been trying to fight as I took my seat.

I knew she wasn't really mad; she just hated it when I was late. It was understandable. I hated being late, but after the day I had I just couldn't help it. I was completely distracted all afternoon and was lucky that I didn't put my shirt on backwards or inside out. I looked down suddenly just to make sure I hadn't actually done that and shook my head at myself.

We quickly ordered drinks and a light appetizer. My mother made having a meal a major production, but when it came to eating out, Renee Dwyer took it to an all new level. She absolutely refused to order her main entrée before having at least one glass of wine - usually two - and an appetizer.

We fell into a comfortable conversation about the upcoming performance production at the studio. It was nice to sit and talk with my mother. I was beyond happy that our relationship was really stronger than it ever had been. I had worried it would always be awkward between the two of us after I returned from New York.

"So, Isabella," she started, and I suddenly felt my heart hit the pit of my stomach. "I ran into a friend of yours this past week."

"Really?" I said, running a finger around the rim of my glass absently, trying to appear nonchalant about what she was about to reveal.

"Mmhm," she hummed as she took a sip of her wine. "We had a very interesting conversation."

"Yeah?" I asked, knowing my mother as I did, she could have been talking about any number of people. She was obviously going to withhold full disclosure until I asked. Renee shook her head, smirking slightly, knowing we were playing the same game. She wasn't saying and I wasn't asking. She sighed. I waited.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she finally laughed. "You're no fun at all, Isabella. You could have just asked, you know?"

"I know," I smirked, "but it's more fun for _me_ not to."

Renee scoffed but before she could say anything more, the waitress returned with our appetizer.

I decided to throw my mother a bone once we were happily munching on a sampler of favorites from the menu.

"Okay, I'll bite," I said, humming in approval around a bite of pork spring roll. "Who did you run into?"

Renee smiled like the Cheshire cat as she stared across the table. "Rosalie McCarty."

I nodded in acknowledgement as I chewed the last of my spring roll.

"You know Rosalie actually reminds me a lot of her mother. Chris was an incredibly beautiful woman, too," Renee continued. "It seems that Rosalie inherited more than just her mother's beauty, though. She's really active with the March of Dimes. She and I are going to be working on this fundraiser thing together."

After I entered high school, my mother began working with several charities, all of them benefitting children. Having been an elementary school teacher at one time, Renee was dedicated to making life a little easier on children in need. I had heard Richard and Christian Hale's names mentioned in association with my mother's charity work on several occasions over the years. What had been a surprise to me was that the Hales were also Adeline McCarty's grandparents.

"That's cool. I've gotten to know Rosalie a little over the last couple of months," I said, pausing as the waitress arrived with our second glass of wine.

"I don't think her husband thinks all that much of me," I shrugged, continuing once the waitress had stepped away again. "But she's always been nice. I've told you how amazingly talented Adeline is. She has something. The amount of natural talent that kid has is kind of frightening."

"Speaking of natural talent," Renee said, her eyes brightening. "I mentioned to Phil that Seth was coming to visit. He's very interested in talking to him while he's here. How long is he going to be in town?"

I groaned and sat back in my chair shaking my head. "I don't know if that's such a great idea, Mom."

"Why?" Renee's confusion was apparent in her expression and her tone.

"Well, for one thing," I said. "I'm not sure that Seth is really up for any of that right now. From what dad said he's pretty messed up over this girl and…" I trailed off with a grimace as I tried to formulate the right words.

"And?" Renee prompted.

"I'm just not sure how Charlie's going to react…" I didn't know how to put it. Honestly, I would have thought that the strain between Charlie and Phil was obvious, but maybe not as she stared at me with a confused expression. "You know, to Phil talking to Seth… about playing professionally…"

"Well, that's just silly," Renee said, frowning. "There's absolutely no reason for Charlie to react badly. I mean, Phil has a legitimate reason for wanting to talk to the boy."

"I know," I said. "But they want him to go to college before he even thinks about a professional career. I just don't want anyone to get upset."

"Phil would never go against the wishes of Charlie or Sue," she said emphatically. "From what he's said, Seth is pretty amazing, especially for someone so young. He has a lot of raw talent. I would think that Charlie would be happy someone had noticed."

I shrugged, desperately wanting to change the subject. I so didn't want to have this conversation with my mother. Charlie held a grudge; it was just his way and how he felt about Phil in general wasn't going to change. Renee just never seemed to get that. I guess it was a good example of why their marriage didn't last.

Asking about the fundraiser again seemed to do the trick as Renee launched into the details of the run/walk they had decided on for later in the summer.

We were just finishing dessert and coffee when Renee looked up from her plate with a mischievous expression. I knew nothing good could come from that.

"So, tell me," Renee said, arching an eyebrow. "Where's Edward taking you on your date?"

I sucked in a breath, choking on the sip of coffee I had just taken.

"How did… how… I-" I sputtered, wiping my mouth with my napkin. "How do you know we have a date?"

"Please, child," Renee snorted, rolling her eyes at me and shaking her head. "You do remember I'm your mother, right? I know you. It's written all over your face. I'm right, aren't I? He finally asked you out."

"Yeah, he did," I said, unable to stop the smile from spreading across my face. "We're going to dinner tomorrow night. Did Rosalie say something to you?" I asked, suddenly suspicious about her "meeting" with Rosalie McCarty.

"No," she replied with a smirk. "Not really, but I did find out a few things about your Edward from Rosalie."

"He's not mine, Mom," I said.

Renee scoffed but otherwise continued as though I hadn't spoken.

"He is quite a bit older. Do you think that's an issue?" she said.

"No," I said too quickly. "I don't."

"Maybe it would have been a better question to ask if Edward has an issue with the age difference?" she asked, a wary expression on her face.

I considered that question for a few moments before answering. Edward would be turning thirty in the summer. The difference in our ages was not something I had given a second thought to, but it was a reason for Edward to hesitate in his decision to take things to the next step. I couldn't lie, even to myself, and say it didn't bother me on some level that Edward wasn't sure what he wanted.

"That's why it's taken him so long to ask you out, huh?"

There was one thing about Renee - regardless of how distracted she might seem, she was incredibly perceptive. It was a fact I had learned to appreciate.

I nodded, dropping my eyes to the table.

"That's what I thought," Renee murmured, reaching across the table to take my hand in hers. "Isabella?"

I took a deep breath and slowly looked up to meet my mother's warm gaze.

"It's not a bad thing that he hesitated," she said.

I blinked in confusion as I stared across the table, trying to figure out how Edward's uncertainty was a good thing.

"Isabella," she sighed. "You've been through more in your twenty-two years than any woman should have to endure in a lifetime. And from what little I know about your Edward, so has he. He has baggage, honey, regardless of whether the ex-wife is still in the picture or not."

I swallowed thickly remembering the conversation with Edward about just what had happened between him and his ex-wife. I had told my mother shortly after Edward and I began running together about the fact he was divorced. She wasn't as surprised as I had been.

"He's coming into this thing between you with less than a clean slate," she continued. "I'll be honest, from what I've heard from you and Rosalie, I don't think his hesitation had anything to do with his feelings for you or lack of desire to see where things might go. Have you thought that maybe he cared enough to take a moment and consider how _his_ history might affect _you_?"

Renee paused, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"That's the mark of a good man, Isabella," she said, smiling softly. "I have a very good feeling about your Edward."

It wasn't lost on me that this time my mother wasn't warning me to stay away from the guy I was interested in, but encouraging me to view the situation from a different perspective. I had to admit it felt good to know that she didn't feel I was repeating past mistakes by wanting more with Edward. The first step to ensuring that was actually the case was listening to my mother and letting myself hope that maybe, just maybe, Edward did actually care.

I smiled and shook my head. "He's not mine, Mom."

"Maybe not yet," she nodded, "but he will be."

* * *

**So a little talk with mom? Renee's a pretty smart chica. ^_~ **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	15. Chapter 14 Overcoming the past

**Hello lovelies! I so very much appreciate the love you guys are putting out for this story. Thank you seems so empty but it's all I have, so, Thank you! I won't hold you up from the first date.^_~ **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart to Jessica1971, super-beta extraordinaire! Love you dear heart!**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, we all know that, I'm just playing with the great Stephanie Meyer's characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Someone like you…

Chapter 15

EPOV

I waved as Bella reversed out of my drive and watched her jeep disappear down the street toward her house.

Releasing a heavy breath, I turned to make my way back inside and went straight to the kitchen. The thoughts and images from the day spent with Bella flashed through my mind on an endless loop. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, I popped the top and took a long draw before walking into the family room and flipping on ESPN.

Flopping down on the sofa, a disbelieving chuckle escaped me as I remembered Bella's explanation that she honestly thought I wanted to be nothing more than friends.

I mean, I couldn't say I didn't understand - to a degree. I had run so hot and cold with her over the time we had spent together.

Bella had captivated me from the moment my eyes fell upon her angelic face. It was only as I got to know Bella that I realized her physical beauty was only enhanced by the strength of the woman behind those expressive brown eyes. Oh hell, I was a goner from the very first moment I saw Bella and there was nothing I could do to change that fact. Only being Bella's _friend_ had _never_ been my intention. Still, I had to be honest there were things between Bella and I that I worried about, areas of contention that could cause problems moving forward.

Pursuing a relationship with her, regardless of my attraction, or the fact that I simply enjoyed being around her, would be challenging. There were areas that existed, in my own mind, had been the cause of my hesitation in asking Bella out officially. Never was there a question of my desire to have a romantic relationship, because I wanted one. I wanted it all.

I sighed, knowing that the difference in our ages was a part of my not leaping off the proverbial cliff head first; however, it was not the sole reason for my hesitation.

Coming out of a failed marriage, I was scared shitless to make myself vulnerable again. And with Bella, there would be no turning back once I took the plunge; it would be an all or nothing sort of situation.

The fact that we had only known each other a few weeks meant nothing because the depth of what I felt for Bella was like nothing I had ever known. It sounded crazy to acknowledge my thoughts were traveling along those lines, but it was true all the same. That sensation of wanting more was one that became more clear during the hours we spent together earlier in the day. Not even my first encounter with Heidi, when I was blown away by everything about her, compared to how I felt about Bella. So, there was no doubt in my mind that the more time we spent together, those sentiments would only become stronger.

My resistance to asking Bella for a date simply boiled down to an incessant trait of mine to be a complete idiot. I had let the fears of my past interfere with the possibility of finding something that could potentially be a wonderful relationship between Bella and me.

Then again, in my defense, it had been nearly ten years since I actually asked a woman for a date. The only dates I had been on since my divorce were ones arranged by Rose or Alice. Each of those ended with nothing more than a good night kiss - a few really hot good night kisses - but all the same, it went no further than that, rarely even a second date.

I hadn't been with a woman since before Heidi was arrested and the reaction of my body to the mere thought of Bella, or better yet the thought of _being _with Bella, reminded me of that fact daily - painfully. I hadn't jerked off so much since senior year of high school when Karen Marzetti, my first real girlfriend, had me completely tied in knots. I groaned, taking another long draw of my beer.

The image of Bella's long, toned limbs wrapped around me, those strong thighs gripping me tightly as she cried out my name in pleasure, flashed behind my closed lids. Her dancer's body, so lithe and graceful, was overwhelmingly sexy and had starred in more than one of my naughty fantasies over the last several weeks.

What can I say, I'm a man, and though I hadn't ever been the casual sex kind of guy… damn. Bella was ungodly sexy and I wanted her in ways I had never wanted a woman before.

I shook my head, finishing off my beer and trying to rid myself of those images before I found myself in the shower once again taking matters into my own hands, literally.

Unfortunately, those images were replaced by ones of Bella's face when she revealed the darker parts of her history. My heart had clenched painfully in my chest as I watched her, knowing she was afraid of my reaction to what that bastard had done to her. It was heartbreaking and made me angrier than I could ever remember being at a man I didn't even know.

I wanted so badly to take her in my arms in that moment and make her understand how precious she was, how truly good she was at her very core. I wanted to make her forget what that monster had done, to make her understand she deserved to be treasured.

But I happily realized she already knew those things. She knew, or at least she had learned, that what Demetri had done was wrong. She had learned it was not love; it was obsession and the mark of a person with serious mental issues. I had seen that same type of behavior a thousand times during my work in Chicago. I had worked on cases that demonstrated the worst of the worst, truly unimaginable human cruelty.

It was a relief to know that Bella had gone to counseling and was able to work through the things which had happened as well as the issues in her psyche that led her to a relationship like that in the first place.

The women I came into contact with during my time in Chicago that were lucky enough to survive, like Bella, felt that in some way they had caused or even deserved the treatment on some level. The fact that Bella had sought out and was still in counseling was a great comfort.

Bella's questions about what had brought me to Denver had taken me by surprise at first, but taking into consideration her full disclosure, I felt compelled to do the same. It was painful reliving the details of not only Heidi's betrayal but that of the people I had thought were my friends.

When Bella touched my face, telling me how sorry she was that I had been hurt, I was nearly overcome with emotion and had to swallow the lump that rose in my throat. When I slid my arms around her waist, pulling her close and holding her to me, there were no words to describe the euphoria that rushed through my system.

The energy that popped between us at a mere touch was overwhelming, but having her body pressed against mine, feeling her soft curves and firm muscles mold to the hard lines of my own, absolutely scrambled my brain.

No, my attraction to Bella had never been in question, not in my mind at least. Realizing I had inadvertently led her to believe I wasn't interested in _more_ was a serious wake-up call. I vowed to make that up to her in every way possible.

I smiled as a familiar tune began to play, bringing me out of my ruminations as I dug my phone from my front pocket.

"Hey, sweet girl," I said, smiling wider. "How's my favorite niece?"

"Hey, Edward," Adeline giggled. "I'm good. My performance is at the end of the month, you know? I have a solo and I mean… you have to come. You're going to be there, right? Like, you really don't have a choice, you know that, right? You have to be there, coz…well… mom said she already has your ticket and everything. And-"

"Whoa, baby girl," I said, shaking my head and laughing as I cut off her rant. "Slow down and take a breath," I teased. "Of course I'm planning on being there. Do you know what time?"

"Um…" Adeline hesitated. "I think it's for the Sunday matinee? So like three o'clock. I think."

"Yeah, that sounds good," I said. "I think Jasper is going to be there on Friday and Saturday nights because of Molly and Alice. I should be able to swing Sunday pretty easily."

Emmett had mentioned that Adeline would have a starring role in the upcoming performance. Bella and I had discussed Adeline and her training as well as the performance in general, but I hadn't ever asked for more than the basics. Hell, I had discovered the basics of what Bella did with Adeline, or any of her classes, was out of my realm of understanding.

The one thing I had come to understand was how much behind the scenes work went into putting on such a production as the one The Pas de Deux would be hosting in a couple weeks. Honestly, I had no idea that a dance studio for children would have to go to such lengths and the fact that it was a multi-night event had surprised me to no end.

I felt my brow furrow as it dawned on me that Bella would be tied up the entire weekend. The fact I felt bereft at the thought of not seeing her for an extended period of time was… well, frightening. That didn't stop me from deciding that I would need to figure out a way to spend at least some time with her during that weekend.

"Good," Adeline's voice brought me back to the conversation at hand. "Oh! Mom said to ask if you wanted to come to dinner? She's making lasagna."

"Oh, well, I'm not sure," I said, pretending to consider the invitation. "You know I need to-"

"Ugh," Adeline groaned, cutting me off mid-sentence. "You're so goofy. You know you can't turn down Mom's lasagna. So just get over here. We're eating at six."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, laughing and saluting curtly even though she couldn't see me. "I'll see you in a little bit, sweetheart."

"'K, bye."

I hung up and laughed with a shake of my head. Adeline had always held a special place in my heart and the fact that I would be able to spend more time with her was definitely a perk of making the move from Chicago.

~O~

We had finished dinner a short time before and Adeline had gone to her room to finish up some homework. The three of us moved out to sit on the patio. The early May night was crisp but comfortable with the small fire Emmett had started in the fire pit.

"So… um," I started, taking a deep breath. "I asked Bella out today."

"'Bout damn time," Emmett said, throwing another log on the fire. "Maybe the tiny dictator will get the stick out of her ass if she's got something else to occupy her time."

"Hey," I barked, sitting forward in my chair and glaring. "Don't say shit like that. Just because you're still pissed she put you in your place for being such an ass does not give you the right to-"

"Emmett McCarty," Rose hissed, cutting me off as she nailed her husband with a warning look. "That was totally uncalled for and I've asked you to stop saying things like that. Isabella has done more than anyone up to this point to develop Addie's talent. It's entirely due to the demands and expectations Isabella has for your daughter that she's starring in the studio's performance."

"Yeah, I know, you're right," Emmett conceded as he stood from where he had squatted beside the fire. "Sorry, man."

I nodded and sat back in my chair as Rosalie shot Emmett one last look before turning her attention to me. "That's great, Edward. When are you guys going out?"

"Um… tomorrow night," I said, grinning.

Then, as the fact I had been racking my brain for the perfect first date activity and had come up completely empty began to fill my mind, the smile slowly fell from my face.

"What?" Rosalie asked, quirking an eyebrow in question, noticing the change in my demeanor.

"I… I have no idea what to do," I admitted.

"You gotta be kidding me, right?" Emmett laughed, taking the seat next to Rosalie. "How old are you? Fifteen? You've been out on dates before. Even if you have lived like one for the last year or two, you're not a monk, for god sakes."

Emmett shook his head in mock disappointment as he continued. "I mean, come on! It's not that hard, bro. You ask her out, you take her to dinner. You have a few drinks. Take her back to your place…" he trailed off, shrugging with a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Jesus, Em," I groaned, becoming increasingly pissed off as Emmett waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Bella is not that kind of girl and even if she were I'm not that kind of guy and you damn well know it. I don-" I was practically growling by the time Emmett interrupted my rant.

"Whoa there, brother," Emmett chuckled, holding his hands up in submission. "I didn't mean to offend you or Isabella. It was just a suggestion."

"Stop being a jerk, Emmett. Keep your suggestions to yourself," Rosalie snipped, "especially if they're not going to be helpful."

"What?" Emmett asked, looking back and forth between Rosalie and me. Had I not known him better, I would have believed he was just being an ass and pretending not to understand. The thing was, I did and I knew better. Emmett was a smart man, just not the most romantic one. God bless Rosalie for knowing that and loving him anyway.

I quirked an eyebrow at Rose, "Got any _good_ suggestions?"

"Hmm… let me think," she said, her brow furrowing in thought.

"AH!" Rosalie smiled widely and sat up straight in her chair after a few moments of contemplation.

"Okay, just hear me out before you say no," she started, raising her eyebrows, challenging me to interrupt before she was finished. "What you would really like is to have a quiet night with Bella. Something intimate, private, so that you two can get to know each other without the distractions of a public setting, right?"

I nodded, unsure where she was going but agreeing with her so far.

"Okay, so," she said, leaning toward me and folding her arms on the table top. "Though Emmett's suggestion was crass, it does have a grain of usefulness in it. Bella lived in New York for what? Four years, yes?"

"Yeah," I hedged, tilting my head to one side, trying to follow where her line of thinking was headed.

"Well, odds are she went to some pretty fancy restaurants in that time, right?" Rose asked and I nodded again, knowing that Bella had told me about some of the places she had visited while living in New York. Demetri had wined and dined her quite impressively while he was reeling her into his web.

"Okay, so she's not really going to be impressed by some hoity-toity place around here, though we have some amazing places," Rosalie said, beginning to smile like the cat that ate the canary.

"Okay," I said, feeling my brow furrow. "I can see that, but…"

"Well," she said, drawing out the word. "If I remember correctly, you used to be a pretty amazing cook. I know Heidi made you take those cooking classes. You were the one who really took off with it, not her."

I grimaced at the memory. Though that particular memory was a good one, it was hard to not allow the events of the last couple of years to taint even the happy times we had shared.

"Well, why don't you cook dinner for her?" Rosalie continued, ignoring my reaction to the mention of Heidi and smiling with satisfaction as if it was the most obvious solution.

"I don't know, Rose," I said, shaking my head and scrubbing a hand over my face before running it roughly through my hair. "I don't want her to get the wrong idea."

Rosalie shook her head emphatically. "She won't. I'm telling you, knowing that she has a man who not only _knows_ how to cook - well I might add - but who takes the time to prepare something special just for her? That wanted to give her nothing but a quiet, intimate night, where you can talk, just the two of you? Yeah, you'll win her over no problem with that little move, my friend."

Rosalie sat back in her chair, crossing her arms, satisfied she had solved my problem.

"You think so, huh?" I said, smiling as the idea began to take purchase.

"Yep, I guarantee it," Rosalie nodded, smiling.

"Geez," Emmett scoffed shaking his head. "Is that not basically what I suggested? How come _now_ it sounds romantic?"

Rosalie shook her head but leaned over to press a kiss to Emmett's cheek, patting his chest. "It's alright, baby. I'll explain it to you later."

~O~

Putting my truck in park in front of Bella's house, I pulled at the collar of the black sweater I was wearing. The damn thing might have been a V-neck, but I felt like it was choking me as the full on panic began to set in. No amount of reassurances from Rosalie could help me at the moment, and although I trusted her judgment implicitly, I was nervous as hell.

I stepped out of the truck and made my way up the walkway. I had called earlier in the day to confirm the time I would pick her up and inform her of my plan. She seemed perfectly happy with the idea of having dinner at my house and agreed that it would be better than fighting a noisy restaurant crowd.

I chuckled, remembering Bella teasing me about putting her health in my hands and that she would never forgive me if she got food poisoning from my cooking.

Nervously running a hand through my hair, I took the last step onto Bella's front porch.

Just as I was reaching for the bell, the door swung open and I was struck stupid by the vision that greeted me.

The long white sweater was stretched across her upper arms and clung to the dip of her waist, stopping just below the curve of her hip. It lay low off the shoulder, a large collar softly folded at her upper arm, exposing a tempting expanse of collarbone that just begged for me to run my nose, my lips, and my tongue along the supple skin.

The designer jeans hugged her body in ways that had to be illegal in at least four southern states. I took in the sexy open toed heels on her feet and bit back a groan.

_Oh, God, this was a bad idea… Bella… in my house… looking like that… just mere feet from my bed... _I shifted uncomfortably as my body responded to the visions flashing through my mind as I unabashedly stared.

"Hey," she breathed, her pouty lips curling into a shy smile. "I saw you pull into the drive."

"Hey," I croaked and tried to catch my breath. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Her smile widened as she ducked her head, tucking a thick lock of hair behind her ear.

"Um, are you ready?" My voice was full of gravel as I worked to get myself under control.

A low huffing growl alerted me to the fact that Remi was, as always, sitting at Bella's feet. He stared at me with that same knowing expression he always wore while in my presence.

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse," she said, turning to step further into the house.

Remi, however, stayed put. The message he was sending came through loud and clear; I was to do the same and all would be cool. He might tolerate me, like me even, but he loved Bella and he wasn't about to let me forget who number one was for him. Honestly, I was okay with that, it gave me a measure of comfort to know that Bella was safe with Remi around.

Bella returned and looked up into my eyes, smiling. "I'm ready."

Though I knew her words meant something completely different in context, still I couldn't help but to hope that she was in fact ready. Because, in that moment, with those two words, I realized that I _was _ready. That I wanted very much to make this woman mine in every feasible way.

Bella stepped out the door, closing and locking it behind her with a quick good bye to Remi. She turned and suddenly the small distance between us was non-existent. I took a small step back, turning slightly, knowing if she came any closer she was going to find out just how much she was affecting me in that moment. I offered my arm. "Your chariot awaits, madam."

I was grinning like a fool when she wrapped her long fingers around my biceps and smiled up at me as I led her to my truck.

~O~

We had done the traditional tour of the house and Bella had asked if she could wait in my study while I went to check on dinner. Reentering the room with a glass of wine for both Bella and myself, I stopped dead, realizing how she had occupied her time while I was gone. Swallowing thickly, I continued to where she stood in front of the bookcase.

"Wow, Edward," she said, turning to look at me with wide eyes.

Bella took the offered glass with a whispered thank you. "You received the Medal of Valor?" she asked, taking a sip of the wine.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was warranted," I shrugged, bringing my own glass to my lips. "I technically wasn't an officer, which I reminded them of repeatedly, but they did it anyway."

"That's just… wow," she murmured, shaking her head. "So, that's Heidi?"

There was no way around the question and it was obvious who the people were in the picture, so I nodded, taking another drink.

My mother had a fit when she and my father were here at Christmas and saw that I didn't have any of the accolades I had received while working in Chicago displayed in my house. She knew the reason. Every one of the pictures from that time in my past contained my ex-wife. My mother reminded me that regardless of how much I wanted to forget Heidi, the fact remained we had been married and I couldn't hide from every single memento of her existence in my life. I knew she was right and had relented, allowing her to place the display case on the bookshelf in my study.

"She's beautiful," Bella whispered.

"So, um," I cleared my throat, desperate to change the subject and motioned toward the door with the hand holding my wine glass. "Dinner's ready."

Bella stared at me for a long moment, studying my face. With an understanding softness in her eyes, she nodded and smiled, taking a step toward the door. As if I had done it a million times before, I placed a hand at the small of her back to lead her from the room. I felt her body stiffen for a split second before a tiny sigh escaped her and she relaxed against my touch.

I had set up the dining room before leaving to pick up Bella. I didn't have fancy silver candle sticks or crystal vases full of flowers, but I had filled the space with small tea light candles which when lit cast the room with a warm glow.

Everything that Heidi and I had together had been either sold or given to charity; I didn't want any of it when I left. I literally started from scratch rebuilding my home, making it my own. Thankfully, my mother had made sure I had dishes and glassware as well as a set of silver that was nicer than anything I would have purchased on my own. It wasn't by any means fine china or crystal, but at least they all matched and I wasn't serving Bella on paper plates.

Judging from Bella's response when we entered the room, I had done alright. I hoped that my choices for our dinner would be as well received.

Once Bella was seated at the table, I excused myself to retrieve our plates from the kitchen.

"Oh my god," Bella hummed around her first bite. As the relief washed over me, I felt the smile build until I was again grinning like the fool I truly was around her.

"It's okay then?" I asked, needing a bit more reassurance.

"It's wonderful, Edward," she said, smiling. "I have to admit I'm completely blown away by all this," she gestured to the plate before her and the room at large. "It's really sweet. Thank you."

I nodded, unable to find my voice but still smiling. The relief I felt over realizing Rosalie had, seemingly, been right in her assessment that Bella would appreciate the effort I had put into making this night special was immense.

The rest of our dinner was filled with retelling stories of our childhoods and laughing at the silly antics of our younger selves. I listened as she recited the hijinks she got into while visiting her father in Washington. Apparently she had some friends who were pretty mischievous and regardless of the fact that her father was the Police Chief, they got into all kinds of adolescent trouble.

I stood to begin clearing the table, still laughing at the last story Bella told about how she and her friend, Rachel, had decided it was a good idea to cover the mayor's yard with rolls upon rolls of toilet tissue. The mayor's son and Rachel had dated until she caught him cheating on her with another girl a few weeks before Bella's visit.

Unfortunately, as Bella explained, when she was nervous she has a tendency to be exceptionally clumsy. This incident was no exception. As they made their escape, Bella tripped over a rock, falling and breaking her wrist. The mayor's wife obviously heard the commotion and flipped on the exterior lights.

"To say Charlie was pissed would be downplaying how angry he was with me," she laughed, standing and grabbing the glasses from the table. She quirked an eyebrow when I stopped to stare. "What?"

"What are you doing?" I asked, nodding toward the glasses in her hand.

"I'm helping you clean up," she said, her tone was a loud and clear _duh._

"No, you're not," I said, shaking my head and shooting her a stern look.

"Yes, I am," she said, nailing me with a defiant look of her own. "You cooked this amazing dinner for me. The least I can do is help you clean up."

"But Bella-" I started but she raised a hand to stop me.

"I'll feel better if you let me help, Edward," she said, looking up at me from under those thick lashes with the tiniest pout on her lips. There was no denying that she already had me wrapped around her dainty little finger and if she continued to look at me like that, there was absolutely nothing I wouldn't give to make her happy.

"Okay," I relented but couldn't stop the smile from spreading over my face.

When Bella entered my kitchen, she turned to look at me over her shoulder, a devilish glint in her eye. "Do you know how sexy it is that you have a kitchen like this?"

"Really?" I asked, swallowing as I watched her pull that full bottom lip between her teeth. "It's not really a lot different than your kitchen."

"I know," she said. "And I love my kitchen, but the fact that you also know how to use it makes it incredibly sexy."

I blinked, unable to move as her words registered and my body responded. Bella turned with a smirk and crossed the room to the sink. The sound of water against the stainless steel brought me out of my haze.

"I have a dishwasher, Bella," I said as I placed the plates down and leaned against the counter. I gestured toward the appliance in the island behind where she stood.

"Oh, I know," she said, turning her head slightly to look up at me with an apprehensive expression. "But… you'll think this is stupid."

"Bella," I said, my voice low and earnest. "Nothing you could say to me would I ever think was stupid. Tell me."

"You know that my house was my grandparents, right?"

I nodded as I curled my hands over the lip of the counter, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"And, well," she started, "you know I kind of got carted back and forth between my mom and dad." She smiled up at me with a slightly sad expression. "Anyway, my mom's parents passed away when I was really little, so I didn't really remember them, and Charlie's dad died in the Korean War so he didn't even know him. His mom wasn't exactly the warm, fuzzy kind of grandmother, ya know?"

Bella shrugged as she flipped the faucet off and set the first of the dishes into the soapy water. "Do you have a dish cloth?"

"Oh, uh… yeah," I stuttered and turned to begin opening drawers in search of the elusive cloths I knew were somewhere in one of the numerous hiding places. "Ah, here we go."

I felt the tingling in my skin as her fingers brushed across my hand when she took the offered cloth.

"So, anyway," she said, turning back to her task as I removed a drying towel from the drawer. "The only "real" grandparents I ever had were Phil's mom and dad. When I was younger, my gran would pull a chair up to the counter and let me dry the dishes as she washed. It was like… it was _our time_, ya know? As I got older we still did that, but I didn't need the chair anymore," she giggled and I couldn't help but smile when she looked up at me. "But my gran… she was always there and she was making time just for me. I guess there were some times that I felt like she was the only one who did."

Bella suddenly turned to look at me with a wide eyed expression. "Don't get me wrong, my parents and Phil? I knew they loved me, I'm not saying that I ever felt as if they didn't but-"

"I understand what you're saying, Bella," I said. I couldn't have stopped myself even if I wanted to - which I totally did not want to do - as I ran a finger down the side of her face, relishing the tinge of pink that bloomed under her skin at my touch.

I wrapped my hand around her neck gently as Bella turned to look up at me, her lips parted slightly. It did not escape my notice how her chest rose and fell at a much more rapid pace than a moment earlier. I took a small step closer, resting a hand on her hip as the other cradled the back of her head, my fingers threading into her hair. Bella placed her hands on my chest and I knew she could feel the pounding of my heart beneath her palms.

"Bella," I whispered as my gaze bounced from her lips to her eyes. "I… may I kiss you, Bella?"

A tiny whimper fell from her lips. "Please," she said on a breath.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I lowered my head, bringing my lips within millimeters of hers. I took a moment to just breathe her in, brushing my nose along the side of her tiny upturned one, before finally covering her mouth with my own.

Though it wasn't something I wanted to think of at that moment, Heidi and I had shared a very healthy sex life until the end of our relationship, so it was feasible to say that I had shared hundreds of kisses with a woman in my lifetime. But nothing, and I mean literally nothing, I had ever experienced could have prepared me for the emotions that shot through my entire system the moment my lips were touching Bella's.

The hand on her hip tightened momentarily before sliding around to pull her flush against my body. My other hand tangled in her hair, holding her to me as I brushed my tongue over her lips, asking for her to open herself completely to me.

Bella's hands slid over my chest, momentarily stopping to dig her nails into the muscles of my shoulders, eliciting a low groan to rumble in my chest. She opened to me in that same moment and I finally tasted the nirvana that was awaiting me inside her mouth.

Stroking and caressing touches of our tongues, Bella met me with the same intensity that burned like wildfire inside my own body. Her fingers curled into the hair at the back of my head and I growled against her mouth as she pressed herself into me, pulling my hair slightly. Without any thought, I spun, pushing her backward, caging her between my body and the counter.

In my haze of lust, it didn't immediately register that Bella had gone completely rigid in my arms. I broke the kiss to trail my lips over her jaw, making my way toward her ear, unable to stop from pressing my arousal against her soft belly. I felt more than heard the whimper bubble in her throat and pulled back to see Bella's eyes clamped shut, her body locked down tightly against my own.

My heart clenched painfully in my chest as a tear leaked from beneath her lids and streaked down the side of her face.

"Oh God, Bella," I said, unsure as to what was happening but knowing I had done something horribly wrong. "I'm sorry. What did… did I hurt you? Bella?

"Bella," I said, my voice thick with the fear I felt racing through my body. "Bella, please… open your eyes. Talk to me."

She just shook her head slowly, refusing to open her eyes and look at me as yet another tear slid down her face. "I'm sorry," she choked. "I'm so sorry."

"Bella," I croaked. "Please, tell me what happened… what did I do?"

Her eyes flashed open and a look I never wanted to see again met me there.

"I won't ever get away from him, will I?" she asked, her voice breaking as she stared at me with tears shining in her eyes.

And in that instant, I knew exactly what had happened.

"Oh Bella," I said, my own voice breaking slightly as I wrapped her in my arms and thanking God that she came to me willingly.

A relieved sigh escaped me as Bella's arms came around my waist and she buried her face in my chest. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and was glad that although she still wore those sexy heels, I was able to tuck her under my chin.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, knowing that if this thing between us was going to move on from this moment, I needed to ask some questions that made me horribly uncomfortable.

"Bella, I need to ask you something," I whispered into her hair. "Have you… um, have you been intimate with anyone since Demetri?"

The shake of her head against my chest was not a surprise.

"So," I began gently pressing another kiss to her head and tightening my arms around her. "Then tell me why you expected to not be scared the first time a man gets a little over zealous with you?"

Bella murmured something into my chest that I couldn't understand. I pulled back slightly to look down at her. "What?"

I cupped her face in my palm and wiped the tears away with my thumb, keeping one arm tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Because it's you," she whispered.

* * *

**Bella had a moment, huh? They're making progress, yes? Hope you enjoyed their first date and a little more of a glimpse into the relationship between Edward and his family. **

**Until next time... **

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**

**Sidenote: If you donated to FGB Autism please read: You may have noticed that my name is not listed in the table of contents and there is no submission from me in the compilation. For reasons which are not quite clear my submission was not included. I have been told that the piece is being added to the compilation and it will be resent to everyone who donated. Thank you if you donated and hopefully the problem will be rectified soon. **


	16. Chapter 15 Taking the leap

**Hello again dear ones! So it's Tuesday again =) Thanks to my superbeta, Jessica1971. I've said it many times and I'll say it many times again she's the best for so many more reasons than the fact that she makes my words look much prettier. Without further ado... Oh yeah, It's not mine, all things Twilight belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. You all know that, I'm just playing with her characters and loving every minute of it... ^_~**

* * *

Someone like you…

Chapter 15

BPOV

I couldn't control the trembling in my body as I clung to Edward. His voice broke through the chill as the fear overwhelmed me that Demetri would indeed never let me go - just as he promised. Though I knew I was safe and I wanted the feel of his body against mine, to be trapped by him, overwhelmed by him, having every part of me pressed tight against every part of him, knowing, wanting, even craving what I was feeling with Edward, didn't stop my mind from conjuring the image of Demetri's face behind my closed lids or the feeling of _his_ hands on my body.

Edward's arms tightened around my back, grounding me and bringing me out of my panic as he questioned me about whether I had been intimate with anyone since Demetri. I shook my head as best I could without actually raising it from Edward's chest.

Edward nodded, pulling me closer as I felt the warmth of his breath infuse my hair when he gently kissed the top of my head.

Edward had done nothing to create the fear that froze my body. His passion and intensity in reaction to what was going on at that moment were that of any normal man. Had it been anyone other than Edward, the fear that sliced through my heart when I was pinned against that counter would have been expected. I didn't even have to think about the reason when he whispered his next question and I mumbled my answer into his chest.

I expected not to have that panic because it was Edward.

Edward pulled back slightly, his eyes softened, a smile spreading across his face when I repeated my answer in a breathless whisper. He brought both hands up to frame my face and slowly bent to gently press his lips to mine. The kiss was slow and sweet and exactly what we both needed in that moment. He was telling me without words that he wasn't pushing, but he wasn't going to run away either.

Edward murmured my name as he rested his forehead against mine. His thumbs gliding slowly over my cheekbones, relaxing me even further as I practically melted into his strong body.

Though I knew deep down I was so much stronger than I had been even a few short months ago, my reaction to Edward's intensity during our kiss was a rude awakening that I hadn't healed completely. At the same time, Edward's tender response was an acknowledgement that he understood and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Why don't we finish up the dishes and then we'll relax for a little bit before I take you home," Edward said, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead before smiling into my eyes.

I nodded but before he could pull away completely, I threaded my fingers into his hair, bringing his lips to mine once more. One of Edward's hands slid up to cradle the back of my head, curling into my hair and holding me to him as our lips moved slowly against one another. He groaned softly as I licked at his lower lip before gently taking it between mine, then paid the same attention to the top. With one last quick peck, I pulled back.

"Thank you," I whispered against his mouth.

Edward's eyes stayed closed and he took in a ragged breath. The corner of his mouth pulled up into that damn devilish smirk as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Bella," he said, his voice husky and uncharacteristically rough. "There is nothing you need to thank me for." Edward smoothed a hand over my hair, brushing it away from my face as he stared into my eyes with an intensity that made my entire body tremble with desire.

"What happened to you is going to affect you in some way for a long time to come. We both have to remember that and take things slowly. I'm not going to ask you for more than you're willing to share with me, Bella." Edward bent to press his lips gently to mine. "I care about you… very much. I hope you realize that," he breathed against my mouth.

I slid my arms down over Edward's shoulders, wrapping them around his waist and hugging him as I buried my face in his chest. Taking in deep lungful's of air, I fought against the tears burning in my throat.

Edward's arms encircled me and I felt him drop his head to the crook of my neck as he held me closer than I thought humanly possible. We stood like that, just taking each other in for a long moment before I pulled back.

"Alright, mister," I said, trying to lighten the mood by playfully scowling up at him. "Get a move on, we have work to do. Don't think that just because you blew me away with your mad cooking skills that you can get out of doing the dishes."

"Wouldn't think of it, my dear," Edward said with a curt salute. He bent to peck my lips one last time then released me. With a wink, he picked up his discarded towel.

~O~

The weeks following our first date were ridiculously busy as the studio performance drew closer and Edward's schedule filled up. He and Jasper were in the throes of preparing for the Memorial Day weekend, which signaled the beginning of the summer season. All that meant Edward was spending longer hours in the office after they finished the last tour of the day.

Thankfully, the performance and the upcoming holiday were a week apart. I don't know that either of us could have handled the pressure had they been at the same time. As if all that weren't enough and to add to the insanity, Seth would be arriving the first weekend in June.

I had spoken to Charlie the week before to confirm Seth's flight information. I was excited to see him but couldn't help to be a bit apprehensive as to how Seth would respond to Edward being in my life. Charlie hadn't seemed surprised when I told him things had changed, significantly, between Edward and I; his reaction was a typical gruff grunt.

I laughed to myself, knowing that without a doubt Charlie was running a background check on Edward before we had even hung up the phone. Before the night was out, I'm sure my father knew as much, if not more than I did, about Edward and his life before coming to Denver. I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie didn't have a "buddy" in the Chicago area that knew someone who knew a guy that could tell him everything he wanted to know. The things my father could ferret out of a person when he put his mind to the task were at times frightening.

Since we were unable to keep up with our morning routine of running, Edward and I had to get creative with our schedules. With the extra pressure of readying for the summer on Edward and the fact that I was meeting every morning with Adeline and the demands of keeping up a regular operating schedule at the studio, our time together became limited. To make up for the constraints of the outside world and our mutual desire to take the necessary steps to move our relationship forward, we began having dinner together almost every night. The fact that Edward and I lived so close to one another made doing so much easier than it would have been were that not the case.

We came to an understanding that whoever got out of work first would either pick something up or, on the off chance it was early enough, that person would cook instead. It was usually something quick and easy if we did cook, but the food wasn't the point. The fact that we were making an effort to spend time together was the important part. Those moments were just… _us,_ getting to know one another on a completely different level, emotionally as well as physically. It was our time and I enjoyed every moment.

It was as if a switch had been flipped during our first _official_ date. That was the way we referred to the night Edward cooked for me because he considered our first _real _date to be the day we went to breakfast and walked in the park. Honestly, I had to agree, because that was when we each revealed the full details of our pasts to one another. It was the day that changed everything.

Edward's past with Heidi and mine with Demetri, they were both were excruciatingly painful. The sharing of that pain had been incredibly cathartic and opened doors I hadn't realized were closed.

I groaned, coming back to the task at hand, which happened to be watching Adeline falter once again over a position she had done countless times before. For the last forty-five minutes, we had been working on the routine the pointe class would be performing. It was also when Adeline would perform her final solo.

I could see Adeline was struggling to hold it together and I had tried throughout the class to encourage and remind her of her abilities, her strengths, all to no avail. I released a heavy breath because though I knew she was having a difficult time, I was struggling to overcome the desire to throttle her as her petulance and negativity threatened to ruin the entire session.

"Adeline," I sighed, "you know this routine. What's going on?"

"I'm trying," she whined. "I just can't do it."

"Adeline," I said, my voice a bit sharper than I intended, but she had been pushing my buttons the entire class and I had just about had it. "Stop. Take a deep breath. Center yourself."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, turning her face away from me though I could see the quiver of her bottom lip in the mirrored wall. Taking my own advice, I stopped, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I released it slowly through my nose before addressing the rest of the class.

"Ladies," I said, sounding much calmer than a few moments before. "Let's take a break. Get some water, go to the restroom, and we'll start up again in five."

Adeline began to walk away and I called to her before she could get too far. I saw her shoulders slump but she straightened then turned and made her way back to where I stood. She held her head high, a defiant expression on her face as she approached. I realized in that moment I had to change up my tactics and take a completely different road in dealing with her attitude.

"Adeline," I began once she stood before me. "I know the last couple of weeks have been difficult and you're feeling a lot of pressure right now. You're probably really worried about being up there in front of all those people alone, aren't you?"

Adeline's eyes widened as she obviously thought I was going to let her have it for being such a brat during class, which is exactly what I knew she would be expecting. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from smiling.

Her shoulders slumped once again as she let out a heavy breath. "Yeah," she sighed.

"I thought so," I said, smiling softly. "I can understand. I had such horrible stage fright - especially at your age - that I would throw up for days before a performance. It was awful."

"Really?" Adeline asked in disbelief.

"Really," I nodded. "Let me ask you a question." I paused and waited to ensure I had her full attention. "Why are you doing this? Why do you dance?"

"Huh?" Adeline's brow creased as she looked at me in confusion.

I repeated my question and watched as she tried to discern the correct answer. "Don't tell me what you think I want to hear, tell me what you truly feel. Why do you dance?"

"Because I love it… because I'm good," she said meekly, her voice barely even a whisper as she ducked her head.

"What? I'm not sure I heard you," I said, though I heard her perfectly. Adeline needed to repeat that sentiment to herself over and over in her head until she remembered that and nothing else.

"I said because I love dancing and I'm good," she said, looking up at me as a smile began to dawn on her face.

"Yeah, you are, Adeline," I agreed. "This performance is only the beginning of what you are going to do one day." I reached out to place a comforting hand on her upper arm. "All you need to do is remember that. This is a beginning, not an end. Focus on the emotions. Focus on your love for what you're doing and nothing else will even enter your mind while you're on that stage."

Adeline stared at me for a long moment and then nodded her head infinitesimally as the rest of the class filed back into the room. I smiled, watching the calm confidence settle over Adeline.

"Alright ladies," I said, calling the class back to order and starting the music. "Let's start from the top."

Adeline assumed her beginning position and then the music began to flow through her, capturing that part deep within her heart. I could still feel that sensation swell inside myself as I watched the magic happen.

She nailed the opening and the other girl's timing was spot on as they joined her. I felt a tightening in my throat as they completed the routine flawlessly.

"Bravo, ladies," I said, clapping as the smile spread across my face. "Bravo. That was simply perfection."

~O~

The rest of the afternoon went off with much less drama, thankfully. As the last of my students left I turned to reenter my room and make sure I had everything closed up before I left for the day.

I heard the door open and heavy footsteps fall on the hardwood floor. Instantly knowing there was no way they belonged to a student or one of the other girls in the studio, I spun on my heel. The breath caught in my throat as my eyes fell upon the one person I wanted to see more than anyone in the world.

"Edward," I breathed as a smile began to pull at my mouth.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward said, quickly crossing the room to close the distance between us.

I'm not sure if it was the unexpectedness of Edward's appearance or just the fact that I had missed him horribly through the day, but my next move was without any conscious thought whatsoever. I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as my legs encircled his waist. His arms held me to his body as he laughed and stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance.

I placed kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, and his neck, all before making my way to his lips.

"God, I missed you today," Edward groaned into my mouth and deepened our kiss, cradling the back of my head with one hand as the other tightened around my waist.

In my current position, it was easy to feel his growing excitement as we kissed. I whimpered into his mouth because as much as it annoyed me to acknowledge, we were at my place of work and we really needed to stop. Regardless of how enjoyable the act might be, molesting Edward was not something I wanted Tanya to catch me doing.

Regrettably, I broke our kiss and grinned at Edward as he frowned.

"As happy as I am to see you," I said breathlessly, kissing him quickly once more because I could. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working late tonight."

A chuckle rumbled in Edward's chest as he pecked my lips before setting me on my feet.

"Apparently," he said, smoothing an errant hair behind my ear before caressing my cheek with the back of his curled fingers, "I have been a miserable bastard – Jasper's words, not mine - all day. So, he told me to get out of his sight before he had to kick my ass and that he would handle the rest of what needed to be done."

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Jasper kicking Edward out of their office.

"So," he said, sliding his hands around my waist and taking a step closer. "I was thinking," Edward murmured as he dropped his head to the crook of my neck, "I would treat my beautiful girlfriend to an actual restaurant meal for a change of pace. What do you think?"

The thin straps of the top I wore exposed my neck and shoulders and it had not escaped my notice that Edward seemed particularly fond of that area of my anatomy, a point that he seemed determined to prove as he trailed open-mouthed kisses over my hot skin. I whimpered as his tongue licked at the hollow of my throat and could do nothing more than nod as I had lost my ability to speak.

Over the time since our first date, Edward and I had been taking slow steps forward, pushing the boundaries of our physical relationship. Edward had been kind and inhumanly patient, always conscientious of my comfort level with how far we took things.

The last few times we had made out, my desire for everything Edward offered had completely overrode any memory of Demetri that might have tickled at the back of my mind at one time.

"Oh, God," I breathed. "Edward… you- you've got to… to stop…" My fingers threaded into his hair as my head fell back to allow him better access, in complete contrast to the words I spoke.

"I don't think you really want me to stop," he murmured, sliding his hands down to palm my ass, pulling me into him tighter. He chuckled darkly against my throat when I whimpered at the feel of his arousal pressed against my abdomen. Releasing his hold on me suddenly, he took a small step back, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "But I guess we do need to get a move on if we're going to grab dinner before it gets any later."

I felt my jaw unhinge as I gaped at him while he grinned like a fool, knowing full well what he was doing. "You… that… you're evil," I stammered. "Absolutely evil. You know that, right?"

"Maybe," Edward shrugged, still grinning, unashamed by his actions. "Seriously, though, I'm starving. Are you finished for the day?"

"Yes," I said, turning to make my way to the small closet where I stored my duffel bag and grumbling under my breath. "Not that I really want to go to dinner with you _now_."

"What was that?" Edward asked his tone full of humor.

"Nothing," I said, narrowing my eyes but smiling despite myself at his reflection in the mirrored wall. "I didn't say anything."

Edward nodded his head, still grinning as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. I felt a thrill shoot through me when I caught a glimpse of Edward adjusting himself in the mirror as I straightened from grabbing my bag off the floor. There was a deep sense of satisfaction in knowing that he was just as affected as I was by our little make out session.

I turned and crossed the room back to where Edward stood.

"I'm ready," I whispered and lightly ran my palm over the very noticeable bulge in his pants as I brushed past him. I giggled as I heard the growl roll through his chest and took off running when I glanced up to see him stalking after me.

I barely made it into the parking lot before he caught up to me. I squealed in laughter as his arms came around my waist, pulling my back into his chest and lifting me off my feet.

"_That_ was not very nice, little one," he said, his voice low and full of gravel in my ear.

"Stop!" I squealed as he buried his fingers into my ribs, tickling me mercilessly. "Oh God, Edward, stop!"

"Nope," he laughed, redoubling his efforts and sending me into another fit of giggles.

"Please…" I gasped between bursts of laughter, squirming against his steel grip. "Please, oh God! I'm gonna pee my pants if you don't stop!"

"Some people and their lack of bladder control," he sighed, shaking his head and sitting me on my feet once again and steadying me before releasing me fully. "Just ruins all my fun."

"Whatever, you brat," I panted, scowling at him in mock annoyance. "So, how does pizza sound?" I asked once I caught my breath. "We could just walk to that place down the street if you want. I don't really want to go home to change and come back out if that's okay. Then maybe we can go back to my house, watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and starting toward the sidewalk. Edward leaned over, pressing a kiss to the shell of my ear before whispering, "I don't really care what we do as long as it means I'm spending time with you, Bella."

~O~

After we ate, Edward walked me back to the studio parking lot and then followed me to my house.

"Hey, buddy," I said as I opened the door and Remi met me with all the exuberance of a dog much younger than his actual age. "Hope you had a good day!"

I tried to come home when I could to let him run at mid-day, but the harried schedule I had been keeping didn't permit that as much as I would have liked and I felt somewhat guilty.

I heard Edward call out as he entered the house just as I was closing the door from letting Remi into the back yard.

"I'm in the kitchen, Edward," I said, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water for myself and a beer for Edward.

"Thank you," Edward said, taking the opened long neck and lacing his fingers with mine as he pulled me toward the family room, tipping up the bottle as he went.

Edward found his favorite spot in the corner of the sofa, stretching his long legs out in front of him as he rested one arm along the back. I held up the box of one my favorite movies and laughed when Edward's face scrunched up in a grimace.

"You've got to be kidding," he groaned. "You're not really gonna make me watch _that_ again, are you?"

"Yep," I giggled quirking an eyebrow and throwing his words from earlier back at him. "You said you didn't care what we did, remember?"

"I so did not think that statement would come back to bite me on the ass," he grumbled under his breath.

I couldn't help but laugh at his disgruntled expression and turned to put the DVD into the player. I walked over to the French door to let Remi back in as the opening credits rolled before making my way back to where Edward sat, waiting.

Remi curled up on his bed by the fireplace. The fact that he essentially ignored Edward's presence might have worried me had I not known him better. I understood that Remi was simply resigned to the fact that Edward was going to be around and allowed it with a begrudging acceptance. It was probably the closest thing I would ever get to an approval from my best friend.

"You know," Edward said, turning to smile down at me as I snuggled into his side. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this very unhealthy obsession with Ryan Gosling you seem to have. I'm still trying to decide if I should be worried or not."

"Well, I do love a man with a beard," I cooed, dragging my teeth over the rough stubble on his jaw.

Edward dropped his arm to pull me more tightly against him. His fingers languidly drew circles on the exposed skin of my lower back as my top had ridden up slightly. I kissed the side of his neck, all thoughts of the movie forgotten.

"Hmmm, is that so," Edward said on a ragged breath. "Are you telling me I should lose my razor?"

"No," I sighed against his skin. "I don't want you to change one thing. You're perfect just the way you are."

Edward shifted, lifting and resettling me so that I was sitting between his legs as he stretched out on the sofa with my back to his chest. I relaxed against him, resting my arms on top of his strong thighs.

"I'm glad you think so," he murmured as his hands began to gently knead the taught muscles in my shoulders. I hadn't changed after we arrived home, so I was still wearing the black top and capris I had worn during class earlier in the day, though I had released my hair from the tight chignon.

Edward gathered my hair, releasing it to lay over one shoulder. The warmth of his strong hands felt amazing as he worked a particularly tight area.

"Ungh… God, Edward," I moaned, as my eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy.

I tilted my head to the side as he lowered his lips to my neck, placing gentle kisses to the sensitive skin just below my ear and down to my shoulder.

My breath caught when he pushed up my top until his thumb brushed the underside of my breasts at the same time his other hand slid across my chest. I arched into his touch as his fingers dipped below the low scoop of my top, gliding along the upper most swell of my breast.

Edward continued to lavish hot open mouthed kisses along my neck and shoulder. I felt the desire coiling in the pit of my abdomen. I rubbed my thighs together, trying to find the friction I so desperately sought.

His hands on my body, teasing but not actually touching the places I needed him most, combined with the feel of his lips and tongue as he licked and nipped at my skin were nearly enough to make me lose my mind with need.

I could feel Edward's arousal pressing into my lower back and knew how affected he was by what he was doing to me, which only served to turn me on more.

My body was on fire and I was sure I would be consumed by the flames in a matter of moments.

"I want to make you feel good, Bella," he said, his breath hot as it washed over my damp skin. I shivered at the roughness of his voice.

We had talked - at length - about the need to take things slowly, to not push the envelope too quickly in regards to our burgeoning physicality with one another. So I knew how concerned Edward was about me being comfortable with how far we took things, but at that moment, I was finished with slow. My mind and body were screaming at me in no uncertain terms.

_Fuck slow! I need more! Now!_

Up to the current moment, we had some pretty heavy petting sessions, but Edward hadn't really touched me without the barrier of my panties. While that had felt amazing, I needed more. I needed him to _touch_ me, _really _touchme without any barriers.

"God, Bella," he groaned into my neck, his arms tightening around me as he continued to teasingly brush over my breasts and lower abdomen. "You're so sexy."

I realized I was going to have to push Edward a little to get on with it or I was truly going to lose my mind. I took the hand lying on my stomach in my own and pushed it below the waistband of my pants as I shoved the other inside my top, hoping he would get the idea without me having to spell it out further.

"Bel-," he ground out, the question clear in his voice, but I cut him off before he could get the whole word out of his mouth. There were times when I found the fact that Edward was, in actuality, a psychologist to be a good thing, and then there were times - like now - when it was a very, very bad thing.

"Edward," I said, my voice coming out as more of a growl than actual words. "If you don't touch me right this minute, I may actually prove the theory of spontaneous human combustion as a fact."

Thank God my man takes direction well, because that seemed to be all he needed to hear. My nipple pebbled almost painfully against the roughness of his palm as Edward cupped my breast at the same time he slid his hand lower, making his way inside my underwear.

I cried out in pleasure when he finally found the place I needed him to be at that moment more than I needed air to breath. Edward rolled my pebbled nipple between his forefinger and thumb, tugging gently as he also moved to tease my entrance. He cursed under his breath as I moved against his touch.

My head fell back against his shoulder as the pleasure enveloped me, my eyes clamped shut tightly. Edward covered my mouth with his in a searing kiss, running his tongue over my bottom lip. I opened to him and he entered my mouth while sliding a long finger inside me simultaneously.

I moaned into his mouth as I was teetering on the edge within moments as he teased my mouth with his tongue, caressed my breast, and moved inside me with his finger all at the same time.

Before my lust addled brain could register what was happening, Edward's warm body was suddenly gone and I was lying flat on the sofa. Stunned, I opened my eyes to see Edward looming over me with an expression that should have scared the hell out of me because it was so predatory, but instead I got hotter than I had ever been in my life.

I scrambled to sit up. "Wha- what's wrong?" I sputtered, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I tried to figure out why he stopped.

"Bella," he growled, taking my hands and pulling me to my feet and into his body. "I'm just… I'm not really into exhibitionism."

"Huh?" I felt my brow furrow in confusion, not at all understanding what he was talking about.

Edward jerked his head to the side and I peeked around his arm to see Remi glaring at Edward's back.

I couldn't help it; I began to giggle and dropped my head into the center of Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me as he rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"This is so not funny, Bella," Edward mumbled, but I could feel the shake of his shoulders as he choked back his own laughter.

"Um… yeah, it kind of is, Edward," I chortled, shaking my head and pressing a kiss just over his heart.

Taking a deep breath, my senses were overwhelmed with the feel of Edward's body pressed against mine, his strong arms holding me tightly but gently to him. And just like that, my body was right back on board with moving our little make out session along.

"You know," I whispered, sliding my hands over his chest and up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "My bedroom's just down the hall…" I trailed off suggestively and quirked an eyebrow, smirking.

In an instant, Edward lifted me into his arms and was making his way toward my room. Kicking the door closed, I giggled as he set me on my feet and I heard the click of the lock.

"What?" Edward asked, looking into my eyes as I tried to get my laughter under control.

"It's nothing," I said, shaking my head as I rubbed the tears from the corners of my eyes, trying to catch my breath. "Really."

"Bella," Edward growled playfully as he narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, okay, you big baby," I giggled. "I just find it funny that you're so freaked out over the dog staring at you that you felt the need to not only shut the door but to lock it. I mean, it's not like Remi could have actually opened the closed door or anything. Besides, he likes you."

Edward stared at me for a long moment before he spoke. "I'm not so sure Remi _likes _me. He tolerates me, maybe, but I wouldn't go much further than that. So let me put it to you this way, if you had gotten any louder out there, I feel quite sure I would be a eunuch at this very moment."

"Oh my God, Edward," I gasped, feeling my brow furrow in confusion. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Hell, yes, I'm serious," he said, gripping my hips and pulling me into his body. "Losing any part of my anatomy, especially that one, is not on my top ten things to do tonight."

"And just what exactly is on your list for the evening?" I asked breathlessly.

And just like that the atmosphere in the room changed and the electricity was crackling in the air all around us once again.

"Baby… I…" Edward trailed off on a sigh as he stared down at me, his eyes dark and heavily lidded. "I need to taste you, but I…"

"Oh, God… yes," I moaned, my fingers fisting into the soft cotton of his t-shirt and looking deeply into his eyes. "I need your mouth on me… Please don't over think this… please, Edward."

Edward shook his head, his brow dropping low over his burning green eyes. He slowly closed in, bringing his lips to mine, immediately demanding entrance and deepening the kiss. Our tongues met with a passion so intense it took my breath away. He walked me backwards until my legs hit the bed. I sat down as Edward followed, leaning over me, never breaking our kiss as he crawled up my body.

It suddenly felt as though his hands were everywhere at once and my body ignited even more hotly than it had before.

Edward's hands were under my arms in the next instant, pushing me to the middle of the bed as he broke our kiss to slide my top over my head. I clawed at his t-shirt until it joined mine on the floor. Edward groaned as he looked down my body, taking in the fact I hadn't been wearing a bra and lay mostly naked before him. He moved his flattened palm down the center of my chest, his eyes tracking the movement of his hand over my skin. His lips soon followed with soft kisses down the same path, leaving a blazing trail in their wake.

I felt the tips of his fingers curl around the band of my pants as he took a nipple between his lips. I lifted my hips to make it easier to shed the last of my clothes. His hands slid over my thighs, gripping my hips as he pressed himself tightly between my legs, groaning against me as he licked at the taut flesh of my nipple.

Fumbling with the buckle of his belt, I moaned triumphantly when it finally released. I made quick work of his button fly jeans, his hips bucking into me as my fingers brushed over the rigid length beneath the denim. Edward quickly shed his jeans without removing his lips from my skin.

My fingers threaded into his hair, arching my back to press further into him as he sucked me back into his mouth. Edward kissed his way across to pay the same attention to the neglected breast before moving to my stomach. Grazing his nose over the four inch scar just below the ribs on my left side, he pressed gentle kisses along its expanse then moved lower.

"God, Bella," Edward groaned as he pressed a kiss between my hip bones. "You are so goddamn beautiful… I'm going to make you feel so good, baby. Is that what you want? Do you want me to make you feel good?"

"Yes, Edward," I breathed as I looked down to meet his half lidded eyes. "God… yes."

Like I said, my man takes instruction very well, because that was the last coherent thought I had as Edward lowered his head. His tongue made one long slow glide from bottom to top and I was once again teetering on the edge of oblivion.

I cried out as he sucked the swollen little nub at the top of my sex into his mouth and began circling my entrance with one of those beautiful, long, talented fingers. He worked them in a circle around and around as he teased me with his tongue and lips.

I truly believe I saw the face of God when Edward slid one, then two, of those fingers inside while working his magic with that incredible mouth of his. When Edward finally curled his fingers and hit that one special spot inside as he sucked me into his mouth again, I came undone, screaming his name while clutching the longer hair at top of his head and pushing my hips into him as I rode out the last waves of ecstasy.

"Oh my God," I whimpered as Edward placed gentle kisses along the inside of my thigh as I came back down to Earth.

"You… that…" I stuttered, unable to put my thoughts together as my brain was completely and gloriously blank from the mind numbing orgasm Edward had just given me. "God… Edward."

Edward settled next to me on the bed and I rolled to face him, sweeping a hand down over the rippled muscles of his abdomen, making my way lower, intent on returning the favor.

"Not tonight, baby," he murmured as he stopped my hands. Edward brought his lips to mine, kissing me gently. "Tonight is just about you, okay?"

I lazily wrapped my arms around his shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. "Stay with me, Edward. Please… don't go tonight. Stay here, with me."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed these two making a bit more progress in their relationship, physically and otherwise. They're moving forward... though there are a few bumps in the road ahead. ^_~**

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**

**As a side note, I will be posting the NYN outtakes that were done for the FoxyFics and the FGB Autism fundraisers later this week. I hope all those of you who donated to the FGB Autism compilation received the corrected copy with the outtake included (which wasn't in the one originally sent out). In either case, I will be putting those up under the NYN Outtakes story. If you have me on author alert you should get the alert when they post whether you have the NYN outtakes on alert or not. **

**Thank you to those who donated to either of these charities! **


	17. Chapter 16 Good Morning Sunshine

**Hello lovelies! So these two are making some progress, yes? Hope you enjoy a bit of Edward's thoughts on where things are... =)**

**Thanks to my lovely beta, my Master Yoda, Jessica1971. She's awesomesauce!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, that honor belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with these beautiful characters. **

* * *

Someone Like You….

Chapter 16

EPOV

_Stay with me, Edward….._

My heart raced at the thought of being able to sleep beside Bella, to hold her in my arms and close to my body all night. Never had I wanted something more in my life.

Though Bella snuggled into my side and drifted off into a peaceful slumber as soon as I agreed to stay, I had been unable to find sleep right away. My mind just wouldn't shut down as it rejoiced in the opportunity to just take in the beautiful woman in my arms.

I nuzzled into the mess of hair at the back of Bella's head and finally allowed the heaviness in my body to take me into a blissful peaceful slumber.

I pressed my face into the crisp cotton covered pillow, taking a deep breath as I began to stir into consciousness. As I inhaled, the scent I had come to associate as being inherently Bella's assaulted my senses and triggered the memory of the previous night's activities. The reality of Bella's body molded to mine had been far better than any of the fantasies I had conjured up over the last few weeks and the smile crept across my face unabated.

I knew in the deepest recesses of my mind that by asking me to stay, Bella had let go of her own resistance to taking the next step in our relationship. With her bravery in making such a move, she had succeeded in tearing down the last of the wall around my heart. The reality of how strongly my feelings for Bella had become was somewhat overwhelming. I had known for some time that I was dangerously close to falling in love with her and had been unable to stop myself from telling her as she lay sleeping in my arms, only being brave enough to do so because I knew she wouldn't hear my words. I didn't have the courage to admit my feelings during the light of day, not yet anyway.

I rolled to my opposite side, reaching out for Bella, needing to feel her warmth and reassure myself that the night before hadn't all been a dream.

My hand came into contact with a warm body which was obviously not the woman I had expected to be lying in bed at my side.

"What the hell," I said, my eyes flashing open to find Remi staring me in the eye, front paws crossed and head tilted to one side. He looked as confused as I'm sure I did in that moment. "Shit!"

I sat up, grabbing the sheet to cover myself, as if the thin cotton would protect me, and scooted back against the headboard. I rubbed my hands over my face to clear the sleep from my mind and scanned the room for any sign of Bella. Just as I was about to call for her, she came through the door with a steaming mug in each hand. She stopped dead, looking back and forth between where Remi lay and me. An amused expression began to color her face as she took in the sight before her.

Even in my current state of being scared shitless after waking up with Remi lying at my side, I couldn't ignore the fact Bella that was wearing my discarded t-shirt. My eyes swept over her body and I swallowed audibly when I reached the hem of the t-shirt. The fabric hung loosely on her tiny body, hitting her mid-thigh, and the tantalizing amount of creamy flesh exposed was just nearly my undoing. I felt my jaw tighten and my entire body reacted to the thought of what might, or might not be, underneath as she crossed the room. I watched the fabric whisper over the toned muscles of her thighs and shifted uncomfortably. My eyes snapped up to meet her eyes when I heard her giggle.

"You okay, Edward?" she asked with a quirked brow, a knowing smile curling the corner of her mouth.

A low grumble from the behemoth dog still lying only inches from my very aroused body brought my mind instantly out of its lust filled haze.

"How exactly did he get in here?" I asked, giving a curt nod toward Remi.

"Remi, daun," Bella commanded.

Remi shot me a look, obviously not pleased with the current state of affairs, gave a disgruntled huff and complied, leaving the room completely.

"I got up to make sure Remi went out," she explained, sitting down on the bed at my side and handing me one of the mugs.

"Thank you," I said, taking the cup as she smiled.

"You're welcome. I must have left the bedroom door open and when I let him back inside he made his way in here."

I could see the smile on her face as she took a sip from her cup. "What?" I asked, unable to stop the responding smile from filling my face.

"You're in his bed, too, ya know," she said, quirking an eyebrow and smirking. "So, I think you two are going to have to learn how to share."

I almost choked on the sip of coffee I had just taken. "What?" I croaked. I knew Bella loved her dog and by rights I did, too, simply because he _was_ so protective of her, but I wasn't all that excited about the prospect of sharing a bed with Remi.

Bella giggled over the top of her mug. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter and felt a shot of anticipation run through my system at the insinuation that maybe the night before was only the first of my nights of sleeping over.

"What I meant," she began, "is if this," she motioned with a single finger between the two of us and then circled in the air over the bed, "is going to happen again -which it better, by the way- that you and Remi are going to have to come to an understanding that there are two men in my life. You're just going to have to share."

I set my cup on the bedside table before taking Bella's and doing the same, then pulled her into my lap. I bit back a groan as Bella straddled my hips, sucking in a sharp breath as she pressed against my obvious erection. My eyes slammed closed at the sensation of her hands sliding over my chest to wind in the hair at the nape of my neck.

I cleared my throat, trying desperately to hold onto what little bit of control I had as Bella moved, settling more against me. My hands made their way to rest on her hips as I opened my eyes to see her smirking as she moved against me once more. I narrowed my eyes at her, realizing she was doing that shit on purpose.

_Well, darling, two can play at that game….._

My hands tightened slightly as I began to slide them over the outside of her thighs. Slowly moving over her soft skin so that my thumbs slipped to the inside, my palms covered her leg as I made my way down toward her knees. I relished the feel of the taught muscles of her legs beneath my palms.

The smirk fell away from her face and her lips parted slightly as her chest rose and fell rapidly. Her breaths came in small pants and gasps as I made my way back up.

"Bella," I whispered as I leaned forward to skim my lips over the curve of her jaw. I smiled as she rolled her head to the side and whimpered slightly. "While I like your dog very much…." I trailed off, placing open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck, sucking at her skin as I reached the curve of her shoulder. "There are certain things I'm just not willing to share with him."

A moan rolled in my chest as Bella moved against me and I could feel the heat seeping through the layers of cotton separating me from her core.

"I think that," she breathed, "we can work something out..."

"Mmm… good to know we can come to an agreement," I murmured as I skimmed my lips back up to cover her mouth with my own.

I plunged my tongue into her mouth, too impatient to wait any longer for her kiss. Bella sighed into my mouth, tightening her fingers in my hair and pulling me closer. Our kiss grew more passionate as I slid my fingers under the hem of my t-shirt she wore.

I groaned into her mouth as I was met with nothing but soft skin. Bella shifted her hips again and my hands tightened around her hips, holding her still before I lost my composure completely.

"Edward," Bella sighed against my mouth as she broke our kiss, dragging her lips down my chin.

My held fell back as she made her way down my throat with hot open mouthed kisses. A strangled moan escaped me when she nipped at my Adam's apple then licked at the stinging skin before moving lower to my chest. One hand slid over my shoulder and down my side while the other rested on my chest. My abdominals constricted as she ghosted the tips of her fingers over my stomach and pressed a kiss over my pounding heart.

"I want," she murmured against my skin, running her hand lightly over my raging hard-on, "to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night."

"Oh shit," I groaned, my voice coming out in a deep rasp. "Bella, what are you doing to me?"

She giggled against my chest and I couldn't help but smile despite the fact I was about to lose my shit.

"Well, Edward," she said, circling my nipple with her tongue and gripping me in her palm. My hips rose of their own volition to push into her touch. "If I really have to explain it to you," she continued to kiss down the center of my chest and I could feel the brush of the fabric as she pushed the sheet away from my body, "then I'm obviously not doing this correctly."

An embarrassing squeak came out of nowhere when she dipped her tongue into my navel. I laughed nervously and coughed, trying to cover the unmanly sound, causing her to snicker against my abdomen. Bella pressed a kiss just a little lower, drawing a much deeper sound from my body.

"Maybe I should stop," she teased, dragging her lips along the waistband of my boxer briefs. "You know, if you're unsure as to what I'm doing."

My hands moved to her shoulders as she began to pull away and I looked down into her eyes. I swallowed, trying to catch my breath and feeling the panic at the thought of her stopping.

"No," I said in a strangled voice. "No, don't do that. You're doing it exactly right… don't stop."

"Well, if you're sure," she whispered, a smirk on her face as she dropped her head and giggled as I yelped when she bit my hipbone.

Bella curled her fingers into the waistband of my boxers and I lifted slightly to help her remove them from my body.

I threw my head back against the pillow and couldn't stop the groan that ripped through me as she pressed her lips to my thigh, wrapping her hand around my throbbing erection.

"Shit…"

I had known the pleasures of the flesh and, until that moment, had been under the mistaken impression of having some very intense and wonderful orgasms. Nothing in the history of my sex life came even remotely close to what I experienced as Bella sucked me into her mouth.

I felt the fabric of Bella's sheets give as I curled my hands into fists, gritting my teeth as I fought to hold back the orgasm barreling through my body. I was embarrassingly close to coming at the feel of her warm wet mouth surrounding me.

My entire body shook as Bella moved over my shaft, twirling her tongue around the tip before plunging back down until I could feel the back of her throat.

"Bella," I ground out through gritted teeth as she ran her hand up the inside of my thigh to cup me in her palm, continuing to work me with her mouth.

My hand buried in Bella's hair and I gently tried to pull her away as I felt the burning and the tightening of my balls. "Fuck… I'm… oh shit, baby… I'm gonna come."

Bella's grip tightened slightly and she hummed as she sucked me further into her mouth. I pressed back into the pillow, squeezing my eyes closed; my fingers tightened in Bella's hair as my orgasm slammed into me like a Mack truck.

I hissed as the cool air of the room hit me, a stark contrast to the warmth of her mouth when Bella pulled away. She pressed a kiss to my stomach as she crawled back up to snuggle into my side. I lay there for a long moment, panting and trying to come back to Earth.

"That…." I said, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders and pulling her tightly into my side. "Damn… that was… I don't have words."

Bella laughed, but it was off somehow. I looked down just in time to see her duck her head and felt her press a kiss to my chest. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was… embarrassed?

"Hey," I said, curling a finger under her chin and lifting her face. I felt my brow furrow in concern when she closed her eyes, refusing to look at me. "Bella?"

I felt a tightening in my chest as I had the sudden thought that maybe Bella wasn't as ready to take our physical relationship as far as I had thought. She had seemed so sure of what she was doing a few moments ago, teasing and playful.

Had I missed something? Had Bella given off a signal that she wasn't comfortable and I just didn't see it? Did I make her feel that it was expected after what we had done the night before?

"Bella?" I said gently as I caressed the side of her face with my fingertips, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Honey, look at me."

She brought her eyes up to mine and my heart broke at what I saw there.

"Talk to me, Bella," I whispered. "Tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours. Please."

Bella closed her eyes once again and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly through her nose before she met my gaze.

"I'm just…" she began, trailing off as she looked down at her hand as she lightly ran her fingers through the sparse hair at the center of my chest. "It's just that… I… are you sure that you… you know… you enjoyed it?"

"What?" I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of that question.

My eyes widened and my heart clenched painfully when I realized she was serious. This sweet, beautiful, incredibly sexy creature was actually worried that I hadn't enjoyed what was quite possibly the best blow job of my life.

I sat up to lean against the headboard, taking her with me and she straddled my lap. I was very much aware of the fact that this very position was what got us into the situation we were in, but my mind was in a very different place at the moment. I took a deep breath and for just a moment relished how amazing her body felt pressed against mine before moving on to the more important issue at hand. I needed to understand what was going on with Bella and what brought on the sudden shift in her confidence.

Framing her face between my palms, I refused to allow her to look anywhere but into my eyes. I pressed a gentle kiss to her trembling lips, never breaking eye contact.

"Bella, did you do that for Demetri?" I knew the answer to the question before I asked.

Though I was aware to an extent about how bad things had been between Bella and Demetri, it was obvious the abuse Bella endured went well beyond just the physical. Exactly how deep some of those wounds ran and the lingering effect of the damage done was becoming more apparent as I stared into Bella's tear filled eyes.

"Yes," Bella nodded and took a shuddering breath. "But… um, well, it… uh, was only a couple of times… and he," she paused, swallowing thickly and working to hold her composure. "He um… said that he didn't like it. That I didn't know how to… uh, please a man with my um… with my mouth, and that I really wasn't good for anything but a mediocre fuck."

Cursing under my breath, I pulled in a lungful of air and tried to find some measure of calm. I brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead and felt the constriction in my chest as the anger boiled barely checked through my system.

In all my years working with the Chicago PD, the one thing I never understood was how some men justified the abuse they doled out to women they professed to love. I had always been able to keep a professional, emotional distance; though their stories affected me, it was on a detached level.

Knowing that the woman in my arms, a woman who had come, in the time I had known her, to mean more to me than any other person in my life, had been treated in such a manner was my complete undoing. It took everything in me and the knowledge that the motherfucker who had done this to Bella was locked up thousands of miles away to not hop on a plane bound for New York and make him wish he'd never been born.

"First of all," I said, keeping my voice in a low whisper, "let me assure you that what you just did to me was far beyond anything I have ever felt with any other woman in my life." I kissed her mouth once more as she searched my face for any trace of deception. I knew she would find none.

"Bella," I said, smiling and lightly caressing her cheeks with my thumbs. "You are an amazing, beautiful, smart, loving woman who absolutely captivates me at every turn. Anyone who has ever told you different is a damn fool."

Wrapping my arms around her body, I pulled her into a tight embrace and felt the trembling of her body. I tucked her under my chin and held her for a long moment.

"I am in awe of you, Bella Swan," I whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You have gone through things no woman should have to endure and yet-" I stopped as the constriction in my throat stole my voice. I cleared my throat and continued. "Yet, you have allowed me into your home, into your bed, and I hope you're making a place for me in your heart… because you already have a place in mine."

Bella released a shuddering breath, her arms tightening around my waist as she lay against my chest. She turned and pressed a kiss over my pounding heart before pulling back.

Framing my face between her small palms, she stared into my eyes. I brushed my thumbs over her cheeks, catching one lone tear as it slipped from the corner of her eye, many more brimming on the cusp of her lids just waiting to fall.

"Edward," she breathed, her thumbs running lightly over my face. "I can't tell you that it doesn't scare the crap out of me to hear you say things like that…" she trailed off and I felt my heart drop to somewhere in the vicinity of the pit of my stomach.

I fought to keep a straight face and not allow any of the emotions to show. I never wanted Bella to feel pressured into feeling something she wasn't, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. My heart felt as if it was going to beat through my ribcage. My lungs refused to function as Bella looked at me with so much heartbreaking trust. And though I was afraid to hope at that moment, I couldn't help but think there was love shining somewhere in the back, as well.

"I have known that there was something different," she said as a smile began to pull at her trembling lips, "something truly special about the way I felt for you since the very first time I looked into those ridiculously pretty green eyes." She laughed lightly and brought her lips to mine in a sweet kiss. Pulling back to whisper against my mouth, "I'm not sure how you did it and even though it scares me to no end, you already own a really big part of my heart."

~O~

Bella and I crawled out of bed with just enough time for her to shower and dress before she needed to leave to meet Adeline at the studio.

I groaned, cursing under my breath when Bella re-entered the room from her shower as I was slipping into my boots. She was dressed in a dark red leotard with one of those flimsy little transparent dance skirts around her hips. I took in the sight of her collarbones and the graceful curve of neck. Both were on full display thanks to the thin straps of her top and the fact her hair was pulled up into a severe knot at the crown of her head.

I stood from the bed, trying to be discreet in adjusting in hopes of hiding the fact that I was sporting iron in my pants. I knew I had not been successful when Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed herself against me.

"So, I won't see you tonight, I guess, huh?" Bella said as she looked up at me with a wicked grin on her face.

Damn little vixen knew exactly what she was doing, and as hard as I tried I couldn't find it in myself to be upset.

The smirk pulled at the corner of my mouth as I snaked my arms around her, pulling her even tighter into my body. I felt a large measure of satisfaction at the little gasp that escaped Bella's beautiful lips.

"No, 'fraid not," I murmured, dropping my mouth to hers in a slow kiss.

We were both breathless when I pulled away. I couldn't resist pecking her lips a few more times before pressing my forehead to hers and framing her face between my palms.

"I'm _really_ not happy with our schedules this week," she said, her voice breathy as she wrapped her small hands around my wrists. "Just so you know."

The end of the first quarter since Jasper and I actually became partners was fast approaching and there was a mountain of paperwork to go over before sitting down with our accountant, Marcus. Add to the mix Bella's preparations for the performance and there was just no way that we could see much of each other over the next several days.

It sucked.

"I know, baby, me either," I agreed. "Jasper and I will probably be pretty late tonight getting ready to meet with Marcus. I'll call you, okay?"

Bella nodded, whispering an "okay". I pressed another kiss to her mouth and one to her forehead before releasing her. I smiled when she looked up at me and I could see all the same emotions I felt for her shining in her eyes. Warmth filled my chest as my heart swelled with those emotions when Bella reached out to cup my cheek gently in her palm.

"I'll talk to you tonight, then," she whispered.

I held her hand to my face before turning to press a kiss to the center of her palm. I laced our fingers together and followed her out of the room. Bella made sure Remi was set up for the day, though I knew she would be home around lunch to let him out and make sure he was okay. She did it every day. Even though I had offered to come by for her, she said she just felt better actually checking on him herself through the day.

I watched her reverse out of her drive and waved as she pulled away before getting in my truck to head home. There was a sense of peace that had settled over me after the talk Bella and I had earlier that morning. Though we didn't actually say the words, we had each made it clear where our feelings lay for the other.

Like Bella, it scared the hell out of me that I was feeling so much so quickly. In those moments of the early morning while I held her in my arms, and then when the need to avenge every wrong she had ever suffered hit me like a ton of bricks, I realized I had already opened my heart and given it to Bella freely. I wanted her in every way humanly possible. I needed Bella to be a part of my life and I was willing to do whatever it took to ensure that was the case.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed a little bit of morning reciprocation. It seems our boy is having some pretty strong feelings for his girl, hm? Will that scare her? Draw her in? Their schedules are going to be a bit hectic, how's that going to affect their young relationship? We shall see... ^_~**

**Thank you all for the love ! To whoever nominated Someone Like You to the Sunflower awards, Thank You! The story has been nominated for "Best All Human Story". How awesome is that? You can check out all the nominees here http:/thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com/p/nominations_21 . html (take out the spaces of course.)**

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	18. Chapter 17 A beautiful night

**A/N: Hello loves! Okay so I'm complete fail. So sorry that this is late being posted. I don't have a good excuse, but I'm sorry all the same. **

**To my beautiful, wonderful and lovely beta, Jessica1971, thank you from the bottom of my heart for making my words so much prettier. Love ya hon!**

* * *

Someone Like You….

EPOV

The days after our night together went by in a pattern of hurry up and wait. Since Memorial Day weekend was the official kick-off for the summer season, my schedule at work was overflowing with reservations. In a business sense, being swamped with work was a very, very good thing. So that side of life was coasting right along, but in the personal aspect those same things were seriously encroaching on my time with Bella. That was just not acceptable.

I knew it couldn't be helped. Between my responsibilities at work and Bella's with the performance, we knew the days between Memorial Day and the weekend of Bella's performance would be craziness. We had discussed the fact that we wouldn't have much contact outside of phone calls during that time. Knowing and understanding there was little that could be done about it and being happy about it were not the same thing - at all. The fact that we both made some pretty heavy declarations during our morning together made not seeing each other for several days afterward even more difficult.

I can't lie, even to myself, and say that I wasn't concerned Bella would get spooked. Taking the steps we had that night and defining our relationship further was scary as hell. Fortunately, that didn't happen and in fact the opposite had occurred. Both Bella and I seemed more comfortable being open with each other about where we stood with one another. The one side effect of making our feelings clear was that I had developed an irrational need to protect Bella - from everything.

I sat in my office thinking about the previous night's phone call with Bella. I damn near had a heart attack when Bella told me she was still at the venue where the performance was being held, even though it was close to midnight. She explained there had been a problem with the sound system that had to be fixed immediately before the final dress rehearsal. I had to fight back the urge to ask if she had lost her ever loving mind when I discovered that Remi was home. Bella was quick to say she had checked on him in the late afternoon before the calamity at the venue, misunderstanding the cause for my panic attack.

_Damn crazy woman_, _I'm not worried about the dog!_

Images of her in that place with some random electrician flashed behind my closed lids even the next day. Knowing I was too far away to be of any help if she needed me was almost more than I could handle. I had gripped the phone tightly in my hand and took a deep breath, releasing it in a slow, shaky breath. I tried to gain some control before I pissed her off by saying something I knew would not have gone over well and I would regret. But that didn't stop me for a second as I grabbed my keys, making my way out the door before she finally got it out that Tanya and her husband were there as well.

"You're standing at the door, aren't you?" she asked and I could tell she was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Yes," I ground out through gritted teeth.

Bella giggled and that's all it took to leech all the tension out of my body.

"Bella," I sighed, tossing the keys on the side table and running a hand through my hair. I couldn't fight the smile that was spreading over my face even in the wake of my freak out.

"Thank you for worrying," she said, her voice soft, husky. "I miss you, Edward."

"I miss you, too, sweetheart," I said, leaning against the wall in the mudroom. "I'll see you Sunday?"

"Yeah, Sunday," she said quietly. "Um… we're having dinner with Adeline's parents afterward, right?"

"Yeah," I assured. "Is that still okay?"

"Oh, yeah, it's fine. I'm looking forward to it," she said, releasing a heavy breath. "I gotta go. It looks like they might have figured out the problem… goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

After the incident the night before and the need I felt to see Bella, I was twitchy as hell as I sat pecking away at my computer. I was just printing out the last documents for Jasper and I to sign before sending them off to the accountant when April, the girl we hired to replace Jessica, came into the office. Knowing how nervous she was as she got adjusted, I had tried to cut her some slack. I didn't go postal when she deleted the schedule for the entire month of June. I even kept my temper when she somehow removed the research file in the system for a meeting with the new corporate client we had the following week. But when she entered my office with a handful of equipment forms that needed my signature and spilled coffee all over the forms I had just printed out, I lost it.

"God damn it," I yelled, jumping up from my chair and trying to save what few documents weren't ruined.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," April cried. "I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up."

She grabbed a towel from the bathroom in my office and started trying to wipe up the mess. She only succeeded in making it worse as the papers that were still on my desk crumbled under her hands.

"No," I growled. "You're just making it worse. I'll get it just… go."

"I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I-"

"I know, April," I sighed, the frustration clear in my voice. "Just go on, I'll clean it up and print the forms out again."

I knew it wasn't intentional… but damn. April had actually done a great job in the couple weeks she had been on the job and it made it all the more obvious that we should have fired Jessica a long time ago. She was a sweet girl and was becoming a great employee, but just a little too eager to be of help, which was the reason for the mess all over my desk.

"Damn, Masen," Jasper said, leaning a shoulder on the doorjamb and crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned in my direction. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I grumbled as I cleaned up the remaining coffee from the blotter on my desk, cursing under my breath as I dropped the soaking wet paper towels in the trash can. "I swear to God that girl is gonna be the death of me."

"Which one?" Jasper quipped, dropping onto the sofa with a loud sigh.

"Huh?"

"I said 'which one'," Jasper repeated, quirking an eyebrow as a smirk curled the corner of his mouth. "April, the little girl who falls all over herself to try to do everything right? Who, by the way, you have scared the shit out of. We'll be lucky if she comes back to work tomorrow. Or is your problem actually one smokin' hot brunette?"

I scoffed and turned back to the computer screen to avoid looking him in the eye, but I couldn't deny the truth in his question.

"What's going on, man?"

"I told you. Nothing," I said, hitting the keys a little harder than necessary as I entered the last of the information I had been working on before the coffee incident.

"I call bullshit, my friend," Jasper said.

I sighed heavily and dropped my chin to my chest, squeezing my eyes closed, realizing he wasn't going to leave it alone. Hearing the creak of the leather, I knew he had made himself at home on the sofa. Running a hand through my hair, I spun my chair around to face Jasper, who sat with his hands clasped behind his head, completely relaxed, and waiting with a knowing smirk.

"I don't know, man," I said, shaking my head and scrubbing a hand over my face with a groan.

"Again, I call bullshit," Jasper drawled, shrugging and adding, "just sayin'," when I shot him a hard look.

Taking a deep breath, I launched into telling him an abbreviated version of the night I spent at Bella's and how things had progressed in our relationship. We had only known each other for a little over six weeks but had openly shared our histories. The ghosts of our pasts made us hesitant, Bella more so than I once she revealed it to me, but we found ourselves experiencing feelings that were at times confusing in their intensity. I explained how Bella and I had made some pretty heavy declarations during the early morning hours. Pouring it all out like the candy ass I was in that moment, I told him everything.

"She's been under a hell of a lot of stress," I said, releasing a heavy breath through my nose. "I think most of it she's putting on herself. She's got it in her head that because she was Tanya's protégé she has to be extra diligent. It's like…" I trailed off, scrubbing both hands over my face and into my hair as I tried to put the right words together. "It's like she takes all this on her shoulders and she's taking responsibility for things that she really doesn't have control over.

"She told me that she feels like everything is riding on this performance," I said, shaking my head and picking at the corner of a paper on my desk. "She's worried about Adeline and how she'll do. I don't know why the hell she thinks that her entire career rides on how a thirteen year old girl performs." I sighed as I sat back in my chair and looked over to see a shit eating grin plastered all over Jasper's face.

"I'll be damned," Jasper said, straightening and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He shook his head as he continued to smile. "You're in love with her," Jasper said. It was a statement, not a question.

"What?" I felt my brow furrow as a slight twinge of panic shot through my chest that it was that obvious.

"I just lost a hundred bucks because of you," he laughed, ignoring me completely.

"Come again," I said, folding my hands together behind my head and feeling the smile begin to pull at my mouth. "How'd I do that?"

"Alice bet me that you would fall for Bella within the first month after you two started officially dating. Don't get me wrong, I knew it would happen, that was pretty damn obvious," he laughed, shaking his head. "With your track record since I've known you, man, I just thought it would take a hell of a lot longer. Damn know it all woman."

I opened my mouth but before I could get anything out, Jasper held up a hand to stop me.

"Don't even try to deny it, my friend," he laughed. "You'd just be lying out your ass and I have to tell you the bullshit has been deep enough in here this afternoon."

I laughed because despite the fact that Jasper was being a smartass, I couldn't deny that he was right, on all accounts.

Jasper and I sat talking about things coming up over the next couple of weeks before he made his way out to pick up Molly. Since Alice was in much the same situation as Bella, Jasper had been doing a lot of Daddy duty the last few weeks. It was obvious how much he enjoyed spending time with his little girl. Watching Jasper's retreating form, I wondered how different my life would have been if I had met Bella sooner. I shook my head laughing as the memory of Bella telling me her father would have arrested me since she would have been a freshman in high school at the time Heidi and I married.

~O~

"Wow," Rosalie said with a low whistle. "Don't you look handsome?"

"Thanks," I said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Pulling back, I looked down, smoothing a hand over the grey silk shirt and shrugged. "Maybe I should have worn a tie?"

"No, you did fine," she winked. "Emmett isn't wearing a tie, either."

It had taken me much longer than I was comfortable admitting to choose an outfit for the night. Normally I didn't have any difficulty picking out my clothing, opting on most occasions for comfort over style. After tearing through my closet, I finally settled on a black suit and steel grey shirt. I opted out of the tie - the damn things made me feel claustrophobic - but then I worried I looked too casual. By the time I reached the venue, I was a basket case, so Rosalie's reassurance made me sigh in relief.

"You look beautiful, by the way," I said, smirking as I noticed a hint of color in her cheeks at the compliment.

It always surprised me that as stunning as Rosalie was, she remained unfazed by it. She never paid attention, though she was aware, of the effect she had on men and women alike. I think that was one of the things that attracted Emmett to her in the first place. I knew it was what had endeared her to me from the moment we first met. There wasn't a pretentious or conceited bone in Rosalie McCarty's body.

"Where's Em?" I asked, looking around for my hulking cousin.

"Oh, he's over there somewhere," she waved a hand absently, rolling her eyes. "He saw someone he thought he knew and ran off to talk to them. Did you bring those for Adeline?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, smiling at the two bouquets of flowers I held. "And I picked up some for Bella, too."

"Good boy," Rosalie laughed, patting my arm lightly. "Your mother trained you well."

"Edward!" Emmett's big voice filled the mezzanine just before I felt the impact of his bear claw of a hand clamp down on my shoulder. "How're you doing, bro?"

"Good, Em," I said, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Rosalie's shoulders and kissed her temple.

As well as I knew Emmett, it still shocked me to see how gentle he was with his wife and child. I hoped that once he and Bella were able to get to know one another, she would see that side of his personality and warm up to him. That was one of my main points for arranging to go to dinner with Rosalie and Emmett after the performance. I hoped it would give everyone an opportunity to get acquainted outside the professional relationship they already shared. Bella wasn't just Adeline's ballet instructor anymore; this would be the first time I could present her as my girlfriend.

We stood around making small talk until Rose touched my arm, gaining my attention as I fidgeted with the flowers.

"You've still got about fifteen minutes before curtain," Rosalie smiled, giving me a wink and pointing over my shoulder. "You might be able to sneak backstage. You know, since you sort of have an 'in' with one of the instructors and all."

My eyes widened at the thought of being able to see Bella, even for a few minutes, and I looked at the door she pointed to and back at Rosalie. The smile began to pull at the corners of my mouth.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do," Rosalie nodded.

"Thanks, Rose," I said, already heading in the direction of the stage door. "I'll see you guys at our seats."

Taking a deep breath, I rapped on the door and stepped back when it swung open to reveal a flustered looking Chelsea.

"Oh," she said, surprised as she looked up at me. "Hi, Edward, wh-"

"Edward?" Chelsea was cut off as the very person I wanted to see above all others called out my name.

I was stunned silent at the sight of Bella walking toward me, my eyes swept over her from head to toe. My mouth went dry as I took in the black number she was wearing. The dress clung to her body in ways that were absolutely sinful and hit her just above the knee. Her toned legs were on perfect display and her pretty little toes, teasing me with bright red polish, peeked out of the sexiest pair of open toe black heels in existence.

My eyes snapped up to meet Bella's when she giggled. I shrugged and couldn't help but smirk when she shook her head. I'm a guy and she was gorgeous, what could I say?

"Chelsea, do you mind going to check on Sharon?" Bella asked, looking away for a moment and rolling her eyes dramatically. "She was freaking out about a missing head piece or something. I don't know, but I'm sure you can figure it out."

"God, that woman…" Chelsea trailed off, grumbling to herself as she turned on her heel and headed off in the direction I assumed she would find this Sharon.

Bella laughed quietly, turning back to look up at me.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hi, baby," I said, my voice dropped so low I almost didn't recognize it as my own.

"Are those for me?" she whispered, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah," I shrugged, taking a step closer and holding out the bouquet of blood red roses. "I know that I'm supposed to wait until after to give these to you but…"

I trailed off as she took the flowers, burying her nose in the petals and inhaling deeply.

"Thank you," she said, looking back up at me. "They're beautiful."

"So are you," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Bella sighed and leaned into me. I felt her arm snake around my waist, a whispered 'thank you'as she pressed a kiss to the hollow of my throat.

"God, I missed you," I said, wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling the side of her head. Inhaling, I reveled in the scent that assaulted me. It was a mixture of her light airy perfume, soap, and just simply Bella.

Bella tightened her arm around me before pulling back and smiling up at me.

"I'm going to guess those," she nodded toward the other bouquet in my hand, "are for Adeline?"

"Yeah," I chuckled, clearing my throat as I looked down at the pink baby roses I had brought for Adeline. "I can hold onto them until later. How's she holding up?"

"She's surprisingly calm," Bella said. "I was always a wreck even on the last night, but Adeline… she's doing great."

Someone called out for Bella from somewhere within the throng of people backstage and she turned to see who it was.

"I've got to go," she said, turning back to me again. "I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

Reaching out to run the back of my fingers lightly over the soft skin of her cheek and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, I bent and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth.

"I'll be waiting," I murmured against her lips, pulling back, unable to stop the smug feeling that washed over me when she sighed and blinked rapidly, seeming a little dazed.

I made my way back through the lobby after leaving Bella at the backstage door and slid into my seat next to Emmett just as the lights were going down and the opening music began.

~O~

"You were amazing," I said, wrapping Adeline up in a tight hug.

"Thanks," she giggled as I set her back on her feet and she took the spray of pink baby roses. "These are so pretty."

"Are you ready to get out of here, baby girl?" Emmett asked as he slid a heavy arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly into his side. The proud smile on his face was bright enough to light up a city block. After what I witnessed on that stage, I couldn't blame him and was pretty sure there was a similar one on my own face.

"Yes, sir," Adeline beamed up at her father. "So you really liked the show?"

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett gaped. "That was the best one yet and I've seen all three nights of this thing."

Adeline's face lit up and I noticed the slight tint of pink in her cheeks as she dropped her head to sniff her flowers.

"So, you and Bella," Rosalie started, smiling at her daughter before turning to me. "You're meeting us at the restaurant, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "She's supposed to meet me out here as soon as she can leave."

"Ms. Bella's going to dinner with us?" Adeline asked, a slight scowl forming on her face.

"Yes, of course she is," Rosalie said, turning to look at Adeline. "She and Edward are dating. You knew that."

Adeline shrugged noncommittally and dropped her face to the flowers in her hands once again. I felt my own brow furrow, wondering what that was all about, but the shake of Rosalie's head when I looked up kept me from asking for details.

The three of them left a few moments later for the restaurant. We had reservations and they were going on to ensure we didn't miss them. I sat on one of the leather chaises placed throughout the lobby while I waited for Bella to finish up backstage. Thankfully, it wasn't long before I saw Bella making her way toward me and stood.

Bella walked directly into me, snaking her arms around my waist. I wrapped her up and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hi," she sighed, her voice muffled by the fact she had her face buried in my chest.

"Hi, sweetheart," I murmured, kissing the shell of her ear. "Tired?"

Bella nodded, not lifting her head from my chest, and leaned a little further into my embrace, her arms tightening around my middle.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, pulling back enough to look down into her eyes. Brushing the hair away from her beautiful face, I caressed her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"Well, hey there, you two," Alice said.

I looked up to see her standing a few feet from us with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Hey, Ali," I greeted. "You guys were great tonight. I really enjoyed the show."

"Mmhm," she hummed, raising an eyebrow with a smirk in Bella's direction. "Of course you did."

Bella snorted and shook her head as she took a step away, only to slide her tiny hand inside mine, threading our fingers together. I looked down at our entwined hands and couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face or the warmth that spread up my arm and throughout my chest.

"Well, I need to get home. Molly and Jasper are waiting," Alice said, turning to look up at me. "There's no telling what I'll walk in on with those two being on their own for the whole weekend. Lord knows what they've been up to."

"I'll see you next week, Ali," Bella said, releasing my hand to hug Alice.

"I thought your brother was coming in this week," Alice said as she pulled back. "Isn't he?"

"No, I mean, yeah, he'll be here Wednesday," Bella nodded. "But I'll be in on Tuesday before I start my vacation."

"Oh, okay," Alice smiled. "I'll see you then. I guess I'll be seeing you, too, Edward. I thought I'd come in and check out the new girl since I haven't had a chance to see her in action. I heard she made a big impression on Friday."

I wrapped Alice in a big hug and kissed her cheek, laughing. Alice had been the driving force behind Jessica leaving the company and hiring April. We had already given Jessica a couple of verbal warnings, and just a few weeks prior Jasper broke down and gave her a written one, as well. After Bella's party, the three of us sat down with Jessica and explained that the behavior she exhibited toward Jasper and I was both inappropriate and unprofessional. She expressed how embarrassed she was by the whole situation and opted to leave on her own before things could escalate further.

After making sure Alice was in her car safely, I led Bella to my truck. Alice and Bella had spent the last two days in a hotel down the street from the venue since they had to be there at the ass crack of dawn and weren't getting out until late after the performances. Bella had arranged for Remi to stay with her mom while she was away from home. We had discussed the idea of his staying with me but Bella said her mom liked having him around when Phil was out of town. Which this time of year Phil was out of town more than he was at home and with Renee's volunteer responsibilities she didn't travel with him as much as she had at one time.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with laughter over the crazy antics of some of the stage mothers that both Bella and Alice had to handle over the last few days. The lengths parents went to trying to ensure their kid was in the spotlight amazed me. Once we arrived at the restaurant, I tossed the keys to my car to the valet before placing a hand at the small of Bella's back and leading her inside to the hostess desk.

The hostess greeted us with a warm smile. "Hi, we're meeting some friends. I believe they should already be seated? The name is McCarty," Bella said, returning the hostess' smile and leaning into my side.

"Oh, yes," the hostess said as she scanned her list. "Right this way."

I could hear Emmett's laugh before we rounded a corner and they came into sight.

"Hey, guys," Emmett greeted, standing as we reached the table. He rounded the table and took Bella's hand in his, smiling down at her with a warm expression. "I owe you an apology for being such a major ass. What you… well, it was nothing short of amazing what I saw tonight. Thank you."

Bella was speechless as she stared up at the giant of a man in front of her and I had to laugh. I leaned over, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You better take the apology and run with it," I whispered. "He doesn't do that often."

She giggled, her eyes flickering to mine for a moment before looking back at Emmett.

"Thank you, Mr. McC-"

"Nope, if you're brave enough to be dating this big lug," Emmett said, shaking his head in sympathy and slapping a hand on my shoulder, "then there's no need for all the formality stuff. We're practically family."

And just like that, Emmett accepted Bella into the fold. Without realizing I was even holding it, I released a relieved sigh. Whatever beef he had with her before had obviously evaporated while he watched his daughter shine on that stage and I couldn't have been happier. It was exactly what I had hoped for in having dinner with my family.

"So, Bella," Rosalie said, mischief shining in her eyes as she smiled over the rim of her wine glass. "I understand we have a mutual acquaintance."

"Yeah," Bella laughed, shaking her head as she took a sip of her wine. "A little birdie told me the same thing."

I smiled between the two as I watched them discuss the discovery that Rosalie and Bella's mother were working on the same charity event. It was a great relief that those two seemed to be getting along so well. Though they had known one another for quite some time, I couldn't deny my nerves had almost bested me over how dinner would go. The only reaction I was not sure how to take was Adeline's. She had been quiet throughout dinner. The fact was that she was an outgoing, vivacious kid normally. It was hard to figure out what was going through that head of hers.

"So, you're going to be attending the fundraiser, right?" Rosalie asked. "It's the weekend of my birthday. You have to be there."

"Oh… um, well," Bella stuttered, her eyes flicked to mine before looking back at Rosalie. "I'm not-"

"What ball?" I asked. I looked from Bella to Rosalie and back to Bella, my brow wrinkling as I took in the stunned expression Bella wore.

"Oops," Rosalie laughed, sounding a bit nervous. "I stuck my foot in it, didn't I?"

"No, no," Bella said, shaking her head. "It's just that with the performance and then my brother coming in this week…" Bella met my eyes with a worried expression and placed her hand over mine. "I just hadn't thought about it. I was going to mention it, I swear."

The tension in her body was palpable and I felt the need to make it clear that I wasn't upset. "I know how busy you've been, sweetheart," I whispered, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "It's okay, I'm not upset. I was just wondering. We can talk about what you want to do later, okay?"

Bella's eyes slid closed and she nodded as a small sigh escaped her lips.

We finished dessert and by the time we left the restaurant, I knew that Bella was a perfect fit with my family. Emmett gave untold amounts of grief the whole time we were at dinner and in true Bella style, she gave it right back. Before we parted ways, Rosalie made Bella promise that they would get together for lunch as soon as her visit with her brother was over.

The drive back to Bella's was… peaceful. It was nice to be with a woman who didn't feel the need to fill the silence with idle chatter all the time. When we arrived, I walked Bella to her door before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"The show was phenomenal," I murmured, pressing soft kisses to her hair. "You truly blew any of the expectations I had for what tonight was going to be like out of the water. Incredible."

"Thank you," she said, her voice soft, husky as she pulled back to look up into my eyes. Bella reached up to cup my cheek in her palm and I leaned into her touch.

We stood like that for a long moment, just taking one another in, memorizing each other's features. It felt like an eternity since we were last able to spend any length of time with one another. Now that I had her in my arms, I didn't want to let go, but I could see the fatigue in her eyes and knew she needed to rest.

"You need to go in, baby," I said, my voice barely more than a deep whisper as I caressed the side of her face with the tips of my fingers. Bella laughed a breathy sound and shook her head as her fingers played with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Will you stay?" she asked, her eyes never leaving mine.

God, how was I supposed to refuse that? As much as I wanted to say yes, I could see she was about to drop. If I stayed, sleeping was not on the agenda, not after being separated from her for so many days. I didn't think we were quite ready for that step just yet.

"Not tonight, baby," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her. "You look so tired. Beautiful, but tired. I think it's probably best if I go home tonight."

"Okay," she said, turning her face up to mine, a smirk on her face. "A goodnight kiss, then?"

"I think I can handle that," I chuckled, running my hand up the side of her neck to gently cup the back of her head. My fingers threaded into her long locks and she released a breathy sigh as I slowly covered her mouth with my own. Taking her plump bottom lip between mine, I sucked on it gently, grazing it with my teeth, before showing the same attention to the top. Bella's hands gripped the collar of my jacket and I groaned as she pressed her body to mine. My free hand was splayed across her lower back, pulling her more tightly to me as I deepened our kiss. Bella opened to me without hesitation and it was all I could do not to push her against the front door and ravish her the way my body was screaming for me to do.

Knowing that if we didn't stop, that was exactly where our little interlude was heading, I slowed the kiss before things could get out of hand. I placed tiny pecks to each corner and the middle of her mouth. I pulled back only to rest my forehead against hers, framing her face between my palms.

"Goodnight, Bella."

* * *

**All righty... so he's not staying the night, at least not this time. *wink* Seth comes into town next chapter... Seth is just the cutest. We have lots of things coming up very, very soon for these two. **

**Thank you all for the love you've shown this story so far. I so very much appreciate it! SLY has been nominated for an AH award over at The Sunflower Awards. You can check out all the nominees here: http:/thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com/p/nominations_21 . html**

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	19. Chapter 18 Brothers and Sisters

**Hello dear hearts! It's that time again =) So many of you had questions about what's going on with Adeline. All I will say at this point is that she's 13. Teenagers are difficult even in the best of situations but there isn't anything weird going on there with her feelings toward Edward. **

**As always all my thanks to my super beta, Jessica1971. Love you my dear. You've truly been the wind beneath my wings for quite some time now. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. I'm just playing with SM's characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

Someone Like You

Chapter 18

BPOV

"_Mmm… Edward…" The feel of Edward's fingers ghosting over the inside of my thigh was unlike anything I had ever experienced. He skimmed over my cotton-covered core and I felt myself teetering on the edge just from his gentle touch. _

"_You're so beautiful, my Bella," Edward's husky voice reverberated through my body as he spoke against the swell of my breast. He chuckled when I squeaked as he took the taut tip between his teeth. Pressing a kiss over my pounding heart, he murmured, "So… so beautiful..."_

"_You make me feel that way… Oh, God… Edward…" My voice became nothing more than a breathy sigh as Edward kissed his way up the center of my chest. I gripped his shoulders as he slid his hands over my sides and cupped my breast with one hand. He planted the other hand beside my head, resting his weight on his elbow. Flicking a rough thumb over the tip of my breast, he nipped at my neck. _

"_I'm going to make you feel so good, Bella," he growled. "You'll be screaming my name before I'm done with you." _

_A whimper escaped me as the fire boiled in my blood with the promise to follow through in his eyes. I felt the tightening in the pit of my stomach. Writhing under him, I tried to find the friction my body sought. _

"_Eh, eh, eh…beautiful Bella," he breathed, his warm breath tickling my ear, causing me to shiver from the sensation. _

_Edward shifted his body to settle between my thighs before he slid both hands up my torso. Fingertips ghosting over my arms, he linked our hands together and began to lift them above my head. One large hand wrapped around my wrists, pinning me to the bed with his hold and body. My eyes fluttered closed as I tried to breathe, a difficult thing to do with the sensory overload I was experiencing at that moment._

_His body surrounded me, cutting off all escape. I moaned as his lips crashed into mine with abandon. Edward's tongue brushed across my bottom lip, demanding my compliance. I opened without hesitation, wanting, needing more. A long fingered hand snaked down my torso, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. My entire body jerked when his palm pressed against my throbbing core. _

"_Open your eyes, Bella," he whispered against my mouth. "I want to see those gorgeous eyes looking at me when I make you come." _

_Between Edward's voice and the things he was doing with his hand, he had reduced me to a whimpering mass of wanton flesh. I was sure that my flesh would soon melt away from my bones as the blazing desire ripped through my body. _

"_Edward… please…" I begged, a sob caught in my throat and my eyes slammed shut as my body trembled with desire. "I need…"_

"_What, my Bella? What is it that you need?" _

_He dragged a single finger along the crease at the apex of my thigh. Edward grazed a knuckle over the one place I needed his touch the most, eliciting a desperate groan from my chest. _

"_I… need… need you… just touch me." I couldn't think straight with the need for Edward's touch wrecking me, making me insane with its intensity. "Please..."_

"_You want me to touch you here?" he purred. The desperate whimper tore from my throat when Edward took the lobe of my ear between his teeth and cupped me over my panties. When he curled his long fingers against my aching core, the orgasm barreled through my system. Just as the coil snapped, a new sensation overtook my body. _

_No longer was it Edward's arms holding me through the trembling aftershock of my ecstasy. The feel of the man over me was all wrong and in an instant the pure joy I felt a moment before became a paralyzing fear. The scent of Diesel cologne invaded my senses and the terror it brought with it nailed me to the bed. My blood turned to ice as the one voice I never wanted to hear again murmured low in my ear. _

"_Mmmm… you're so wet for me, Isabella…" Demetri chuckled, a deep evil sound. "I'm going to fuck you like the whore you are. You know this, yes… yes, you do."_

"_NO!" I fought the iron grip around my wrists, which he still held above my head, and the heavy weight of his body. I bucked and arched, twisting my body in the effort to get away. "Get off me! Stop!"_

_My eyes flashed open to see the demented grin creasing his face. _

"_Not a chance, Isabella. You're mine," he said, his hot breath washing over my face and making the bile rise at the back of my throat. "I told you I'd never let you go."_

"NO! Get off me," I cried, fighting against the hands that were restraining my arms. "Don't touch me. Let me go!"

"Bella! Bella, stop!" The frantic voice of my brother began to break through the sheer, unadulterated terror that gripped my mind and body. I opened my eyes to see the worry and fear creasing Seth's handsome face. His hands wrapped my upper arms and he shook me hard. "Bella, look at me," Seth said, dipping his head to look me in the eye. "It's me, Bella. You were dreaming. It was just a dream. It's not real. Whatever the hell it was, it's not real."

"Seth," I whispered, blinking in confusion as I stared into the warm hazel eyes of my little brother.

"Yeah, sis," he smiled.

"Oh, God," I whimpered and fell into Seth's solid chest, curling the cotton of his t-shirt in my clenched fists. Seth wrapped me in his arms and held me as I cried. I felt the gentle kiss against the top of my head when the trembling and the tears began to subside. I could hear the worried whimpers of Remi in the background and felt his nose bump against my leg.

"What was that?" Seth asked, still looking concerned. I pulled back, wiping my eyes with the back of my hands and tried to hide the grimace.

"Bad dream," I said, waving a dismissive hand and hoping he would let it go. I reached down to pat Remi's head when he laid it beside my hip on the bed.

"Yeah," Seth snorted. "The screaming 'no, get off me' you were doing wasn't much of a hint about that."

I scowled at him and he grinned. The chuckle bubbled in my chest despite my best efforts to keep it under wraps. "You're annoying, you know that?"

"Yep. Pretty sure it's in the job description," he nodded with a serious expression that only made me laugh harder. "I think I read it somewhere in the little brother handbook they pass out at the hospital." His grin became a full out smile and I pushed him away playfully.

Lying back on my pillow, I rubbed Remi's head and found a large amount of comfort in his presence. I turned my head when Seth lay beside me on the bed.

"That dream was about _him_, wasn't it?" There was no doubt as to who _him _was as Seth's brow fell into a deep scowl. I stared at my brother for a long moment. The debate raged inside my head on how much to tell him about the dreams that had haunted my sleep for the last several months.

"Yeah," I sighed, deciding I needed to be honest. Though I was well aware Seth wouldn't be able to keep anything from our father, there really wasn't any reason not to tell him. They were all well aware of the circumstances. Secrets and hiding things from my family was what put me in the situation to begin with.

"He, um… he comes back. In the dream, he always comes back for me. He told me… you know, when…" I trailed off, dropping my head back to stare at the ceiling. My throat constricted with emotion, and I swallowed, hard.

"When he attacked you," Seth growled, causing me to look back at his face, which had clouded in anger.

"Yes," I whispered. "He told me I would always be _his,_ that he wouldn't ever let me go. I talked to my therapist about it…"

"And what did she say?" he prompted when I didn't continue.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself against the residual fear that was still running just under my skin. I rolled to my side to face my little brother and rested my cheek on my palm. It wasn't without effort, but a small smile creased my face as I met Seth's eyes. "She… um, she said that it was… She thinks it's because I finally found some peace with what happened and let as much as I can go. That my dreams were just my mind hanging onto an unconscious fear that Demetri would somehow come and destroy everything that I have worked so hard to rebuild.

"She said that consciously I knew it wasn't possible since Demetri's in jail," I said, smiling as I felt Remi's warm body curl up behind my legs. "But my subconscious still held onto the fear that he would follow through with his threats."

"Well, I don't know about all that unconscious, subconscious, mumbo jumbo," Seth said, his signature grin breaking out across his face. "But I know one thing."

"What's that?" I asked, fighting my own smile.

"Between that dog," he gestured to Remi, who propped his head on my thigh with a huff of indignation at the reference that he was merely a _dog_. "And that boyfriend of yours, I don't think the son-of-a-bitch stands a chance of getting anywhere near you."

I laughed, shaking my head. "'_That boyfriend'_, eh? He has a name, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Seth said, rolling to his back and threading his fingers behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "He's all right, I guess."

"Just all right, huh?" Seth grunted and laughed when I poked him in the side.

"You know Dad checked up on him."

I snorted and shook my head, rolling onto my side. "I'm not surprised. Honestly, I was expecting it."

Seth's head snapped around on his pillow sharply to look at me with a surprised expression. I snorted and rolled my eyes at his expression.

"Of course I was expecting him to at least make the effort to find out something on Edward. He never felt that he did enough when…" I trailed off as the bile rose in the back of my throat. "I know Daddy blames himself for a lot of what happened with Demetri. He shouldn't, but he does.

"I know about Edward's past. I know what happened in Chicago, Seth. He told me about it before we started officially dating. Whatever Dad found while calling in the favors from his buddies, I already know. And anything else that there might be that I don't," I shrugged and looked Seth in the eye. "I trust Edward to tell me when he's ready."

Seth looked at me for a long moment. After what seemed like forever, he nodded and turned back to stare at the ceiling.

"How did he react?" I whispered. "Dad—I mean. What did he say when he found out about what happened to Edward?"

"You know how he is," Seth shrugged. "He wasn't exactly happy about some of it, but he's waiting to talk to you about it."

"I can only imagine," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm surprised he hasn't called me already."

"Well, you can thank my mom for that," Seth snorted. "Charlie was all set to come up here but Mom put the kibosh on that pretty quick. She said that you were a grown woman and regardless of what happened before you could make your own decisions about people. Mom reminded him that as long as he was good to you then they didn't have anything to say."

Seth turned to me then and looked into my eyes with a contemplative expression. "He is good to you, sis, isn't he? I mean, Mom's right, that's all I care about, because if he's not—"

"He is, Seth," I interrupted, cutting him off before he could go any further with his thoughts. "Edward's a good man. He's… Well, I can't really explain it… I know we haven't known each other that long, but there's just something between us."

"Yeah," Seth trailed off, looking back at the ceiling, a faraway expression on his face.

"Okay, so enough about me," I said, sitting up and pushing Remi out of the way, I checked the clock by the bed and smiled. "What do you say to a little breakfast?" I giggled at the excited look on his face. "Then you can tell me all about this chick that Daddy said you're having trouble with."

"Aw, hell," he groaned, rolling his eyes and grunting when I smacked his abdomen with my palm.

"Hey, none of that, mister," I said, scowling. "I expect full disclosure. That way I can decide whether I need to book the next flight to Port Angeles so I can go kick this girl's ass for messing with my baby brother."

"You would do that, wouldn't you?" Seth laughed.

"Yep, sure would," I nodded as I slipped off my bed and crossed the room to the bathroom. "Why don't you let Remi out for me and I'll get some breakfast started in just a minute, okay?"

"Sure thing, sis," Seth said, throwing his long legs off the bed and calling Remi as he made his way toward the door.

"Hey, Bella," he called, turning as he reached the bedroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me stay, you know," he said with an expression that made my heart ache for what he had dealt with recently. "I… uh, I just needed to get away for a little while."

I looked at the boy before me and for the first time, I could see the man he was becoming. The lump that had risen in my throat made it difficult to speak and I had to swallow, hard, before I could speak again. "You know you're always welcome, Seth. I'm glad you're here."

He nodded once before stepping out into the hallway and closing the door quietly behind him.

~O~

"Okay, so I have to go into the studio for a little bit," I called over my shoulder as I poured another cup of coffee. Seth sat on one of the stools at the bar, shoulders hunched over a mammoth bowl of cereal.

"Edward should be in here in about," I glanced at the clock as I returned the cream to the fridge, "an hour or so."

The last few days we had spent reacquainting ourselves with one another; it had been too long and I enjoyed every minute of the time with my baby brother. We had done all the touristy things like shopping and visiting the Denver Zoo. Unfortunately, registration for summer camp sessions started today and that meant I would need to be in the studio for the majority of the day.

Edward offered to take Seth with him on a mountain bike tour while I took care of my responsibilities with registration at the studio. Seth was beyond excited about that little bullet point on the itinerary.

"'K," Seth mumbled around the mouthful of Lucky Charms. Looking up and smiling as he chewed, then swallowed, thankfully, before he spoke. "I'll be ready." And promptly shoveled another heaping spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Good lord," I laughed, shaking my head. "I really don't know how Dad and Sue keep you fed."

I couldn't help but laugh when he raised his head to grin at me with milk dripping from his chin. "They manage well enough," he shrugged as he wiped the back of his hand across his chin. He grabbed the box of cereal and poured the remainder into his bowl.

"Hey, uh, I was gonna ask, um," he cleared his throat and looked up to meet my eyes. "Is it all right if I take Remi with us today?"

"Oh, um," I hesitated and leaned back against the counter, taking a sip from my mug. "I don't know if that's a good idea or not, Seth. The exercise would be good for him and I don't like that he's here all day alone, but…"

"I'll take care of him, sis," Seth shrugged with a chuckle as Remi strode into the room as though he knew we were discussing him. "It's not as if we're not old friends. He did live with me for a while when Dad had him, ya know?"

"I know, and really it's not so much that as it is, well," I paused, not sure how to phrase my words properly. Finally deciding just to say it, I took a deep breath. "The thing is that Remi sort of intimidates Edward, not that Remi doesn't like him, he does," I quickly assured as Seth raised a questioning eyebrow. He might have been relatively young when I took Demetri home to Forks, but Seth was old enough to remember Remi's response to Demetri. It hadn't been a positive one and I knew that thought was fresh in Seth's mind with my statement. "It's just that I think that Edward and Remi might both be more comfortable if I'm around whenever they're together, at least for a little while longer."

Seth met my eyes with a level gaze, considering what I had said for a long moment.

"Okay, I can understand that," he said finally and turned back to the bowl before him.

Releasing a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, I raised the mug to my lips and took a long draw. Leaning back against the counter opposite where Seth sat, I looked at my baby brother- really looked at him. It struck me with a pang of regret to realize how much he had changed, not just physically, since we had seen one another last. When I left for New York, he was a gangly awkward little boy. Now, at seventeen, the rounded planes of childhood in his face and body more closely resembled the harder lines of a man. His thick dark hair, the same color as Charlie's and mine, curled around the nape of his neck and fell roguishly over his brow. Seth Swan was already a very attractive young man, but it was easy to see that he would become an incredibly handsome man. I again felt a sharp shot of anger toward the girl who had held his tender heart in her hands and so carelessly thrown it away.

As I watched him devour his cereal with single-minded determination, it boggled the mind the amount of food he could put away. The smile pulled the corner of my mouth up without my conscious effort. "I'm going to take a shower," I said, making my way out of the kitchen. "Clean up your mess before you head out."

A muffled grunt was his response.

~O~

I sat at the front desk with Chelsea, filling out a roster for one of the four summer classes I would be teaching. The turnout for the summer session had been a rousing success. The entire camp would encompass the months of July and August, the final performances on the last weekend in August just before school would begin and then a couple weeks break before the regular season classes started up again.

I sat back in my chair to contemplate my day planner; by the looks of it, my summer had become much fuller than I had anticipated. The summer would be quite the whirlwind and I felt a measure of exhaustion just thinking about it all. I couldn't deny, however, the thrill I felt to be doing something I loved so much after my injury the year before. There were so many reasons that I could have never been where I found myself at that moment. For that I was grateful, regardless of how harried my life was about to become.

"Hi, Bella!" I looked up at the sound of someone calling my name. On the other side of the counter, Adeline McCarty bounced excitedly with a wide smile on her face.

"Well, hi there," I said, stepping out of the small reception area where Chelsea did her magic and into the lobby. "I was wondering when you were coming by. I was getting concerned you had forgotten, or weren't signing up for summer sessions."

I drew Adeline in for a quick hug. "I know, right?" Adeline, in true teenage fashion, sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes when I released her. "My dad wanted to come with so we had to wait until he got home before we could come. I told him he didn't need to come; it's just registration, for Pete's sake."

"Hi, Bella," Rosalie said, shaking her head at Adeline and smiling in my direction. "You know how he is. It's good that he wants to be in on everything with Addie. At least that's what I keep telling myself."

We all were laughing when Emmett's booming voice rang out from the door as though summoned by our conversation. "Bella!"

"Yeah, I think I can imagine," I laughed, looking back at them both. "Hi, Em."

Emmett crossed the room in a flash and wrapped his big arms around my shoulders, hugging me to him tightly. "How's my favorite little Ballet Nazi?"

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed. "I told you to stop calling her that."

"What?" Emmett said in mock confusion and released me back to my feet. "It's a term of endearment."

I shook my head but couldn't find it in me to be upset with what had become a joke between Emmett and I. Though our first meeting had not left a great impression of his character in general, since the recital we had formed a friendship. He was important to Edward. That made him important to me. It was an added bonus that once I actually began to know him a bit better, I liked the big lug.

"It's all right, Rosalie," I said waving off her admonition of her husband. "I know he doesn't mean it the same way he did the first time he called me that."

Emmett's eyes popped wide as he looked down at me. After a few seconds, the dimpled grin broke out on his face as he realized I was teasing him as well. We might be friends now, but I wasn't going to let him forget so easily our first encounter.

"So," I said, making my way back behind the reception desk, I picked up the clipboard that held a rundown of the class schedules. "What are you thinking of taking this summer, Addie?"

"Which ones do you recommend, Bella?" Rosalie asked, running a finger down the schedule. "I mean, we planned on continuing the private lesson's as well, but what do you think she would benefit most from?"

"I think," I said, smiling at Rosalie. "She would probably really enjoy the modern class with Alice. I know that we're moving toward the more classical training we've worked on for the future, but I think it would help round out your abilities."

I looked up at Rosalie with a wink, "And it's just fun."

We spent the next several minutes discussing the pros and cons of each of the suggestions I made for workshops and classes offered throughout the summer. The break from Adeline's private lessons had been a welcome reprieve while Seth was in town, but we would be starting that back up soon.

"So, do you have your gown for the ball?" Rosalie asked once we settled Adeline's schedule. "You and Edward are still coming, right? Your mother said that she put you on the list."

I snorted and shook my head, "Uh, yeah, that would be a no on the dress. I just haven't had the time to look."

"Oh my, girl, you better get cracking." Rosalie laughed. "If you'd like, we can go together maybe Monday?"

"Really?" I asked, astonished, and smiled widely when she nodded. "I would love to, thank you."

"No thanks needed, it'll be fun," Rosalie laughed and patted my arm familiarly. "Besides, with the family coming into town for Edward's birthday, I'm sure you'll be strapped for time between now and the weekend of the ball. I really don't want you to get down to the last minute and have nothing to wear." She laughed but the smile slowly fell from her face as she met my horrified expression.

"The family?" I asked, stunned. "As in Edward's parents are coming into town?"

I blinked with surprise as Rosalie gaped at me like a fish out of water. Edward had said nothing to my knowledge about his parents visiting.

"Er… you didn't, um," Rosalie stammered and looked up at her husband who I turned to see wore a similar expression to his wife's. "Emmett," Rosalie said quietly. "Ed and Liz are coming with your mom and dad for Edward's birthday, right?"

"Yeah, that's what mom told me," Emmett shrugged, his brow furrowing as he looked between Rosalie and me. "Maybe I misunderstood."

"No, Daddy, you didn't misunderstand," Adeline piped in helpfully. "I talked to Aunt Liz yesterday. She said that she and Uncle Ed would be here on Wednesday before Edward's birthday. So that's in like what… a week, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Emmett muttered, running a hand through his thick dark hair just as I had seen Edward do on numerous occasions when he was frustrated or unsure of what to say.

"You both have been so busy lately," Rosalie assured, trying to smooth over the faux pas she inadvertently made. "I'm sure it just slipped his mind. With your brother being here and all, maybe he just forgot to say anything."

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure that's it," I agreed, waving a hand dismissively and trying with everything in me to smile. "I mean, he did say that there was going to be a party with his family but I thought he was talking about you guys. Maybe he meant that as his parents were coming, as well," I shook my head with a nervous snicker. "That's not how I took it, though."

Merely thinking about meeting Edward's parents caused my stomach to twist with anxiety. I stared at the floor, lost in thought. The last time I had met _the parents _had not been a warm and fuzzy moment. Demetri's parents both came from old money and looked down their nose at me as the little upstart who was way out of her league. I didn't fit into their world and they had no qualms about saying so — often.

What would Edward's parents think of me? Would they think I wasn't good enough for their son? More to the point, had he even told them about me? We had discussed our families and even made plans for Edward to go to Forks with me in the fall. What struck me was that he hadn't made mention of me meeting his parents.

I looked up when the door of the studio opened to see Edward walk through, my brother trailing close behind.

"Hi, guys," Edward greeted as he pulled his sunglasses off and set them atop his messy hair. "I didn't expect to see you all here."

"Hey, Edward," Adeline met him halfway across the room and jumped into his arms. Edward laughed, hugging her tightly before setting her on her feet. It didn't escape my notice that Seth's eyes widened as they fell on Adeline and stayed there as she crossed back to where her parents and I stood.

"Hey, baby," Edward whispered, slipping an arm around my waist and pressing a kiss to the side of my head. I couldn't help but to lean into him; it was an unconscious response of my body to his. "You okay?" His voice pitched low so only I could hear him.

I looked up into his eyes and nodded. I wasn't sure what I was feeling at the moment but it wasn't something I wanted to discuss in the company of others. Seth had joined us by that time as well, though his eyes continued to track Adeline's every movement. A small smile played at his lips as she looked up and finally met his gaze, a pretty pink blush colored her cheeks.

"Oh," I said suddenly and pulled out of Edward's grasp. "I haven't introduced you guys. Rosalie, Emmett, and Adeline McCarty, this is my brother, Seth Swan. Seth, the McCartys. They're Edward's cousins." I shot Seth a look as I wrapped an arm around Adeline's shoulders. "And you've heard me talk about Adeline here. She's my very best student."

Adeline leaned into me and smiled up at Seth shyly. I had never seen her look at anyone that way and that worried me much more than the expression on Seth's face. Sweet and innocent as those looks might be, nothing good could come from a case of puppy love between those two.

"It's nice to meet you all," Seth said, finally tearing his eyes away from Adeline's gaze. "Bella has talked about all of you so much in the last few days that I feel like I know you already."

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Seth," Rosalie said, smiling and holding out a hand for Seth.

Emmett shook Seth's hand with a smile but there was an edge to it my brother noticed quickly, much to his benefit. I almost laughed at the thought that Emmett McCarty could give my father a run for his money on the intimidation factor. I wasn't sure who would win, to be perfectly honest. Though Charlie didn't possess Emmett's height or sheer size, he wasn't a small man by any stretch of the imagination. Charlie's mere presence was every bit as scare-the-shit-out-of-you as what Emmett was throwing out at my brother.

"So, you play baseball, eh?" Emmett asked, eyeing my brother up and down in that intimidating manner he had.

"Yes, sir," Seth nodded and swallowed, hard. "I'm a pitcher."

"Seth led his team to state last year," I said proudly. "He has several college scouts looking to recruit him for next year."

"Is that so," Emmett said still eyeing my brother suspiciously. "So you're good, huh?"

"My coach says so, sir," Seth said without a trace of boastfulness. It was a simple fact; Seth was a natural.

Emmett grunted and then I saw the smile begin to twitch at the corners of his mouth. Obviously, he had proven his point. Having lived under the eagle eye of Charlie Swan, Seth knew all too well not to step out of line toward Adeline without Emmett ever having to say a word.

"You plan on making a career of playing?" Emmett asked with true interest.

"I'm not sure, sir," Seth shrugged. "I would like to, yeah, but my parents are pretty set on my finishing college before I even think about going pro."

Emmett seemed impressed with that tidbit of information and he and Seth launched into an intense discussion about baseball. Crisis averted for the time being, it dawned on me that Edward had yet to chime into the conversation on baseball stats and the opinion of the latest trade of players. I turned to see Edward staring at me intensely. His brow had dropped low over his bright green eyes. The questions were clear as day in the fathomless depths.

"Edward," Adeline said, suddenly. "How come you didn't tell Ms. Bella that Aunt Liz and Uncle Ed were coming into town?"

"Adeline!" Rosalie said sharply. Adeline started and turned, blinking in astonishment at the tone of her mother's voice.

"What?" Edward asked, seemingly as confused as Adeline appeared as he looked to Rosalie, me, and then back to Adeline. "What are you talking about, Addie?"

"It's nothing that's any of her business," Rosalie said. "We'll talk to you later, Bella. Let me know what time you want to meet Monday. You have my cell, just give me a call."

She grabbed Emmett by the hand and turned toward Seth. "It was very nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll be seeing you again before you go back home. Come on, you two."

Rosalie practically dragged her husband and daughter out the door as she made her escape from the suddenly uncomfortable air in the lobby.

"What was she talking about?" Edward turned to me once they were all gone.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" I said, folding my arms over my chest. My eyes darted up to Seth and over my shoulder where another student and her mother stood talking with Chelsea and Lisa, another of the dance instructors.

"We're grilling out at your place tonight, right?" I asked, trying to change the subject and avoided looking at Edward directly.

"Uh, yeah, sure, if you still want to," Edward said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Of course I still want to," I said, my voice rising slightly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Edward said, exasperated, but then continued more softly. "I'm not sure what you're thinking right now. You won't tell me."

"That's why we came by," Seth piped in, looking between Edward and me. "We wanted to see if you were finished with registration."

"Yeah," I said without breaking eye contact with Edward. "I'm finished. Let me get my stuff."

I rounded the counter to grab my purse and keys. After a quick goodbye to Chelsea and the other instructors congregated there, I joined Edward and Seth again. We made our way out to the parking lot.

"Are you going to tell me what's upset you?" Edward asked hesitantly as he opened my door.

Seth had made his way around the jeep and patiently waited inside, ignoring us completely.

"It's nothing," I said, shaking my head but unable to meet his eyes.

"Bella," he sighed on a frustrated breath. "I can tell something is bothering you so just tell me. Please?"

I looked over my shoulder to where Seth sat in the passenger seat and back to Edward.

"I don't want to talk about this right now, okay?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, a deep crease forming between his brows as he stared at me for a long moment. "Fine," he said with a curt nod.

I stepped back to allow Edward to open my door. I stiffened as I felt Edward's hand wrap gently around my upper arm. Looking up into his eyes, I felt my heart stutter at the intensity of his stare. Uncertainty swam in his eyes making my heart clench with anxiety. He opened his mouth to speak only to close it once again as he struggled with not asking further questions. My hand rose of its own volition to cup his cheek. Edward's eyes slid closed and he leaned into my touch. As if I had no control over myself, the words tumbled from me in a broken whisper.

"Have you told your parents about me, Edward? About us?"

Edward's head shot up and his eyes peeled back wide. Without him saying a word, I had my answer.

* * *

**I'm going in my hidey hole now...**

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	20. Chapter 19 What did you say?

**Hello lovelies! I know you're probably rubbing your eyes and trying to make sure that it's for real. Yep, I'm finally updating. I hope there are still some of you around. I can only apologize for being so late in updating. I'll explain more at the bottom, please read the A/N there. =) **

**For now... Huge thank you's to Jessica1971 for making my words look so much better. Love ya bunches, Master Yoda!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, well except maybe the cuteness that is Remi. I can stake claim to him. =) Otherwise all things Twilight belong to SM. **

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Someone Like You

BPOV

"Bella, I di—" Edward started just as Seth called out.

"Hey, sis," I turned to see Seth with an apologetic grimace as he held out his cell phone toward me. "I'm sorry. I, uh, don't mean to interrupt, but its Dad."

"It's okay," I said and turned away, but not before I caught the look Seth shot in Edward's direction. Seth might not know the specifics of what was going on, but it seemed he held Edward responsible regardless. "I'll see you at your place in a little bit, okay? I want to run home first to pick up Remi and change, then we'll be over."

"Yeah, okay," Edward said. "But, Bella, I want you to kn—"

I covered his mouth with the tips of my fingers. I really didn't want to have this conversation, not only within earshot of my brother but now also my dad who would be able to hear anything said. Even over a cell phone connection, Charlie Swan had supersonic hearing, and I felt sure he would hear more than what would make me comfortable.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Edward," I whispered.

"But, Bella—"

"Please?"

He narrowed his eyes before he gave me a curt nod and took a step back. His hands folded over the open window as I slid behind the wheel. Edward pushed the door closed. The emotions floating in the bright green of his eyes made my chest ache. He banged the side of my Jeep with his closed fist and stepped away as I fired up the engine.

I took the phone from Seth's outstretched hand as I reversed out of the spot before pulling onto the street. My eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror to see Edward standing alone in the parking lot with a hand buried in his riot of hair, the other curled at his side. The tears burned behind my eyes as I watched Edward pound his fist on the hood of his truck.

"Hey, Daddy, what's up?" I asked and hoped my voice sounded a whole lot more steady than I felt.

~O~

EPOV

"God damn it." I watched Bella pull out of the parking lot. The situation had become a full out shit storm of misunderstanding. When Seth and I first arrived at the studio and I spotted Bella, my first thought had been, _What could have caused Bella to be so upset?_ Little did I know at the time that it was something I had — or in this case had _not _— done. It was obvious in Bella's posture that she was upset. When she looked at me, it was plain in her eyes how much, I just couldn't figure out why. Well, I damn sure knew why now, but it didn't change a thing because I couldn't fix it, not at that moment anyway.

I made my way around the front of my truck and nearly tore the door off the hinges as I ripped it open. I slid behind the wheel and slammed the door.

"Shit!" I yelled, punching the heel of my hand into the steering wheel a few times. "Shit, shit, shit."

"_Have you told your parents about me? About us?" _The sound of Bella's voice and the expression on her face, the tears that clouded her warm brown eyes, haunted me all the way home. Of course I had told my parents about Bella. Why the hell would I not?

I didn't elaborate on the details of our relationship. At least not initially, but there hadn't been any need. The moment I mentioned I had met someone, my mother knew. Elizabeth Masen was a sharp woman. She called me out immediately on my bullshit when I tried to downplay my feelings for Bella. It wasn't that I didn't want them to know where things stood. I wanted to scream from the rooftops how deeply I felt for her. Self-preservation had pushed me to attempt to fool my mother— futile, as it may have been.

"Damn it, I know I told her they were coming into town," I muttered to myself as I pulled into my driveway. I rubbed the center of my chest as I tried to digest everything that had happened over the last hour. Over and above the truckload of pissed off coursing through my veins, I wanted to know why Bella would think I hadn't told my parents about us.

I jumped out of the truck and stomped into the kitchen to grab a beer.

I knew without a doubt that Bella and I had discussed the fact that my family was throwing a party for my birthday. I distinctly remembered Bella telling me how, after moving to Denver, she had a formal extravaganza that made it into the society pages every year until she left for Julliard. She confessed that though she enjoyed those parties, her favorites had occurred during her summer visits to Forks.

As I turned up the bottle, taking a long pull, I replayed the conversation when Bella laughed at me for giving her a warning about how intense my family could be, especially when thrown in the middle of them. I didn't intend for Bella to run off screaming into the night after spending a few hours in the midst of their insanity. I love them, and all their craziness, but they're big and boisterous and over the top on a good day. Plain and simple, my family was a little hard to take at times—even for me. When they get together for a family gathering? It could be a bit overwhelming. Birthdays were just such an occasion where they were sure to go overboard. The fact I would turn thirty made their typical exuberant enthusiasm rise to astronomical levels.

Bella said she was only going home to change and pick up Remi. My eyes continued to flick to the clock, growing more anxious with each tick of the clock.

"Shit," I sighed and chucked the bottle in the trash. I glanced at the clock once more, running a hand through my hair and grabbing a second bottle. They had plenty of time to make the trip between her house and mine. It wasn't as if we lived miles apart. I reached for my cell to give her a call just as it began to ring. Bella's name flashed on the screen and I felt my shoulders relax a little.

"Hey, baby," I answered and tried to keep my voice level. "What's up? You guys on your way over?"

"Um, yeah, about that," she began and my heart fell to somewhere around the pit of my stomach at her tone. "My mom and Phil stopped by and, well… I thought that I shouldn't just spring them on you like that and bring them over to your house. So we're just going to eat here, okay?"

That little turn of events took me by surprise and my brow furrowed. Any other day I would have assumed that we were just changing plans from my house to hers, but at that moment, I didn't know and that scared me more than I wanted to admit.

"Oh, uh, yeah," I stammered, running a hand through my hair, pulling the ends. "I… okay. I- I'll just talk with you la—"

"Edward, you have to eat," she cut me off, but her voice sounded strange, as if she were forcing herself to keep it light. "Phil brought Filet's. He and Seth are just about to throw them on the grill."

I still wasn't sure what was going on, but I didn't like it. Not one damn bit. Regardless, there were things we needed to discuss and I had no intention of more time passing before we did just that.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

I took a deep breath and blew it out through my nose as I thought about how to say what was running through my head. "We need to talk about what you asked me earlier."

"And why's that? You don't have to explain anything more. I got the message pretty clearly."

"Don't act like that."

"Like what, exactly?" Even though it made me cringe, at least I could hear some real emotion in her voice with that retort.

"The coy shit doesn't become you, Bella."

I heard the slamming of a drawer as she spoke to someone in the background and the voices of her mother and Seth. "Listen," she bit out in a stage whisper. "I'm not having this conversation right now. I'm sorry if that's inconvenient for you, but that's just too damn bad. To be honest, I don't really see that there's any need. I told you, you don't have to explain, you said it all very clearly earlier. It doesn't matter anyway we can't talk right now, so just drop it."

I cursed under my breath and scrubbed a hand over my face with a groan.

"Bella, I told my—" A voice in the background that I recognized as Renee's called out, cutting me off.

"Bella, honey, where's that salad dressing you were telling me about? The one with the raspberries?"

"It's in the pantry, Mom," Bella answered. "I'm still on the phone. I'll get it in just a second."

"Oh! Sorry. Is that Edward? Tell him I said hi. He's coming over, isn't he?"

"Um… yeah, yeah, he's on his way," Bella stammered. "Are you coming over, Edward?" she asked and her voice broke on my name even though she had whispered the question. My heart broke at the uncertainty in her voice. I squeezed my eyes closed and took a deep breath, blowing it out on a slow exhale. I felt like an asshole as I realized what I needed to do to fix the situation— if I got half a chance. Every time I had tried, something interrupted me. The whole damn thing was so frustrating.

"Yeah, baby," I sighed. "I'll be there in just a little bit. But, Bella, I did tell my parents about us."

"You did?" The surprise in her voice made my chest ache. "Well… why didn't you say that before? Why did you—"

"I tried, baby," I said, running a hand through my hair and curling a hand around my neck. "But every time something interrupted me. I don't know. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she breathed. "I'm sorry, too."

"We still need to talk, Bella," I said. "Later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, later," she agreed and ended the call.

I shoved my cell in the back pocket of my jeans and grabbed the pack of cigarettes as I headed out the door. Though I hadn't smoked since the night of Bella's party, at that moment it seemed like a great idea.

~O~

"Hey, baby," I said as Bella opened the door.

"Hey," she whispered, immediately chewing the corner of her mouth.

I placed a hand on her hip and leaned in to kiss her cheek, feeling more nervous than I had the first time I touched her. Bella gave me a weak smile then turned and took my hand to lead me through the house to where her family waited.

Though Phil and Renee were the epitome of warmth and acceptance, dinner was an uncomfortable experience. There was a lingering distance between Bella and me, even after our phone conversation. Seth seemed reserved at first, which I could understand to a degree. He knew there was something going on between Bella and me, but from what I could gather, he wasn't privy to the reasons.

Bella interacted with everyone. She told jokes and laughed at the stories Phil or her mother told. Yet she still seemed reserved and apprehensive when it came to talking to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a moment when everyone seemed distracted.

"Nothing, why?" Bella's eyes snapped to mine and the corner of her lip slipped between her teeth.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "You just seem like you're still upset with me. Are you? Mad, I mean?"

"No," she whispered and shook her head.

I frowned at the unconvincing sound of her denial.

"Oh, Bella," Renee said with an excited smile on her face. "Do you want to go with me to the florists tomorrow? I have to check on some of the arrangements for the gala next month. I thought we could grab some lunch and maybe do a little shopping."

"Um… yeah, that's fine," Bella shrugged and dropped her eyes to the table.

As the night wore on, I felt my mood slip into the realms of downright miserable. I couldn't figure out what was going on in that head of hers. If she wasn't upset with me, then what was wrong?

Once dinner was over, Bella and her mom excused themselves to clean up, refusing all attempts we made at lending a hand. That left Phil, Seth, and I on the deck to carry on the conversation on our own, which ultimately led to Phil and Seth exchanging stories about baseball.

"No, I'm serious, you can't make that stuff up," Seth said with a shake of his head and a good-natured laugh. "The guy came up off the dirt and ran straight at me with the bat still in his hand. I wasn't trying to take him out. It was just a wild pitch, but he didn't really take that into consideration, I guess."

Seth laughed with a nonchalant shrug. "Good thing Brody's quick. He's our starting catcher but he's a good buddy. Anyway, he tackled the guy before he got to me. Both teams still cleared the bench and were on the field about thirty seconds later. The umps were going nuts with trying to break it up."

"Yeah, we've had a couple of those type things happen over the last few years," Phil agreed. "You just never know how those boys are going to react when they get a ball coming at their heads at ninety miles an hour."

"They do seem to get a little pissed by that," Seth laughed. "Can't imagine why?"

"Did you ever play ball, Edward?" Phil asked, turning up his beer bottle.

"Yeah," I said, placing my own bottle on the table. "I played in college. I was an okay player, but I didn't have the talent to bring in the scouts like Seth here."

I smiled at the way Seth's face colored at the intended compliment. It was funny that even though his coloring was much darker than Bella's, he blushed almost the same color crimson when embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah," Phil said with a nod in Seth's direction. "He's definitely bringing in the good reports. Which reminds me –"

"Uh huh, Phil," Renee clicked her tongue as she stepped out the back door, cutting her husband off. "None of that, not tonight."

A look I didn't understand passed between them as she crossed to where we all still sat around the metal and glass table. Renee ran her hand through Phil's hair and smiled down into his eyes. "Come on, Mr. Baseball. I have to meet with the florist early tomorrow and Bella's coming with me. I'll need to be up even earlier than usual so I can pick her up beforehand."

"Aw, Ren," Phil sighed and finished off his beer.

"Don't 'Aw Ren' me, we've got to go," Renee said and leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead.

Phil wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down into his lap as she squealed like a young girl. They were a cute couple and reminded me of my own parents, teasing and not afraid to show a little PDA. Phil released Renee with a hearty laugh before he stood and said his goodbyes then made his way inside to find Bella.

Seth's phone rang at that very moment and from the expression on his face, he wasn't expecting to get a call from whoever it might be. He excused himself and made his way inside as well, leaving Renee and me alone. I stood and stretched before beginning to pick up the empties from the table to avoid any discussion that might come from the contemplative expression on Renee's face.

"Edward?" Her voice was soft and so similar to Bella's that it was a little unsettling. "You care for her a great deal, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said. "I do. Very much."

Renee gave me a smile that told me she didn't need my confirmation but she was glad to hear it anyway. "She cares for you, too, Edward. I hope you know that."

I nodded and shoved both hands in the front pockets of my jeans as I leaned against the deck railing. I wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but I hoped I would get a little insight in how to navigate the waters of the situation with Bella. I knew I had hurt her, even though I hadn't done anything intentionally. In reality, I hadn't done anything at all, but she was still hurt and it was killing me that I was responsible.

"She's my daughter and I love her," Renee chuckled, "but there are times when she is so much like her father it's a bit frightening."

"How so?" I asked, because I just couldn't help myself. "Bella's told me a lot about her dad, but…" I trailed off with a shrug.

Charlie Swan was somewhat of an enigma to me. Bella's description had him somewhere between Andy Griffith and John Wayne, with a little bit of Dick Tracy mixed in for good measure. It was a rare opportunity that I would get to ask someone who might not have such an idealistic opinion of the man.

"I've known Charlie Swan since we were just kids," she began. "Fell in love with him almost from the moment he first pulled my pig tails on the playground in fourth grade."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the visual image her words conjured up.

"We were young when we had Isabella," she continued. "Too young, really, that's a lot of what was wrong with our marriage—not all of it, but a big part of it. I wasn't satisfied with living the small town life that Charlie was completely content with and we didn't talk. I let him shut me out and I didn't push him when I should have. Then I made a choice to do something that…" she waved a hand over her head. "That's really neither here nor there." She crossed to stand beside me, placing her hands on the railing and smiling up into my eyes.

"It was hard for Isabella growing up, not having her dad and me together. We weren't even in the same state. And, well, Charlie and I didn't always get along, especially in those early years after we divorced, but we tried. For Isabella, we tried. But Isabella lived a relatively sheltered life until she left for New York…" Renee trailed off then, shaking her head and looking off into the clear night sky.

"She's young, Edward. Ah," she said, looking back at me and holding up a hand to stop me when I began to respond. "I know you're very aware of her age, and how that affects things between you two. That's not what I meant.

"What I meant was that Isabella sees things in very strict terms at times. Everything is black or white, right or wrong. I always attributed Charlie's tendency to do that to his military background. His father was a Marine and Charlie went into the Army right out of high school. I think that's one of the reasons Charlie's such a good cop. It's difficult to get them to see that things aren't always the way they perceive them to be. There's not a whole lot of grey in their world."

"But when they love..." Renee looked me in the eye, a soft smile curling her lips. "They do it with their whole heart."

I felt my heart jump in my chest at the thoughts of what Renee's words conjured. I realized that I had fallen in love with Bella but was terrified of her not sharing those feelings, so I had kept them to myself. Could Bella really love me, too? My mind raced with the possibilities as Renee continued.

"We don't know each other all that well yet, but I've watched you with Isabella. My daughter is precious to me, Edward. I came very near to losing her to a mad man who she believed loved her. What you feel for her is real, it's not the illusion she believed in before, but she may not trust herself yet to know the difference." Renee reached out and placed a gentle hand on my forearm. "Don't allow your differences to become bigger than they are. Talk to her and be good to her. Show her that you're not going to hurt her. Remind her that there really are good men still in the world."

I looked into the earnest gaze of Bella's mother for a long moment as her words registered and began to soothe some of the anxiety that had built up over the last several hours.

"I'm not going anywhere, Renee," I said. "I'll do my best to make her see that."

"Good," Renee said with a slight tightening of her hand on my arm. "That's real good. I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Hey, Ren," Phil called, poking his head out the French door. "I thought you said you needed to get going?"

"I do," she said. "Edward and I were just tidying up a bit more."

Renee squeezed my arm once more before releasing me and following Phil into the house. I lingered outside trying to digest the things Renee said and justify it with the situation I found myself in with Bella. I wasn't completely at a loss for how quickly a relationship could go awry when you didn't talk to one another. That wasn't the reason my marriage had fallen apart, but it was one of them. Heidi and I didn't talk to one another, not honestly at least. I had trusted her, implicitly, and had been utterly obtuse when it came to what was really going on in my marriage. Heidi had used that to her advantage.

I turned to lean my forearms on the railing, and watched the full moon rise higher in the night sky. I'm not sure how long I stood out there, but the sound of the French door opening and closing alerted me that someone was joining me. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face Bella just yet. My thoughts were still all over the place about what I wanted to say. I knew what I needed to say, if she gave me the opportunity.

The sound of Remi's nails on the wooden floor sealed the deal as to who had stepped through the door. That dog had not left Bella's side throughout the whole night; it was as if he knew she was upset and wanted to reassure her with his presence. The accusing looks he shot me left no doubt who he blamed for the state of Bella's mood. He found his spot in the corner of the deck a few feet away and stared at me with an expectant expression, as if saying, _'You did this. Now fix it, dummy.'_

My eyes slid closed for a moment and I took a deep breath as Bella came to stand beside me and leaned on the deck rail, mimicking my position. I worked up the courage to open my eyes and turned to take in her beautiful profile. The soft silvery light of the moon lit her features with an ethereal glow. The slope of her brow, the slight upturn of her button nose, the fullness of her lips; I savored every square inch of her face.

As if completely of its own accord, my entire body turned toward Bella and my hand reached up to cup her cheek. I was momentarily stunned by what I saw when she looked into my eyes. The questions were clear even in the dim light and I didn't know which one to answer first.

"Bella," I sighed, sliding my hand over the curve of her neck and the other around her waist, pulling her to me. She came willingly enough, but I could see the wariness floating in her eyes; I could feel it in the way her hands rested on my chest. "Why did you ask me if I had told my parents about our relationship?"

"I don't know," she stepped away from me, wrapping her arms around her middle and leaning her back against the rail. "Rosalie mentioned your party. She said your parents were coming into town and that I probably wouldn't have time to shop for a dress for the gala and…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"Don't do that," I said my brow creasing as I reached out to her but let my hand drop when she shook her head. "Don't shut me out, Bella."

"Its fine, Edward," she huffed. "I just misunderstood, and I know you think I'm stupid for acting that way about it. I'm young and naïve about a lot of things, I guess. You don't have to make out as if you haven't thought that before now."

"That's not fair, Bella, you're putting words in my mouth," I said, the frustration beginning to seep into my voice.

"Come on, Edward," she said with a roll of her eyes that had me gritting my teeth. "I'm well aware that our age difference bothers you. You think I act like a stupid kid sometimes."

"That's not true—"

"It is," she said with so much venom I blinked in surprise. "It is true."

"I don't think you're stupid," I ground and stepped in front of her to curl both hands around the railing and trap her between my arms. "Nor do I think you're a kid. Not in the slightest."

"Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, her voice little more than a whisper. "Are you sure? Because to be perfectly honest I'm feeling pretty stupid right now. So can we just drop it, please?"

"What the hell, Bella? I've never treated you as though I thought you were a kid. Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this?" She seethed, placing her hands in the center of my chest and pushing me backwards. She stomped away a few feet and turned to glare at me. "Why were you talking to my mom about us, Edward? Why would you do that? Why woul—"

"Enough!" I snapped and Bella flinched at the sharpness and volume of my voice. I ran a hand through my hair, pulling the ends as I tried to gain some control over my temper. I paced to the opposite end of the deck and back. I couldn't remember when I had been so pissed off and completely frustrated with someone in my life. The woman had turned my world upside down with her quirky little idiosyncrasies, and I loved that about her but at that moment, I wanted to throttle her.

I turned back around to see Bella blinking at me in shock; her lower lip trembled even though she chewed it viciously.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, closing the distance between us and cupping her face between my palms. A breathy whimper slipped from her lips and my heart fell at the expression on her face. I had frightened her and the low growl from the corner of the deck confirmed that Remi wasn't too happy with me either. "Bella… baby, I wasn't talking to your mom about us. Wait," I said, stopping her before she interrupted. "I was talking to her, but she approached me. She just wanted to make sure that I treated you well. She talked about your dad mostly and reminded me that we have to talk to each other. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose. I love you, Bella. God help me, I love you so much I'm crazy with it. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I would never do that on purpose."

"What did you just say?" Bella whispered. Her eyes were wide as they bounced back and forth between mine, searching.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what you said," she said. "Repeat that again, please?"

My brow furrowed as I began to replay the last few words I said over in my mind. Bella pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she searched my face for an answer. A smile began to curl the corner of my mouth up as I slid a hand around her waist and pulled her into me once again.

"I said that I love you," my voice dipped low as I stared into her eyes.

Bella sighed on a shaky breath; the corner of her mouth began to pulll up into a smile. I felt the tension that had tightened my whole body begin to relax.

"You love me?" she asked, dropping her eyes to the center of my chest as she picked at a nonexistent spot on my t-shirt.

"Bella," I said, grasping her chin and tilting her head up so she had no choice but to look at me. I ran my thumb over her full bottom lip and when I had her complete attention, I slowly lowered my mouth to hers. Just before our lips touched I whispered, "I love you."

Her hands slid up the contours of my chest, over my shoulders, and up into the hair at the nape of my neck. A loud groan escaped me when she opened to me and stepped closer, pressing herself against my body as our kiss deepened. I tightened my arms around her, holding her closer. We were both panting for breath when I slowed our kiss to small chaste pecks before resting my forehead against hers and cupping her face between my palms.

"Just so we're clear, of course I told my parents about the woman I love," I said, kissing her once more because I could. "Bella, you are more important to me than any other person I've ever known. Honestly, I didn't have to tell my mother anything. She knew as soon as she heard my voice that something had changed and that was just after we first met."

"She did?" she asked, her smile beginning to spread.

I nodded and continued. "Yes. And then when we talked a few weeks back she knew I was in love with you. My mom's weird like that." Bella laughed and I joined her as I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Once my mother gets into town and lays eyes on you, there will be no stopping her. She's going to be just as in love with you as I am." Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes but her smile never faltered.

The air around us felt charged with electricity as we stared into each other's eyes. I reveled in the afterglow of finally making my feelings known. Unfortunately, I had more that I needed to say, and I couldn't let any more time pass without doing just that.

"I'm sorry, baby I didn't make it clearer that my parents would be here." One of my hands slid over her arm to find its place resting on Bella's hip as the other slid around her neck. My thumb caressed the soft curve of her jaw. "I took it for granted that you understood what I meant by _my family_ throwing a birthday party. I should have made sure that we were on the same page and I didn't."

Bella's eyes filled with tears once again as she stared up into my own. "I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know why I—"

"Hey, don't cry," I said and wiped a tear away with the pad of my thumb before pulling her into my chest and wrapping my arms around her. "Don't. It's okay. I'm learning how to do this right too, Bella."

I shrugged and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "So we had our first fight. We're not going to understand one another or agree on everything all the time. It doesn't mean that we have to let things get out of hand, though, right?"

"Right," she mumbled into my chest. I could feel her nod her head and her arms tighten around my middle.

"That's one of the things your mother was saying to me," I said.

"Yeah?" Bella lifted her head then and raised a hand to cup my cheek. My eyes slid closed as I leaned into her touch.

"Mmhm," I hummed. "She was telling me that we needed to make sure we talked. I knew that, Bella. It was one of the many things that was wrong between Heidi and me. Your mom said it was one reason why she and your dad didn't make it. They didn't talk. We have to talk about this stuff. I don't want something like this to happen again, Bella, ever."

"Me, either," she said, caressing my jaw with her thumb. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you, too, Edward."

My eyes flashed to hers in surprise. While I had known for some time where my feelings lay for Bella, and even after what her mother said earlier in the evening, it was a shock to hear those words from that beautiful mouth.

"Yeah?" I asked, unable to help myself as the goofy grin began to spread.

"Yeah," she nodded with a sweet smile. "I do."

"Good to know," I said just before I lowered my mouth to hers once again.

* * *

**Okay so... the ILY's have been put out on the table. They've had their first fight and we discover that Edward is such a guy. *wink* **

**I have to apologize for there begin such a gap between chapters. I ran through all the chapters I had banked and my RL has been a bit out of hand with the ending of the school year and some other projects I'm working on. I'm very sorry and I hope you guys will stick around while I work through getting a few chapters banked so that I can return to a weekly posting schedule. I will get back to that but it may take me a couple of weeks to reach that. I'm working on the next chapter but I can't promise it will be ready to post next week. **

**If I haven't replied to your review from the last chapter I again apologize. I am trying to work my way through those as well. ****Thank you all for your love and support.**

******Until next time...**

******xoxoxoxoxoxo**

******bellasunderstudy1**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi dearhearts! It's been a while and I thank you for sticking it out and hanging with me and SLY. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, Fav'd and Alerted SLY or me as an Author. I'm honored. **

**My deepest thanks to my Master Yoda, Jessica1971, she has an uncanny way of making me look much better than I am. Thank you my dearest friend! MWAH! **

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it and I don't mean to infringe on Mrs. Meyer's copyright. I'm just playing with her characters. **

**Hope you enjoy the meeting of the parents. **

* * *

Someone Like You

BPOV

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I slung the knife into the sink and slapped at the faucet, holding my hand under the cold water.

"Shit, that hurt," I grumbled and took a deep breath as the crimson tinted water swirled around the basin and down the drain.

"What'd you do now, Bella?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Seth, his dark hair still wet from his shower after our morning run. I narrowed my eyes at the expression on his face, knowing he was fighting the laughter. I felt my face heat when I heard his chuckles as he crossed the room.

"Don't you dare say a word," I said through gritted teeth and turned to glare up at him.

"'Bout what?" he asked with all the innocence of the Cheshire cat as he came to stand beside me. "What were you doing?"

"I was cutting up some fruit for breakfast."

Seth sucked in a breath through his teeth as he took in the gash in the palm of my hand. "Explain to me how you cut yourself this badly with a butter knife?"

"It was not a butter knife," I said with an indignant huff and pointed at the paring knife in the sink. "That thing's sharp." I whimpered as he pressed a clean cloth to the cut.

"Sorry," he said and shook his head, still fighting a smile

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he sighed and shook his head. "I've already explained this to you. Being a pain in the ass is in the younger brother's handbook under absolute requirements. Don't you remember that?" Seth widened his eyes and his mouth popped open with a sarcastic tilt of his head. I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled in my chest at the silly expression. That was until the next words escaped his mouth.

"Where's your first aid kit? I know you have one somewhere; anybody as clumsy as you should have a whole closet full of supplies."

"I am not clumsy," I defended, snatching my hand away from his and stomping out of the room.

"Yes, you are," Seth said with a laugh.

"Don't follow me," I said, turning as I heard his heavy footsteps clambering down the hall behind me. "I'm not talking to you. When are you going home, anyway?"

"Ouch," Seth said, clasping a big hand over his heart. "That hurt, sis."

I might have believed him if it weren't for the huge grin gracing his face

"Go away, Seth," I said, my eyes narrowed as he continued to grin at me. "I can do it myself."

"Aw, come on, sis," Seth whined. "I was just kiddin' and besides you can't bandage that up one handed."

"Can too," I pouted.

"Cannot," Seth smirked.

"How old are you, Seth?"

"Younger than you," he laughed. "And you're arguing with me, so which one of us looks sillier?"

"Ugh!" I groaned and let my head fall back on my shoulders, clasping my towel-covered hand to my chest. "Fine. Come on, the first aid kit is in the bathroom."

I spun on my heel and continued toward my bedroom.

"I knew you had one," Seth chuckled under his breath. I turned to glare over my shoulder, which only served to make him laugh harder.

"Pain in the ass," I muttered.

"Younger brother," he said in a singsong voice.

~O~

"I don't think it needs stitches, do you?" I asked as Seth wrapped the white gauze around my palm.

"Nah, I don't think so," Seth said as he applied the last strip of tape to the bandage. "So you wanna tell me what's got you so wound up this morning?"

"Not especially."

Seth's brow fell into a deep scowl and it struck me how much he looked like Charlie. As I met his dark eyes, I knew there was no way he was letting it go and I sucked in a breath through my nose. How could I put into words all the things making me want to jump out of my skin? The fight with Edward a few days before, and him telling me he loved me. I smiled at the memory of those words as he spoke them. The fact I would be meeting his parents in a few short hours stole the smile from my face. With the thought of Edward's parents came a shot of guilt. I felt horrible for making assumptions that were nothing more than my own insecurities biting me on the ass.

Then there was the idea Tanya had approached me with the previous day about creating a program for the end of summer festival in August. Not only did she want me to choreograph, she actually wanted me to perform. I hadn't mentioned that little tidbit of information to anyone yet. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I hadn't performed before a crowd in a long time. The last time I did was what led to the end of my career. My stomach twisted with anxiety and bile rose in the back of my throat at the thought.

"I don't know," I began blowing the air out with a frustrated sigh. "I guess I'm just nervous about meeting Edward's parents. I mean, he wants me to go to the airport with him to pick them up. Then, you know, I plan to have them over for dinner tomorrow … but I ... I don't know if I should do that. Go to the airport, I mean," I said as I picked at a loose thread on my yoga pants. "Shouldn't I give him some time with them alone? He hasn't seen them in months and …" I trailed off with a shrug.

Of all the thoughts twisting through my mind, the fear that Edward's parents wouldn't accept me was the most persistent. What would it mean for us if they didn't? Would there even be an _us_? I was well aware that Edward was a grown man. He didn't need his parent's approval, but I knew how much their opinion meant to him.

"Bella, stop it," Seth said, a hard edge to his voice.

My head snapped up to see the angry expression on his face and I blinked in surprise. Seth sighed and turned around to hop on to the counter beside me.

"You know the other day when I went with Edward on that bike tour?" Seth asked.

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"The whole time all he talked about was you," Seth said, bumping my shoulder with his. "It was kind of nauseating, to be honest."

"Shut up," I laughed and smacked him with the back of my hand.

"My point is," he continued on a laugh, "even I can see how much Edward cares about you. Don't freak yourself out just because you're meeting the parental units. If they're anything like he says they are, then," he shrugged, "his mom's liable to pack you away in her carry-on and take you back to Chicago with her."

"I highly doubt that," I giggled but appreciated what he was saying. "Thanks, Seth."

Seth grinned and bumped my shoulder with his once more before he hopped down and clapped his hands together. "Now, what's for breakfast?"

"Good lord," I sighed, slipping off the counter and making my way out of the bathroom. "How do Dad and Sue afford to feed you?"

"What? I'm a growing boy."

We made our way back into the kitchen and Seth grabbed a large bowl and the box of cereal along with the half-empty gallon of milk before sliding into a chair at the small breakfast table. I rolled my eyes and began removing the rest of what I needed to prepare breakfast.

"Ham and cheese omelets sound okay?"

"Sounds good," Seth said and poured the cereal into his bowl. I shook my head and went about cooking.

"What time is Edward supposed to be here?"

"Um," I glanced up at the clock on the wall. "He should be here any minute now. His parents' flight comes in at eleven, so he wanted to leave around ten fifteen."

I chewed on the corner of my lip as I whipped the eggs around the stainless steel bowl. The fluttering in my stomach at least felt like butterflies instead of the angry hornets they resembled earlier. After the conversation with Seth, I felt more relaxed about the situation but I couldn't help that I still felt somewhat nervous. I was meeting Edward's parents for Pete's sake.

"He loves you," Seth said.

"What?"

"Edward," Seth said and looked up at me with a smirk. "He loves you."

_I love you. _A smile pulled at the corner of my mouth with the sound of Edward's voice saying those three words replaying through my mind.

"Yeah, he does," I said.

"His parents will, too. Quit worrying so much."

I rolled my eyes but laughed. Having Seth around for the last couple of weeks had been a lot of fun and, though I had been giving him a hard time, I was sad that he would be going home in a few of days.

Remi hopped to his feet from his curled up position in the corner of the room and was on alert just before a knock at the front door sounded. A smile curled the corner of my mouth as I moved the pan away from the heat and turned the dial to cut off the flame.

Seth's smirk did not escape my notice as I practically ran to the door with Remi at my side.

"Hi," I breathed as I swung the door wide to see Edward standing on the other side.

"Hi, baby," he said with a crooked grin. "What the hell happened to your hand?"

"Ah, I cut myself," I said with a dismissive huff. "I'm a klutz, you know."

"But you're a cute little klutz," Edward teased and kissed the tip of my nose, causing me to giggle.

Remi huffed and turned to walk back toward the kitchen as Edward stepped through the door.

"He's grumpy this morning," Edward chuckled as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close.

"Yeah, but he lets you in the house now without feeling like he has to watch your every move," I said, sliding my hands over his chest and into the hair at the nape of his neck. "I think that's progress."

"Mmhm," Edward hummed as his lips brushed softly over my own. "Definite progress."

"Might even say that he likes you," I teased in little more than a whisper against his mouth.

Edward's hands slid to the small of my back as his fingers dipped under the hem of my top to the bare skin just above the waist of my pants. His tongue pushed against my lips and I opened to him. I moved against Edward, pressing my hips closer to him and could feel the evidence of his desire against my stomach. The wanton moan that erupted from my throat should have been embarrassing, but I just couldn't find it in me. I wanted him so badly that my entire body ached for his touch. Judging from the way he held me, his fingers biting into the flesh of my hips and back, and the urgency in his kiss, Edward was in much the same state.

Though our physical relationship had moved forward, we'd had next to no time alone over the last couple of weeks and the frustration was becoming unbearable. With Edward's parents coming into town, there wasn't likely to be much opportunity for things to change for a while longer.

Edward pulled back to trail kisses down my jaw and pressed a kiss in the soft area behind my ear. I could feel the warmth of his ragged breath on my overheated skin and a shiver of need shot down my spine and pooled low in my abdomen.

"God, Bella," he breathed, placing another open mouthed kiss just below my jaw. "I need…"

"I know," I whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine. I framed his face between my palms. "I know."

Edward took a deep breath and released it on a shuddering sigh. I giggled and pressed a kiss to his chin. He smiled, though his eyes remained closed.

"Go away with me," he said from seemingly out of nowhere and I blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Next weekend," he smiled and opened his eyes. "Go away with me, for the weekend. Just the two of us."

"Wha … Are … you're serious?"

"Yeah," he said and reached up to push a lock of hair behind my ear. "I mean … that is, if you want to. My parents leave on Tuesday and Seth leaves the next day. You'll be finished with camp on Thursday. I don't have anything that can't be handled by someone else or wait 'til we get back. We could leave early on Friday morning … I… I don't want to make you feel—"

"Yes," I said, cutting him of and placing my fingers over his mouth as I smiled up at him. "Yes, Edward. I would love to."

The smile that lit his face made my heart swell. I kissed him because I just couldn't help myself.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

"Come on," I said and stepped back to take his hand and lead him into the kitchen. "Seth's going to wonder what happened to us."

Edward laughed as he brought our joined hands to his mouth for a kiss.

~O~

"Are you okay, baby?" Edward squeezed my hand and I gave him a shaky smile.

"I'm fine, Edward. I … I'm fine," I stammered.

He turned to face me then and pulled me into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm sorry," I murmured into his chest where I buried my face.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest and made me smile despite the fact that I felt as if my heart was going to pound out of my chest.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know," I sighed and pulled back to look at Edward. "I guess … I don't mean to be such a freak. I just want them to like me and I want this weekend to be really great for you and for your parents. And I—"

Edward pressed his lips to mine, effectively cutting off my babbling rant. I felt my body begin to relax, but it was then was replaced by an entirely different kind of tension. The burning need wove its way through my veins and curled low in my abdomen until I could hardly breathe. Just when I didn't think I could take it any longer without finding some release, Edward began to slow the kiss. He broke away from my lips to rest his forehead against mine, his warm sweet breath washed over my face.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured and tipped forward to peck my lips lightly. He framed my face between his palms, his eyes bounced back and forth between my own as he smiled. "My parents are going to be walking through that door in just a few minutes. There is absolutely nothing that could make this a bad weekend. This weekend is going to be great. Do you know why it's going to be great?" he asked before placing a kiss on my cheek.

Unable to speak, I shook my head.

"Because even if you weren't as wonderful as you are, my parents would love you because I do. So stop worrying and just be you."

"Okay," I nodded. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Edward smiled and his green eyes danced with humor but I could see just how much he truly loved me shining there in his eyes as well. My heart swelled in my chest with all that I felt. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I buried my nose in the little dip in the center of his chest and breathed deep, reveling in the scent of his cologne and soap and just Edward.

"Oh, Ed, aren't they adorable?" Edward and I both startled at the sound of the feminine voice. He looked up and if I thought his smile was bright before, the one on his face at that moment was blinding.

I turned to see a petite red-haired woman with flawless porcelain skin and the same alarming green eyes as Edward. She held the arm of a man who was, without a doubt, Edward's father. Edward Masen, Sr., was a tall, distinguished gentleman, with crystal blue eyes. His coifed hair was the color of honey and though it seemed he was more successful in beating it into submission, I could see the curls and cowlicks fighting to escape.

"Mom!" Edward released me and moved to wrap the tiny woman in a hug.

"Goodness, boy, put me down," she squealed when he spun her around once and kissed both of her cheeks before setting her back on her feet. She framed his face with her hands and just looked at him. It was obvious how much she loved her son in those few moments.

"You look so happy," she said, and even from a distance, I could see tears shining in her eyes. "The light is back in your eyes. That's been gone for a long time."

She pulled away and smiled in my direction. "Oh, dear … you must be Isabella." She glanced at Edward once and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, boy, are you going to introduce us or not?"

"Oh, God, um, yeah, sorry," he stammered and I couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled out at his flustered expression. He turned to glare at me but the playful purse of his lips told me he was trying not to laugh as well. He took my hand and pulled me to his side.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Isabella Swan," he said, smiling down at me and then at his parents. "Bella, these are my parents, Elizabeth and Ed Masen."

"It's very nice to meet you, Isabella," Ed said, taking my hand and leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you, sir," I said, blinking and trying hard not to allow my voice to tremble. "It's nice to meet you, as well. And please call me Bella."

"I have to hand it to you, son," Ed said, turning to wink at Edward. "You sure know how to pick 'em. Your name suits you perfectly, Beautiful Bella."

My face flushed hot and red. I gaped up at Edward who tried to cover his laugh with a cough and a muttered "thanks Dad."

"Oh, quit that, Ed," Elizabeth said with a backhand to Ed's chest. "You're embarrassing the girl. Come here, dear." Before I could catch up with what was going on, she had pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed my cheek, as well.

Pulling back, she held my face between her palms, much the same way she had Edward a few moments before. "He's right, though, you are simply stunning. I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"It's nice to me you, Mrs. Masen," I said, stunned. My entire body felt like an inferno with heat of my embarrassment and feeling overwhelmed by the whole encounter. Having been so concerned that they wouldn't like me, I was having trouble processing the reality.

"Oh no, dear, that just won't do," she said, releasing my face and beaming at me. "It's Liz, not Mrs. Masen. Anybody that can put that look in my son's eyes isn't to be so formal."

"Come on, guys," Edward said, stooping to pick up one of his mother's bags and lift it into the back of his pick-up. "We'll drop Bella at the studio and then I'll treat you guys to lunch before we head back to the house."

"You're not going to lunch with us, Bella?" Liz asked. Her expression clearly said she was disappointed.

"No, I'm sorry," I said. "I'm in the middle of summer sessions right now and unfortunately I have a private lesson this afternoon. But I'd love to have you all over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Well, of course we would love that," Liz said. "But I wish you could join us today."

"Mom, stop making her feel guilty," Edward said, his face was adorable and he looked like a teenage boy embarrassed by his parents in front of his first girlfriend. "Bella has to work. She took off as long as she could so that she could come with me to pick you up. She's already invited us for dinner tomorrow night and really you need to settle in anyway."

"Liz, darling, really," Ed laughed. "Give her some breathing room. You're going to frighten the poor girl off and Edward will never forgive you."

"Oh, psh, I'm not frightening anyone," Liz said with a glare at her husband. "But fine, we have all week after all. Come on, Bella, you can ride in the back seat with me so we can get to know one another better on the way to your studio." With that, she made her way around to Edward's side of the truck and climbed in.

My jaw dropped and I looked over the bed of the truck at Edward. He just shook his head with a sheepish grin and shrugged.

_Asshole. _

~O~

I had to admit that the ride to the studio was actually very pleasant. It was easy to see from whom Edward got his personality. Though his father was congenial and warm with an easy smile, his mother was a hoot. She teased Edward and his father endlessly and had Edward blushing more than I had seen in all the time I had known him. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember ever seeing any man blush that much. It was adorable. Once I got over the shock from her directness, I realized just how funny and easy to talk with she really was. After Edward and his parents dropped me off, the rest of the day flew by in a blur. We spoke on the phone later that night.

"So, your parents got settled in okay then?" I asked.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Not without a lot of coercion on my part to keep my mother from taking a walk in the general vicinity of your house."

I laughed despite myself. "Your mom was going to walk to my house?"

"Yep, she had every intention of it but I distracted her by taking her over to see my aunt and uncle at Em's house," he said. "You owe me big for that one."

"I do, do I?" I murmured. "And just exactly what do you think you require as payment for your services, kind sir?"

"Hmm…" he hummed. "The possibilities are endless, but I think I'll wait to name my price until I have you alone next weekend."

"You will, will you?" I asked but swallowed thickly as my heart leaped into my throat with the unholy sexy sound of his voice.

"Bella," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I can't wait," he started, his voice dropping even lower than before. "To have you all to myself. I want you … in my bed, naked and beneath me. Calling my name … over and over, with me buried inside you …"

A whimper fell from my lips and I was glad that I was sitting down at the time because there was no way my legs would have held me up at that moment. His words, his voice, they had me melting into a puddle of wanton desire.

"Hey, sis," Seth called, startling me out of the delicious memory of that phone call and back to the present. "Where's the peanut butter?"

"Oh my god! Are you eating again?" I asked, padding into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," he defended with a scowl. "It's just a snack. Remi and me, we worked up an appetite while you were off doing your thing at the studio earlier. We ran close to six miles, didn't we boy?" Seth reached down to scratch Remi's head.

"For Pete's sake, Seth, Edward and his parents will be here in like twenty minutes." I shook my head. "Can you not wait?"

"Uh … no."

I crossed the kitchen to retrieve the jar of peanut butter from the pantry and the loaf of bread that I was sure he would want because there was no way in hell I was letting him into the French bread I made earlier. As I stepped back out into the kitchen, Remi jumped up from where he sat at Seth's feet and made his way to my side. I heard the rolling rumble of thunder and looked out the window to see if a storm had blown up that I had missed. My brow furrowed when I saw that the sky was clear and lit with hues of pink, purple, red, and orange as the sun fell below the mountains just behind the house.

"What the hell …" I trailed off as I realized the sound was becoming louder and seemed to be getting closer to the house. I looked back to Seth who just shrugged but looked as confused as I did. Making my way to the front door, I looked over my shoulder to see Seth close on my heels. I grabbed Remi's leash and snapped it into place before opening the door.

My mouth dropped open and I openly gaped at the sight that met me as I stepped out onto the front porch.

"Holy …" I whispered.

"Shit," Seth finished. "That's so cool."

The embodiment of pure, unadulterated sex sat astride a gleaming, snarling beast of a black Harley. Edward, the setting sun glinting off his wild hair and the chrome of the bike, looked as if the devil himself had come to call. I watched dumbfounded as he pulled into my drive.

A pair of aviator glasses concealed his eyes but the smile when he saw me was wicked and predatory. His white t-shirt stretched tight across his chest and hugged his biceps as he gripped the handlebars. The faded jeans, which he wore so very well, sported a rather large rip along the outside of his upper thigh.

After the conversation we had the night before, all I could envision was Edward and I on that bike, my legs wrapped around him as he did very wicked things to my body.

While I was frozen in place, Seth had no such problems and bolted off the porch as soon as Edward came to a stop in the drive.

"When did you get this?" Seth asked, his voice pitched higher than normal in his excitement. He was practically vibrating with it.

Edward chuckled as he removed the aviator glasses and set them atop his head. "Well," he said with a smirk and a glance in my direction as he approached. "It seems that my dad and uncle have conspired together to replace the bike I had back in Chicago."

"You had one of these in Chicago?" Seth asked as he circled the bike and grinned like an idiot.

I still felt rather disoriented by the sight of Edward on the motorcycle and wasn't sure I would ever regain the ability to speak.

"I did," he said. "My parents used to ride, years ago. I always loved to ride but I had to sell the bike a year or so before I moved out here." Edward shot a look in my direction and, even in my befuddled state, I understood the reasons behind having to sell the bike he owned in Chicago.

"So, your dad bought this?" Seth asked. "That's just … that's just so cool. My dad would never do that. He's all over how dangerous they are and says he's scraped too many crazy people off the highways around Forks to ever be okay with me having one."

"I had one," I said and was more than a little pleased with the disbelieving looks on their faces. "What? I did. Not a Harley, obviously, but yeah I had a Honda dirt bike. Charlie didn't know about it, of course, because Seth's right, he would have had a fit. My mom didn't find out until much later, but yeah," I shrugged. "Phil and I used to go out to this dirt track outside of town. It was awesome."

Edward's grin was slow and lazy and had my heart pounding out a rapid staccato beat, as he did nothing to hide the lust or the love in his eyes. "You never cease to amaze me."

Edward swung one long leg over the seat and stood in front of me. I smiled and broke eye contact, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, completely unsettled with the heat radiating off his body. "Where are your parents? They're still coming, aren't they?" I asked while Seth continued to fawn over the bike.

"Yeah," he said, sliding his hands down my arms and linking his fingers with mine. "They should be here any minute. They were going to walk over. My mom wanted to check out the neighborhood. The last time they were here was at Christmas and she didn't really get a chance to check things out."

"Your parents are cool with dogs, right?" I asked. "I guess it's kind of late to ask that, but um …" I tilted my head down toward where Remi sat at my feet, effectively ignoring both Edward and I.

"Nah, I told them about the big guy," Edward chuckled. "I didn't say why you had him," he rushed on, "just that you had a big ass dog that would be in attendance."

"And they were okay with that? I can let him stay in the bedroom or have Seth take him over to my mom's if they're not …"

"Bella," he chuckled. "Stop worrying so much. God, I told you it was all I could do to keep my mom away from here yesterday. If it weren't for my aunt Esme and Rosalie keeping her busy today, she would have been out the door at the break of day."

I laughed and nodded. "Okay, okay, I'll quit. So, you gonna take me for ride on this thing?" I lifted my chin in the direction of the bike and smirked.

"Oh, baby," Edward sighed, shaking his head with that devilish lopsided grin on his face. "You really shouldn't have said that."

* * *

**SO? Hope you enjoyed seeing Liz and Ed again. They're pretty fun don't ya think? And if you've read any of my other stories you will know I have a not so secret obsession for Seth. He's just adorable. Yep, Edward's a Harley man. Anyone who follows me on Twitter may have noticed my Avi there. That would be Edward's bike. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the update. The next installment is in the final stages and hopefully will be on it's way to Jessica1971's hot little hands soon. **

**Take care and until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	22. Chapter 21 Late Night Discussions

**Evening dear ones. Long time, no see. I won't bore you with apologies or lamenations about why SLY has been on hiatus for such a long period of time. I'll just tell you what you really want to know. As promised, the story will begin posting again as of today. Happy Leap Day!**

**My intention is to post weekly until the story is complete. =) For those of you who have stuck around, waiting patiently. Thank you! If you're new to the story and reading straight through ... ignore what I've just said and I hope you enjoy. **

**So many words and still not enough to thank my beautiful beta, Jessica1971. She makes my words look so much prettier. **

**Disclaimer: ** **No copyright infringement is intended here. SM owns all things Twilight. I'm just playing around with her characters. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Someone Like You

EPOV

"So, you gonna take me for a ride on this thing?" Bella jerked her chin toward the bike and gave me a saucy smirk. For a split second, my mind short-circuited with the image of Bella on my bike. Images of her long slender legs squeezing my hips and resting along my thighs, her arms wrapped around my waist, her body pressed into my back as we sped down the highway, flooded my brain and shot straight to my groin.

"Oh, baby," I said with a shake of my head and a smirk. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"Wha—" Before Bella could get any more out, I bent down and scooped her up into my arms. With a quick whirl, I sat her on the back of the bike; all the while she was laughing and kicking her legs.

"Oh my God! Edward! You're nuts," she said, her voice a high-pitched screech. "We can't go for a ride right now!"

"Why not?" I asked, sliding in front of her. No easy feat as I had to throw my leg over the gas tank since Bella was sitting on the back of the seat.

"Uh, because your parents will be here any minute," she said with a look that suggested she thought I was a few cards short of a full deck.

"They'll understand." I shrugged and turned the key to start the bike. "Besides, we'll probably run into them on the way out and," I paused and looked at Seth. "Hey, Seth, you're going to be hanging out, right? Having dinner with us?"

"Yeah, I'll be here," Seth said with a cautious glance at Bella.

"Good, you can tell my parents— just in case we don't see them—that we'll be back in a few."

"Edward, seriously," Bella insisted and began trying to remove herself from the bike.

I wrapped a hand around her thigh to hold her in place. Looking over my shoulder, I raised a brow and grinned, "Seriously, what?"

She gave me a gentle smile and placed a hand over mine. "I can't do that. I know you said that your parents would understand, but I … just, no. I want to ride, but I'm not leaving my brother to greet your parents at my house. I can't do that, Edward."

I stared at her for a long moment and realized she was right. Damn it.

"Fine, I guess I can wait," I said with way more whine in my voice than I cared to admit.

"Oh, don't be like that," Bella said with an indulgent grin. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine in a quick, chaste kiss. "You big baby, you can pick me up for work in the morning on the bike."

"Really?"

Bella laughed and kissed me again. "Yes, really. You boys just keep on drooling over your new toy and I'll go get ready for your parents."

I nodded and released my grip on her leg. She pecked my lips once more before calling Remi to her side and walking back into the house.

"I can't believe she had a bike and I didn't know anything about it." Seth scowled in Bella's direction. "That's just … it's kind of hard to believe, ya know? I mean, she's a freakin' ballerina, for God's sake. How is that even possible?"

I chuckled as I threw my leg over the seat and stood beside Seth. I shot an amused look at the house. "Your sister surprises me at every turn with the things she's done. I've learned to just expect it at this point."

Seth shook his head and ran a hand over the tank of my bike. "This really is a beautiful machine, Edward."

A wide satisfied grin broke out over my face and I nodded. "Yeah, it is."

When Dad said he had a surprise for me, I never in my wildest dreams imagined that this was what he had meant. Even more than that, I couldn't believe that he, Carlisle, and Emmett had managed to keep it all a secret. I know Emmett. He can't keep a secret to save his life. The fact he'd kept the bike in his garage for the past three weeks and hadn't said a thing shocked the hell out of me.

I grinned and clapped a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Come on, man. Let's go see if there's anything we can do to help your sister."

With a groan, he nodded and we walked into the house together.

Bella and my mother practically pushed my father and me out the door after dinner. Bella insisted that we relax while she and my mother finished up in the kitchen. To which my mother had added they needed time for "girl talk".

I can't explain how nervous that made me.

There were entirely too many topics up for discussion for that to make me comfortable. The mischievous twinkle in my mother's eyes did nothing to alleviate that feeling. I had to admit that Bella and my mother seemed to have developed quite the relationship already, and for that I couldn't have been happier. It still made me a bit uneasy that I couldn't hear all that my mother might say in Bella's presence.

Seth excused himself after dinner to make a phone call home. I knew Bella was a little concerned that he was talking with the ex-girlfriend, but I didn't think so. Seth had confided in me a small bit during the time we spent on the bike tour and from what I could gather, he had no intention of going home and rekindling a relationship with Clare. Thankfully, the time he had spent away from Forks helped him clear his head and see things in a better light.

"Bella's a delightful girl," my dad said as we stepped out the back door.

"Yes, she is. Have a seat," I said with a gesture toward the wicker chairs scattered around the deck area and plopped down onto the chaise lounge. It had become my favorite place to sit and relax, especially on the nights Bella and I just hung out at her house.

I smiled with the memory of Bella curled up in my arms in that very spot just a few nights before. Though Seth had been a constant presence over the last couple of weeks, we were able to get in a little cuddle time. Bella accused me of not having the ability to 'cuddle', but I tried my level best to keep my covert caresses within the PG-13 rating. It was nowhere near enough to be completely satisfying, but much better than nothing at all.

"She seems very… taken with you," he said with a sly grin.

"Yes, sir," I agreed and figured I might as well bite the bullet and admit my feelings for Bella as well. It wasn't as if I thought my dad wasn't aware. "I'm pretty much head over heels for her."

"She's good for you, son."

I turned to meet his gaze and caught the smile on his face.

"Yeah, she is," I nodded. "I've never known anyone like her—she's very special."

"I can see that," he said, quietly sipping his beer.

A silence fell between us as he stared at me. Studying. Calculating. I had seen that look on his face many times over the years. Most of the time, it preceded a lecture after some stupid adolescent prank Emmett and I had pulled. Even though I was a grown ass man, that look had the ability to make me feel like a teenage boy again. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and took a pull from my beer, averting my gaze. I fought the grimace when I heard him clear his throat to speak.

"Edward," he began. "I'm glad that you've found a measure of happiness here. I have to admit I was concerned when you ran off and moved out here. Ah." He held up a hand to stop my protest. "I don't mean I didn't understand your reasons or that I didn't support them. You know I did. What I mean is that you've made a good life for yourself, son. I'm proud of you."

I was stunned into speechlessness. My dad had always supported me but hearing the words now, and to know that they encompassed my relationship with Bella, meant more than they ever had in the past. With everything that had gone down in Chicago, the state of my life when I left and giving up the career I had loved, I wasn't sure he would understand what I was doing now. Even though the business with Jasper was successful, more than either of us could have hoped for with the new accounts we had acquired over the last several weeks, I wasn't sure how my parents felt. To hear my dad say he was proud left me humbled.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

He nodded and his smile widened as my mother's voice drifted out the open back doors.

"Bella, dear, thank you for having us over tonight," my mother said.

I turned in my seat as she and Bella stepped onto the deck. Remi was right on their heels and my mom placed a gentle hand on his head when he pushed his way between them. I smiled and shook my head at the sight. The dog reached my mother's waist, and had seemed to take an immediate liking to her and my father. He made it clear that the jury was still out on his opinion of me. I had to admit, that sort of pissed me off. Though, as Bella had pointed out, there was definite progress. Remi tolerated my presence, albeit with indignant resignation, and I pretty much left him alone. We had come to an understanding. I'd win him over eventually. I wasn't worried—much.

"The meal was wonderful," my mother continued as she took the seat beside my father once again and he refilled her wine glass.

"Thank you," Bella said. "I'm really glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh, we did, dear," Mom smiled, with a gesture in my direction. "The fact that you can cook will come in handy with this one around."

"Thanks, Mom," I groaned.

Bella laughed as she settled into her chair once again.

"Aww… don't pout." She leaned over to press a kiss to my cheek. "Honestly," she shot a long-suffering look at my mother and then smiled, "after having my brother here for the last few weeks, there's no way Edward can out eat him. I swear Seth's like a bottomless pit, and look at him. I mean, he's a beanpole. Where the heck is he putting it all?"

"Oh, I remember, don't you, Ed?" my mother said, chuckling. She looked up at my father who was nodding in commiseration. "Teenage boys are like black holes. If it's not nailed down, they'll consume it. Between Edward and Emmett coming in and out at all hours of the day and night, I couldn't keep enough food in the house. And when they couldn't find what they were looking for in my kitchen, they invaded Esme's."

"I can't even imagine," Bella said with a mock look of horror, then she smirked at me. "I mean, this one's bad enough, but Emmett's huge."

"This view is breathtaking," my father said, gesturing toward the mountains in the distance. I silently sent him a thank you for his none too subtle change of subject. "It's different than the one from your deck, Edward."

"Yeah, I used to sit out with my gran when I was a little kid," Bella said with a wistful smile. "We'd watch the sunset and she'd tell stories about how she grew up. She was an army brat."

"I didn't know that," I said, surprised to find out something new about Bella's family.

"Yeah," Bella smiled and reached out to take my hand in hers as she continued. "Her father was in the Army so she never really stayed anywhere for a long time. Well," Bella paused and smirked, "until she met my grandpa, anyway. Gran loved the mountains. After so many years in the desert, she said it was nice to have seasons that actually changed to something other than from hot to hotter."

We spent the rest of the evening in much the same way, sharing stories about our families and childhoods. Seth rejoined our little group a short time later and entertained us all with stories of Bella as a younger girl when she visited their father in Forks. My parents called it a night a couple hours later after Mom made Bella promise that we would visit Chicago in the near future.

"I'm going to bed, guys," Seth said and rose from his chair to make his way inside the house. "Night."

"Night," Bella and I called. I shot a look toward the corner where Remi had curled up on a blanket and shook my head at the sound of his snoring.

"Come here." I waved a hand, beckoning her to me.

I took her hand and pulled Bella down to sit between my bended knees. Wrapping my arms around her, I lay back and she relaxed against me. Bella rested her arms on top of mine and traced her fingers over the back of my hands before threading them together and pulling my arms tighter around her waist. I buried my nose in her thick hair and inhaled. A tremble ran through her body as I whispered, "God, you smell good."

Bella released a quiet hum of pleasure as I brushed the hair away from her neck with my chin and ran my lips lightly over her skin. I smiled when her pulse jumped and stuttered as my tongue darted out for just a little taste before I pressed a kiss to the curve of her shoulder.

"Edward." She moved her arms up to thread her fingers in my hair. Her short nails scraped lightly across my scalp.

"Hmm…" I skimmed my nose over her collarbone, receiving a good look at the swell of her breasts. I moved my mouth along the smooth column of her neck to kiss the soft, sensitive area just behind her ear.

"I really like your bike."

I stilled as my brain short-circuited for a split second with her words and the way she shifted her body just a little closer to mine. My eyes slammed shut and I tried to think of anything but the images that had swam through my mind all evening of Bella on my bike.

"If you keep doing that," I bit back a groan and slid my hands to her hips to stop her movements, "and then say things like that, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions."

"Oh, really?" The challenge was clear in her voice.

"Bella," I warned through gritted teeth when she swiveled her hips, causing a torturous amount of friction.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella purred, failing miserably at hiding her laughter.

I opened my eyes and glared. She swiftly turned and pushed me flat on my back, straddling my lap. Her heat seeped through the fabric of my jeans as she settled over me. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop the groan gurgling in my throat when she shifted and readjusted her knees on either side of my hips, finding a more comfortable position.

The sexy little minx slid her hands under my t-shirt and ran them over my abdomen and chest. She curled her fingers and scratched her short nails lightly over me on her way back down. Of their own accord, my hands raised to find purchase on top of her hips. My fingers pressed into the soft flesh just above the waistband of her jeans.

"Oh, God …" I dropped my head back on the cushion. The feel of her hands on my bare skin and the way she moved her slim hips over me was in turns the sweetest and most painful kind of torture.

"You're trying to kill me." I raised my head to glare at her when she giggled. She only smirked but didn't stop in her efforts, intent on driving me to the brink of madness.

"Is that right?" She leaned down to bite my nipple through my t-shirt. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Ah—shit, Bella," I ground out as she slid the tips of her fingers just below the waist of my jeans. "I-I'm about to turn thirty and you're going to cause me to have a stroke from lack of blood in my brain."

Bella's chuckle vibrated against the skin of my neck as she kissed her way up to my ear where she promptly sucked the lobe between those bee-stung lips of hers at the same time her hand snaked between us. "Don't you like for me to touch you, Edward?"

I mumbled some incoherent nonsense that I hoped resembled an affirmative response when she slipped a hand between our bodies to wrap her slender fingers around me through the denim of my jeans. It's possible I whimpered –just a little— when she pulled back just enough to look me in the eye and continued to move her hips in time with her hand. I swear to God, if she kept doing that there was going to be serious repercussions. My hands tightened around her hips, trying to warn her of the impending results of her teasing. Instead of taking heed of my silent communication, she used her free hand to take one of mine and slid it slowly under her blouse, over her ribs until her breast was in my palm.

"Touch me." The way Bella looked at me in that moment and the next word from her mouth completely wrecked me. "Please."

"God … Bella …" I cupped her breast and reveled in the way it filled my hand, the weight, the firm yet pliable flesh beneath my fingers. I could feel the pebbled tip through the thin fabric of her bra. "You're so beautiful." I wrapped my other hand around her neck to bring her mouth to mine.

"I want you, Edward," she sighed.

At the soft brush of Bella's lips against my own, I was a complete goner. Her tongue stroked mine as she opened to me, inviting, teasing, and pleading for more. I invaded like the Mongolian Hordes.

The sound of Bella's moan with her movements had me ready to lose my shit like a fifteen-year-old virgin. My free hand buried itself in her long locks, holding her closer still as I ravished her mouth.

Bella shifted down my thighs minutely and I felt her fingers begin to fumble with the buckle of my belt. I broke away from the kiss, breathless. Removing my hand from her shirt, I covered her hands, stopping her movements.

"Bella … we've—" I broke off panting. I swallowed and tried again, "Oh, God, we've got to stop or I'm not going to be able to."

A shadow crossed her face before she sighed and dropped her forehead to my shoulder. Bella curled her hands in the bunched up fabric at my sides. I wrapped my arms around her to hold her close.

"I'm sorry," I murmured and kissed the top of her head. "Bella, I love you, but … hey, look at me, please." I moved my shoulder to encourage her to look up. She lifted her head but kept her eyes on my chest. "Bella …" I gripped her chin gently between thumb and forefinger, making her look at me.

"I want to be with you, so damn much it hurts," I said, looking into her eyes and kissing her gently to make my point. "But I don't want the first time I make love with you to be because we got carried away in the moment. When we're finally together like that, I plan to take my time. You're so precious to me, baby. You deserve more than me taking you outside in a chair like some kind of animal, okay?"

Bella stared at me for a long moment and then a wry smile began to curl the corners of her mouth. "So that's the reason you wanted to go away next weekend? So you could get me naked and take your time about it?"

Eyes widened in shock, my heart sank. "I-I—Bella, that's not my reason for asking—"

Bella crushed her mouth to mine. "I was teasing," she whispered when she pulled back and rested her forehead against mine. "You don't have to explain. What you just said, though … that might be the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

I grinned at her. "Yeah, you think so?"

"Umhm." She nodded. "Are we going to take your bike?"

I blinked in surprise. I honestly hadn't considered that as an option until that moment. The smile broke out over my face as the idea took root and I realized that I very much wanted to make our trip on my bike.

"Oh, yeah …" I smoothed a hand over her hair and then cupped her cheek. "We are definitely taking the bike."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes went wide with excitement and she grinned.

"Yep, really," I said and pecked her lips. It occurred to me in that moment, with the topic of our trip and other more … baser activities at hand, there was a very important conversation that Bella and I had failed to broach. "Um … Bella?"

"Yeah?" She pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth, and then dragged those perfect lips along my jaw. Damned if it wasn't more than a bit distracting.

"We … uh, we need to talk." I placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed slightly so she would stop what she was doing. A groan rippled in my throat as she swirled her tongue at the juncture between my jaw and the lobe of my ear. "Bella … seriously, we need to talk about something."

She sighed and sat back. I hissed through clenched teeth as the new position put her into an even more precarious position. That definitely did nothing for my concentration or my control.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Bella asked with a giggle.

I glared at her, which only made her giggle become a full out laugh. "Um hm, well, we'll see how much you're laughing when I'm finished with you next weekend, missy."

Bella gasped.

"Now that I have your attention," I said with a raised eyebrow. "I just realized that we … well, that we haven't talked about things further on an intimate level. I want you to know that I've been tested—recently. As in a couple of months before we met and I'm clean. I'm not suggest—"

"I've been tested, too," she interrupted but averted her eyes. "After Demetri and I split up, I was tested. I never knew for sure but I don't think he was faithful during our relationship." She shrugged as if it were no big deal. I cupped her cheek in the palm of my hand and forced her to look at me.

"He was a fool in so many ways, Bella. Never let his idiocy or cruelty make you think you are less than the wonderful woman that you are." I drew her back down to me for a soft, languid kiss.

Bella rested her forehead against mine and smiled. "I could say the same for you Mister Masen."

"Why's that?"

"Well, your ex-wife wasn't exactly stellar material either. She is a grade-A bitch to treat you the way she did."

I chuckled and kissed her again. "You're right about that—the being a bitch part."

"I'm right about the other part, too, Edward. And to answer the other question that I'm sure you were going to ask, judging by the gist of this conversation, I have an IUD. I had it placed a couple of years ago because I had really bad periods and it was supposed to help. It did and so …yeah, I guess that means we're covered, huh? Or uncovered, depending on how you want to look at it. Seeing as you won't need to wear a condom unless you would—"

"No, are you fucking kidding me? I hate those things." I cut her off and she laughed. I cringed at the crudeness of my reaction. "I'm sorry, baby, that was awful. What I should have said was no, I don't want to if you're comfortable with that."

"Always so proper," she whispered against my lips as she pressed hers to mine.

I groaned, knowing that if we didn't stop right that minute I wouldn't be able to pull myself away from her at all. "As much as I don't want to leave this spot right here," I said, breaking out kiss, "I guess it would be rude to not go home when my parents are in town, huh?"

Bella giggled and climbed off my lap.

"My mom's probably waiting up to regale me with how delightful you are. I don't think she realizes she's preaching to the choir." I stood and tried to adjust myself as inconspicuously as possible. Bella's smirk let me know that I wasn't successful. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but laugh; it was my own fault, after all. I grabbed our empty bottles from the table and followed Bella and Remi inside.

~BPOV~

I weaved my way in and out of the pedestrian traffic on my mission to snag a smoothie. My stomach was tied in knots and the nausea was too much for me to eat anything before my early morning meeting with Tanya. I had agreed to do the festival and wanted to meet about the choreography. Though Tanya was nothing but encouraging, I still felt the twisting in my abdomen with the thought of creating a routine where I was the center performer.

I took a deep breath of the warm, rich, scent of coffee mixed with the sugary sweetness of pastries as I stepped inside my favorite Starbucks.

"No, Mom." I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "I told you—several times already—I want you and Phil to be there."

Holding the phone between my shoulder and cheek, I juggled the things in my hands to free up a hand to dig in my purse for my wallet. Arguing with my mother about attending Edward's birthday party was not high on my list of favorite activities. The fact that we had been having the same discussion for the past several days had my patience stretched thin as glass.

"Are you sure?" Renee asked. "I just don't want to impose—"

"Mom," I interrupted, my voice sharper than intended. "Edward wants you guys to be there. Please stop worrying that it's a _family_ affair. Besides, I'd really like you to meet his parents, especially his mom. I think you two would get along really well."

"Okay, honey," she said. "We'll be there."

"Thank you, Mom." I waved to Marshall as I made my way up to the counter. "Hey, Mom, hang on a sec, 'k? Hey, Marshall."

"Hey, Bella!" Marshall's eyes were bright, his face split with a wide hopeful smile. "Your usual?"

"No, actually, can I get an orange-mango smoothie, please." I handed him the cash before returning to the conversation with my mom. "Sorry, I didn't have time for breakfast this morning so I was getting a little fortification."

"How did the meeting with Tanya go?"

"It went fine…" I sighed and bit my lip.

"I'm glad you're going to do it, honey. It's been a long time since I've seen you perform. Don't worry, you'll do beautifully."

I smiled and felt a little of the tension seep out of my body. It was weird how my mom seemed to know just the right thing I needed to hear. "Thanks, Mom. Oh! I got my dress for the ball."

"Did you?" She asked an excited edge to her voice.

"Yeah, you know Rosalie and I went shopping the other day. It's perfect but it had to be altered." I rolled my eyes and released a heavy breath. "I'm so flipping short that they had to take it up… I don't even know how much, but it was a lot."

"Oh, honey, you're not that short." Though her words were reassuring, the laughter was clear in her voice. "They just make those dresses for women who aren't as … vertically challenged."

"Thanks," I drawled with a sarcastic huff, but felt the laughter bubble in my chest. "Anyway, now I'm on my way to pick up Edward's present, as well."

"What did you end up getting? I know you were having some difficulty deciding."

"I know. He's kind of hard to buy for. I mean, there's little that he doesn't have, but it's not as if he wants a lot either, ya know? Luckily, I overheard him say the other day that he didn't have a good dress watch. I found a nice one at Williams. They're engraving it."

"Oh, honey, that's a very nice gift," she paused and I heard her take a breath before she spoke again. "You really care for him, don't you?"

"Yeah, Mom, I do… I love him."

"I can see that you do. You know, Isabella, I'm really proud of you."

My throat constricted with emotion and I had to blink back the tears that suddenly filled my eyes. "Thank you."

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Um, so, I'll see you guys at the party, right?"

"Yes, we'll be there. It's at Edward's house?"

"Yep, everyone's supposed to be there around six o'clock."

"Okay, see you then. Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mom." I ended the call and dropped the cell phone back in my purse just as Marshall called out.

"Here ya go, Bella." Marshall slid the cup across the counter toward me.

"Thanks. See you later, Marshall," I called over my shoulder as I made my way to the door.

I stopped just before I reached the door at the sound of a familiar voice calling out my name. Turning toward the sound, my eyes widened at the sight of Riley Biers. He stood a few feet away, hands in the pockets of his cargo shorts, smiling.

"Riley … um, hi," I said, returning his smile, albeit hesitantly. I hadn't spoken to him since the night of my party earlier in the summer.

"Hi," he said. "How've you been?"

"Good. And you?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, readjusting the garment bag draped over my arm.

Riley shrugged and looked at the floor. My brow furrowed as I stepped closer, out of the flow of traffic from the café door. His t-shirt was rumpled and it looked as though he hadn't shaved, or slept, in days.

"I thought you were in Utah. What brings you back to town?"

"I am, or well, I'm supposed to be—in Utah, I mean." A strange shadow floated behind his eyes when he looked up at me again. "My, uh, my dad had a heart attack—" he broke off with an uncomfortable cough.

"Oh God, Riley," I gasped. "I'm so sorry. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he… um, he will be. He's tough, ya know." He removed his baseball cap and ran a hand through his thick blond hair. "Anyway, I'll be here for a while. He's having surgery late this afternoon. I just came out to get my mom some coffee that's better than that stuff at the hospital."

"Wow. I just got off the phone with my mom. She didn't say a thing. I'm sure she doesn't know." I frowned and shook my head in shocked disbelief, completely blown away by the news. Mr. Biers and his wife were good friends with my mom and step-dad.

"I don't know," he said with a small shrug as he replaced the cap on his head. The fatigue and worry was clear in his blue eyes. "My mom's pretty torn up. She was home alone with my dad when it happened. I don't think she's really called anyone outside of me and my brother."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Riley. I know it."

"Thanks." Riley released a heavy sigh then shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Um… Bella, I-I need to apologize for the way I acted the last time we saw each other."

"Oh, Riley, really, you don't— I mean, it's not necessary—"

"No," he interrupted and shook his head. "I do. We've always been good friends. I mean, at least when I wasn't being a jerk. I really did a number that night. So, I need to say this, well, actually I wanted to tell you before I left town but you wouldn't answer any of my calls." He raised both eyebrows, a teasing light in his eyes.

I could feel the color bloom in my cheeks. Looking down at the floor, I cut my eyes back up at him and smirked. "Yeah, well… I was kind of mad."

"Well, I guess you had a right to be." He released a self-deprecating laugh. "From what the guys said, you told me off pretty good before you threw my ass into that cab. Really though, I'm sorry for what happened that night. I hope I didn't mess up things for you with that guy."

"No, no, it's okay, you didn't mess anything up. Edward and I are dating now, so everything worked out okay." I bit the corner of my lip to hide the smile that thought brought on.

Riley nodded and cleared his throat. "I'm glad. That you two worked it out, I mean."

An uncomfortable silence fell over us until I couldn't take it any longer. "Um… I'm sorry I have to get going. It was good to see you, though."

"Yeah, no, I understand," Riley said with a wan smile. "I'll see you around."

"Take care, Riley," I said, placing a hand gently on his arm. "I hope everything goes well with your dad. I'll keep him in my prayers."

"Thanks."

I turned to make my way out the door and hurried down the street. I made a mental note to call my mom to tell her about Randall Biers as soon as I picked up Edward's gift.

The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Edward was adorable in his somewhat embarrassed reaction to all the attention. When his mother insisted he open his gifts, I bit back the giggle at the way the tips of his ears turned a bright pink. Although he was well accustomed to the over the top tendencies of his family—he had warned me about them—it didn't make him comfortable with it.

Just as I expected, my mother and Liz hit it off immediately, along with Edward's aunt, Esme. Since the moment Renee arrived, the three of them had connected and proceeded to regale everyone within range every embarrassing story they could think of from both mine and Edward's childhood. Thankfully, Emmett wasn't immune to the torture, as his mother had joined in with tales of the more insane adventures he and Edward got into as teens.

Grabbing an empty tray from one of the food tables, I made my way into the kitchen to refill it and find a moment of quiet.

I had just removed the snacks from the fridge and begun placing them on the tray when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. A sigh escaped me as Edward pulled me back into him and kissed my shoulder.

"I haven't had a chance to thank you properly for my gift," he murmured against my bare skin.

I ran my fingers over the watch face. I knew he liked it by the look on his face as soon as he opened the box. "Well, it's not a Harley…"

The laughter rumbled through Edward's chest. I turned in his arms and slid my hands over the hard planes of chest and the muscles of his shoulder.

"I love it, thank you." He bent to kiss me.

"Hmm, you're welcome." I smiled against his lips and kissed him again.

He rested his forehead against mine as he ran the fingers of one hand through the length of my ponytail. "I haven't had a chance to tell you I made our reservations for next weekend."

"Really?" I felt a thrill shoot down my spine at the thought of spending three days alone with Edward.

His smile was brilliant. "Yep, it's a private cabin in Snowmass. It's right off the ski trails, not that it matters since it's off season, but it should be private."

"It sounds wonderful. I can't wait," I said, my voice little more than a whisper. Cupping my hands on both sides of his neck, my thumbs grazed the sharp line of his jaw as I looked into the moss green of his eyes.

Edward chuckled and tipped his chin to kiss me gently. The tingle from the soft brush of his lips with mine warmed my body all the way to my toes. He pulled back slightly and that devilish crooked smirk curled his lips.

"I'll tell you what I can't wait for." He kissed the corner of my mouth, grazing his nose over the round of my cheek to whisper in my ear. "The moment our families finally split so I can get you all to myself."

"Edward," I said, stepping out of his arms and smacking his chest playfully.

"What?" He grabbed for me, laughing as I turned to run in the opposite direction. "I'm only telling the truth."

I gasped as he caught me and pulled me backwards into his arms. "Stop," I cried as he dug his fingers into my sides. "Edward—stop!" Wriggling to get away from him and laughing so hard I could hardly breathe. "Ah! I'm gonna pee myself!"

"Okay, okay," he said, nearly as breathless as I was and wrapped his arms around my waist again. I melted back into him, folding my arms over the top of his and turned to press a kiss to his throat.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you, too." Edward nuzzled the side of my head. He tightened his arms briefly before releasing me and stepping back toward the counter where the food tray still lay.

"Come on," he said, lifting the tray and tilting his head toward the raised voices and laughter of our family. "They'll be sending out a search party to look for us if we don't head back out there."

I nodded and smiled as I led the way back outside.

* * *

**So ... hope you enjoyed this little installment in to their lives. Next chapter will be up next Wednesday. =) **

**Just an FYI, there are two more chapters that are written in first person and from that point on the story will be told in third person. If that's not your thing ... I'm sorry. I've made the switch in my writing style and I just can't seem to switch back. **

**Again, those of you who've stuck around and are still reading, thank you! **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	23. Chapter 22  Anticipation

**Hello dear ones! So, as promised here is the next installment of SLY. I'm so happy to see wo many of you still around. Thank you for the continued support. MWAH!**

**To my most beautiful and wonderful beta, Jessica1971. She does a wonderful job of making my words so much prettier. Love you my dear!**

**No copyright infringement is inteded. I'm just playing around with SM's characters. SM owns all things Twilight related. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Someone Like You

BPOV

I buried my faced in Seth's shoulders. Tears burned behind my eyes and I squeezed my lids closed tight to hold them at bay.

"You're coming up to visit in the fall, right?" Seth hugged me tightly.

I nodded, swallowing against the constriction in my throat.

"Then it won't be that long before I'll be driving you crazy all over again."

A laugh bubbled up and I tightened my arms around his waist. "Yeah, well, I've kind of liked having you around."

"What?" Seth pulled back, his hands resting on my shoulders. His warm brown eyes glittered with emotion. "And here I thought you were just putting up with me because Dad made you."

I snorted. "Well, I didn't want you to get a big head thinking I wanted you around. I'm really going to miss you."

He pulled me into his arms again. "I'm going to miss you, too, Bella. Thanks for everything."

"You're always welcome here, I hope you know that. Anytime you want to come back, you just give me a call."

"Okay … I guess I better get going." Seth released me then and stooped to grab his backpack. "I guess I'll be seeing you later, too." He scratched Remi behind the ears before turning to make his way toward the entrance of the airport.

I swiped at the tears that slipped from the corner of my eye before wrapping my arms around my waist.

Seth grinned over his shoulder and waved one last time before continuing through the doors of the airport.

Blowing out a breath, I looked down at Remi, who stood obediently at my side at full attention. "Well, I guess we need to go, huh?"

Remi turned large tawny eyes up to me and huffed as if that were obvious to him. I laughed and rounded to the passenger side of the jeep and opened the door. Remi jumped in and settled himself in the seat. I slid behind the wheel and slipped the key in the ignition.

We slowly made our way through downtown Denver traffic and finally were on the street to my house. I smiled as we passed Edward's house. He was probably on some excursion at that very moment with some overweight business tycoon who had decided they wanted to take mountain climbing lessons.

Edward's parents had flown back to Chicago the day before. His mother had again made me swear that we would visit soon. Elizabeth Masen had quickly become one of my favorite people. I laughed at the memory of how nervous I was about meeting her and Edward's father, but they turned out to be everything Edward said they were and more. They were good, kind people and I felt privileged to have met them. That they had accepted my relationship with their son with such openness was something that still boggled my mind.

I smiled with the realization that in little more than twenty-four hours Edward and I would be leaving for our weekend away. A thousand butterflies fluttered their wings in my stomach as I thought about the monumental step we were taking with this trip.

Pulling into the drive at my house, I sighed. There was no one I could imagine taking the step to become physical with someone again other than Edward. Everything about him, every moment we spent together, told me we were making the right decision. I love him. He loves me. Being with Edward was as easy as breathing. Although I couldn't deny the nervousness I felt over really _being_ with Edward, I knew that he wouldn't force the issue if I wasn't comfortable. He had more than shown me his willingness to let that part of our relationship progress naturally and it had.

My own eagerness and desire for Edward sometimes led to frustration on both our parts; I giggled as I opened the door into the mudroom and stepped back to let Remi go first.

Edward was so different than—my mind froze and my stomach twisted with nausea. Remi whimpered and bumped my hand with his nose, breaking me out of the stupor that thought had brought on. Comparing Edward to Demetri was incomprehensible. They were not even in the same class of human beings, much less their differences as mere men.

"Come on, Remi. Let's get you fed so I can get to work." I shook my head and crossed the small area of the mudroom. The sound of Remi's nails clicking on the stone floor followed me into the kitchen.

Once I took care of feeding and watering Remi, I changed into tights and a black leotard. Sliding a turquoise shrug over my shoulders, I headed out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen. I grabbed my duffle bag from the breakfast table and made my way across the room.

"I'll be home later and then we'll head over to my mom's," I called over my shoulder as I headed out the door. Remi raised his head to look at me for a brief moment, happily munching his kibble, before burying his face back in the bowl. I laughed, pulling the door closed behind me.

~O~

The movements came naturally. The music flowed like water in a brook. Strong tones from the masterful hands of the piano player filled the room. The arabesque was precise and sharp. Power I hadn't felt in a very long time coursed through my body. Moving across the floor in a fluid motion, I turned and leaped into the air landing in the final position of the dance.

My head snapped up at the sound of clapping. Tanya stood just inside the door of the studio wearing a bright smile. "That was beautiful, Isabella. Is that the routine you're working on for the festival?"

I nodded, the rasp of my breath making it useless to try to speak. It was a little shocking to find I still winded so easily, even with the training I had done.

"Well, I'm very impressed if this is what you've put together in the last few days." Tanya crossed to the stereo. "Very impressed, indeed," she said, smiling up at me from the notebook that held possible combinations of movements. There were notes regarding changes in the tempo of music where I needed to make adjustments for the routine. I had spent the last two hours fine-tuning a few minute details. The hardest part had been deciding on music; I still wasn't completely sure on my choice.

Unable to stop myself, I asked, "Do you think the music is right? I'm just not sure that this particular song is—"

"Isabella… It is perfect. This," she tapped the notebook with her index finger, "Perfection, if not now, it will be. You must be sure of yourself. Do not forget what you have in your heart for the ballet. No one else has the talent that you have, my dear child. Do not second-guess your choices or mine in giving this opportunity to you."

I smiled. "Thank you, Tanya."

Tanya waved a hand dismissively. "Eh, is nothing but truth. Now tell me about the other routines for the festival. I have not seen their practice sessions as of yet. I assume Ms. McCarty is living up to your expectations."

I laughed. Adeline more than lived up to my expectations, when she wasn't making me pull my hair out in frustration. "Yes, Ms. McCarty is amazingly talented …" I continued for the next half-hour, explaining to Tanya everything concerning the upcoming festival's performances.

"Excuse me," I said when my cell phone began to ring from inside my duffle bag across the room. I crossed quickly, recognizing the ring tone. "Hello."

"Hey, baby." A thrill of anticipation shot through my system at the sound of Edward's deep voice. "Where are you? I just got to your house and I thought you were meeting me here so we could take Remi over to your mom's. Are you okay?"

"Oh gosh," I said, shooting a glance over my shoulder to where Tanya still stood. "I'm sorry. Yeah, I've been going over some things with Tanya and lost track of time. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"No problem. Remi and I will just use the time to get to know one another better."

"He let you in?" I blinked in surprise. Remi had begun, at least a small amount, to warm up to Edward. If nothing else, he grudgingly accepted Edward's presence. Still, I was surprised Remi allowed someone other than my mom or me inside the house when no one else was there.

Edward chuckled. "Well, it was a little touch and go when I first walked in. I probably wouldn't have done that if I'd known you weren't here, but … eh, it's all okay now. We came to an understanding."

"Oh God," I said on a laugh. "I'm not sure I even want to know what you mean by that."

"You don't—believe me. So, I'll see you in a few?"

"Yep." I bent to grab my duffle off the floor and turned to walk back across the room. "I'll be there in just a little bit."

"Okay, hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I smiled and mouthed 'sorry' to Tanya as I came to stand beside her.

"I love you."

My heart flip-flopped in my chest, a feeling of warmth washed over me all the way to the tips of my toes. "I love you, too."

"Good. I'll see you in a little bit."

"'K. Bye." I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I ended the call.

"I assume that was your Edward." I turned to find Tanya smirking at me with a raised eyebrow. I laughed.

"Yes, that was him. He was checking on me because I was supposed to meet him at my house ten minutes ago. My mom is keeping Remi while we're gone this weekend. I'm sorry, I—"

"Do not keep your young man waiting any longer. Have fun this weekend, as if I thought that were not a possibility with such a sexy man as your Edward."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at her insinuation of what would be happening between Edward and I over the weekend. "I-I …"

"Bah, do not deny what I know. You are young. You are in love, what is there not to know? I was once just the same. Go." Tanya made a shooing gesture with her hand and began pushing me toward the door.

"All right, I'm going," I said, laughing as I hurried out through the lobby.

All but running to my Jeep, I threw my bag in the back and started the engine. Quickly backing out of the spot, I was soon on my way home.

~O~

"Edward? Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't here." I tossed my duffle, keys and purse on the kitchen table and rushed through to the family room. "Tanya came in just as I was finishing up running through a part of my routine for the festival. Then she—" I broke off when I didn't find either Edward or Remi where I expected them to be. "Edward?"

A movement on the back deck caught my eye and I moved toward the open door. Although I couldn't hear the words exactly, the sound of Edward's warm voice drifted to me on the late afternoon breeze. He was talking to Remi and that thought brought a smile to my face.

Remi's ears perked and he shot a glance in my direction when I moved into the doorway. I was thankful, not for the first time, that he responded to non-verbal hand commands as well as he did verbal. He stayed right where he was and didn't move a muscle to alert Edward to my presence.

I watched for a few moments, enjoying the picture the two of them made. Edward stood with his forearms resting on the railing. The fabric of the dark grey t-shirt he wore stretched over the muscles of his back. His faded jeans hung low on his hips. An open beer bottle sat at his elbow. Though I knew he was trying to quit, a cigarette hung loosely from his pursed lips. I frowned, wondering what had happened during the day that caused him to light up tonight. Remi sat proud and erect at Edward's feet. Whatever Edward had done seemed to have won Remi over finally.

I stepped through the door and as quietly as possible closed the distance between us. A giggle bubbled up in my chest as I slid my arms around Edward's waist when he stifled a curse and straightened. "Did I scare you?"

He dropped the cigarette into the empty beer bottle, laughing. "Yeah, you did. I was sure my new friend here would have let me know when you came home."

"He would have if I hadn't told him not to move."

Edward shot a questioning look over his shoulder. "How'd you do that without me hearing you?"

"He's trained in hand signals, too."

"Damn," he said with a chuckle and turned to wrap his arms around me. "I should have thought of that."

I slid my hands up the hard plains of his chest, over the strong muscles of his shoulders, and laced my fingers in the short hair at his nape. "Mmhm, you should have." I pulled his head down until his lips met mine.

Edward's hands slid lower to cup my bottom and pull me tighter against his body. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, his teeth grazing the tender flesh gently. Edward groaned, slanting his mouth over mine to deepen the kiss. The effects of our embrace on him began to press into my belly. I shifted closer still, and tightened my hold on his hair, desperate to not end this moment.

He broke away from the kiss to trail a hot wet path to the over sensitive area just behind my ear. My head fell back to allow him more access, hoping he would continue. He dropped his forehead to my shoulder and groaned. "God, Bella," Edward said, his voice little more than a growl. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I have some idea, I think," I said, giggling and pressing my hips to his. He hissed, squeezing my bottom to hold me still. He swallowed, hard. His ragged breaths washed hot air over the tops of my breasts, sending jolts of desire through my entire body. I squirmed, the burning need pooling in my lower abdomen nearly more than I could bear.

"No." He shook his head without lifting it from where it lay. "No, you really don't …because if you did you would _not_ move like that."

Edward lifted his head then, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at me. "If you keep doing that, we're never going to make it to your mother's house. That means we won't be able to drop off Remi tonight and then we won't be able to leave first thing in the morning like we planned."

I couldn't help it; I laughed. "Whining does not become you, Edward." I pushed up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Come on, Remi. I need to change before we go to Mom's."

Edward grumbled under his breath as I pulled away and made my way back inside the house, Remi trotting along at my side.

"So, you want to tell me what upset you today?" I asked, shooting a questioning glance to where Edward followed close behind.

He frowned. "What makes you think I'm upset?"

"You were smoking. I just figured something must have been going on for you to light up. And you had a beer." I shrugged and continued down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Ah, it was nothing," he said. "I was just a little keyed up when I got here. It's not even worth talking about."

I stopped, turning to face him at the bedroom door. A frown creased my brow. "It upset you. How can it not be worth talking about?"

"It's nothing to worry you about." He reached up to smooth back a loose tendril of hair behind my ear. "Go get changed. I'll put Remi's things in the car."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead, then turned and walked away.

I stared after him for a long moment before stepping inside my bedroom. If he didn't want to talk about it, I couldn't make him. Shaking my head and sighing, I quickly moved to the closet to grab a pair of cutoff jeans and a pink tank.

"Ready?" Edward asked a few minutes later when I joined him and Remi in the kitchen.

"Yep." I took a step closer to Edward, placing my hand in the center of his chest. He looked startled for a split second before that crooked grin I love broke out as he met my gaze. "You know you can talk to me, right? I mean, I don't want you to feel as if I'm pressuring you. I just … I wanted you to know that I would listen, if you wanted to talk about it."

Edward lifted my hand from his chest and brought it to his lips. He kissed my palm, setting my heart to fluttering with the softness of his lips. I folded my fingers around the tips of his where he held my hand.

He smiled, his voice soft and warm as he cupped my face with his other hand. "I know that, baby. I do. I appreciate that more than I can tell you but, really, it's nothing."

Disappointment struck me, but I made it more than clear that I was there for him. If he didn't want to take what I offered, I wouldn't force him. That he obviously didn't trust me enough to confide in me hurt more than I wanted to admit, even to myself. I squeezed his fingers and nodded, forcing myself to smile. "I guess we better go. I know Mom was expecting us before now. She'll be worried."

* * *

**So we're moving forward in their relationship by baby steps. **

**Thanks again for sticking around and for all your support! One more chapter before the switch up into 3rd person. =) If you read my AoE piece then you've seen the switch for me there. If not ... go check it out and let me know what you think. The link is on my homepage. It received a Judge's choice award during the contest! **

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	24. Chapter 23

**Evening dear ones! I know you're anxious for the weekend away and well, lets be honest, some sexy times.** **So, surprise, I'm posting an extra chapter this week ... **

**More words than I have are needed to thank my sweet beta, Jessica1971. Love you my dear!**

**No copyright infringement is intended. SM owns all things Twilight, I'm just playing around with her characters. **

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

Someone Like You

"I don't know, Mom," I said with a sigh, placing the bag of Remi's treats on the shelf in the pantry by his food. "I guess I'm over reacting. I just don't like feeling as though he's keeping secrets. What?" I turned and frowned at the semi-smirk she wore on her face.

She shook her head but chuckled all the same. "Nothing."

"Why are you laughing at me then?"

"Oh, Isabella," she said, the smirk becoming a full-blown grin. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just … Well, men need to think things out sometimes. Just because he doesn't reveal every minute detail of his life doesn't mean he's keeping secrets. Or that he doesn't trust you." She raised a knowing brow at my slack-jawed response. "Um hm, that's what I thought. Don't make Edward pay for what that horrible man did to you, Isabella."

I snorted in indignation, a little surprised that she had seen through me so quickly. "I'm not making Edward pay for Demetri, Mom. I—"

"You are," she interrupted.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Maybe I am." Sliding onto the pub chair at the bar, I sighed. Before I could say anything more, Edward and Phil entered the room, followed closely by Remi.

"There's my favorite girl," Phil said his big voice reverberating throughout the room. He crossed to where Renee stood, sweeping her into his arms.

"Ew, guys, stop it!" I wrinkled my nose and covered my eyes. "There are people in the room. You're going to scar me for life."

Edward chuckled as he lowered himself onto the seat at my side. He laid his arm across the back of the chair and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I think it's nice to see that they still can't get enough of one another. Gives me hope for how we'll be when we've been married that long."

The breath caught in my throat and I stared at him in shock when he straightened. Renee and Phil laughed as they pulled away from one another. Renee playfully swatted Phil's chest with the towel in her hand.

"What time do you leave, Phil?" Edward asked.

I continued to blink stupidly, unable to wrap my head around Edward's casual reference to the fact that he thought we would be—not only together but also—married so many years from now. A slow smile began to spread over my face at the thought.

"I've actually got to meet the team at the airport at nine. We fly out for St. Louis at ten. That's why Renee wanted to have this little get together, since we're all going to be out of town, except her, for the next couple of days." Phil grabbed a plump raspberry from the salad Renee was putting the finishing touches on.

"Stop that," Renee said, slapping his hand away before smiling up at Edward and me. "I hope you guys are hungry." Renee picked up the large bowl from the counter and started toward the dining room. "Phil, can you grab that dish there please? Come on, let's eat."

Laughing, I took Edward's hand and slipped from the stool to follow them into the dining room.

Half an hour later, Phil and Edward were deep in discussion about torque or horsepower or some other thing to do with Edward's Harley. My mom had described to the very last detail all the preparations she and Rosalie had set forth for the upcoming ball. It was going to be the social event of the year. Despite my reservations about attending, it was difficult not to be affected by her excitement.

"Oh, Isabella," Renee said suddenly. "I spoke with Lydia Biers today. Randall's doing much better. She said to tell you thank you again for the card and basket of goodies you sent."

"It was nothing. Alice and I thought he would like them. I'll tell her he said thank you."

"I went by to see Randall just a few days ago," Phil said. "He looks like hell. Lydia wasn't there but Riley and his brother were. Riley said his father looked much better than he had before."

"Oh, I know," Renee said. "You remember, Phil, what I told you about how he looked when I went by to see him? Why if Isabella hadn't ran into Riley, I don't know when we would have found out."

Edward's sudden stillness did not escape my notice. I shifted uncomfortably with the sudden realization I had forgotten to tell Edward about running into Riley at the coffee shop the previous week.

"Lydia was a complete wreck," my mother continued, unaware of the tension floating in the air. "She didn't know which way was up and the boys … my goodness, they were both so upset. The doctors weren't giving them a lot of hope for Randall to pull through at the time. It was just awful. I'm just so glad you called and told me what Riley had said, Isabella. I felt so horrible for Lydia and the boys."

"I-I … it was a shock to, um …" I stammered. "To see Riley, I mean. I didn't know he was in town. I'm glad Mr. Biers is doing better, though."

Renee nodded and moved the conversation on to other avenues. I turned my attention back to my plate. From the corner of my eye, I could see the frown on Edward's face, still felt the stiffness in his muscles.

Remi bumped his nose into my leg, gaining my attention. I looked down into his tawny eyes. "You want a little treat, huh?" I tore a large piece of what was left of the roast on my plate and held it out for him. He immediately took the morsel and happily sat at my side.

"I didn't think you fed him from the table," Edward said.

I startled. When I turned toward him, his green eyes flashed with unanswered questions and what might actually have been uncertainty. My lips trembled as I tried to smile. "I don't normally, but since I'm going to be gone for a few days …"

Edward nodded and turned back to his dinner, but my appetite had completely left. The tension began to relax by small measures as Edward returned to the conversation with Renee and Phil.

_Could you be any bigger of a hypocrite? _ I thought, pushing my food around my plate. Thankfully, the rest of dinner went on without any further revelations.

An hour later, we stood out on the front porch with Phil and Renee.

"You two have fun," Renee said, pulling me into a tight embrace and kissing my cheek. "Be safe."

"We will, Mom. Thanks for dinner." I returned the hug and kiss. "I'll call you when we get to the cabin."

"You better." She turned to Edward and hugged him, as well. "You take care of her. I'm not sure about this motorcycle thing. It—"

"They'll be fine, Renee," Phil cut in, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding a hand out to Edward. "Edward's not going to let anything happen to Bella. You can count on that."

Edward took Phil's hand in a firm shake. "Thank you, sir. We'll be careful and I'll make sure she stays safe. You have my word."

The tension that had built during dinner had not abated completely and an urge to stomp my foot was almost overwhelming. "Oh good grief, I'm not a child." I whirled with a huff of frustration and started down the walkway, calling over my shoulder as I went. "Mom, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thank you again for watching Remi. Phil, have a good trip. Good luck with the game."

I could hear Edward hurriedly saying his goodbyes and following behind me.

"Bella," he called just as I opened the car door. "Bella, wait."

I stopped and turned but stared at his chest. "Hey, look at me." Edward curled a finger under my chin and tipped my face up until I had no choice but to look at him. "I don't want to start this weekend out fighting with you."

Slowly, so very slowly Edward lowered his head until his lips brushed mine. He nipped first the top and then the bottom, finally sucking it between his own. His tongue slid inside my mouth, tasting, caressing. With a low groan, I curled my fingers in the fabric of his t-shirt at his sides.

He pulled back, his breathing ragged, to rest his forehead against mine. "If there is one thing I'm sure of, it's that you are not a child."

I tipped my head just enough to kiss his chin. "I guess I kind of was acting like a child, stomping off like that."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at the mock expression of shock on Edward's face. "Come on, let's go home. I still have some packing to do."

~O~

"Hey, Bella," Edward called from the bedroom.

"Yeah," I said absently, stepping out of the bathroom with my toiletry bag. I stopped in my tracks when I looked up. Edward lay across my bed, his head propped on one hand, smiling at me. He patted the area beside him. "Come here."

Tossing the small nylon bag on top of the wooden chest at the foot of my bed, I climbed onto the mattress and lay down beside him.

Edward reached out a hand, brushing the hair from my face. "We're alone."

I smiled, my heart thundering inside my chest at the open desire shining in his eyes. "Yeah, we are," I whispered.

He moved closer, nuzzling my neck. His warm breath washed over my skin. When his tongue slipped out to taste the skin behind my ear, a chill skittered down my spine. I shuddered and moaned with the sensation. "Do you remember what I told you would happen when I finally had you all to myself? No distractions? No family to interrupt?" He trailed a pattern of soft kisses down the length of my throat. "Do you, Bella?"

I simply nodded because it was impossible to speak.

"I want you," he said, his voice rough with emotion. His hand moved down to my shoulder, over my upper arm and continued until he wrapped his large palm around my wrist. Raising it slowly, he placed it on the pillow above my head.

"Edward … Wait."

"What?" Edward pulled back and blinked down at me, a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong? Am I—"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this and feel like there are things unsaid between us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I forgot to tell you about running into Riley last week. It was totally an accident and I didn't mean anything by not telling you. I'm sorry."

Edward's expression softened into one of understanding and he smiled. He pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to my lips. "I know you weren't hiding it from me. It's okay."

"It's not okay," I said. "It's not okay because I was—in my head anyway—accusing you of keeping secrets and then here I was doing exactly the same thing by not telling you about running into Riley."

"What do you mean you were accusing me of keeping secrets?" Edward asked with a wry smirk.

"Earlier, when I first came home, you didn't want to tell me what was wrong. You said whatever it was wasn't worth worrying over, but you were obviously upset about something. You just didn't want to talk to me about it and instead of just letting you have—"

"Stop," Edward cut off my rant with a gentle finger to my lips. "I was just blowing off some steam earlier. I just had a rough day at work, nothing else." He sat up then, pulling me with him. Sliding an arm around my waist, he cupped my cheek with the other hand. "Okay?"

I stared into the fathomless depths of his green eyes and felt the smile spread over my lips. "Okay."

"Now, since we have that settled," he said. His hand slid into the hair at the back of my head, his fingers massaging the sensitive skin of my scalp. Edward lowered his head until his lips were but a millimeter from my own. Our breath mingled. His eyes burned into my own. "I have other things I'd like to discuss."

"Oh, like what?" I asked, my voice little more than a breathless whisper.

With the barest hint of pressure, Edward brushed his lips over mine, tasting, tantalizing. Need bloomed low in my belly and grew as the tips of his fingers dipped below the hem of my top, ghosting over the skin just above the waist of my shorts.

"Let's see," he murmured against my cheek, leaving a trail of hot kisses down the column of my neck. "I'd like to talk about how soft your skin is right here." He pressed his lips to the hollow of my throat. "Or," he continued lower to the top of the valley between my breasts. All the while, his hands had moved to my sides and were slowly pushing my top higher. "I'd like to talk about how delicious this spot tastes, but …" He trailed off with a half-sigh half-groan. He kissed the rounded top of each breast. "Most of all," he said, pulling back just enough to slip the tank over my head, "I'd like to know exactly what each and every single inch of you tastes like. That is, if you're not opposed, of course."

"I'm not … opposed," I said, panting, the effort to breathe almost more than I could accomplish, knowing that if he continued to talk like that I would without doubt spontaneously combust right there on the bed.

"Good." One long beautiful finger glided over my collarbone, down along the strap of my bra, until he grazed the outline of the cup just over the curve of my breast. "So soft," he murmured as his lips followed the same path, again finding the small flat area between my breasts. Reaching behind me, I unclasped my bra and allowed it to fall to the bed.

Blazing desire flashed in Edward's eyes as he looked at me. Slowly, his large palms cupped both breasts. The rough skin of his thumbs rasped over the taut tips. A low keen ripped from my throat when Edward took a nipple between his lips and gently plucked the other until I thought I would lose my mind with pleasure. My hands shot to his hair, holding him to me as he suckled the tender flesh.

Edward moved his lips to press kisses to the center of my chest and lower to my abdomen as he pushed me onto my back. His dexterous fingers worked their magic unbuttoning my shorts, leaving a trail of fire along every spot they touched as he slid the shorts over my hips. He tossed them to the floor at the side of the bed and bent to kiss my lower abdomen just below my navel. He pressed kisses along the lacy band of my panties, over the covered mound at the juncture of my thighs.

I moaned his name. Every nerve ending felt raw and over sensitive. Edward's fingers slowly slipped under the silk material of my panties and began to slide it from my body.

My eyes slammed closed against the unbelievable sensations coursing through my body as Edward began to kiss his way back to where he began. The roughness of his wide palms slid along the outside of my thighs. I whimpered when the tips of his fingers moved to the inside of my legs, gently nudging them apart, his hot breath ghosting over my skin setting the fire that had started when he first called me to the bed to burst into an inferno. It burned its way through my veins and made me completely incoherent with need.

"I love you …relax baby … I won't hurt you, Bella."

With those words, my eyes flew open and I looked down into his lust filled eyes. In that moment, I realized that though I felt overcome with desire, my body had locked down. "I'm sorry," I said in a half sob and turned my face away.

Edward shook his head, "No, baby, don't apologize. It's okay. Look at me, Bella." I did and saw that a soft understanding smile graced his wonderful mouth. "It's just me. I'll never hurt you and if you want me to stop, I will."

"No! Oh God, please don't do that," I begged, clutching his shoulders with my fingertips.

Edward chuckled and dropped a kiss to the top of each of my bare thighs. I noticed then that at some point, and completely without my notice, Edward had shed his clothes and lay completely naked on the bed.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, okay?"

I nodded, unable to speak around the large lump that had formed in my throat.

"You liked it when I kissed you here," he said, kissing my lower abdomen. "And here." A kiss to one hipbone and he scraped his teeth lightly over the flesh before pulling away.

"Yes," I said on a breath.

Edward continued to drag his lips over my body, stopping long enough to press kisses in varying places until I relaxed and begged him for more. Once again, his hands slid to the insides of my thighs and nudged them apart. This time, there was absolutely no resistance. The need Edward had driven within my body burned away any grain of memory of all that had remained within the deep corners of my subconscious.

I cried out when he lowered his mouth to me. His tongue gently lapped at the tiny pearl, sending wave upon wave of mind-numbing desire through my entire body. Slow, rhythmic kisses with the soft swipes of his tongue whipped me into a writhing, whimpering pool of need. Edward shifted and the tip of a finger slid over my entrance, teasing, barely slipping inside then withdrawing until I thought I would lose my mind with pleasure. "Oh … Oh, Edward, please."

"Please, what, baby?" Edward moved ever so slightly and the finger he'd teased me with just at my opening slid inside. "This?" he asked, curling the finger just so. "Is that what you want, love?"

"Yes! Oh, God … yes." The dual sensation of his long finger along with his taking me in his mouth once more was my undoing. "Ah, Ed—" My voice cracked and broke on a sob of ecstasy as the white light of release flooded behind my closed lids.

Edward moved up to cover my body with his as I lay panting, trying to regain some semblance of coherency. Settling in the cradle of my hips, Edward kissed the tip of my chin. He slowly made his way to my ear while sliding a hand between our bodies and positioning himself at my entrance. "Are you ready for more, sweetheart?"

I looked to see desire burning hot and wild in the depths of his green eyes. With shaking hands, I framed his face between my palms. "I love you," I whispered. "Please, Edward. Make love to me. Make me yours."

An anguished sound of male need rolled from deep inside his chest and he surged forward. A gasp I could not stop tore from my throat at the sudden intrusion.

"I'm sorry." He froze, his eyes widening in panic. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No. No, you didn't." I slid my hands to the back of his head and pulled him down to me for a kiss. Edward groaned low and deep when I lifted my hips, encouraging him to move. "Please, Edward. I love you so much. I know you'll never hurt me."

He rocked his hips, pushing forward until he was completely inside. The fullness of him inside me felt so good, so right. He pulled back and moved forward again, soon finding the perfect rhythm between our bodies.

Edward shifted his weight to one forearm, his hips continuing to rock against my own. With his free hand, he cupped my breast, rolling the tight nipple between finger and thumb. He lowered his head and ever so gently kissed the tip, then closed his lips over it. His hand slid around, lifting me until my back arched, pressing my breast more fully into his mouth.

"I love you so much," he murmured against my flesh.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms looped under his, pulling him to me as closely as I could. My fingers pressed into the taut muscles of his shoulders. The coarse hair of his chest scraped over the sensitive tips of my breasts. Edward sent me right to the edge of the cliff, only to pull me back, just to send me right to the precipice of ecstasy once more. I stared up into the loving light of his eyes and felt the coil in my abdomen spring shooting flames of pleasure throughout my entire body. Calling out Edward's name, my body clamped down around him.

Edward buried his face in my neck. With a groan of complete satisfaction, his body went rigid with his release.

A deep sigh escaped my throat as Edward rolled away, gathering me into his arms. Edward settled the sheet over us and I snuggled against his side. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of my head. "I love you."

A feeling of utter contentment and safety made my eyes burn with tears. I turned my head and pressed a kiss into his chest. "I love you, too, Edward … so much."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the the way their night ended =) So, yes up next is their trip away. Just a reminder that the next chapter will be the first in 3rd person pov. **

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	25. Chapter 24 On the road

**Hello dear ones! So, it's that time again =) Thank you all so much for your continued support and love. **

**To my wonderful, beautiful beta Jessica1971, more thanks than I can express for making the words so much prettier. Love ya, hon! **

**No copyright infringement is intended. SM owns all things Twilight. I'm just playing around with her characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Someone Like You

A sigh escaped her lips and she slapped absently at the tickling sensation along the bridge of her nose. Bella snuggled deeper into the warmth of the blanket. The slide of something incredibly soft, and yet rough simultaneously, along the curve of her cheek caused her to frown. A deep, rich voice murmured in her ear, "Wake up, sweetheart."

Her frown bloomed into a sleepy smile and Bella rolled in the circle of Edward's arms to face him.

"Good morning," she said and reached up to brush the hair that tumbled over Edward's forehead.

"Good morning." A mischievous smile played on his lips. "There for a minute I didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

"Why's that?" A wide answering smile broke out when she looked into the emerald green of his eyes. She slid onto her back as Edward moved to prop himself on an elbow and hover over her.

"I've been trying not to wake you up. I enjoyed watching you sleep, but it was really hard because if you were sleeping I couldn't do this." He lowered his head until his lips slanted over hers. The soft brush of his gentle kiss stirred the embers of longing deep inside. The kiss deepened, his tongue plunging to take possession of her mouth. Tasting, caressing, and conquering with tenderness.

His hand skirted the round outer edge of her breast, down milky skin to the slender curve of waist, over the flat expanse of belly. A single finger circled her navel and slid lower, dancing along the upper edge of silken pink flesh. A low guttural moan rattled in his chest when he found her slick heat. One long finger stroked, teased, tortured until she thought she could take no more, and finally slid inside. Bella's hips lifted from the bed at the sensations rampaging through her body.

Her hands slipped over his tapered waist. The muscles of his back rippled under her palms. Her fingertips danced along his spine, to the indentions of lower back and up to thick shoulders. Desire and need coiled low in her abdomen, nearly blinding her with their intensity.

He tore his mouth from hers with a pained expression. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

With a twist, his thumb pressed over her tiny nub as he slipped a second finger inside and curled them just the right way. Bella's eyes rolled back. "Oh God, Edward…Yes," she cried as her release slammed through her entire body.

When she became coherent of her surroundings once again, Bella felt Edward shaking his head against her neck. "No," he murmured. He took the lobe of her ear between his lips, let it slip out, his teeth scraping gently along the flesh. Edward kissed and then licked at the sensitive spot just behind. "You don't, baby. There's no way you can know the depth of what I feel. Never, Bella—I've never felt this way before, never needed someone the way I need you."

He rained kisses along the column of her neck. Tasting her skin with teasing bites, he made his way down to the rounded rise of soft flesh. Edward palmed the fullness of her breast, tested its weight. All the while, he circled the tip with his thumb. Hot breath wafted over her skin and caused a chill to snake down her spine. Bella trembled. A tidal wave of need crashed over her, rising until it spiraled out of control. A sensation of overwhelming loss shot through her when Edward removed his hand. Bella clung to him, pulling him back with an anguished whimper.

"Shh, baby," he murmured against her lips, moving to settle between her legs. "I'm not going anywhere." He dropped a quick a peck at the corner of her mouth. Edward slid a hand between their bodies, positioning until she felt him sliding just inside. With a gentle movement of his hips, he filled her completely. A low moan of pleasure rumbled inside his chest and he nuzzled the side of Bella's head, down her neck to her shoulder.

He moved inside her, over her, engulfed her within his raging passion, consumed her with his kisses. A wide, rough palm slid the length of supple thigh. Long fingers curled behind the bend of her knee, lifting as their bodies moved in rhythm. "Wrap your legs around me, baby. Oh, God …yeah, just like that."

Bella's teeth clamped down against the onslaught of sensation as he slid deeper with the change of position. A moan ripped from her throat. Her hips lifted, meeting each thrust with a movement of her own.

She lifted her head to kiss the hollow of his throat. The springy hairs of his chest rasped against the oversensitive tips of her breasts. The spring coiled tighter and tighter as they moved together. Her fingers pressed into the corded muscles of his shoulders, pulling him closer, holding him. Long, languid strokes of his body within hers, the soft brush of his lips over her skin, combined to push her to the brink of oblivion.

"So good," he moaned. Shifting slightly, he cupped her breast with one hand and his lips clamped down around the nipple. She arched, pushing more into his mouth. His free hand splayed along her back, holding her to him. When he bit down ever so gently on the taut flesh, the coil sprung and Bella cried out as the ecstasy overtook her. Edward held her, kissed her languidly, until the quaking of her body calmed.

Bella settled back on the bed and looked deep into his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb grazing the fullness of his bottom lip.

"So beautiful," he whispered just before taking her mouth once again.

Bella's hands ghosted down the strong back she loved so much to the rounded mound of his perfect buttocks. She gripped him, pushed him to drive deeper, and lifted her hips to him. His movements changed, quickened to shorter, more erratic strokes. The groan that tore from his throat was a mixture of pain and satisfaction as he went rigid, frozen with release.

Her arms snaked around his shoulders, holding him tightly to her. The heavy weight of his relaxed body pressed her further into the mattress. She sighed in complete satiated contentment. A giggle bubbled under her ribs.

A muffled 'what?' came from where Edward's face lay buried in her neck. She stroked a hand through his damp hair and laughed again.

"Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking that if this is the way you respond to having to work to wake me up in the mornings, I'm going to make it a point to being a heavy sleeper from now on."

A deep chuckle vibrated through Edward's chest. Fingertips brushed the tumbled hair from her face and he smiled. "And I will happily work just as hard to wake you and make it worth the effort—for both of us." Bella gasped at the promise in those words. "Now, my sweet, you need to stop tempting me so or we're never going to make it out of this bed today."

"Me? Tempting you?" she asked shocked. "You've got to be kidding me."

He ducked to kiss the pulse point on her neck, and then pulled back to stare down at her. A grin full of male satisfaction graced his handsome face.

Bella rolled her eyes. Laughing, she pushed at his shoulders until he fell onto his back, arms splayed at his sides. "You are so full of yourself." She pressed a kiss to his bare chest before climbing out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Not alone, you're not," he said.

Bella yipped and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck when Edward swept her into his arms and all but ran into the bathroom.

~O~

After dragging himself away from the temptation that was Bella, they had finally made it onto the road. Plans for an early departure became nothing more than a fading memory in preference for much more pleasurable activities. Though he thoroughly explored many of the intimate details of Bella's body during the night and morning, he wasn't even close to having had enough. So many secrets lay still hidden and he intended to discover a large majority of them before the weekend was over.

The air was cool and brisk, even for July. Wisps of thin white clouds danced along the cornflower blue sky that spread endlessly above. The cottage he had rented for the weekend was only a few hours west, but as they ate up the road toward their destination, it already felt a world away.

A smile played at the corners of Edward's mouth. He shifted his grip on the handles of the bike to a more comfortable position. Beneath him, the motor rumbled like a caged tiger. Pure unadulterated freedom coursed through his veins. In that moment, he realized that it wasn't just the feeling of being free that caused the lightness in his heart, but the woman wrapped so tightly around him.

His smile widened when he smoothly maneuvered a hairpin turn and Bella strengthened her hold on his middle. Soft curves pressed against his back. Toned, muscular thighs lay alongside his, tightening in a most delicious way when he maneuvered the bike along the roadway. The heady combination was very near to driving him out of his mind with lust. He needed this woman in ways he hadn't known even possible before meeting her.

At one time in his life, he'd thought he understood what it meant to love someone, what it meant to cherish a woman. Once, he had loved someone. Edward snorted at the thought. The feelings he'd held for Heidi were a pale imitation to the depths of what he experienced with Bella.

Releasing his grip from one handlebar, Edward dropped a hand to Bella's thigh. The tips of his fingers slid along a small hole just above her knee. In response, she seemed to curl more tightly around him.

The quaint little town where they would be staying finally came into view. "You hungry?" he asked over his shoulder.

Bella nodded and pressed a kiss between his shoulders. Edward took a deep breath and did his absolute best to still the thundering inside his chest. Entering the small ski village, Edward noted a bar and grill that looked like the perfect place to grab a late lunch.

"We're not far from the cabin," he continued. "I thought—if you'd like—we could grab a bite to eat, and then we can walk around town for a little while. There's an antiques show and auction going on if you want to check that out."

"Are you serious?" Bella's face lit up.

"I thought you'd like that." The thought that such a simple thing could inspire that look in her eyes was humbling. He patted her thigh gently and smiled. "Come on, we'll eat and then see what treasures you can find."

~O~

"Oh!" The sight of the marble topped antique server sent a thrill down Bella's spine, taking her breath in a moment of excitement. She ran a slightly trembling hand over the smooth wood. The patina was a light golden brown, the years having colored it beautifully. The scrollwork was amazing. It appeared to be in perfect condition. The pulls seemed to be the original, as well. Amazing.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, smiling over her shoulder at Edward. He stood only a few feet away with both hands in his pockets, wearing an expression of amusement, and watching her intently.

"Beautiful," he replied, his eyes meeting hers.

Her brow creased and she cocked her head to one side, studying him. She had the strangest sensation that he hadn't meant the antique server.

Turning back to the server, she admired the workmanship for a few more moments before moving on. They had been perusing the antique mall for more than an hour and she couldn't look at everything fast enough. There were so many dealers, so many treasures. Just as Edward had said, though, she knew he was teasing her with his comment earlier.

They continued through the area discovering a new delight at every turn. Bella reached out to wrap a hand around Edward's bicep. She leaned into him. "Thank you," she said, kissing his shoulder. "This is … unbelievable."

Edward looked down at her with a confused crease in his brow. "You're welcome, Bella. But I didn't do anything."

"You did, though. You brought me here, more than that …" She scowled at the floor as they made their way down a long line of Edwardian style cabinetry. "No one but my mom ever does this with me, but you …you brought me here just because it was something that _I_ enjoy, something that _I_ would want to do. That's a lot more than—" She broke off, blinking back the tears that suddenly stung her eyes.

"More than Demetri did?"

Bella nodded, unable to speak around the constriction in her throat. Edward stopped, turning her to face him. He placed his large palms on either side of her face and held her until she had no choice but to look at him.

"I love you," he said, his voice pitched low. There was a fierce light in his eyes as he continued. "I know that son-of-a-bitch you were with told you that, but he had no idea what it meant to love a woman—to love you. What he showed you was abuse and manipulation. It was obsession and possession, not love."

She lost the battle against the tears and they slipped unhindered from the corner of her eyes. Edward gently wiped them away with the pad of his thumbs. "I love you," he said, pulling her into the circle of his arms.

Bella curled into his chest and let the safety there comfort her. "I love you, too."

* * *

**They made it to their trip, YAY! Hope you enjoyed the first day, they'll be finishing up their trip and heading back home in the next chapter. The festival's coming up and lots of good stuff ... **

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy!**


	26. Chapter 25 Never ceases to surprise

**Hello dear ones! I can't tell you how glad I am that you all took really well to the switch in POV from last chapter. We have another day of our favorite couple's weekend away. Next chapter will post next week, same time, same station.**

**I can't say enough in way of thanks to my beautiful beta, Jessica1971. Love you honey!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. SM owns all things Twilight. I'm only playing with her characters. **

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

Someone Like You

"Oh my gosh!" Bella lost her breath as she took in the expanse of what Edward described as a cottage. Massive triple paned windows stretched from just over the front door. The façade was made of glass and stone. A deck circled the entire second floor.

"You like it?" Edward asked, placing a hand at the small of her back.

She smiled up at him. "Are you kidding?"

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Come on, let's check out the inside." Edward grabbed their small bags and took Bella's hand, leading her to the large double front door.

Even with the sun setting, the windows allowed natural light to flood the large entryway. They continued up a flight of stairs to the main living area.

"This is … incredible," Bella said on a breath as they reached the top step.

A double-sided stone fireplace filled the center of the immense room and opened to both the family room and dining area. Instead of a solid wall closing in the dining area there was a half wall allowing a spectacular view of the mountains from the entryway windows.

Just past the family room was a kitchen that would have made any top-notch chef jealous. Dark brown wrought iron pub chairs sat, pushed beneath the high counter, and provided a casualness to the area. Bella ran a hand reverently over the taupe and chocolate brown marble counter tops that seemed to go on forever. "Good lord … and I thought I loved my kitchen."

The sound of Edward's deep chuckle brought her head up to see him leaning a hip against the center island, his strong arms folded over his chest. Her cheeks heated but she shrugged with a grin.

"God, you're beautiful when you blush like that," he said, closing the distance between them and pulling her into his arms. All thoughts of embarrassment evaporated as his mouth descended upon hers. The heat in her cheeks before was nothing compared to the feelings that rushed through her system as he sucked her lower lip between his own. His hands slid up her back and one curved around her neck as the other cradled the back of her head. His long fingers threaded into her hair, holding her closer as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His satin tongue slipped into her mouth, soft and sweet, tasting and exploring until Bella thought she would lose her mind from the sensations he evoked.

Edward slowed the kiss until it became nothing more than the gentle brush of their lips. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed but the corner of his mouth pulled up into a lop-sided grin. Bella tried to catch her breath, thankful that Edward seemed in much the same state.

"I love you, so damn much," he murmured. His thumb slid up and down the column of her throat. His eyes bore into hers. Her chest constricted at the emotions she could see behind the deep green. His heart pounded beneath where her hands rested. She slid her hands up over the hard muscles of chest and shoulders until she held his face between her palms.

"Oh, Edward," she said, her voice little more than a whisper. "I love you, too."

The smile that spread over his face was radiant and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Bella laid her cheek against his chest, her arms draped over his shoulders, holding him as tightly as she could.

"Come on, baby," he said, kissing the top of her head and pulling back to smile down at her. "Let's check out the rest of this joint and get unpacked. There's this little restaurant I wanted to check out. It's a bar and grill, but they have live music. Thought it might be fun."

Bella lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed the small cleft in his chin. "I think that sounds just about perfect."

~O~

A loud crack filled the air a split second before the eight ball fell with a muffled _thunk_ into the corner pocket. Edward groaned, beyond embarrassed. Somehow, this tiny whip of a woman had not only beaten him, but she had thoroughly kicked his ass, at pool. By no means a shabby player, Edward had to admit that his intention had been to show off a little when after they finished dinner he suggested they play a game before the band started up. He was damned good. He and Emmett had spent more than a little bit of time sneaking into pool halls when they were younger. Edward developed an understanding of the game and a wicked knack for finding his opponents weaknesses. Because of that ability, during college he had taken his fair share of winnings from the unsuspecting pool sharks who thought of him as nothing more than a poor little rich kid taking a walk on the wild side. That had not been the case playing against his beautiful girlfriend. It was a knock to his ego to realize that he had been the one duped by her deceptive appearance of complete innocence.

He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning like the fool he was when Bella laughed, doing a little victory pirouette.

"I just don't understand," he said, rounding the table to where she stood and playfully glared down at her.

Her big brown eyes rounded as she stared at him and held out her cue stick. Edward took the stick and replaced both in the holder along the wall. "Explain to me," he continued, turning back to her and brushing a stray hair away from her face, "how a prim and proper ballerina plays pool like Minnesota Fats?"

Bella shrugged. "There's not a lot to do in Forks—that's where my dad lives, remember?"

Edward nodded and placed a hand at the small of her back, leading her toward their table as she continued. "Well, his wife—Sue—she's Native American. Her family lives on the reservation just outside Forks. When I was little and I would go visit my dad, we hung out a lot in La Push."

Edward held out the chair for her once they reached the table and then slid into the one opposite her. "Do you want another," he asked, pointing to the glass in front of Bella. "What is that thing again?"

"It's not that weird, Edward, jeez." She laughed and lifted the dainty glass to her lips, draining the remnants of the blood red concoction. "It's called a Jelly Bean. You should try it."

"I think I'll just stick with beer, thanks." He flagged down a passing server to order another round. Once the waitress was gone, Edward turned back to Bella. "So, what were you saying about your step-mom living on a reservation or something?"

Bella nodded. "Oh yeah, well, like I said, there isn't a lot to do around Forks. On the reservation, they have even less in the way of extracurricular activities to offer. Except the pool hall, which is really just a hole in the wall place but on days when my dad was off duty we'd head down to La Push and my dad would play while Sue would visit with her family there. My dad's really good, and after a while he starting teaching me. Soon I was beating him. What?"

Edward shook his head, the corner of his mouth quirked up into a half grin. "Nothing." He sat back as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"It is something," Bella said once they were alone again. "You have a funny look on your face. What's wrong? Does …" Her mouth pulled down and a crease formed between her brows. "Does it bother you that I beat you?"

"No," he said, reaching across the table to take her hand. "It's not that, Bella. I'm surprised that you did, yes, but it doesn't bother me. Not like that."

"I don't understand. It bothers you but not like what? Is it because I'm a—what was it you called me—a 'prim and proper ballerina'? Or just because I'm a girl?"

"Both if I'm being honest." He smiled as her frown deepened. "I don't mean either in a bad way. It's just that every time I think I have you figured out, there's something else I discover I didn't know about you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He leaned across the small table and kissed her gently. It was no more than a light brush of their lips but it was enough to ignite a fire in his blood. He caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers and rested his forehead against hers. "No, it's not a bad thing at all. I like that you keep me guessing, that you surprise me at every turn with something new. That happens to be one of my favorite things about you."

The band had begun playing sometime before and Edward suddenly had an overwhelming urge to dance with her. He sat back and pushed to his feet, rounding the small table to stand beside her. She stared up at him. Her deep melted chocolate eyes swam with all that she felt for him. Edward's heart swelled in his chest at the sight.

"Dance with me," he said, holding out a hand.

"I'd love to," she said and slid her hand into his. He pulled her to her feet and because he just couldn't help himself, he kissed her once more. Bella squeezed his hand and then began winding her way to the dance floor.

There were bodies everywhere, covering the large expanse of hardwood floor. Bella turned into the circle of Edward's arms when they found a small open area near the stage. The music changed and suddenly Bella whirled to face him. The smile on her face was radiant, though there was a wicked gleam in her eye. "Do you know how to swing?"

"It's been a long time, you'll have to take it slow and help me remember the steps, but yeah I know how," Edward said, taking both her hands in his.

Bella's smile widened. "Okay, just follow my lead and then you can take over." She waited two beats before jumping into the foot movements of the dance. It took a few awkward moments and a bruised shin on Bella's part, but soon Edward picked up the rhythm and they were gliding around the floor. Other people dancing stepped back, giving them the room they needed. The music pushed their movements.

Edward had not danced in such a way in years. He'd forgotten how much fun it could be, especially with a partner who enjoyed it even more. Never had he danced with anyone like Bella. He could not control the laughter that rumbled in his chest as he spun her into his arms, executed a turn, then up and over. Edward lifted Bella into the air and she executed the perfect flip. A giggle escaped her as she landed and spun back to face him.

The loud buzz of applause rang out when the music came to stop.

Edward took Bella's hand and held it out to allow her to take a small bow.

"Oh my gosh!" Giggling, Bella buried her face in Edward's chest when he pulled her into his arms. "That was so much fun."

"You were amazing." Edward dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

Bella pulled back with an expression of awe. "Edward, that was … incredible. I haven't danced with anyone since …"

He smiled. Knowing whom she was referring to and not willing to allow those memories to seep into their time, Edward pressed his lips to hers. "I love you," he murmured against her mouth.

She instantly relaxed against him. The band picked up with a slower ballad and he began to sway them to the music.

Edward slid his hands along the top of Bella's hips, pulling her more fully into his body. Soft breasts pushed against his chest. A muscular thigh slipped between toned ones. Bella's hands ghosted up his arms and over his tensed shoulders as their bodies began to move.

So many times over the last few months, he had held her in his arms and thought of what it would be like to dance with her, to feel her pressed against him just like this. Bella nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Her warm breath skimmed over the skin at the base of his throat, causing his heart to trip inside his chest. One of Edward's hands moved up her back and threaded into the thick mass of her hair. Graceful and lithe, Bella moved and made him ache with need.

The music and the people around them faded into the background. No one existed at that moment except the two of them. Edward's blood sang in his veins. Desire unlike any he had ever felt before built until it was almost painful.

He rested his cheek against the top of her head. The corner of his lip twitched when a shiver ran through her and he hoped that meant she was just as affected by what was going on between them.

She turned, her back pressed to his chest, her hips swayed seductively, brushing against him. His body responded to hers instantly. He tightened his hands at her hips, holding her as they moved together.

"Bella," he said, his voice little more than a gravel-filled groan. Edward ran his mouth over the column of her neck. A smile broke out at the feel of her pulse jumping beneath his lips and she moaned. Bella's arms snaked up around his neck, her fingers threading into his hair and locking behind his head.

She tilted her head until she could whisper into his ear, "I need you, Edward. Take me home."

Edward froze in place. It took all of a split second for his body to catch up with his mind. "Thank God," he said on a sigh. "I didn't think you'd ever be ready to go."

Bella laughed as Edward took her hand and all but ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the end of their day. Bella's still surprising him. ****Thanks for sticking with me on this little journey.**

**Until next time,**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	27. Chapter 26 One for the road

**Hello dear hearts! It's that time again =P ** **I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy their little night on the town. **

**Thank you all again for being so awesome with the POV change. **

**So, I'll say again that there are not enough words to say thanks to my super beta, Jessica1971. She's awesome. xoxoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, you know that. All things Twilight belongs to SM. I'm just playing with the characters. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Someone Like You

Edward woke with a start. Diffused pinks and greys filled the room with the shadows of early dawn. He reached toward Bella's side of the bed to find it cold and empty.

"Bella?" He called, looking around the shadowed room in confusion.

No light came from under the bathroom door so he was relatively certain she wasn't there. He listened for a few moments and didn't hear anything but the morning calls of the birds outside.

Feeling more than a little disconcerted, Edward threw back the covers and slid out of bed. He stretched as he straightened, a groan rolled in his chest at the sore muscles in his back complained. The wood floor was cold beneath his bare feet as he crossed to the chaise lounge on the opposite side of the room to grab his sleep pants.

The house was silent as the grave as he made his way down the hallway toward the kitchen. Since Bella wasn't in bed, and she wasn't in the bathroom, he reasoned she must have been making coffee. Edward had noticed on the rare occasion that he spent the night with Bella in the last few months that though his girl was an early riser; she was anything but a morning person. That was a fact, which had become even more evident in the last few days. Bella needed at least an hour after getting out of bed to become coherent. She wasn't unpleasant or non-communicative, she just wasn't up to carrying on any intelligent conversation.

Edward grinned at the memory of her waking rumpled and disgruntled the morning before. It seemed Bella didn't hold her liquor very well at all. Even though they hadn't imbibed a great deal while at the pool hall their first night in town, they had more than a few drinks, which was evidently a few over her limit. By the time they had made it to the cottage, Bella was nearly unconscious. She had been less than pleased that she'd passed out before he could follow through on her rather slurred promise of christening as many of the rooms within the cottage as possible before the night was out. His grin widened at the thought that although they hadn't fulfilled that request that night, they had made very good use of their time since.

When he reached the kitchen and found it empty, his grin fell. A light over the sink illuminated the space enough for him to see the coffee maker was on but only half-full. One mug sat on the counter awaiting his use. Knowing this, Edward felt sure Bella was somewhere nearby, enjoying a cup of what she referred to as 'nectar from the Gods'.

That was something else he found completely endearing but outside the parameter of the character he'd constructed of a proper ballerina. His own misconceptions about someone with her career had caused him to assume she would be a health nut. While it was true—to an extent—Bella was conscientious of what she put into her body, it seemed that nothing she did truly fit with that stereotype. Case in point, he grinned at the half-full coffee pot once again. _That was a vice she fully indulged in, and often_, he thought.

He chuckled to himself and reached for the pot to pour his own cup before making his way back into the family room. A movement of the curtains covering the double doors leading out onto the deck alerted him to where he might find Bella.

Stepping through the open double-doors onto the deck, the early morning air was crisp and cool. Birds chirped in welcome to the sun just beginning to peak over the tips of the mountains. The grey of the dawning morning had given way to brighter pink and soft gold. Songs of birds calling to one another in the treetops filled the air surrounding the area.

He stopped when he saw her, standing there at the rail looking out toward the mountains in the distance. Her back was to him, arms braced out to her sides. Delicate fingers of one hand curled around the railing. The collar of the deep green sweater hung low, revealing the curve of one shoulder. Long chestnut tresses fell to just above her waist in soft ringlets. His fingers itched to reach out, to touch, to run the length of it, to feel its silky texture.

_God, she is so beautiful_, he thought.

For a moment, he stood there, just watching. These last months since meeting Bella had been some of the happiest in his life. Although it was too soon to tell her, he knew that he would marry her one day. That thought—when it had occurred to him recently—had been a surprise. Never did he expect to marry again, much less contemplate doing it so quickly after meeting someone. Only he knew there was no one like Bella. No one who made him feel what he did when she was with him or occupied more of his thoughts when she wasn't. He had never felt this strongly about another woman. Not even Heidi in the early years of their relationship had made him feel what Bella did with nothing more than a look. And he damn sure felt nothing but disgust for his ex-wife now.

At thirty, he was ready for more in his life. He wanted Bella as his wife. He wanted a house with a white picket fence and two-point-five kids and a dog. Bella had the dog but he wanted all of it, the whole shebang. The only problem with proposing right that minute, as he wanted to do, was that Bella was only twenty-three. Sure, she would soon have a birthday, but still, she was young. She was just starting to get her life in order after the mess it had been. His life, on the other hand, though his life had been in the shitter before coming to Denver, things in his life were on track once again. Having been married once before, he knew what making that commitment to someone else entailed.

Bella loved him with everything in her—of that, he was sure. Was she at a point in her life where she was ready for such a big step? He didn't think so. Eventually, maybe, he could hope, but not now. Her history with men had left her skittish—with good reason.

He bit back a growl when not for the first time did he wish to get his hands on the bastard who'd hurt her. He would someday. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but he felt it in his bones. The opportunity would come for him to exact some revenge on the man who had nearly destroyed everything that meant anything in his world before Edward even knew she existed.

"Good Morning." Though her voice was soft, it resonated as if she had spoken the words into a megaphone in the quiet of the morning. Bella shot a look over her shoulder, a mischievous light in her eyes as if she knew she'd scared the shit out of him. He laughed, a nervous edge to the sound, and ran a hand through his hair. A smile curved his lips upward as she giggled.

"Good Morning, beautiful," he murmured, closing the distance between them and setting his mug on the rail beside her hand. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. "Did you sleep well?"

She hummed a response and leaned back against him, resting her forearms on top of his.

"I didn't like waking up without you next to me," he said, running his nose along the curve of her jaw. Edward placed a kiss just in front of her ear. "I've become a little bit greedy, I think, having you with me like this. I'm not going to want to let you go once we get back home."

"Who said you have to let me go?" She turned then, her hands sliding up his bare arms until she reached his shoulders. Slim fingers threaded behind his neck. A crease formed between Edward's brows as he thought about what she said. "I like waking up next to you, too. I've really enjoyed this weekend and …" She released a sigh and dropped her head to his chest. "And now, we have to leave. Then you'll go home and tomorrow you won't be there."

Edward's heart thrummed in his chest. He placed a finger beneath her chin and lifted it until she had to look at him. "I'm not going anywhere, baby."

"I know. I don't want you to, I want you with me every night."

Edward held her face between his palms, his thumbs moved back and forth over the apple of her cheeks. His mouth slowly descended until their lips touched, brushing gently together like the softest silk. Bella sighed and pressed herself against him. His body responded and tightened. Tilting his head, Edward deepened the kiss and slid his hands down her back. Of their own accord, his hips shifted, causing an unbelievable amount of desire to shoot down his spine.

A groan rumbled in his chest as Bella nipped his bottom lip and pulled him closer. Knowing that if they didn't stop he'd take her right there where they stood, Edward began to slow the kiss. Finally, he pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Bella's as they each tried to catch their breath. "God, what you do to me …"

Edward straightened then and took Bella's hand, leading her inside to the large sofa in front of the fireplace. He sat quickly, pulling her down onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. She wore a confused expression but snuggled into his chest with her head lying on his shoulder. Edward dropped a kiss to the top of her head before he cleared his throat and began to speak. "I don't really know how to start this conversation, but I think we need to have it now before things go any further."

Bella stiffened and he tightened his hold on her, kissing her head once more. "Don't get upset," he murmured into her hair. "I just mean that I think what we're feeling is a little overwhelming. This is all very new for both of us. I've never felt so strongly for anyone before you, Bella."

"That's how I feel," she said, pushing away so she could turn to straddle his lap. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as she stared him in the eye. "I've only had one serious relationship and we know what a fucked up mess that was, but …I don't know, even before he started acting crazy I never felt like this about him. I thought I loved him but I didn't. Edward, I've never loved—truly loved—anyone before you, and I don't want to let that go."

Edward cupped her cheek in his palm. "You don't have to let anything go, sweetheart, but we don't have to move too quickly either. I want nothing more than to go home with you and never leave, but—"

"Then why don't you. What's stopping you from doing just that?"

"Nothing, except that I think a decision like that needs to be made after more than a weekend away together. You know I love you and I want to be with you at every opportunity."

Bella nodded. "Yes, I know. I feel safe when you're with me, more than I have in a really long time. I didn't think I would feel that way again, ever and I want you—"

Edward placed a finger on her lips and smiled at her as he dropped his hand back to rest on top of her hip. "Baby, you know that I will do everything in my power to protect you—always, right?"

"I do," she said, her voice little more than a choked whisper.

"When we make a decision to take our relationship to the next level, I want it to be because we're both ready, not because you're afraid something or someone is going to tear us apart. Someday, very soon, I'm going to ask you to marry me."

Bella gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "Really?"

Edward leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. "Yes, really. I love you and I want you to be in my life for the rest of it. I just think that you need some time to figure out who you truly are, and what you really want from life, before you saddle yourself with being my wife."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella's brow creased and the corners of her mouth turned down. "I just told you that I want you, that I've never loved anyone but you. I've all but said I want you to move in with me, and you … what? That's not … You think, what, that I'll change my mind? Fall out of love with you because I'm not old enough to know my own heart? Is that what you think? That I'm too young to know that what I feel is for real? Or what, I will wake up one morning and decide that being your wife isn't what I wanted after all? Is that truly what you think?"

"No, Bella," he said, brushing a hand gently over her face and down to curve around her neck. "That's not what I meant, not at all. We have just spent an amazing weekend together. I just told you I want you to be my wife someday in the near future. Do you really think I'm concerned about your being too young to know what you want?"

She continued to frown, looking less than convinced, but shook her head anyway. "No, I guess not."

"I just don't want us rushing into something that you haven't thought through completely. Let's just take it one step at a time. We've taken a big step with this weekend." His smile was mischievous as he pulled her down for a kiss. "Let's give each other time to adjust to this new part of our relationship. There's nothing that says we can't spend as many nights together as we want, but just take it slow, okay?"

"Okay." Bella rested her head on his chest, her fingers dancing along his ribs and around to the waist of his sleep pants. He felt her cheek rise as she smiled. "Can we practice this new step once more before we leave? Practice makes perfect, ya know?"

His body jerked to attention at that idea. Bella released a shrill squeak when he shot to his feet and swept her into his arms already moving down the hall to their room. "I think that is possibly the best idea I've heard all morning."

* * *

**So? Hope you enjoyed their last day away. We have a look into where Edward thinks they're moving, yes? **

**Next week we'll move on to the Festival and Bella's performance is coming up... **

**Thanks again for your support my dear ones. **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy**


	28. Chapter 27 A night to remember

**Hello lovelies! So yep, the update is late. Sorry about that. I was out of town until today and well ... I had some technical difficulties. =/**

**Thanks to my most wonderful beta, Jessica1971. She's awesome and makes the words so much prettier. **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. SM owns Twilight. I am simply playing with her characters. **

**Now, without further delay ... enjoy...**

* * *

Someone Like You

Bella opened the passenger door of the Jeep. "Come on, big guy," she said, stepping back so Remi could jump inside. She rounded the front of the vehicle just as her cell phone began to ring. A smile lit her face as her father's name flashed on the screen. She brought the phone up and held it between shoulder and ear as she climbed behind the wheel. "Hey, Daddy."

"How are you, baby girl?" The sound of Charlie's voice, deep and gravelly, made the smile on her face grow wider.

Bella punched the door opener on the visor and quickly started out of the garage with little more than a passing glance in the rearview mirror. "I'm good, just crazy busy trying to get ready for the festival. I'm on my way over to the fairgrounds now. Shit!" She slammed on the brakes just inches from backing into Edward's bike, having totally forgotten he had parked it in the drive the night before.

"What's wrong?" Alarm was clear in the sharpness of Charlie's question.

Instantly, she felt the burn in her cheeks. Bella was well aware that regardless of her age or accomplishments in life, Charlie Swan would always see her as his little girl. Knowing that, she did not intend to explain why Edward's bike was in her driveway at seven o'clock in the morning. She was also most definitely not going to mention the fact Edward was presently still asleep in her bed; some things she just didn't want to discuss with her father. "Uh … I spilled my coffee. Sorry."

Charlie grunted. Something in the sound made Bella think that he didn't exactly believe her. "So, today's the day, huh?" he asked instead.

"Yep," she said, backing out with a careful eye to the position of the bike.

"Nervous?"

Bella laughed lightly as she made her way down the street. "A little, yeah. It's been a long time since I've performed before an audience."

"It's been even longer since I've seen you on a stage. You were always something else up there. Wish I could be there to see it, kiddo."

A lump formed in Bella's throat and her vision clouded for a moment as her dad's words hit her hard. She missed him more than she could express and though they talked often, it had been a long while since she'd been to Forks. "I wish you could be here, too," she finally managed. "I miss you."

"Well …" Charlie cleared his throat. "That's what I called about, to tell you the truth. Sue's been after me to invite you for a visit. Your birthday's coming up and she—we—thought maybe you would come down for a few days. And … aw, hell, bring that boy with you, too. I guess I should meet him, since you two seem to be pretty serious."

Bella smiled with the knowledge that, like her, Charlie blushed when faced with an uncomfortable situation. He was probably at that moment three different shades of red after extending the invitation to Edward, but the fact he had meant more than she could say. "I'll need to check with Edward before I can say whether he'll come or not. He'll need to arrange things with Jasper before he takes off again. They're gearing up for the winter season so things are kind of nuts for him too right now."

Charlie huffed. "Well, if he's too busy to take the time—"

"It's not like that," Bella interrupted. "Edward's a good man, but he has responsibilities. Just because he owns his business doesn't mean he can drop everything at a moment's notice." She took a deep breath and shook her head, taking the turn out of the neighborhood toward the fairgrounds. "I love him, Daddy," she continued more quietly. "He loves me, too. I know you worry, but you don't need to. He's good to me, really."

"Well, I'll decide that for myself when I meet him." Charlie cleared his throat but sounded more resigned when he spoke again. "Sue wants to have a party for you. You gonna be all right with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just tell her not to go overboard though, okay? I'd rather not scare Edward off with the whole reservation in attendance the first time he visits."

A deep rumble sounded over the phone as Charlie laughed. "I'll tell her, but you know how she is. It'll go in one ear and out the other."

"I know," Bella said on a sigh.

"Well, just let me know when you're coming in. I'll pick you up at the airport in Port Angeles."

"You're not going to show up in full cop mode, are you?" Bella smiled, knowing that was exactly what he had planned if Edward were there with her. "You don't need to intimidate him."

"Hmph, well …" Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You just let me know when you'll be here."

They said their goodbyes just as she pulled into the parking lot at the fairgrounds. Bella turned to Remi and gave him a shaky smile. Remi cocked his head to one side, a clear question in his tawny eyes.

"Take the bull by the horns," she said. "Isn't that the old saying? I'm just not so sure I'm ready for this bull."

A laugh bubbled in Bella's chest when Remi huffed and bumped her shoulder with his nose in obvious encouragement. "Alright, let's get this party started."

~O~

The sun skimmed the tips of the mountains in the distance, lighting the late afternoon sky with bright orange and deep red. Bella stared at the large stage with an intense sense of apprehension. Tanya stood at center stage, head tilted toward one of the men in charge of lighting with an aggravated expression on her face, while the artistic coordinator waited impatiently for his turn. All the performers were in place, or soon would be, and Bella hoped that what they discussed now was only final approval on last minute arrangements.

The event was Tanya's baby and, though she had allowed Bella full creative license with the routines for the studio, only she would have last say on what and how the other performers presented.

"Hey, baby." Bella sighed at the warm, rich sound of Edward's voice in her ear and the feel of his arm sliding around her waist.

"Hey," she said, leaning into him as he kissed her cheek. She turned in his arms then, her arms snaked around his neck. "I've missed you today."

"I've missed you, too." A devilish smile curled up the corner of his mouth. "I had the best dream last night."

"What was it about?"

"Well, there was this woman," he said, still smiling.

"Oh, really?" Bella raised an eyebrow, fighting her own smile.

"Mmhm, she was quite beautiful, too." Edward ran the tip of one finger along the curve of her jaw and down the smooth column of her neck. His eyes followed the path his finger took. He bent slowly to pull the lobe of her ear between his teeth and nipped gently. "It was as if I could feel her there and then the strangest thing happened."

"What was that?" she asked on a breathless sigh.

He pulled back to scowl at her but it was obviously a chore to keep up the pretense. "I woke up to an empty bed—again. It was very disappointing."

Bella giggled and went up on tiptoe to kiss him. "I can imagine." She took a small step back, still smiling up at him. "After today, I'll be finished with all of this for a while. I'll still have Adeline's lessons but …" She shrugged.

"I'm looking forward to it." Edward bent and kissed her gently. "How are you feeling? Still got the butterflies?"

"Argh! I think the butterflies have morphed into pterodactyls at this point," Bella said with a roll of her eyes. "But I'm okay. At least, I'm not throwing up—yet."

Edward frowned. "Yet?"

Bella shrugged and tightened her hold on Remi's leash then turned and took Edward's hand to lead him toward the backstage area. "Before," she started, "I would get so worked up before a performance that I would throw up for hours. Sometimes it would be so bad that I wasn't sure I would even be able to go on, though I always did." She shot a sheepish grin in Edward's direction. "I'm nervous, but not the way I was then. My priorities have changed, I guess."

Edward chuckled and slid an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side. "Your mom and Phil, I'm supposed to meet them before the show, right?"

"Yep—oh!" Bella stopped suddenly, wide-eyed. "I almost forgot. I was talking with my dad this morning and he invited us to visit for my birthday. Do you think you could get away for a couple of days?" She wrinkled her nose with a worried expression. "I mean, I know it's a really busy—"

Edward cut her off by covering her mouth with his in a slow gentle kiss. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "So … does that mean you'll go?"

He laughed, framing her face between his palms and kissed her forehead. "Of course I'll go. I would love to meet the rest of your family and it will be good to see Seth again."

Bella snaked her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Thank you."

Edward dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "All right, where am I supposed to meet your mom? And Remi's going with me, right?"

"Yeah," Bella handed over the leather strap. "You be good," she said, placing a hand between Remi's ears and giving him a stern look. She couldn't help but smile when he gave an indignant huff. "You two are supposed to meet them at the entrance in," she checked her watch, "fifteen minutes."

"We better get going then. It'll take that long to get back across the fairgrounds with all these people." Edward kissed her one last time. "What is it they say—break a leg? Seems weird to me to tell someone to break a leg, especially in this case, don't you think?"

"God, you're so weird," Bella said on a laugh.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway, huh?" Edward asked as he began to walk away with a less than enthusiastic Remi at his side.

"Yeah, I do." Bella watched as they faded into the crowd then with a contented sigh turned to make her way backstage.

~O~

"Okay, girls," Bella said, clapping her hands to gain the attention of the group.

Once they gathered around, their bright faces turned up to her, Bella smiled at them. The rendition of the Shirley Temple classic _The Good Ship Lollipop _they were doing was going to be a hit. The sight of them all in their tiny baby blue and pink sailor costumes made her throat constrict with emotion. "You all remember your places, right?" she asked, hoarsely.

A chorus of "Yes, Ms. Bella," was followed by the sound of their giggles.

"Alright, well, everyone get into your places. It's almost time for you to go on." Bella turned as the announcer began the introduction of her youngest dance troupe. Bella and the few other moms, Alice included, helped to move them into position before going out on stage.

"Ms. Bella?"

Bella turned at the sound of Molly's voice and the light tug on the sleeve of her hoodie. A crease formed between her brows as Bella caught the look on Molly's face. Bella shot a glance at Alice who was also frowning slightly but shrugged.

Bella knelt down until she was eye level with the little girl. "What's the matter, Molly?"

Molly leaned forward to whisper in Bella's ear. "There's a bunch of people out there. I'm kinda scared that I won't member what to do."

Bella took Molly's dainty hands in hers. "Aw, honey, you'll do just fine. All dancers get a little bit scared before they have to perform."

Molly's eyes widened and her bow-like mouth dropped into a perfect O. The sound of Alice stifling a chuckle caused Bella to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself smiling. "It's true. Ask your mother, she'll tell you."

Molly looked over her shoulder at her mother and Alice nodded then smiled. "It's true, baby. We all get scared."

"Even you, Mommy?"

"Yep, even me." Alice smoothed a hand over Molly's coifed hair.

"Do you know what the best dancers do?" Bella continued when Molly shook her head. "They take a deep breath, then set their frame and go on anyway, butterflies, and all."

Alice and Bella smiled at one another as Molly filled her lungs with air and straightened her little shoulders, blowing out her breath slowly. "Okay, I'm ready," she said and took her place.

~O~

Heidi's family, as well as his own parents, held tickets for the Chicago Ballet and they had dragged him to more than a fair share of performances. He appreciated the beauty of the art, it just was not something he enjoyed but dutifully trudged along without much complaint. Nothing in his experience had prepared him for seeing Bella in all her glory.

The fluid lines of her gorgeous body moving across the stage, interacting with the younger girls around her, it was indescribably beautiful. He'd known Bella was good. She would have to be to have gone as far toward her career as she had, but this … this was unlike anything he'd ever witnessed. The unbelievable skill and power that Bella encompassed was awe-inspiring. The music changed suddenly and the other girls faded to the background as Bella took over center stage.

"God, she's incredible," Edward murmured.

"She really is," Renee agreed, startling him as he had forgotten anyone else was around. "You truly love her."

Edward ran a hand through his hair and gave her a sheepish grin. "Yes, I do, very much."

"You're going to marry her, aren't you?"

His eyes widened and he goggled at her, taken aback by her directness. Since their weekend away, Edward had known that he would ask Bella to marry him. He just didn't think they were quite ready for him to pop the question yet. After agreeing to go visit her father, the idea of proposing in the near future had come to the forefront of his mind once more. It seemed that the train his thoughts were following was more obvious than he had realized. "Yes, ma'am, I don't know that we're ready just now, but in the near future. Yes."

Renee studied him for a long moment and then patted his forearm. "She's young, Edward, but I think you'd be surprised at how ready she really is."

He blinked, unsure what to say. Renee turned back to the stage and after a moment, he did the same. Bella moved across the stage and as the music met its crescendo, she leapt into the air, coming to land several feet away in a dazzling swirl of skirts and the stage went black.

The crowd erupted in a raucous round of applause. When the lights came back up, Bella stood surrounded by the entire studio's performers. Adeline was at her side and even over the distance, Edward could see the wide smile on her face as she took her bow, holding Bella's hand.

When Tanya made her way out, all the girls applauded and the crowd joined in as well.

"Come on," Renee said, touching his arm to gain his attention. "We'll go meet Bella when she comes off stage."

Edward looked down at Remi, who sat quietly indifferent at his feet. "You ready to go see Bella, big guy?"

With that, Remi rose, giving him an expectant look as if to say '_Dude, what's taking you so long?'_

Edward laughed and followed Renee and Phil toward the backstage area where he had left Bella a couple of hours earlier.

~O~

"Oh my gosh, Bella," Alice said with a squeal of delight, wrapping Bella in a surprisingly strong embrace. "That was amazing!"

Still shaking from the adrenaline still rushing through her system, Bella laughed and returned Alice's hug. Several more rounds of congratulations ensued as she made her way around the backstage area and slid through the curtains separating the backstage from the surrounding vendors. For just a moment, she needed a little air to settle the overwhelming emotions sliding along her every nerve ending. The nerves she had experienced before taking the stage had burned away as the music lifted her to a different plane of existence. She smiled to herself as she reveled in the sensation of completion she felt.

"Bella?"

Bella's head snapped up at the call of her name. A smile spread across her face as she saw Riley standing a few feet away.

"Hi," she said. "What are you doing back here?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said as he closed the distance between them. "I was just coming down the way and saw you pop out of the curtains. You were amazing, by the way."

"You watched?" Bella's eyes rounded.

Riley smiled. "Of course, how could I not?"

"Thank you." She cleared her throat as the heat rose in her cheeks. "So, how's your father? He's home now, right?"

"He's been home about two weeks. He's doing much better, thanks." Riley crossed his arms over his broad chest, his blue eyes sparked with mischief. "Of course he's milking it for all he can and thanks to that I'm escorting my mom to the ball next weekend."

Bella couldn't stop the laughter. "Oh, you're going to love that."

"Yeah, not even a little bit, but my mom wants to go and …" he shrugged with a good-natured grin.

"I need to get back inside to help get everything closed down," Bella said, gesturing over her shoulder with a thumb.

"Oh, yeah, sure, okay," Riley said, straightening. "Um, hey, you'll uh … you'll save me a dance next weekend, right? If I'm going to have to suffer through it, at least I can look forward to that—that is, if you think your boyfriend won't mind."

Bella tilted her head to one side, studying him. A slow smile spread over her face as she nodded. "No, Edward won't mind."

"Good." Riley bent and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "You really were beautiful up there. I'll see you next weekend."

Bella blinked in surprise as he started walking away before turning to make her way back inside the curtains as a movement caught her eye. She looked up to see Edward standing several feet away with an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me even though the 3rd person pov is a switch. I do truly appreciate it! If you've reviewed recently and haven't received a reply, I'm getting to them. But know from the bottom of my heart I thank you! **

**So, until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello lovelies! Here's the next installment of our favorite couple. **

**You guys are a funny bunch, so suspicious of Riley. =) **

**Huge thanks to the awesomesauce that is my beta, Jessica1971. Love ya bunches, sweetie!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. SM owns all things Twilight, I'm just playing with her characters. **

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

Someone Like You

Bella's face split in a wide smile. She crossed the small distance between them and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, hugging him tightly.

"You were so beautiful," he murmured in her ear, pulling her close.

"Thank you," she said, her voice little more than a whisper.

Bella rested her head in the curve of his shoulder, enjoying the solid feel of his chest, the strong thump of his heart beneath her cheek. Remi's cold nose bumped her leg, and she stroked his large rounded head. "That goes for you, too, big guy."

"Oh, Isabella," Renee's voice filled the air just before Bella was pulled from Edward's arms and wrapped in her mother's. "Honey, you were absolutely incredible. Wasn't she incredible, Phil?" Renee pulled back just enough to look at Phil, who stood behind her.

"Yes, she was," Phil said, beaming.

Renee released her then and Phil bent to kiss her cheek. "You really were beautiful, but then it always was something otherworldly to see you on the stage. Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thank you," Bella said. Her voice was thick with emotions that she wasn't sure how to express.

"Was that Riley Biers I saw as we came around?" Renee asked, frowning in the direction that Riley had gone. "I wonder how Randall's doing. He's home, I think."

"Yeah, it was," Bella said. "He was here with some friends. He said that Mr. Biers is doing better and he is home." Bella looked at her mother with a wry twist of her lips. "Riley's accompanying his mom next weekend."

"Oh, goodness," Renee said, laughing. "I'm sure he's overjoyed about that."

"Not even a little bit." Bella's laughter bubbled up and she leaned into Edward's side. "Riley isn't exactly Fred Astaire."

Edward hummed a response and the corner of his mouth twitched. He slid his arm around her shoulders. The feel of warm breath filtering through her hair and the press of his soft lips to the side of her head caused Bella's eyes to flutter closed. A gentle smile graced her mouth.

"So," Edward said. "Are you free? I know your mother and Phil wanted to grab some dinner and I ran into Emmett earlier. He and Rosalie wanted to meet us as well—if that's okay with you?" He added hastily, looking back to Renee and Phil.

"Oh, well of course it's okay," Renee said. "That would be wonderful. Why don't you see if Alice and her husband can join us, Isabella? Their little Molly is such a little darling."

"Sure, I'll ask," Bella said and then looked up at Edward with a shy smile. "I have to make sure everything is settled, but it shouldn't take more than a half-hour or so."

"All right," he murmured and kissed her forehead. "Remi and I will wait for you right here."

"Okay," she said and pushed up on tiptoe to kiss him gently. She said her goodbyes and slipped back through the curtains leading backstage.

~O~

Emmett slid a massive arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her tight into his side as they made their way into the restaurant. "So, little Bell," he said. "My girl's ready for the big time, don't ya think?"

Bella laughed at his wide goofy smile. "She has a lot of talent and she was spot on tonight. I've told you that I think she's awesome. In a couple more years, with more training, she'll be ready. If that's what she wants."

Bella shot a meaningful look at Adeline who stood a few feet away beside Rosalie. Adeline rolled her eyes and turned away. Bella smiled. That very subject had been an ongoing discussion between she and Adeline for weeks now. A typical pre-teen, Adeline wasn't exactly keen on putting forth the effort that Bella knew was required to carry her where Rosalie and Emmett thought she was bound. Oh, the potential for greatness was there, but if it wasn't truly what Adeline wanted, none of that would matter.

To want it enough meant to feel it in the very marrow of your bones. Bella still had that and though she was happy with the path her life had taken, there were times she ached for the loss of that dream. She had held it for so much of her life, to have it taken away so suddenly was still a bitter pill to swallow.

Although they had a rather large group, the restaurant was able to seat them quickly. Bella smiled at the feel of Edward's hand at the small of her back as they followed the others to their table.

"God, I'm glad we didn't have to wait long," Emmett said, his voice reverberating off the rafters. "I'm starving!"

"And how is that a new revelation?" Alice asked. "You're always starving. I really don't know how Rosalie keeps you fed."

Emmett snorted and winked at Rosalie. "She keeps my appetite more than satisfied, thank you."

"Ew, Emmett… just eww!" Alice scrunched her nose as the rest of the table erupted in laughter.

"You okay?" Bella asked under the cacophony of voices surrounding them.

He turned a smile on her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

She shrugged, dropping her gaze to her lap. "I don't know. You just seem … off."

"No, baby," he assured her, covering her hand with his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm just tired, I guess. I'm sure you are, too. It's been a long day."

Bella flipped her hand over to lace their fingers together and nodded.

The rest of dinner flew by and before she knew it, they had said their goodbyes to everyone and Edward was walking her to her car.

"You're coming back to my house, right?" she asked, suddenly unsure.

There was a heartbeat's hesitation, but it was enough. Bella frowned. Edward saw it and bent to kiss her, quick, but deep.

"Yes, of course," he murmured. "I'll see you there in just a little bit."

Edward waited until she had started the engine and locked the doors before making his way to his truck a few spaces away. The frown on Bella's face deepened as she watched him climb inside the cab. Something was up with him. She knew it, she just couldn't figure out what.

A heavy sigh escaped her as she navigated the streets through downtown. Once outside the city limits, tiny stars twinkled in the ink black sky. Late summer though it might be, the night air was crisp. This had always been one of her favorite times of year. She loved the years spent in New York—for the most part. The city was an amazing place to live. There was never a lack for entertainment or for somewhere to be. Though she had enjoyed all of that for a time, Bella couldn't quite quell the longing for the cool fresh air of Denver. Or even to stop the desire to see the great swells in the deep waters of the Pacific. There were nights when she ached for the high-pitched screech of the gulls and terns hovering overhead, to walk on the coarse sand of the beach at La Push.

It was good to be home. _And safe._ Her mind threw out cynically. No, safety was not something she had felt while away and on her own. Not even in the many months before meeting Demetri, she hadn't felt truly safe. Then afterward …

Bella shook her head. She wasn't sure why her thoughts had turned down that road. Maybe it was returning to the stage causing her mind to conjure less than pleasant memories. Or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't shake the sensation that something was going on with Edward. He hadn't said anything. To the contrary, he had been more than accommodating and affectionate throughout dinner.

Sighing, she reached out and rested a hand on Remi's broad back. The cooler weather of the last few days was the only reason she hadn't taken him home before meeting everyone for dinner. "I'm just being silly … right?"

He huffed and had it been possible would have rolled his eyes before he turned to stare out the side window in complete indifference to her dilemma. She shook her head and gripped the steering wheel tighter, making the turn into her drive. Feeling ridiculous for reading something into nothing, she tamped down the niggling thought that something wasn't exactly right. It was nothing more than the after effects of adrenaline. Edward was right; it had been a very long day.

With another heavy sigh, Bella climbed out and rounded the car to open the door for Remi. Lights flashed across the back wall of the garage and she looked up to see Edward's truck coming to a stop behind her Jeep.

Edward stepped inside the garage and her heart gave a little lurch at the sight of him. Regardless of the numerous times over the last few months she had laid eyes on him, it happened every single time. He would have made an amazing dancer, she thought with a wry smile. Despite his size, there was a sensual grace in the way he moved. So much leashed power. A tingle of electricity skittered down Bella's spine.

Never had she known such strength of emotions toward another person was possible. Without a doubt in her mind, Bella knew that there was no one other than Edward for her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Unable to wait another moment to be in his arms, Bella crossed the concrete floor and flung herself into him.

"Whoa," Edward said with a deep chuckle, holding her as he stumbled back a step. "Not that I'm complaining, at all, but what brought that on?"

Bella pulled back only enough to look him in the eye. A slow smile curled at one corner of his mouth.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered. "I know we've talked about this before, but you have to know that I've never felt like this for anyone else—there's only you. There will _always_ only be you."

Too many emotions to name swam in the deep green of Edward's eyes. A few tendrils had slid from her chignon and floated around her face in soft curls. He reached up to smooth a wide palm over the curve of her head and he tucked a loose strand behind her ear. The tips of his fingers caressed the soft skin along her jaw.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed at the gentleness in his touch and she turned, pressing a kiss to the center of his palm. Covering it with her much smaller hand, she pressed his to her cheek and opened her eyes. Her chest tightened with the intensity of all she felt at that moment. Her breath came in short gasps of air as she could see the same feelings reflected in his eyes.

Without speaking a word, Edward stooped and swept her up into his arms. The click of Remi's nails on the hardwood sounded, alerting Bella to the fact that he had followed them inside. Nestled against Edward's chest, she had little attention for anything more as he made his way to her bedroom.

Once inside with the door shut firmly behind, Edward released her legs and allowed her body to slide down until her feet touched the floor. There were no words as they made quick work of removing the other's clothes.

Edward lifted her once more and crossed the room in three quick strides. He laid her on the bed gently. In the dim light of the room, his eyes appeared completely black.

"God, you are so beautiful," he whispered, climbing on the bed and covering her body with his own.

Settling between her legs, he rested most of his weight on his forearms. Rough thumbs stroked in gentle circles over the fall of her cheeks. Bella curled her hands around the powerful ribs, slid them over the muscles of his naked back. His eyes sparked as he looked down at her, a slight frown of concentration creased his brow. She was suddenly shy, overwhelmed by the strength of emotions flowing between them.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" His voice thick with emotion, he continued, not allowing her to answer. "You can't, because I can't explain it to you. It's not possible to put into words what you mean to me."

He moved slowly, bringing his mouth to hover mere millimeters away. His eyes burned into hers, their lips brushed against one another as he spoke. "You are my heart, Bella, my soul, my very life."

A whimper escaped her as he pressed his mouth fully to hers. The tips of his fingers curled around the curve of her skull, held her tight to him as he deepened the kiss.

Bella slid her hands down his arms and then back to the corded muscles of his shoulders. The coarse hair of his chest was rough against the sensitive skin of her pebbled nipples.

Edward broke the kiss to move his mouth along the curve of her chin. Her head fell back, allowing him full access to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses.

"This spot right here," he murmured against the hollow at the base of her throat, "it's one of my favorite places on your body. Do you know why?"

"No," she said on a breath. Her hands made their way into the thick hair at the back of his head, desperate to keep him close.

The vibration of the deep rumble of Edward's chuckle sent shocks of desire through her body. Bella moved against him as the need flamed white-hot low in her belly.

"I love this spot because when I kiss you here, I can feel your heart beat." In demonstration, he kissed the soft flesh just there. At the same time, his hand slid along the slim taper of her waist and over her hip. He shifted so that his tip pressed, gentle but insistent, at her opening.

"And when I'm inside you." Bella gasped when he entered her with a slow smooth stroke. "I know it trips like that for me."


	30. Chapter 29

**Hello lovelies! Sorry for the delay. Totally my fault. RL has kicked my ass recently, it's an excuse and I dislike those but it's true all the same. **

**To my awesome beta, Jessica1971, words are not enough, but I thank you anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, you know that already. SM owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Someone Like You**

The muffled sound of their feet pounding the soft ground of the trail mixed with the chattering of squirrels and songs of birds high in the treetops. Her heart beat in her ears but wasn't loud enough to drown the incessant thoughts rattling around inside her head.

The last week had been one of the best and yet worst in recent memory. She had received several requests from prestigious dance studios all over the country. It seemed news coverage of the festival had gone somewhat further than Bella had anticipated. Although it was flattering that she once again found herself sought after and recognized for something she dearly loved, she did not intend to leave Tanya's studio.

Denver was home.

Taking a breath through her nose, she blew it out slowly, trying to fight the tightness in her chest that had nothing to do with exertion.

The sensation she had that something just wasn't right with Edward had only increased over the days since the festival. Though there had been nothing overt in his behavior, Bella just couldn't shake the thought that he was keeping something from her.

A covert glance to the left caused her steps to falter, regaining her stride a split second later.

"You okay?" Edward asked, his voice calm though a bit breathless. A frown of concern pulled the corner of his mouth down.

She nodded in response and continued down the path with Remi keeping pace at her side.

Despite her best efforts to dispute her own worry—or to get him to talk to her—the feeling of distance between them only grew. The fact that she didn't understand what was causing it was even more troublesome. With that thought, Bella suddenly stopped in the middle of the trail. A deep frown marred her features. Remi sat at her feet and effected to look thoroughly bored.

Edward continued several feet away before stopping himself and turning to face her.

"What's wrong, baby?" he said, walking back to where she stood. "Got a cramp? I told you that would happen. You should have stretched that leg better before we started. I know it's been bothering you since the festival—"

Bella put out a hand to stop him when he bent at the knees and reached for her leg. She looked him in the eye as he straightened.

"Edward, have I done something to upset you?"

"What?" He frowned and shook his head. "No, why would you think that?"

She raised a shoulder and let it fall. Her heart beat painfully in her chest. "You've been kind of … distant? I guess. I don't know what's going on between us right now, but I feel like you're pulling away from me and ... I thought that maybe I had done something. I don't know what's wrong, but I know I don't like feeling this way."

She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat and dropped her gaze to the worn path beneath her feet. Edward closed the distance between them, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Without looking up, her arms went round his waist and she leaned her forehead against his chest. Gooseflesh pebbled her skin at the sensation of warm breath filtering through her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"No, baby," he whispered. "You haven't done anything. I've had a lot on my mind, but that's not your concern."

A sound caught somewhere between a sob and an indignant laugh bubbled in Bella's throat and she buried her face in his chest. "Not my concern," she murmured under her breath, too quiet for Edward to hear. A tiny ball of ice settled just behind her heart.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." His arms tightened for a moment before he pulled back just enough to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said.

"We better get back or you'll be late meeting your mom at the salon," he said, releasing her and taking a step back.

Bella did her best to push the uneasiness away. She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, please, because I'm so looking forward to all that."

Edward chuckled, stepping toward her once more. He bent to whisper in her ear. "As beautiful as I know you're going to be in that dress, it's getting you out of it at the end of the night that I'm looking forward to."

Bella gasped, her eyes widening as a thrill of anticipation skittered down her spine. Desire swirled low in her abdomen. Edward took a few steps backward down the path, a wicked grin curling the corner of his mouth. He crooked a finger, beckoning her to follow. "Come on, baby, if we hurry we can get a head start on tonight before you have to go."

Bella changed her grip on Remi's leash and he immediately rose to his feet.

"I think Mom will understand if I'm a few minutes late," she said on a laugh as she took off down the trail.

~O~

"Jesus." The phone skated across the cherry wood, bumping into the half-full coffee cup at the far edge of the desk. Edward ran a hand roughly through his hair, cursing under his breath.

The phone call with John Jenks had gone exactly as he'd expected—horribly.

"I'll take the cursing and throwing of innocent objects as indication you're not happy with something."

Edward's head snapped up to see Jasper leaning against the doorframe, casually sipping his coffee. Edward snorted and shook his head. The springs creaked loudly as he leaned back, threaded his fingers behind his head, and stared at the ceiling.

Jasper dropped into a chair and propped his feet on the corner of Edward's desk. "I'm assuming that was your lawyer." At Edward's nod he continued. "And it wasn't news you wanted to hear he was passing on."

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "No. Heidi's lawyers produced some new evidence. They're appealing the conviction, again. If they're granted a new trial …"

"You'll have to go back to testify."

Edward leveled a look at his friend. "I put all this shit behind me when I left Chicago. Hell, that's _why _I left, but the woman's like a bad fucking penny—she just keeps turning up."

"You think that's why her brother's calling you?" Jasper asked, lowering his feet and sitting forward to rest his elbows on his thighs.

Edward shrugged, returning his gaze to the ceiling. "I haven't heard from Stefan since the day of Heidi's sentencing. I can't imagine any other reason he would be contacting me now."

"What'd Bella say about all this?"

Edward flinched; a grimace creased his face at the question.

"Shit," Jasper said on a harsh breath. "You haven't told her?"

"No."

"Have you lost your damn mind? I'm far from Dr. Phil here, but that doesn't seem to be the way to start out a long happy life together. You did tell me you were planning to ask Bella to marry you, didn't you? Or was I just hearing things then?"

Edward dropped his arms and shot forward to glare at Jasper across the desk. "I am going to ask her, dammit. I'm not … I just—" He sighed, shaking his head. "You know I love her, Jasper. She was busy with the festival when John called the first time and then … I didn't want to burden her with all this, especially if nothing comes of it."

"Do you really think that Bella is going to see it that way when she finds out? Huh?" Jasper raised an eyebrow. "No, she's going to see it exactly how it is—you don't trust her enough to—"

"That's not true!" Edward slammed a fist on the desk with a resounding thud. "I do trust her."

"Bullshit," Jasper shot back.

Edward's brow dropped into a very impressive glare. Jasper returned the look with a grin and shake of his head.

"Listen," he said on a sigh, "I'm only telling you this because I care for both of you and I don't want to see anything happen, especially if it can be helped. Regardless of whether your reasons make sense to you or not, you're making a mistake by not talking to her. If—no it's more like _when_— she finds out you've been keeping things from her—"

"I haven't kept it from her," Edward interrupted. "I just didn't want to worry her before I was sure of what was happening."

"I never took you for such an idiot, Edward." He shot Edward a disappointed expression and shook his head. "Either treat her like your partner and tell her everything, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Or you don't. You can't have it both ways and you need to decide. But I'm telling you from experience, if shedoesn't think _she_ can trust _you_ to be honest and open with her about what's going on in your life…" Jasper let the idea hang in the air for a long moment before he dropped his feet to the floor and pushed out of his chair. "You can keep telling yourself you're protecting her, but I'm here to tell you—you're taking a big risk of losing her. Think about that."

He turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

"Dammit," Edward said with a groan. He dropped his head into his hands, burying his fingers deep in his hair.

_Tonight_, he thought. He would talk with Bella after the ball. There wasn't any other choice. The truth of Jasper's words of warning rang inside his mind.

He couldn't—wouldn't—lose her.

~O~

Her upswept hair sat atop her head in a litany of curls. One bare shoulder glowed in the soft glow of the lights in her room. The soft pink silk intensified the cream and rose of her skin.

Petite and willowy she may be, but the exquisite cut and design of the gown served to accentuate the dip of waist and rounded curve of hip. She smoothed a hand over the flat expanse of her abdomen. Regardless of the fact that the dress skimmed the floor, the alterations were impeccable and she wouldn't have to worry about tripping on the hem even while dancing. It didn't hurt that Edward was tall enough she could wear a much higher heel than normal.

She smiled with the thought of Edward, and just as quickly, the smile faded. Edward was keeping something from her, and she had promised herself that before the night was out she would know what it was.

Bella startled at the sound of the doorbell. Apprehension that had settled in her chest earlier in the day magnified tenfold. Taking a deep breath, she cast one last long look in the full-length mirror.

She turned from the mirror then, grabbed her pearl encrusted clutch, and walked out of the room.

The corner of her mouth lifted into a bright smile when she swung open the front door and saw Edward standing there. It didn't matter how aggravated she was with him, or how much it bothered her that he didn't feel he could confide in her; at that moment, all she knew was that she loved him. It didn't hurt that she had the very healthy appreciation for just how magnificent he looked in a tuxedo.

The black silk of the jacket clung to his broad shoulders, tapering to follow his trim waist. Powerful thighs were shown off to their best beneath the beautifully cut pants. The soft golden brown of his skin glowed in contrast to the crisp white of his shirt. Pure masculinity radiated from every inch of his body.

Edward's gaze swept over her, appraising. Were it anyone else, she would have felt self-conscious at the hunger she saw burning in his eyes. Instead, desire bloomed low in her belly and spread, flushing her skin and heating her blood.

He stepped forward then, one hand slid to rest along the top of her hip. His lips brushed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"You are absolutely exquisite," he murmured into her ear.

She released a shuddering breath and smiled up at him as he stepped back to look down at her once more.

"Thank you," she said. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

A crooked grin began to spread. "Yeah? You think so?"

Bella raised an eyebrow and nodded, humming in approval as she ran a hand over his broad chest.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, tilting his head in the direction of where the limo sat at the curb.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She shot a look over her shoulder to where Remi sat inside the foyer. "We'll be back later, big guy. Don't wait up."

Edward waited until she locked the door before taking her hand and threading her arm with his, escorting her to the awaiting car.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan," the driver said, smiling as he opened the car door. "My name is Robert and I'll be your driver for the night."

"Hello, Robert," Bella said. "It's very nice to meet you."

"And you, Ms. Swan," Robert said.

Bella lifted her skirts and slipped inside the car. Edward nodded in thanks and then slid in beside her before Robert closed them in. She turned a beaming smile on him, a teasing light bright in her eyes.

"I really don't know why my mother insisted on sending a limo to pick us up. Honestly, I think she was afraid we'd show up on your Harley."

Edward chuckled and took her hand in his. "You're probably right. I might have tried it were it not for Rosalie's hand in this little shindig."

"So you're more worried about what Rosalie would do to you than upsetting my mother?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to upset Renee, either," Edward assured. "But I've known Rosalie for a very long time. I have no doubt she would have my head on a silver platter if I pulled a stunt like that."

Bella laughed. "You're probably right about that. Rosalie can be a little scary."

Edward smiled. The nervousness he had felt since his talk with Jasper still snaked along his spine. There was no reason, however, that they could not enjoy the gala first. Schmoozing with the upper crust of Denver society was enough to keep them both occupied and him out of his head for a few hours at least.

He had set his mind to speak with Bella at the end of the night and that's what he intended to do. He would lay everything out on the table, explaining to her why he had not told her sooner. At the end of it, he just hoped he could make her understand his reasons.

~O~

The hauntingly beautiful sounds of classical piano filled the air as they made their way through the lobby.

As they stepped inside the main ballroom, Bella's breath caught. Round tables were draped in bright white linen, strategically arranged for maximum capacity around a large dance floor at the furthest corner. Lavish flower arrangements in tall glass vases sat in the center of each table surrounded by candles, filling the room with a warm, romantic glow. The soft light sparked from the crystal chandeliers overhead. A rather large raised dais sat to the left of the dance floor and held not only an incredibly beautiful white baby grand piano, but also a complete wind and strings orchestra.

She scanned the room in an attempt to take in every sight, every smell. It wasn't as if she had not attended these functions many times in her life. There just seemed to be something different about this night. After the last few years, she chalked the sensation up to an appreciation to be alive in order to experience a night like this again.

Edward's hand came to rest at the small of Bella's back as he led her further into the room. In that moment, it dawned on her that having him at her side was what made the evening seem so much more special. She glanced at Edward from the corner of her eye. He caught her look and smiled, then leaned over to press a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Isabella! Edward!"

Bella turned at the sound of her mother's voice. "Hi," she said as Renee wrapped her in a tight embrace.

Renee released Bella only to hug Edward. "Edward, look at you! Thank you so much for coming."

"Thank you, Renee," Edward said with a chuckle. "You're looking quite stunning tonight. I may just have to steal you away from Phil."

Bella stifled a giggle with the sight of her mother's flush at Edward's compliment.

"Oh, you are the smooth one, aren't you? Does he talk like that at home, too, Isabella? If he does …" She fanned herself and winked at Bella. "No wonder my daughter's so head over heels for you."

Bella's eyes widened with shock. "Mom!"

"What?" Renee asked, feigning an innocent smile. "Oh, honey, I'm so happy you're here," she said, wrapping her hands around Bella's upper arms. "You look so beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful, Phil?"

"She's always more than beautiful, darling." Phil stepped forward to kiss Bella's cheek, chuckling. "It's good to see you, sweetheart."

"You too, Phil." Bella turned to her mother and gestured to the room at large. "This is unbelievable."

Renee made a dismissive gesture with her hand but smiled brightly. "It's been a lot of hard work, but seeing this…" She looked out over the gathering crowd. "It was worth it. If we raise the amount of money we hope … well, it will go a long way in helping the foundation."

A knowing smile graced Renee's mouth as she met Bella's gaze. The organization that Renee had founded, along with Rosalie, worked with battered and abused women. The premise was to educate women on their options of housing, and provide legal advice and childcare when needed so they could get back on their feet. Her mother had started the grassroots operation while Bella was still in New York. Renee's reasons for doing so were not a secret. Although Bella had always wondered, she never asked why Rosalie was so passionate about the cause.

Someone called out for Renee and she sighed, taking Bella's hand. "Sorry, I need to go see about that. We'll catch up with you all at dinner. We're seated toward the front with Emmett and Rosalie. Have fun."

Renee tightened her hold briefly before releasing it and walking away with Phil at her side.

"Come on, we'll get a drink and mingle a little before dinner," Bella said, taking Edward's hand.

~O~

The sounds of the orchestra warming up for the last half of the evening lifted and swirled around the room. Tea light candles flickered in their crystal bowls, casting a warm glow over the tabletop.

There was a low hum of conversation surrounding them. The discussions at their own table had flowed like water throughout the entire evening. Edward smiled as Bella volleyed a jab back at Emmett. He had ribbed her all evening and she gave as good, as she took. Edward found their interaction hilarious. On the other hand, Bella seemed to find more than a bit of morbid enjoyment from his embarrassment over the way her mother had shamelessly flirted with him over dinner. Harmless as it might be, it was utterly embarrassing.

To say the least, dinner had been an eventful one. Edward laughed, more than a little uncomfortable by Renee's latest comment, and reached for his glass of wine.

"Come on, Baby Bell," Emmett said, pushing away from the table. "Why don't you and I show these stuffy folks how to really cut a rug?"

Bella giggled and shot a look in Edward's direction before sliding her palm into Emmett's outstretched one. "As you wish, Mr. McCarty."

"If you two will excuse us, I'd really like to dance with my wife," Phil said before standing and pulling out Renee's chair, a wide smile lighting his face.

Renee smiled and allowed him to lead her to the floor. It was obvious to Edward that they were quite a bit like his own parents. Even after so many years together, they were very much in love. It put a smile on his face to think that he and Bella might be just like them one day.

"You know it's funny," Rosalie said.

"What's funny?" he asked when she didn't seem to be continuing.

"Those two." She lifted her chin. Edward turned in the direction of where she indicated to see Emmett and Bella twirling around the dance floor. Both were laughing hysterically while executing a very impressive set of steps.

"They didn't have the best of starts," Rosalie continued. "Rocky would be an understatement. And look at them now." She laughed with a shake of her head. "They're almost like brother and sister. Emmett would do anything for her and I think the same goes for Bella. She obviously cares for him, and the way she is with Addy … she's a special person."

"She's pretty amazing," Edward said, unable to stop the smile that crept over his features.

Rosalie placed a hand on Edward's arm, drawing his attention. "I'm glad to see you happy again, Edward. You deserve it and so does she after everything she's been through."

Edward frowned at Rosalie's reference to Bella's past.

"Her mother and I have been friends for quite some time," Rosalie explained. "I've known about what happened to her in New York since it all started. I didn't say anything when you started seeing one another because I figured that was Bella's story to tell. When she was ready to tell you, she would." Rosalie shrugged. "Obviously, she did."

Edward laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she told me. If I ever get a chance to put my hands on that …" His voice died away as the things that he truly wanted to say about Bella's ex were not fit for polite society.

Rosalie gave him a look that said more than any words she could speak. Edward was as aware of Rosalie's past as she obviously was of Bella's. He understood her dedication to the cause she and Renee were working for with the night's event. Rosalie's experience with her own father had left her with a need to right the wrongs done to her as a young woman. She wanted to ensure that women had a place to go if they needed to escape a bad situation.

Rosalie smiled then, "Come on, Edward, let's get a drink. That bar's costing a fortune to operate. We might as well take advantage."

Edward stood then, pulling Rosalie's chair out and offering a hand. "My lady?"

"You are so cheesy," Rosalie said on a laugh. "But somehow it works for you."

They both laughed as Edward slipped Rosalie's hand through his arm and led her toward the opposite side of the room.

The bartenders were quick and efficient though overwhelmed with guest requests. Rosalie seemed pleased with what she saw as they made their way to the corner of the bar with their drinks. They were both quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Edward stared into the amber liquid in his glass. It was good Scotch. No wonder the bar was costing them a fortune to have open if that was what they were serving.

Rosalie muttered something under her breath and Edward looked up. He turned to follow her gaze and frowned to see Emmett making his way toward them without Bella.

"Where's Bella?" Rosalie asked when Emmett reached them.

"She's still out there," Emmett said, gesturing behind him with a thumb. "She said she'd promised that guy a dance. Riley something or other, I took it they knew one another."

Edward's head whipped around in search of Bella within the throng of people now crowding the floor. His jaw clenched when he found her in the arms of Riley Biers.

"Yeah, she knows him," Edward said with a razor sharp edge to his voice. "They were a couple when they were in high school."

"Huh," Emmett said. "I guess that explains it. They seemed pretty chummy."

"Not helping, Em," Rosalie said under her breath.

Edward wasn't paying any attention to the by-play between husband and wife. He had none to spare, as it was all riveted to where Riley and Bella moved together around the floor.

"So, that's Riley." Rosalie said.

Edward frowned and turned toward her when that small snippet of conversation infiltrated his mind. "You know him?"

"No. I know his mother. What I do know is a little bit of the story there—Renee told me, of course." She grinned at him. "There's nothing for you to worry about, Edward. That relationship was over a long time ago, even if they did go out a few times after Bella moved back."

"I know that," he said with an edge in his voice.

"Do you?"

Rosalie lifted one sculpted brow. "I don't think you do. I think for as much as you claim to love that girl," she said, holding up a hand when Edward made to protest. "I see the doubt in your eyes. You can't have that between you, not if you're planning a future together."

"I don't doubt her, Rosalie," Edward said and ran a hand through his hair. "Still, I can't help how I feel when I see her with another man."

"She's not Heidi."

"I know," he snapped. "She's nothing like that bitch."

"Then what are you so afraid of?"

Edward took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose. He looked down into the half-full crystal glass. When he spoke, his voice was low and pained, "What do you want me to say, Rosalie? I admit it. I'm terrified of losing her. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Rosalie's eyes widened in surprise. "Bella loves you. How can you not see that?"

He shot a dark look at both Emmett and Rosalie.

"I do see it," he said. "But she's still really young." He shrugged uncomfortably. "One day she'll figure out that this, us—me—isn't what she wants after all. When she comes to that realization, she'll leave me. I can't—"

"Edward?"

Edward's eyes slammed closed at the quiet sound of Bella's voice just behind him.

* * *

**Now, don't be upset with Edward too much ... he has skeletons banging in his closet that cause him pain. Those skeletons are coming back to him now. ************For those of you, my beautiful, wonderful readers, who think Riley is going to be an issue- don't worry. Nothing more there than a little friendly competition. Things between our little couple are about to ramp up ... hold on for the ride. ^_~**

**Until next time, **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	31. Chapter 30 Painful truths

**Hello lovlies! Here's the next installment with our favorite couple. **

**So much thanks to my superbeta, Jessica1971, that I can't put it into words. Love you bunches!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I'm just playing with SM's wonderful characters. **

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

Someone Like You

Edward turned to face Bella with his heart in his throat. Without her saying a single word, it was obvious she had heard—at least part of—his conversation with Rosalie.

"Bella, I—"

A flush of deep pink colored Bella's cheeks as she shook her head, hurt and confusion clear in her eyes. She looked to Rosalie and then back into him, raising a hand to gesture over her shoulder. "I ran into Tanya, she, um, she wanted to say hello."

Until that moment, Edward hadn't noticed the tall blonde woman standing a few feet away. If Tanya had overheard anything, she didn't give any outward indication as she stepped forward, smiling warmly.

"It is good to see you again, Edward," Tanya said. Her faint accent gave his name an odd emphasis.

"And you, Tanya," Edward said automatically as he took her hand and gave her knuckles a quick kiss. "You're looking quite lovely this evening."

Tanya laughed and patted his cheek. "I see it is true, what our little Isabella says about you. To have so much charm and in one so handsome," she cast a wink over her shoulder to Bella, "is a dangerous combination, no?"

He flicked his gaze to Bella. She smiled faintly. "Yes, very dangerous."

Edward barely contained his wince at those words.

"Rosalie," Tanya said, stepping away from him to take Rosalie by both hands and kiss her on each cheek. "You and my dear friend Renee have outdone yourselves tonight, darling!"

"I'm glad you approve, Tanya," Rosalie said, smiling.

"I more than approve, I assure you. It has been a wonderful evening. I even talked my husband into purchasing one of the art pieces for the studio."

"That's great, thank you," Rosalie said.

Edward lost the conversation as Tanya and Rosalie continued, his attention completely rapt within the sight of Bella. He had closed the distance between them to stand beside her, placing a hand at the small of her back.

He bent to murmur in her ear, "Bella, I need to explain."

She had stiffened at his touch and remained so, refusing to look at him as she spoke, "No, Edward, I don't think that's necessary at all. You were quite clear, but whatever else there is to say between us can wait until we're alone."

She stepped away from him then to join the conversation with Rosalie and Tanya.

Emmett rounded the group of women to come stand beside Edward. He held out a crystal glass with what Edward hoped was Scotch. "I'm taking a wild guess here, but, uh, she heard you, didn't she?"

Edward snorted and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm not sure how much, but it was enough."

For one brief second, Bella glanced in his direction and their eyes locked. A jolt of anxiety shot straight through Edward's chest and swirled in the pit of his stomach. She looked away again as his heart slammed into his ribcage.

"Damn," Emmett said under his breath, raising his glass and taking a long drink.

At that moment, he couldn't have said it better himself. They fell silent as the women continued to talk.

The music had changed into a waltz and the floor was full once again. Tanya finally said her goodbyes and made her way into the crush of people around them.

"Rosalie," Bella said. "Would you mind telling my mom that I said goodnight and I'll call her tomorrow?"

"Oh, um …" Rosalie hesitated. Her gaze flicked from Bella to Edward. "Yeah, sure, I don't mind at all."

"Thank you," Bella said. "Edward, I would really like to go. Do you mind?"

"No, baby, I don't mind at all," he said, setting his glass down on the bar and putting an arm around her waist.

"Don't call me that," she said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Bella," he whispered. "I—"

"Not right now," she interrupted. "Please."

They said their final goodbyes to Emmett and Rosalie before making their way out of the ballroom. Along the way, numerous acquaintances of Bella's parents stopped them for a word of congratulations on her performance the previous week. Each moment's delay seemed an eternity to Edward.

He sighed in relief once they stepped into the cool night air. Robert must have been on the lookout for them because the car appeared as if from thin air at the curb. Robert emerged from the vehicle and made his way quickly to their side.

"Good evening again, Ms. Swan," he said, opening the car door. "I hope you had a wonderful time."

"Yes, it was fine, thank you," Bella said with a quick nod and then slid inside. Robert frowned after her.

Edward caught the expression before it was gone, and shrugged when Robert looked at him. "I screwed up."

Robert grimaced in male commiseration and closed the door once Edward settled on the seat beside Bella.

"Bella," Edward said on a sigh.

Bella shook her head, looking out the opposite side window and swallowed audibly. She took a breath as if preparing to speak, but instead let it out slowly through her nose and remained silent.

The minutes became years as Robert maneuvered skillfully through the traffic of downtown. The lights filtered through the tinted windows, casting wavering shadows over the interior of the car and making it appear as if they were underwater. Silence filled the space around them until Edward thought he would lose his mind. Tentatively, he reached out to take Bella's hand, hoping she wouldn't pull away. Her fingers grasped his and his heart tripped.

"I don't know what to say, ba—Bella," he said with a grimace.

She looked at him then. Even in the almost non-existent light he could see her eyes had filled with tears. "Is that what you really think, Edward?" she asked in a broken whisper. "T-that this," she tightened her fingers on his, "is just a passing fancy for me?"

He hesitated. How did he explain what he had meant? His own words had created a minefield that he had no idea how to navigate. In the effort to gather his thoughts and form his response more carefully than he'd done earlier, he remained silent. That act seemed to provide Bella the answer she expected.

"Oh …" she said breathlessly, removing her hand from his. "Oh, okay. I-I see."

"No, Bella—" he broke off as Bella clawed at the door, scrambling out as soon as she had it opened. He hadn't realized until that moment they had come to a stop in front of Bella's house.

Edward clambered out behind her, barely averting a collision with Robert who stood in shocked surprise outside the opened car door. Edward stopped and reached for his wallet. He dug out a few bills and handed them to Robert.

"Thank you," Edward said, clapping him on the upper arm before rounding the back of the car. He ran across the front lawn and up the steps of the porch just in time to catch the front door before Bella was able to slam it in his face.

"Wait," he said, coming through the door and closing it behind him. He followed her into the family room. "Bella, come on! Could you just stop running away long enough to listen for a minute."

Bella rounded on him, the wounded look in her eyes stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry." Edward reached for her but she took a step back, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Just give me a chance to explain what I meant, okay?"

"What is there to explain?" she asked coldly. "I think what you've said was pretty clear."

Edward made to move toward her but stopped cold as a low growl ripped through the air. A thrill of fear skittered down his spine at the warning. Remi sat at Bella's feet and speared him with a calm but intent glare.

"You need to stay where you are, Edward," Bella said in a small choked voice.

"Damn it, Bella," he said through gritted teeth, anger spiking from his desperation.

Another growl rumbled from Remi's chest and Edward took a breath in an attempt to gain a small measure of calm. "Can you tell him to back off? We need to talk and we can't do that with him staring at me like he's going to rip my throat out at any second. There's so much more to it, things I need to tell you—things I should have told you already."

"A few weeks ago," she whispered, "we had the most amazing weekend together … you told me you wanted to marry me, and I thought I had never been happier." She shook her head and swallowed audibly. "And then … then I find out that what you really—" Her voice broke and she dropped her chin to her chest, shoulders shaking as emotion overtook her.

Knowing that if he moved a hairsbreadth toward her Remi would be on him before he could blink was the only thing that kept him rooted to the spot. Still, it took everything inside him to watch her cry and not take her in his arms, to comfort her, to admit to what a complete idiot he had been up to that point.

When Bella raised her head a moment later, the heartbreak in her eyes was more than he could stand. Edward's vision blurred and he blinked in an attempt to clear it; his throat constricted. "Bella, please …"

She muttered something under her breath that he couldn't quite catch. Edward had a moment of sheer panic as Remi stood, but it quickly evaporated as he moved to Bella's side. She stood for a moment longer, staring up into his eyes, before taking the few steps to close the distance between them. Edward wrapped her in a tight embrace, burying his face in the soft curls on top of her head. Her hands slid under his jacket and around his waist, thin fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt at the small of his back.

He pulled back, framing her face between his palms. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Can we sit down and talk? There are some things I need to tell you, things I had planned on talking about with you tonight anyway."

Bella sighed, her eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment before she nodded. "Okay."

Edward took her by the hand then and led her to the sofa. He lowered himself onto the cushions with a groan. Bella settled beside him, still holding his hand. The urge to pull her into his lap was overwhelming, but he resisted. Instead, he sat forward and laid their clasped hands on his thigh. With a single finger of his free hand, Edward traced the delicate blue veins that ran along the back of Bella's hand. He cleared his throat. "A couple weeks ago I received a phone call from my lawyer in Chicago…"

Over the next several minutes, Edward recounted the details of the initial phone conversation he'd had with John Jenks and then the one from earlier in the day.

"And then just a few days ago," he continued, "Heidi's brother, Stefan, called me—he works for the FBI out of the New York office. I haven't spoken with him yet, but I'm more than sure it's to do with Heidi's case."

Bella had sat listening intently to every word. When he finished, she took a deep breath. "You're going to call this Stefan, right? To find out what he wants?"

Edward ran a hand through his hair, blowing a heavy breath out through pursed lips. "Yeah, I guess I have to. He always was a persistent shit. He'll just drive me crazy until I do." He sighed and brought her hand to his lips.

She nodded. Edward expected her to say something, but she only stared down at her lap. The air around them snapped with electricity.

Bella shifted on the cushion, pulling her hand from his. She smoothed a wrinkle from the fabric of her gown. Finally, she looked up at him, the corners of her mouth pulled down into a frown. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Edward sat forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. He clasped his hands together and tilted his head to one side, waiting.

"Why didn't you think you could tell me about all this before?"

Edward's heart sank to somewhere around the soles of his shoes. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. How could he make her understand without making the situation worse?

"Bella, um …" His voice cracked with emotion. "I'm not sure what to say to make this better, but I really am sorry. I should have told you … I just—

"You just didn't trust me," she said quietly.

"No." Edward grasped her hand in his. "No, baby, that's not it at all."

She winced at the word but let it go. Bella brought his hand to her cheek and pressed it to her face. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed.

"It is, Edward." A tear slipped from the corner of one eye. He caught it with the pad of his thumb, brushing it away.

"You know when we first met," she continued, opening her eyes, "I thought our age difference might be a problem for you. I worried what your friends would think, what your family would say."

"Bella, it doesn't matter," he said. "That's not what this is about."

"I know," she said. "It's about the fact that you don't have any faith in _us_."

"Bella, that's not true," he said in a choked whisper.

"It is true. You didn't feel as though you could confide in me, that our relationship was strong enough to deal with your past." She pressed a kiss to his palm then laced their fingers together and lowered their hands to lie between them on the sofa.

"I've known something was wrong, but when I asked, you blew me off. You said it wasn't anything, that it wasn't my concern. I couldn't figure it out. I didn't know what I had done. Then tonight, I finally figured out what was wrong. It wasn't me at all—it was you."

The corner of her mouth twitched in the ghost of a sad smile.

"When I met you, I knew you were something special, and even though I was terrified of how much it would hurt if you didn't love me back," she whispered, "I trusted you to take care of my heart, but I don't have that same trust from you."

Edward opened his mouth to protest but she placed a single finger over his lips. The hurt burned hot and bright deep in her brown eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, gently. Her fingers trembled as they caressed his cheek.

"I heard you, Edward." Her voice broke and she swallowed, painfully. "You said that you wanted to wait to take our relationship to the next level because _I_ needed to know that was what I wanted. Well … I'm sure, or at least I was. Unfortunately, you're not."

Bella stood then, and with a gesture calling Remi to her side, she walked out of the room.

* * *

**So ... yeah, he screwed up. =/ **

**Thank you all for your support and love for this story. **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello Lovies! So, I know that I've been remiss in not posting for some time. I apologize. My RL went to hell in a handbasket recently. That in combination with the ending of the schoolyear just took over my life. **

**Regardless, here is the continuation of our couples night and their "talk". **

**To my superbeta, Jessica1971, thanks for all you do everyday. Love you, hon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to the wonderful SM. I'm only playing with her characters. **

* * *

Someoen Like You

Bella leaned against the solid wood door once she'd closed it behind her. She did nothing to stop the tears coursing down her cheeks, did not attempt to wipe them away. She simply let them flow in hopes of washing away the pain.

The revelation that Edward's ex-wife was working to get a new trial was a shock. It was not, however, anything unexpected, not of someone in that woman's position. Who in their right mind wouldn't exhaust every avenue to gain their freedom? Even if they deserved the fate dealt them—which Heidi clearly did.

Despite all Edward's pretty words over the last several months, to discover he truly had such a lack of faith in their relationship was a crushing blow. The loss of the security she had built up during their time together buckled her knees and she sank to the floor. A sob ripped through Bella's chest and she covered her mouth with a trembling hand to hold back the sound.

Remi, always so attuned to her, whimpered and nudged her knee. Absently, Bella reached out to stroke his large, aristocratic head. His presence was comforting and she felt a small amount of tension leave her shoulders. She pushed off the floor and, on shaking legs, crossed to the closet to begin the process of undressing.

Several minutes later, Bella walked into the bathroom in nothing more than a ratty black t-shirt, which she firmly refused to acknowledge belonged to Edward. She twisted the nozzle for the hot water at the sink and stood staring at her reflection. Bloodshot, swollen eyes looked back at her. The tip of her nose looked as though she were trying out for the part of Santa's most famous reindeer.

"Lovely," she muttered under her breath, running a hand under the stream of water to test the temperature.

Remi's huff of breath made her smile despite the heaviness in her chest. She scratched the top of his head. "At least I can count on you to be honest with me, huh?"

Bella grabbed a face cloth from the basket on the counter and wet it, then covered her face, pressing it against her skin and soaking in the warmth.

Remi growled at the same time she heard Edward's footsteps as he entered the room. She placed one hand on Remi's head and laid the cloth on the counter with the other.

Edward stood just over the threshold. He had removed his jacket and released the first few buttons of his crisp white shirt. The black tie hung loose on either side of his collar. He'd rolled his sleeves up, revealing the corded muscles of his forearms, which flexed as he curled his hands into fists and jammed them into his pockets. Edward released a heavy breath, his chin dropped to his chest, and his brow knitted in a deep scowl. He stared at the floor for what seemed a long time. Just as it seemed that the silence was going to suffocate her, Edward began to speak.

"Bella, I-I never meant to hurt you," he stopped, cleared his throat, and then raised his head to meet her reflection's gaze. "At the time, I told myself I wasn't telling you because I didn't want to worry you until I had more information. Then it was that you were busy with the festival, and—"

Bella started to speak but Edward stopped her with a raised hand.

"I know—I really do. It was stupid. The simple fact is that I was afraid. Terrified is more accurate. Because you're right, I didn't trust _us. _If I had, we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm just … I am so, so sorry."

Even in the mirror, Bella could see the shimmering of emotion in his eyes and her heart broke. She turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest to stop herself from reaching out to him. Bella's gaze settled on a spot just over his left shoulder so she could get out what she needed to say. If she looked at him, she would never be able to say it.

"I, um, I guess," she started, her throat constricted, making her voice a ragged whisper. "After what you went through with Heidi, on some level I understand, but I am not your ex-wife, Edward."

"I know that," he said, taking a step into the room.

He immediately froze in his tracks as Remi was on his feet, a growl rumbling in his chest. Bella uttered a command under her breath and Remi sat, though he placed himself at her feet between Edward and her, a solid reminder that he would take care of business if needed, despite her command.

"I know we haven't been together all that long," she said, "and there are still so many things we need to figure out about one another, but I am not Heidi … and you are not Demetri."

Her heart pounded out a painful rhythm behind her sternum as she looked up at Edward. His arms hung loose at his sides though his body was rigid with tension.

"I know without a shadow of doubt that you would never raise a hand to me, or treat me in any way that resembles how he did. I love you, Edward. So much so I can't breathe at times because my heart is so full."

"I love you, too, Bella," he said. "I truly do, more than my own life."

"I know," she whispered. "I know you do, but I'm not naïve enough to think that simply loving someone is enough to make a relationship work. It doesn't make everything okay."

"Bella, what are you saying?"

"I-I think that we need to take a hard look at our relationship, to re-evaluate what's really going on here, because clearly, we have some issues to work out."

Edward ran a hand through his hair. The green of his eyes clouded with worry and fear. "I don't know what to do. Tell me how to fix this."

"You shut me out, Edward."

"I know, baby," he said in a rough whisper. "That wasn't my intention. You have to know that."

"Yeah," she said, nodding. She dropped her gaze to Remi's dark head and ran a hand gently down the side of his neck. "I know it wasn't your intention, but it's what you did all the same."

Edward sucked in a hard breath through his teeth. "God, Bella, I'm so—"

"I know you're sorry, Edward," Bella interrupted. She glared at him, her hand still resting on Remi's head. "I don't need you to apologize anymore. What I need is to know that you're not going to do that again, that you won't hide things from me." Her voice broke as her breath hitched. "Above everything else, I need to know you believe in us."

A heavy silence fell between them as Bella's words hung in the air.

Edward eyes flicked to Remi and back to Bella. He jerked his head in the direction of the bedroom. "Can you tell him to …?"

Bella hesitated, and then nodded murmuring a quiet command. Remi rose to his feet, and took a step forward. His eyes locked on Edward, until Bella touched his head lightly and repeated the words. With a harsh chuff, he walked from the room.

When they were alone, Edward crossed the distance between them, stopping mere inches from her. He looked into her eyes, searching. Bella pushed away from the counter and cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand.

Edward covered her hand with his and turned to kiss her palm. He slipped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. She went willingly, resting her cheek against his chest, his rapid heartbeat was loud beneath her ear.

"I know you don't want any more apologies," he said his voice a low rumble in his chest. "I understand that."

He tightened his hold and kissed the top of her head before pulling back to frame her face between his palms. "There isn't anything I can say that will change the mess I've created. The only thing I can do is prove to you that it will never happen again, if you'll give me that chance."

Bella slid her hands down his arms, his muscles rippled with tension beneath her fingertips although his hold on her was gentle. She curled her hands around his strong wrists and looked up at him, searching. The honesty and sincerity Bella found reflected in his eyes caused a ball of warmth to bloom behind her sternum. It grew and spread through her body, chasing away the chill that had settled over her.

Unable to voice all that she felt in that moment, Bella smiled and blinked away the tears blurring her vision. She pushed up on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and tentative; an olive branch of forgiveness and full of promises. After a few moments, it slowed even further, becoming nothing more than a brushing of their lips.

Edward pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Bella slid her arms around his waist. The tips of her fingers traced the muscles that created the deep groove on either side of his spine through the fine fabric of his shirt. They stood there, holding one another for a long moment. Silence filled the air around them, a welcome calm after the storm of the last few hours. She laid her cheek against his chest once again. A deep breath brought the scent of tobacco smoke. He had obviously been outside smoking before coming to her. The faint taste of Scotch lingered on her lips from their kiss.

"I'll understand if you would rather I went home, but is it okay if I stay tonight?" he asked in a voice so low it was barely audible.

"Edward," Bella said, sighing. "There is nothing I want more than you here with me … always."

Edward stooped, sweeping Bella off her feet and into his arms before walking into the bedroom. She looped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. Though Edward's attention stayed focused on Bella, it didn't escape his notice how Remi's head snapped up. Nor did he miss the way that razor sharp stare tracked their progress across the room. He had amends to make there as well, but for the moment, there was only one thing that mattered—Bella.

He laid Bella gently on the bed, her arms slipped to the mattress when he straightened. Bella giggled as she slid beneath the covers while he stripped off the remnants of his suit.

"What?" he asked, the corner of his mouth twitched with a surprised smile.

She looked to Remi and gave a command. He slid to the floor from his perch on the window seat and slowly, reluctantly walked from the room. "You probably should close the door," she said. "He's still a little pissed at you, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, I noticed," Edward said.

He slid into bed beside Bella, pulling her into his arms. She snuggled into him, pressing her body flush with his, and tangling their legs. "He'll get over it," she said. "Eventually."

Edward chuckled, running a hand over the mass of her curls and pressed a kiss to her head. "Your dog's not the one I'm worried about gaining forgiveness from," he whispered.

"I know … everything's going to be okay, Edward. Not right now, maybe, but it will be."

"I love you so damn much, baby."

Bella pushed on his chest and he complied, falling onto his back. She smiled down at him and traced a finger along the dimple in his chin. Edward curled a hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her down to him.

Without breaking their kiss, he rolled, switching their positions until she lay beneath him. Slowly he slid his free hand up Bella's thigh, over the swell of hip and under the hem of her shirt. An undeniable surge of possessiveness had shot through him earlier when he stopped outside the bathroom and saw her wearing his T-shirt. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to rip it from her body and bury himself deep inside.

Bella arched as he slid a hand up over the flat expanse of her waist until he cupped one small, full breast. His thumb brushed over the nipple; the response was instant. The feel of the hard, pebble against his palm caused a groan of satisfaction to rumble in his chest. He trailed kisses along the column of her neck. "I need you, baby, but …"

"I need you, too—it's okay," she whispered, her hands moving to the waistband of his boxers.

Edward didn't need any further encouragement than that and made quick work of removing the last barriers between them. Bella's fingers danced over his back to curl around the tight muscles in his shoulders as he slid a hand between their bodies. His teeth clamped down on his bottom lip when he found her ready. "Oh, God," he groaned.

"Please ..."

Edward lined himself up with her entrance. He pushed in slightly but paused, starring down into the deep, molten chocolate of her eyes. She smiled up at him and nodded.

With a sound caught somewhere between a moan and a sob, Edward moved, sliding slowly until he was buried deep inside. Bella's breath hitched and her hands tightened around his shoulders. Edward held still, savoring the tight feel of Bella surrounding him. The heat of her body rose until it felt as if he were holding a hot coal in his hands.

Bella squirmed, softly mewling in protest. She rocked against him, silently begging. Still he didn't move. Even in the dim light, the desire burned bright in her eyes and flushed her cheeks. When the need became unbearable, Edward pulled out. As much as his body wanted to do nothing more than slam back into her, he forced himself to move slow and tender.

"God … damn," he groaned and dropped his mouth to hers.

Bella's hands slid to the small of his back and pressed him tight against her. Jolts of electricity shot down his spine and the backs of his legs with every push and pull. Edward ran a hand over the curve of her hip and down the smooth expanse of her tightly toned thigh.

"I … oh, yes …" Bella moaned. "Oh, God… Edward … Please …"

"I know, baby, I know." He dragged his mouth away from hers, and down her throat. "I'm gonna take care of that …" He curled his fingers along the soft, sensitive area behind her knee. Slowly he pushed until her leg rested on his shoulder.

Bella emitted a high pitched keen as the change in position allowed him to sink even deeper. He drove her higher and higher, holding back his own orgasm until he thought he would lose his mind. Bella's body began to shake, her fingers bit into the muscles of his back. She cried out his name and her body clamped down around him, sending him over the edge into oblivion.

"God, I love you, Bella," he murmured against the satin skin of her neck, her pounding pulse beneath his lips.

She reached up to brush the damp hair away from his forehead. "I love you, too," she said, a tender light in her eyes.

He rolled away, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her into his side. Edward smiled as she ran her foot along the long bone of his shin, and twined her long leg with his. Bella kissed his chest and rested her head in the curve of his shoulder. With a sigh, she settled against him and soon her breathing evened out into the rhythm of sleep.

Edward lay wide-awake, unable to shut off his mind. Events of the last few days ran through his mind on an endless loop. So many opportunities which, had he taken them, could have avoided the crash and burn that had occurred between him and Bella.

Unfortunately, hindsight won him nothing except the inability to sleep. It didn't matter that he could identify the situations _now_. He could only ensure that he didn't repeat the same mistakes going forward. He buried his face in Bella's hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and finally felt his body begin to relax.

~O~

The next couple of days had consisted of more than a few uncomfortable moments, but although things weren't perfect, they were on their way to making things okay again. At least Bella hadn't kicked him out of her house, or her bed. For that, Edward would be eternally grateful. He meant what he had said about not keeping anything from her anymore, regardless of the topic. The difficult part would come in proving it to her; he knew it wouldn't be easy but he was determined to make this thing work.

Edward skittered to a halt in the doorway of the kitchen. Bella stood at the sink with her back to him. She was dressed in a bright green leotard, a sheer black skirt wrapped around her small waist. She had smoothed her riot of dark brown curls into a knot at the base of her neck, making the wires from the iPod dangling from her ears visible. His entire body tightened at the way her hips swayed to the music only she could hear.

Bella gasped when he pulled the bud from her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're killing me here, baby," Edward murmured, kissing the shell of her ear.

Bella laughed and folded her arms over his, leaning back into his body. She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Am I?"

"Mmhm," he said. He dragged his lips down the side of her neck, and set his teeth lightly into her bare shoulder. He smiled when she groaned and arched her back to press her bottom against him.

"I really, really don't want to," he said with a moan, "but, unfortunately, I have a mountain climbing trip with a group and I need to do a final gear check before they're scheduled to arrive." His hands slid round to rest on top of her hips, holding her in place. "But if you keep doing that, I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, okay." She turned, smiling up at him and placing her hands in the center of his chest. "I have a lesson with Adeline in a little bit myself."

Edward bent to kiss her. He had meant it to be a quick, chaste kiss. Bella had other plans. When he pulled away, she reached up and pulled him down into a searing kiss. Edward stiffened in surprise for a split second before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against him.

"I love you," she whispered against his mouth.

"Love you, too."

Edward kissed her once more and then released her reluctantly to grab his mug. He poured himself a cup and topped off Bella's mug sitting on the counter.

"Thank you," she said, smiling as she lifted the mug to her lips.

Edward nodded, and took a sip from his cup. He patted his pockets absently with one hand, checking for keys and phone. "I gotta get going. I'll call you later?"

"You better," she said with a grin. "I'm just going to let Remi back inside and then I'm heading out."

He bent to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you tonight."

Bella yipped when he smacked her backside before walking out. He was still grinning like a fool as he threw a leg over his bike a few moments later.

~O~

Several hours later, he sat behind his desk working on schedules for the coming weeks. Edward still wore a sappy grin. Every time he thought of the morning with Bella, it had only grown wider.

There was still a lot of ground to make up, he knew, but they were at least on the right track. Besides all that had occured between them, he still planned to talk with her father about his intentions of asking Bella to marry him. That was not a conversation to have over the phone. Thankfully, the trip to visit Bella's father and the rest of her family provided him the perfect opportunity to do it face-to-face.

The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his ruminations. He reached for it absently. "Hello."

"Hello, Edward."

Edward sat straight up, the schedules forgotten as the familiar deep voice came over the line.

"Damn," Edward said under his breath. "Hello, Stefan."

"You don't sound at all happy to hear from me," Stefan said with a low chuckle. "Why is that?"

"I'm sure you can imagine," Edward said sarcastically. He sat forward, placing an elbow on the desk and running the other hand through his hair, repeatedly.

"Oh, come on, Edward, we were once good friends. Just because things went to hell between you and my sister … well, that shouldn't really affect you and I, should it?"

Edward snorted. "That might have been the case had you not tried to bury me right along with your sister."

"That's not true, and you know it," Stefan defended. "I—"

"What do you want, Stefan?" Edward interrupted. "And before you answer that, if this has anything to do with Heidi—which I can't imagine any other reason you would be calling me—I'm hanging up on your ass."

"You always were a grumpy bastard. Looks as though some things never change," Stefan said, chuckling.

"I'm not asking again."

"This isn't about Heidi."

Edward blinked. "What?"

"I figured that's why you've been ignoring my calls," he said. "But what I need from you has nothing to do with my sister."

"Okay," Edward said slowly. "What else could you possibly need from me?"

Stefan took a deep breath. "There was a case a few years back that you worked with us on. Do you remember?"

The springs on the chair protested loudly as Edward leaned back. He rubbed his eyes with finger and thumb. "Yeah, I remember. Last I heard you still hadn't caught the perp."

"Too right," Stefan said. "We had a suspect that fit your profile but Daddy was connected enough to keep the heat off him, at least until recently. We've spent the last two years building the case against him. He was in a mental hospital upstate."

"So, if you have a suspect identified, and you know his location. What do you need me for?"

"That's just it, we _had _a suspect. He escaped."

"I still don't see what you need me for," Edward said, frowning.

"Well, officially _we_—as in the FBI—don't," Stefan clarified. "_I_ thought, since you gave an opinion once before, you might be able to provide some insight on what his next moves might be—unofficially, of course."

"Of course," Edward said, dryly.

"If you could, we might have a chance of getting to him before he hurts anyone else," Stefan said. "He was pretty obsessed with the last victim from all accounts. Actually, he and the victim were in a relationship for quite some time before he attacked her. According to the info we have, one of his victims lives in Denver."

Edward had an overwhelming sense of dread as Stefan's words registered. _It couldn't be,_ he thought.

"So, I'm nearly positive he's heading that way," Stefan continued. "I'd like to get him into custody before he shows up out there. That's why I'd like to have you take a look, maybe give me an idea of where he might show up first."

"Do you have a name on the victim?" Edward asked, his voice sounded strange to his own ears. "The one that's here in Denver?"

"Uh, yeah, I've got the file here …" Stefan said. The sound of shuffling papers came over the line. "Yeah, here it is. The last victim was an Isabella Swan."

* * *

**Okay, so I know that's another bit of a cliffie. Sorry about that. =) **

**The next chapter will be a couple of weeks before posting. As I said, my RL has gone to Hell in the last several weeks. But as soon as it's ready I'll be posting. There is still a good bit of story to come, so don't think we're near the end. Not just yet. =)**

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hello Lovelies! **

**I have to tell you that I love how so many of you who are reading and reviewing are getting that the relationship between our favorite couple here is _real_. There will be ups and downs, as there is in any relationship, and they must navigate their way through that. With that being said, Edward's not an idiot ... so, here's how he handles the return of Demetri. Enjoy!**

**More thanks than I can say to my wonderful beta, Jessica1971. Love ya, honey!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended with this work of fiction. SM owns Twilight, I'm appreciative that she allows me to have a bit of fun with her characters. **

* * *

Someone Like You

"Alright, ladies," Bella said, clapping her hands. "That's it for today. You all did beautifully. Thank you. Let's get your shoes changed."

She smiled as the tiny ballerinas scrambled to the back of the room where their bags lay scattered along the wall.

"Don't forget your bags," Bella called, lining the giggling little girls into a line before leading them out to their awaiting parents.

Bella put a hand to her head as she walked back into her studio room. From the way her body ached, she wondered whether she was coming down with something. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to go home, slip into her PJ's, and crawl into bed. It had been an extremely long day. If she were being honest with herself, the stress from the last few days had exhausted her. The argument with Edward a few days before still lingered in the back of her mind. Things were better between them but—

"Hey, girlie."

Bella turned to see Alice walking toward her and smiled. "Hey."

Alice frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're all flushed, and not in a good way." Alice tilted her head to one side and narrowed her eyes.

Bella shrugged. "I'm fine, just a little headache. I'm sure it's nothing."

Alice didn't look convinced but let it go, which Bella was thankful for.

"So, how are things?" Alice asked.

Bella grimaced, wishing Alice had continued with the inquiry about her health instead. "Fine," she said, moving to the docking station to search the playlist for her next class's music.

"Mm hm," Alice said. "That's not what Jasper said."

Bella's head snapped around. "What do you mean by that?"

"He just said that Edward's been pretty miserable the last few days." Alice shrugged. "You've not exactly been yourself either. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. She smoothed a hand over the chignon at the back of her head and looked at Alice. "Yeah," she said. "We had a fight over the weekend and … well, things have been kind of strained, but we're okay."

"I'm sorry," Alice said. "I hate it when Jasper and I fight. It makes me sick. Maybe that's why you're not feeling well."

"Yeah, I haven't slept great the last couple of nights. We've talked and things are better. It's just …" Bella shook her head, unsure how to put what she felt into words.

"I'm not trying to pry," Alice said and then laughed. "Okay, that's not true at all—I am totally prying. What happened?"

Bella released a heavy breath and looked to her friend. With a shake of her head, she launched into retelling the events of the past weekend and the subsequent days.

"Oh my," Alice said when Bella finished. "No wonder you've been upset."

"I mean," Bella said with a shrug, "I get his reasons—I really do—it's just that I thought we were in a different place. It was disappointing to find out that we're not."

"You two are going to be okay, though, right?" Alice asked, placing a hand gently on Bella's upper arm.

As hurt as she was over the events of the weekend, she knew Edward loved her. He had already proved he would do whatever he needed to make things right between them and so would she.

"Yeah, we're going to be okay," Bella said, smiling.

The smile fell from her face as she heard a familiar voice outside the room, raised in agitation.

"That sounds like—" She stopped when Edward came through the door of her studio as if the hounds of Hell were on his tail.

He froze when he saw her and their eyes locked. Bella gasped at what she saw in his face. "What—"

In a flash, he had crossed the room and pulled her into a tight embrace. His heart thundered beneath her cheek as he held her close, and his hot breath filtered through her hair as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"You're scaring me," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

His arms tightened around her and he shook his head. He kissed her head once more before pulling back. His hands slipped up to frame her face between his palms and he stared into her eyes. "Bella." His voice broke and he swallowed, shaking his head slowly.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked.

"Can you get someone to cover Bella's classes?" Edward asked, looking over his shoulder at Alice. "She's not going to be here for the rest of the day—actually make that for a couple of days."

"Wait just a minute," Bella said, stepping away and glaring up at him. "I'm not canceling my classes."

Edward blinked in surprise and ran a hand through his hair. Bella frowned, noticing the way it shook as he rubbed his forehead.

"Look," he said with a heavy sigh. "I know I'm not making any sense right now and I'm sorry. We need to talk—in private. Is there somewhere we can do that?"

Bella glanced at Alice, who wore a helpless expression as she looked between the two of them. Apprehension, bordering on outright fear, skittered down Bella's spine. "Yeah," she said, slowly. "We can use Tanya's office. She's not here right now, so she won't mind."

Edward motioned for her to lead the way. With a concerned glance up at him, Bella started out of the room and down the long hallway toward Tanya's office.

"It's in here," she said and pushed open the heavy, wooden door.

Edward followed her inside, and paced to the far end of the room. Bella leaned against the door and folded her arms over her chest. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"I told you about Heidi's brother—about the phone calls?"

"Yeah," she said, slowly. "You said you thought he wanted to talk to you about the new trial."

"Right, I did. And you remember he works for the FBI?"

She watched as he turned and slowly crossed to stand a few inches away, both hands buried deep in his hair. So many emotions swirled in the depths of his eyes. Bella couldn't decide which one outweighed the others—fear, anger, bewilderment—they were all there like storm clouds rolling on the horizon.

"Edward, what—"

"A little more than four years ago," he interrupted, "Stefan—Heidi's brother—approached me about a case his team was struggling with. Five girls kidnapped, raped, and then left for dead in remote areas of upstate New York. No DNA evidence was recoverable. As much as it galled him to do it, he asked me to work up a profile on a possible suspect."

Rubbing both hands over his face roughly, Edward shook his head. "Two years ago they identified their suspect. Since that time, they've been working on building the case. They were finally ready, but the guy escaped."

"Okay …" Bella said, drawing out the word. "As horrible as all that is, I don't understand—"

"Their suspect was Demetri."

"What?" she asked, unable to believe what she had plainly heard him say.

"It was Demetri," he said.

"I don't … what do … how …" Bella's hand shot up to cover her mouth. She blinked furiously against the sudden tunnel vision.

"He faked a medical condition," Edward said. "The circumstances were a little fuzzy, but it doesn't matter. The fact is he escaped. Baby, they have reason to believe he's headed here—to Denver."

"No," she said, shaking her head. Sickening swirls of color flashed before her eyes. Bella put a hand to her forehead and tried to stop the spinning. The world had tilted on its axis and nothing made sense. The tingling in the tips of her fingers and her toes intensified. It spread through her hands and the soles of her feet, up her legs and arms.

"Baby," Edward said, placing a hand on her upper arm. All the color washed suddenly from her face and she blinked up at him with unfocused eyes.

"What—shit!" Edward moved quickly as her knees buckled. He swept Bella into his arms and gently laid her on the sofa. Looking around the office, he spotted a half-full water bottle on the desk. He grabbed it and knelt at Bella's side, pouring a small amount into his hand, then ran his damp palm over her forehead and cheeks.

"Wake up, sweetheart," he whispered. "Come on … it's okay. I'm here …"

He continued to rub her face and neck with the tepid water, murmuring to her the whole time. Finally, after what seemed an eternity but was in truth only a few moments, Bella's eyelids began to flutter.

Bella looked up at him with a completely bewildered expression. "Edward…"

"You okay?" he asked, brushing a stray hair from her cheek.

She frowned and blinked, her eyes still clouded. "Did he really…"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, baby, he did."

"He's going to kill me this time," she said, a single tear leaked from the corner of her eye.

"No," Edward said fiercely. "He won't come near you, baby." Edward smoothed the hair away from her face. His own heart felt like a heavy weight in his chest. "I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Bella blinked against the tears filling her eyes and shook her head. She reached up to cup his cheek in her palm. "I know you will," she whispered. "It won't matter. He won't stop until I'm dead."

~O~

"No, sir," Edward said. "We're at her house, for now. Yes, sir, her mother arrived a little bit ago."

Bella sat on the sofa in a dazed silence. Once she had regained some composure at the studio, Edward had taken her to the police station. They spent the next few hours talking with officers about the situation. The police had filed a protective order to be effective immediately. Bella knew it made no difference whether it was in place or not; Demetri would eventually get to her regardless of what anyone did to protect her. Her biggest fear was not for herself but of what he would do to the people she loved before finishing what he'd started in New York.

She dropped her head into her hands with a quiet cry of despair. Her fingers pressed into her scalp in the hopes of stopping the throbbing there. Remi bumped her leg. She looked down into his deep, soulful eyes. The corner of Bella's mouth twitched in the ghost of a smile and she placed a hand on his big head. "I'm all right, big guy," she whispered.

Bella startled when her mother slid onto the cushion beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Renee said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Bella shook her head, waving a hand in dismissal.

"Here, drink this, baby," Renee said, handing her a warm cup of tea. "It will help to settle your nerves a bit."

Bella inhaled deeply, taking in the aromatic scent of chamomile. "Thanks," she said and lifted the cup to her lips.

"He's talking with your father?"

Bella nodded, swallowing. She sighed and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "Yeah," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Daddy was calling before we even arrived at the police station. I'm not sure how he found out that quickly."

Renee chuckled. "I learned a long time ago not to question how Charlie finds out about things. I'm actually surprised he didn't know _before_ Edward."

Renee tightened her hold on Bella, kissing the top of her head. "Everything will be all right, honey."

Bella simply nodded. Nothing would be all right ever again. She knew that to the very marrow of her bones, but how could she tell her mother that?

"So, you spoke with the FBI here in Denver as well?" Renee asked, running her fingers through Bella's long hair.

"Yeah," Bella said, curling her legs under her and leaning more into her mother's side. "There was an agent at the station when we got there. I guess Stefan and Edward had already put some things in motion before he came to the studio."

"Yes, sir," Edward said. "No, sir, that shouldn't be a problem. I understand, sir. We'll see you then."

Edward ended the call and turned to look at Bella. He crossed the room in a few long strides. Bella's heart leaped into her throat at the swarming emotions she could see in his eyes.

"I'll just take this to the kitchen," Renee said, plucking the empty mug from Bella's hands. "I need to call Phil anyway. Come on, Remi. Why don't we see about getting you a snack while we're at it?"

Bella glanced down at Remi, whose attention had fixed solely on Edward. Remi made a low growling sound deep in his chest and she placed a hand on his head. He had not forgiven Edward for the argument the previous week. It would take a while for that to occur, though she knew that was low on Edward's priority list for now.

"Go on," she said.

Reluctantly, Remi rose and followed Renee out of the room.

When they were alone, Edward sank into the spot on the sofa vacated by Renee. He sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and glared at the phone he still held in his hand. The tension in his body was palpable. He took a breath as if to speak only to blow it out again, and remain silent.

Bella shifted on the sofa. She wanted to touch him, needed him to hold her. Uncertainty slid down her spine and curled in the pit of her abdomen.

"Your father's flying in," he said, finally. "He should be touching down at seven in the morning."

"Okay," Bella whispered.

"We'll pick him up and go straight to the station," Edward said. "He wants to check with them about, well, everything."

The corner of his mouth twitched but he continued to look at his hands. Her throat constricted and she blinked against the burn of tears. She swallowed audibly and Edward looked at her then. His brow dropped into a deep frown a moment before he reached for her.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her into his arms.

She melted into his embrace, resting her head in the center of his chest. She let go of the emotions she'd held in check for the last several hours. Edward held her, speaking words of comfort into her hair as she cried.

"It's going to be okay, baby," he whispered as she began to calm.

With Edward's arms tight around her, the sound of his heart strong and loud beneath her ear, Bella could almost believe that he was right. She wanted to, desperately.

"Listen," he said, kissing the top of her head. He pulled back slightly to look her in the eye. "Your dad and I have talked about how to handle this situation—that's one of the reasons he's coming up here. We know that the Denver Police are going to do everything they can to cooperate with the FBI, and of course they're going to be watching for Demetri, but I can't—" His voice cracked. Edward closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "I don't want to even think of something happening to you. Until they catch him, you're not to be alone. Remi is to be with you at all times, even when your father or I are with you. Do you understand me—always?"

Bella nodded.

"We also think that you'll need to move out of here," he continued. "Odds are Demetri knows about this home. He also knows where your mother lives. I think—I suggested—that you move in with me. Your dad wasn't so keen on that option."

Bella chuckled. "I bet, but …" she hesitated.

"What?"

"Um, I'm not—I don't want to do that."

Edward blinked, frowning. "Why?"

"Well, for one thing," she began, "I'm not going to allow Demetri to run me out of my home. He's going to find me regardless of where I am. I'm terrified, but I'm not going to run from him—not anymore. And for another …" She pushed away from his chest, sitting up but unable to look at him, and dropped her eyes to her lap. "I don't want the situation with Demetri to be a part of that decision. I always thought that when we moved in together, it would be because we both wanted that, not because you're doing it to protect me."

"I do want to be with you, baby," he whispered. "Don't you know that?"

He framed her face between his palms, one large thumb slid along her bottom lip. "I want nothing more than to be with you every hour of every day. I've told you that I want you to be my wife. That sort of implies that I want us to live together, don't you think?"

Bella laughed despite the heaviness in her chest.

"So what if it's a bit sooner than we thought it would happen—our officially moving in together." He grinned at her. A look passed between them, as Bella recognized that essentially they were living together now. "Doing it now," he continued, "like this, doesn't have to be because of what's happening outside of you and me. We can make this decision because it's what we want."

He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. Bella wrapped her hands around his strong wrists, sighing.

"And because," he murmured, "you want me with you as much as I want to be with you."

"Of course I want you with me, always—forever."

"Good." Edward brought his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Edward sat back against the sofa and pulled Bella back into his arms. She smiled, wrapping an arm around his middle and settled into his side. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Her eyes drooped as she began to relax for the first time all afternoon.

"There's something else we need to talk about," he said.

"Okay." Bella drew out the word, getting the sudden sense that she wasn't going to like whatever he was about to say.

Edward hesitated for a moment, catching the narrowed eyed glare she was shooting him. "Uh …your father and I feel it's best if you don't go into the studio for a while."

She stiffened, frowning. "What?"

"At least until we have an idea of where he might—"

"No," Bella said, pushing away and sitting up once again. "Edward, I'm not—"

"From what I know at this point," he interrupted, "I can safely say that he'll assume you're going to be in the studio. He'll go there first and, if you're there, everyone will be in danger. I know you don't want that."

"No, I don't and I understand what you're saying," Bella said, shaking her head. "But I know him and it won't matter whether he finds me there or not."

"Bella," he said.

She placed a hand over his, pleading with him to understand. "I've spent the last couple of years trying to forget I ever knew Demetri." She chuckled with absolutely no humor. "I didn't, of course, but I have moved past it. I've worked so hard to get to this place in my life. Meeting you, falling in love with you, that had a lot to do with being able to do that. I won't let him take that—take my life from me—not again."

* * *

**Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing. If you haven't received a reply from me I apologize but I do read each and every one of them. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Next up, Papa Bear Charlie comes into town. =) **

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hello lovlies! **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, Jessica1971. She's complete and utter awesomesauce! **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended by this work of fiction. SM owns Twilight. I appreciate the opportunity to play around with her characters. **

**So, onto the next installment. Daddy Charlie is in town and he has a thing or two to say ...**

* * *

Someone Like You

She had not slept well; the nightmares had returned. She had feared they would with the knowledge Demetri was out there somewhere. Vivid memories of the night he had attacked her in New York, enhanced by her imagination's conjuring images of what he would do this time, made for a long night.

Edward had slept very little as well. She knew because every time she'd wake panting and drenched in sweat, throat raw from screaming, he'd taken her into his arms without a moment's delay. In the morning light, his eyes were bloodshot, the vibrant green muted by fatigue and worry.

Bella fidgeted from foot to foot, covering a jaw-cracking yawn. They had risen at dawn to ensure they were at the airport before her father's plane arrived. They waited just outside with Remi. Charlie had called as soon as he was on the ground. Bella had no doubts that he was already on the phone with the police department as well, if not the FBI.

Registering her nervousness, Remi leaned into her thigh. Bella tightened her hold on his leash. She wrapped her free hand around Edward's bicep, his solid presence grounding her in that moment.

Edward looked down at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine. Just … It's been a while since I've seen my dad. And well …" Glancing toward the glass doors, she shrugged. "This isn't exactly the circumstances of how I expected to introduce you two."

Edward grimaced, making Bella chuckle.

"It's not how I thought that would happen either," he said, "but I'm glad we're meeting. I need to have a talk with him about a few things."

"I'm sure he'll have a million more questions," Bella said.

"I didn't mean about that," Edward said. "I have something else to talk to him about."

Bella frowned in confusion. "About what?"

"Don't worry," he whispered. "You'll know soon enough."

He smiled and brushed a kiss across her forehead. He straightened then and turned back to watch for Charlie. She sighed in exasperation. _The man can be so frustrating at times_, she thought.

She turned back to the double doors as a mass of travelers exited. Her heart lifted as she caught a glimpse of her father slowly making his way through a large group of elderly tourists.

When the crowd separated, Charlie spotted her and his usually somber expression lit as a smile spread under his thick mustache. A spark of surprise struck her at how his dark hair was more salt now than pepper. Charlie quickly made his way toward them, dropping his bag at his feet and immediately wrapping Bella into a bone-crushing hug.

"God, I've missed you, baby girl," he said, his voice as gruff and full of gravel as she remembered.

"I've missed you, too, Daddy."

Charlie set Bella back on her feet, holding her by the upper arms. He looked down at her, worry clear in the deep brown of his eyes. Bella felt Remi move at her side and Charlie glanced down, his smile growing.

"Well, hello there, big guy," he said, scratching Remi behind the ears. Remi groaned in ecstasy and bumped Charlie's hand when he stopped. "I guess he hasn't forgotten me, huh?"

"No," Bella said, smiling. "I don't think that's possible."

Charlie chuckled and bent at the knee to get face to face with Remi. "Is that right, big guy? You still remember your old partner, huh?"

There was a quiet clearing of the throat. Charlie frowned and slowly stood to look over Bella's shoulder. Remi leaned into Bella's thigh with an indignant chuff. She turned slightly to follow her father's gaze. Edward stood just behind her, his hands buried deep in his pockets, and wearing the most adorably uncomfortable expression she'd ever seen. The corner of her mouth twitched with a smile. She stepped away from her father then and reached for Edward, wrapping her hand around his bicep.

"I know you two have talked quite a bit in the last twenty-four hours, but …" She smiled at Edward before turning back to her father. "Daddy, this is my Edward. Edward this is my father, Charlie."

Edward stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "I had thought it would be under better circumstances, but it's nice to finally meet you, sir."

Charlie grunted and took Edward's hand in a firm shake. He glanced between Bella and Edward. "Good to meet you too, son," he said, grudgingly.

Bella bit her lip to hide the smile. "Come on, throw your bag in the back. I can tell you're chomping at the bit to get to the station."

Charlie chuckled, "That obvious, is it?"

"Just a little," Bella said, turning to open the passenger door. She moved the passenger seat and gave Remi a command; with a single leap, he was in the back seat and she climbed in, settling down beside him. They had driven her SUV to the airport so that there would be plenty of room for the four of them.

Bella smiled at the low rumble of her father and Edward's voices just outside the vehicle.

~O~

Watching Bella climb into the backseat of her Jeep, Edward acknowledged that he was more nervous meeting Charlie Swan than he had ever been around Heidi's father, even on their wedding day. Edward swallowed against the hot coal trying to crawl its way out of the inferno inside his stomach.

He had the niggling suspicion before speaking with him that Bella's father was not simply the chief of police in some Podunk town in northern Washington. As far as Edward could tell, neither Bella nor her mother were aware of that even being a possibility. Turns out, he was right. Charlie Swan had connections in some pretty high places, including more than a few FBI and CIA agents. Though that explained why Charlie was already aware of Demetri's status when they had spoken the day before. Edward had to admit he was surprised Charlie hadn't pulled some strings to have something more done after Demetri's attack against Bella.

He would ask that question, at some point, but not today. He had another—somewhat more important, in his personal opinion—subject to broach first.

Charlie stooped to lift the duffle bag at his feet. Edward drew a breath to speak, but Charlie beat him to it.

"Listen, son," he said, straightening. "My daughter has some pretty strong notions about how things are going to work here, but she's wrong. I know she flat refused to move out of that house but that isn't an issue up for debate. For the next couple of weeks, she's staying with her mother. I've—"

"Sir," Edward interrupted, meeting Charlie's dark brown stare. "I understand your concern, and though I agree, Bella is adamant."

Charlie's brow dropped into a deep scowl as Edward continued. "She's not going to move out of her house, but she won't be alone because I'll be there."

"What do you mean by that?"

Edward cleared his throat, more uncomfortable than he'd been in his entire life. How in the hell do you tell your girlfriend's father that you're moving in together? Not exactly how he wanted to start out with Bella's father, especially when he wanted to ask Charlie's permission to marry her.

"Bella and I discussed it last night," Edward said. "We've decided that I'll move in with her. I know that was not something you were okay with, but—"

"Okay with it?" Charlie asked. His voice was low and even, belying the true depth of the emotions that burned in his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm not fool enough to ignore the fact that you have more knowledge of my daughter than is ever going to make me comfortable. You're both adults—I get that—but Bella's not always made the best choices about the men she allows in her life. Let's face it, son, you've had a hell of a lot more experience in this area."

Edward worked to rein in the flash of temper that shot through him at that moment. "The fact that I've been married before has no bearing on the situation here, sir, except that I realize how lucky I am to have a woman like Bella in my life."

"You're damn right about that," Charlie said, nailing Edward with a nasty glare.

"This is something we both want, sir," Edward said. "Bella is not a child, she knows her mind. I've made the mistake of not recognizing that in the past—I won't do it again."

Charlie took a small step toward Edward. "Don't tell me what my daughter is or is not. I'll be damned if I'm going to stand by while some smooth talking man, who's nearly ten years her senior, waltzes in and puts his own interests above her safety."

Edward met Charlie's gaze head on, his own temper rising. "With all due respect, sir, this isn't a decision that was yours to make. I'm sorry if you don't agree with the one Bella and I came to. As for Bella's safety, there is nothing more important to me than that. You're welcome to stay in my home if that makes you more comfortable, but the fact remains, I'll be moving in to Bella's house over the next several days. That isn't a subject up for discussion."

Charlie's nostrils flared but before he could respond, Bella popped her head out of the door.

"Hey, I thought you were ready to go …" The smile slowly fell from her face as she looked between them. "Edward? What's wrong?"

Edward looked to Bella. He'd sworn not to keep anything from her, but how was he supposed to explain what had just transpired between he and her father?

"Daddy?" Bella frowned, looking to her father.

"So, Bella," Charlie said, turning to face her. "Edward here was just telling me you'd decided to stay in your house instead of doing as I asked."

Bella looked to Edward with wide-eyed surprise. "Um … yeah, I did. I know that—"

"He also said that you two are moving in together. Is that right?"

"Oh," Bella said, the color fading a bit from her cheeks. She glanced at Edward and then back at her father. "Yeah … but, Daddy, I don't think this is really the right time to—

"What the hell are you thinking, Bella?" Charlie interrupted, taking a step toward where Bella still hung halfway out the passenger door. "Because the last time you shacked up with a guy it worked out so well for you, is that it? Didn't you learn anything from that bastard trying to kill you?"

Bella's sharp intake of breath was more than Edward could stand.

"That's enough," Edward said, stepping between Bella and her father. "I won't have you talking to her like that. I don't give a damn if you are her father."

Charlie glared at Edward, his voice little more than a growl, "What did you say?"

Edward held his hands up, palms out, but met Charlie's glare with one of his own. "You want to be pissed at someone, take it out on me, not her. She doesn't deserve that—ever."

He took an uneasy breath, but his gaze never wavered, staying locked with Charlie as the man fairly seethed.

"Like I've already said, sir," Edward continued, "I understand that you don't agree with our decision. I also understand you're worried about Bella's safety, with good reason. I can assure you that's not an issue. If you'll calm down, we can talk about what's been put in place already on the way to the station."

Edward felt Bella's small hand press between his shoulders, her fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt.

"Daddy …"

Charlie's eyes flashed to Bella.

"It's not like what happened with _him_," she whispered. "Edward loves me, Daddy."

Charlie grunted in response.

"He would never hurt me," she continued. "And I think he just proved he's not going to let anyone else do that either—even you."

All the tension seemed to go out of Charlie in that moment. He released a long sigh and shook his head.

"All right," he said, finally. "You fill me in on what you have set up and I'll tell you what I know."

Edward nodded and stepped out of his way.

"You sure you're all right back there?" Charlie asked, placing a hand on the open door.

"Yep," Bella said, shooting an uncertain glance in Edward's direction before settling once again in the backseat. "And even if I wasn't, it's better than you or Edward trying to squeeze yourselves back here. That would never work."

Charlie chuckled and climbed in without another look in Edward's direction, closing the door behind him.

Edward closed his eyes, running both hands through his hair and releasing a heavy breath. The confrontation with Charlie could only make asking for Bella's hand even more difficult.

_As if that weren't going to be a difficult enough discussion already, _he thought bitterly.

"Shit …"

~O~

The drive from the airport to downtown Denver was a long one, during which Edward and Charlie discussed every minute detail of the precautions put in place to ensure Bella's safety.

It became apparent relatively quickly that the concessions of working and staying in her house—albeit Edward would be there with her, and that thought caused a thrill of excitement to ripple through her—were all that either her father or Edward were willing to allow.

Bella caught Edward's eye in the rearview mirror. The worry she saw there made her heart thud heavily in her chest. She gave him a small smile and turned away.

Remi bumped her shoulder with his nose. Bella turned to look into his huge, tawny eyes.

"I'm all right, big guy," she whispered, resting a hand on his thick neck.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Edward quickly jumped out and held the door open in silent invitation. Remi leaped from the vehicle and waited with a quick, dismissive glance at Edward.

Meeting Bella's unhappy expression with a hesitant smile, Edward lifted a hand. "Come on, baby," he said, his voice soft and low.

Bella slipped her hand into his, stepping out of the car and directly into his arms. "I hate all of this," she said, burying her face in his chest.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him and kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I wish I could make it all go away."

She nodded but didn't lift her head, taking comfort in his solid strength, the steady thump of his heart beneath her cheek. Bella tightened her arm around his middle before reluctantly pulling away.

Bella slipped her hand in Edward's and wound the leather of Remi's leash around her opposite palm. Charlie stood at the back of the vehicle, waiting with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans. He wore a contemplative scowl as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

"We might as well get this over with," she said. "This isn't going to get easier with putting it off any longer."

Charlie grunted before turning to lead the way across the parking lot and into the station.

Once inside, Charlie stepped up and addressed the officer at the desk. Dark eyes flashed to Bella as she stopped just a few feet away, Remi on alert but relaxed stood leaning into her thigh.

"You can't have that dog in here, ma'am," the officer said.

"He has as much right to be in here as you do, son," Charlie said in an even tone.

"Dog's aren't—"

"That dog is a retired officer," Charlie cut him off. "I'll lay odds that he has more arrests under his belt that you'll have in your entire career. And I don't give a damn if we are in a police station—he'll be at her side at all times."

The officer blinked, but before he could respond, Charlie continued. "We're here to meet with Special Agent Bartolini. You'll want to show us on back, he's waiting for us."

The young officer fumbled with some papers on his desk and reached for the phone. A few moments later, he led them down a long hallway. The officer knocked once and swung a large, metal door open. The deep rumble of male voices filtered out as he stepped back to allow them to pass.

Charlie entered without hesitation as Bella glanced at Edward. He smiled down at her, his hand tightening on hers in reassurance before indicating for her to precede him into the room.

Bella took a deep breath, blew it out slowly, and walked through the door. Scanning the room quickly, she took it all in.

Two large men in police uniforms stood around a long maple conference table. Loose papers lay in disarray over the entire surface of the table. Another man dressed in a dark suit—though his jacket lay over the back of his chair and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow—sat at the head of the table, a manila folder open before him.

Her father stood a few feet to her left, arms crossed over his broad chest, an unreadable expression on his face. The man rose and walked around the table to where the three of them stood.

"Chief Swan," he said, extending a hand. "It's good to see you again after all these years."

Charlie nodded and took the man's hand in a firm shake. "You too, Agent Bartolini," he said and gestured toward Bella. "This is my daughter, Bella. Bella, this is Special Agent Caius Bartolini. He's with the FBI office here in Denver."

Agent Bartolini offered his hand and a soft smile. "Ms. Swan. Your father and I go back a long way."

Bella looked to her father. Charlie's brows pulled together and he avoided her gaze. She had the sudden suspicion that there was more to the situation at hand than she was aware.

"I feel as though I already know you," Agent Bartolini continued. "But it's nice to finally meet you."

"You too, sir," Bella said.

"This must be your personal guard dog," Agent Bartolini said, gesturing to Remi.

Remi raised his head to assess the man before him, with a chuff of air he effectively made it clear he thought himself much more than a guard dog.

"Yes, sir," Bella said, automatically tightening her hold on the strap in her hand. Responding to her increased nervousness, Remi stepped forward with a low rumble sounding in his chest. Bella murmured a quiet command and he instantly sat at her feet.

"I've heard quite a bit about him, as well," Agent Bartolini said, nodding before turning to Edward. "You'll be Edward Masen?"

"Yes, sir," Edward said, shaking the agent's hand.

"I'm very interested to hear your thoughts, Mr. Masen, on what our suspect's moves might be," Agent Bartolini said. "I understand you worked on this case a few years ago."

"Yes, to a limited extent," Edward said. "Before a suspect was identified, I consulted briefly with the agency and completed the initial profile of the perpetrator."

The Agent nodded, assessing Edward with a speculative look. "Your connection now is interesting. You and Ms. Swan are … involved. Romantically? That's a bit of a coincidence, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure I understand your question," Edward said with an edge in his voice. "Or the insinuation you're making."

"I don't think Agent Bartolini is insinuating anything untoward," a deep voice said.

Bella glanced at Edward when she felt him go completely rigid beside her.

"No, not at all, just curious," Agent Bartolini said, gesturing to another man in the room, waving him forward. "Chief Swan, Ms. Swan, this is Special Agent Sarantos from the New York office. Since this is essentially his case, he'll discuss more at length what the plan will be from here on out."

Bella's eyes widened as the man stepped forward. How she'd not seen him when she entered the room was a complete mystery. He was tall, maybe an inch or two taller than Edward, with shoulders so broad there was no doubt that he was a linebacker in college. Though his demeanor—and size—was every bit as intimidating, he wasn't dressed in the same 'Men in Black' suit and tie as the other agent. Instead, he wore dark jeans with a black t-shirt that molded to the contours of his broad chest. Dark hair cropped close to his head in a military style, and amber eyes that instantly locked on Edward.

"Hello, Edward," he said with a smirk. "It's been a long time."

"Stefan," Edward said. "Not nearly long enough."

Stefan laughed. "Come on, now. Even you can't hold a grudge that long."

"You'd be surprised," Edward said.

"That's Stefan?" Bella asked.

Edward gave a curt nod, not taking his eyes from Stefan.

"Holy crap," she whispered.

Agent Bartolini cleared his throat. "Well, okay, now that the introductions are out of the way." He waved to one side of the table where there were several chairs. "If you'll all have a seat, we'll go over a few things and bring you up to date on what's happened since we spoke."

They took the chairs offered. Bella sat between Edward and her father, with Remi at her feet. Agent Bartolini lowered himself back into the chair he'd vacated when they entered. Stefan coughed but it sounded suspiciously like a chuckle and rounded the table to sit opposite them. He took the manila folder that Caius had a few moments before and passed it to Edward.

"You'll see that on top is your original profile," he said and then looked to Bella. "Ms. Swan, you're aware that Demetri Herod is no longer in custody?"

Bella nodded and Stefan smiled. Unable to hide the surprise at how it changed his appearance, or the fact that he had dimples, Bella returned his smile. His smile turned into a smirk as his eyes slid to her left. She followed his gaze and frowned at the expression on Edward's face.

"I don't want to alarm you further," Stefan continued, turning back to her. "But we have reason to believe that he intends to contact you."

"How ..." Bella cleared her throat. "I mean, he told me he would—he swore that—" She broke off, unable to get the words out as the image of Demetri's face the night he attacked her flashed in her mind. A cold sweat broke out over her body. Her chest tightened, making it difficult to breath.

She felt the weight of Edward's hand between her shoulders and a small amount of the tightness in her chest loosened.

Stefan reached for a plastic bag and slid it across the table toward them. "These letters were found in his room when we searched it."

Around the ridiculously large stack of letters was a ribbon she recognized. "That's my ribbon," she whispered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"The ribbon," she said, reaching out to run a single finger over the plastic bag. "It's mine. It was part of a costume I wore during a performance before I hurt my leg. I don't understand." She turned to look at Edward. "He was in custody then. How could he have taken this?"

"We also found these," Stefan said.

He handed Bella another folder. She opened it and gaped at the sheer number of photos. There were playbills from performances she had been in at Julliard. Newspaper clippings, snap shots from before she left New York. The ones that caused her blood to run cold were those of her and Edward, with Remi, running on the trail behind their home.

"We don't think he's working alone ..."

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder...**

**Thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed and/or rec'd SLY. I can't tell you how much it means to me. I apologize for not responding to each and every review. I do read them and I love all of your responses. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	35. Chapter 34 Blessings

**Hello lovlies! Hope for my American readers you all had a great July 4th holiday week. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. **

**To my superbeta, Jessica1971, thank you for all your support. Love you, hon! *hugs* My heart and prayers are with you. **

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own it, SM does and I thank her for creating these beautiful characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

Someone Like You

Bella stopped dead in the doorway of the kitchen. Her father and Edward sat at the breakfast table. They were engrossed in discussion over whatever piece of intelligence Stefan had undoubtedly relayed to Edward since the night before. They hadn't noticed she was in the room.

It had been the same thing every day for the last week and Bella felt as if she were losing her mind. She knew that if she opened the front door there would be two uniformed officers outside, either parked in her driveway, across the street, or patrolling the neighborhood. It didn't matter if she couldn't actually see them, they were there all the same, she knew.

There was nowhere she could go to escape, nowhere could she find a few moments of quiet. Some small place where she could just stop thinking; a place where she didn't have to hear Demetri's name, didn't have to listen to the latest strategy on how to apprehend him quickly, to get away from talking incessantly about the plan of action if they weren't able to locate him before he arrived in Denver. All of it, every bit of it, made her feel as though a million ants were crawling over her entire body. She just wanted it to stop.

Walking over to pour a cup of coffee, Bella listened to their conversation. What she heard caused her mood to slip further and further into the realm of downright miserable.

A nursing assistant at the medical facility where they held Demetri admitted to helping him escape. The woman's tale was sordid and twisted. Her testimony had been that she and Demetri started an affair several months before. He promised to take her with him once he was out and assured her that his parents would take care of her. At least the woman had the good sense to cooperate with authorities, but unfortunately, couldn't provide any further information about Demetri's plans or his whereabouts. That was of course if they believed her story and it didn't seem as though anyone did, not that it made the slightest bit of difference. Though Edward had given his best educated guess, the result was the same any way they looked at it. No one knew where Demetri was or when he would show up again.

It made Bella's stomach churn.

Their discussion turned to the photos found inside Demetri's room. She knew from experience how methodical Charlie could be in his investigations, but obviously, Edward was even more so. They had talked about the topic repeatedly over the last several days but couldn't seem to stop rehashing the same information.

Outside the photos, there was no indication that Demetri was or had been in the area. Demetri had not taken them, of that they were sure. Who had continued to be an unsolved mystery. According to Edward, Stefan was following a few leads from the photos themselves. They knew they were professionally done, but little else.

She lifted the cup of steaming liquid to her nose and took a deep breath. The aroma was dark and rich, and usually soothing; today, not so much. Her frown deepened, her head throbbed. For a moment, she felt dizzy and thought she might actually faint. Her body tightened against the sensation. Her free hand shot out to grasp the counter to steady herself as she opened her eyes.

Edward turned at that moment and their eyes locked. His clouded with concern as he took in her stance. In a flash, he was out of his chair, crossing to where she leaned against the counter.

"You okay, baby," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. One hand landed on top of her hip, his fingers dipped under the hem of her tank top to brush along the bare skin of her lower back.

"Yeah," she said, resting her forehead against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Edward leaned back to look at her. He reached up to tuck an escaped curl behind her ear and then cupped her face in his palm. A thumb ran gently over the puffy area under her eye.

"Your dad made breakfast." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll fix you a plate if you want something."

Bella stepped out of his arms and picked up her mug, holding it before her. "I think I'll just stick with coffee for now."

Charlie cleared his throat, "Morning, kiddo."

Bella smiled at her father still sitting at the table. "Morning, Daddy."

"You're having those nightmares again, aren't you?"

Bella released a heavy sigh.

"Don't deny it," Charlie said, frowning. "It's obvious—you look like hell."

"Thanks," she muttered and took a long draw from her coffee.

"Sorry, honey," he said. "I didn't mean to be harsh. I'm just worried about you. Maybe you should talk to that psychologist of yours. It can't hurt. You know?"

"Yeah, maybe," she said, glancing at Edward uncomfortably.

"It's a good idea, baby," Edward whispered.

Bella grimaced and shook her head. "I'm just going to…" With a gesture toward the door, she walked out and into the family room.

Muttering under her breath, she crossed to the glass French doors. She knew they were right. It didn't mean she wanted to hear it, but they were all the same. The dark circles under her eyes had worsened in the last few days. If she slept at all, it was only a few hours at most. Worse yet, she would be lost in the dreams, unable to fight her way out until she would finally wake, her body locked in residual terror.

This should be the happiest time of her life. Instead, the insanity surrounding the situation with Demetri had cast a pall over everything, including her and Edward taking a monumental step in their relationship. Edward officially began moving in immediately following the meeting with Stefan the previous week—much to her father's annoyance. Charlie had adamantly refused to stay at Edward's house, sullenly setting up residence in the guest room. Thankfully, the room he chose was at the opposite end of the house from the one she and Edward now shared.

Charlie wasn't happy with their choices, but resigned himself to the fact that he really had no say so in the matter. The whole thing was a comedy of uncomfortable moments, but over the last few days it seemed her father and Edward had come to some sort of an understanding.

It was incredibly frustrating to know that while her father and Edward seemed to have moved on, she was slipping back into a life she never wanted to live again. She had sworn she would never again allow that monster to have such control over her and yet here she was, essentially a prisoner to his games. Bella was beginning to revert to old habits she had thought she finally put behind her. Shooting glances over her shoulder when she was outside her own four walls. Constantly resetting locks, only to double-check them moments later, just to be sure. Ensuring the alarm Edward had installed was set. Always checking for the can of mace, wanting to be sure it was within reach whenever she was in a room alone.

All of it was in response to the moment he would appear out of the mist like the demon he was. She knew it would happen. Regardless of what precautions were in place. It was only a matter of time.

Demetri was incredibly manipulative. His deviousness, his maniacal tenacity and determination to reach his goal, were well established. Clearly, that goal was to finish what he'd started with her in New York.

Unable to put into words everything she felt, she had begun to turn inward. She was closing down, and pulling away from everyone, including Edward. That was an unacceptable state of affairs. She felt like a petulant child. They were doing everything they could to protect her and the only thing she could think was how to get away from them. It was wrong and far from a safe way of thinking. Yet, she couldn't help it, couldn't take the hovering, the late night discussions, or the strategizing another second.

The click of Remi's nails on the hardwood brought her around to see him enter the room. She met those big, soulful eyes. He lowered himself on his haunches, watching her intently. He was on to her. She was at a turning point and he seemed to understand she was ready to bolt.

Running a trembling hand through her ponytail, she turned to stare out across the back lawn. The sky bloomed in a burst of color as the sun broke over the black mountains in the distance.

"Damn you, Demetri," she said and reached for her phone.

~O~

Edward cleared his throat, watching Bella walk from the room. Torn between following her and taking Charlie to task over what he'd said, he hesitated.

The days since moving in with Bella had been less than the bliss he had imagined. Prior to all hell breaking loose, when his thoughts had turned to what it would be like living with Bella, they had traveled along the lines of making love to her on every flat surface possible. There were several in which they had not christened since becoming intimate, and his plans had been to do so in short order. Much to his disappointment, that had not happened and didn't seem to be a scenario that would occur anytime soon.

"Yeah," Charlie said, standing to cross the room to the coffee pot. "I know I shouldn't have pushed her about the psychologist thing."

"I didn't say anything," Edward said, taken aback by Charlie's admission.

"You didn't have to, son," Charlie said with a humorless chuckle. "It was all over your face when I said it. I'd kick my own ass if it were possible. I shouldn't have said anything—" he shrugged, "—I couldn't help it. She looks awful."

Edward breathed deeply for a moment, returning his mind to the conversation at hand and gathering his thoughts in an effort to form a response.

How much would Bella be comfortable with him relaying? Did she even realize he was aware of how she cried out in her sleep? Or how she pushed him away?

"No," he said finally. "You're right. She hasn't slept well at all. The nightmares are getting worse. She doesn't always wake from them, but I can tell."

Charlie sighed and leaned against the counter. He stared down into the mug he held, his brow furrowing, as he seemed to think about whatever it was that was on his needed to say.

Edward remained silent, waiting.

Finally, Charlie raised his head and looked Edward in the eye. "Look, Edward, it's pretty damn clear how strong Bella's feelings are for you. I knew it from talking with her, but now that I've seen you two together—" He grimaced slightly with those words, clearly still uncomfortable with the living arrangement. "—it's pretty clear where this thing's heading."

Edward blinked, unsure what to say.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, sir," Edward said without a second's hesitation. "More than my own life."

Charlie nodded and took another sip of coffee. "Yeah, I believe you do."

They were quiet for a few moments before Charlie spoke again, "You just make sure you remember that when that crazy son of a bitch comes after her, because he's coming. Without a doubt, he's coming, and he'll not stop until he has her this time."

Edward's jaw locked down tight. Cold fear snaked down his spine. "That's not going to happen, sir," he said through gritted teeth. "He won't come anywhere near her as long as I have anything to say about it—which I do."

Charlie regarded him with a narrowed eye for what seemed an eternity, and then nodded slowly. Charlie glanced toward where Bella had retreated. "I haven't always been there when she needed me, but I did my best by her growing up. I won't see her hurt again—by anyone."

"I understand that, sir."

"Well …" Charlie cleared his throat. "Like I said, I can see where this thing's heading between you two. So, I'll save you the trouble—you have it."

Edward blinked, stunned. "Sir?"

A deep chuckle rumbled in Charlie's chest. "You're planning to ask her to marry you, right?"

Edward gaped at the man before him, completely taken off guard. He'd already discovered Charlie's uncanny ability to read people, even over the phone, but it was still shocking.

"Or you damn sure better have been planning on asking her," Charlie continued. "Seeing as you two are living together, it's only right. She deserves that."

After a moment of stunned silence, "Yes, sir, she does. I … yes, she deserves so much more than that—more than me—but I love her, Charlie. I want to give her everything she could ever need, ever want."

Edward pushed away from the counter and paced back to the table.

"Does Bella know what you've been planning?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, we've talked about getting married, sure, many times over the last couple of months. But no, sir, she doesn't know I had intended on talking with you when we came to Forks. I had thought to ask her to marry me very soon after that, but now she's pulling away from me, I can feel it." Edward ran a hand through his hair and laughed uncomfortably. The thought that he could lose Bella for any reason was like a knife to his heart. "With everything happening, I'm not sure if the timing is right"

"I'm gonna call you out on your bullshit right there, son," Charlie said.

Edward whirled round to face the man. "What the hell does that mean?"

"If you love her, then you'll not let all of this—" he waved his coffee mug in the air, indicating the obvious situation in general. "—stop you from doing what you had already planned. My daughter doesn't need someone who's going to back down and run scared when a problem pops up."

He opened his mouth to tell the man what he could do with his insinuation that he was a coward when Charlie continued.

"She needs to know you're not going to run out on her. She—"

"I wouldn't ever do that!"

"Well, that may be," Charlie said in an even voice. "But if you're hesitating on whether or not it's the right thing to ask her to marry you, then …?" Charlie raised an eyebrow and regarded Edward over the rim of his coffee mug.

Edward's eyes narrowed, his hands curled into tight fists at his side. "That's not what I said and you know it."

Charlie shrugged. "Bella doesn't need a coward. If you're going to make her your wife," he said, "you need to understand that and show her you're in it for the long haul regardless of what gets thrown at you."

They stared at one another for a long moment, each assessing the other.

"She loves you," Charlie said, his voice low but sincere.

Edward's chest filled with warmth and he breathed a little bit easier with those words. "Yes, she does. I can't really understand why, but she does. I'm a very lucky man."

"Yeah, you are," Charlie said, nailing him with a stern look. "Remember that, and don't break her heart."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy!**


	36. Chapter 35 Morning teteatete

**Hello Lovelies! I need to apologize for the length of time past since the last update. I wish I had a better excuse than just RL in general, but that's all I got. **

**Check the bottom for a little response to a question/concern raised in a "guest" review. Unfortunately, with "guest" reviews I am not able to reply to those to respond to questions/concerns. Because I felt this particular one needed addressing I will do that at the bottom of the chapter. **

**To my superbeta, Jessica1971, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You're awesome, hon! MWAH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it all belongs to SM. No copyright infringement is intended with this work of fiction. I'm just appreciative that SM allows us to play around with her characters. **

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

Someone Like You

Edward watched as Bella ended a call and lowered her hand to her side. She stood before the double French doors that led out onto the deck, her back to him. Bright red-gold light streamed through the glass, setting her deep auburn hair on fire. Even pulled back in a simple ponytail, it still hung in a soft wave to the middle of her back. His hands itched to pull the tie out, watch it fall, and then run through it repeatedly. Preferably, while they were both naked and he was buried deep inside her body. He bit back a groan at that thought.

Remi's head popped up and he stared at Edward as if he knew what was on his mind at that moment. Edward mouthed the words, _"Sue me."_ Remi huffed and Edward would have sworn, were it possible, Remi would have rolled his eyes before he returned to watching Bella from his bed across the room.

What could Edward say? He certainly wasn't going to deny his desire for Bella, not even to the dog. Nor could he continue to ignore his frustrations with their current situation. While it was true they were living in the same house, sleeping in the same bed, that's all that had been going on in aforementioned bed—sleep. Between the presence of Bella's father in the house, the stress of the current situation, and just general fatigue, they had not had sex in quite some time.

It wasn't as if Bella was the one to initiate sex on a regular basis, but she was always more than ready with the slightest indication on his part. When he had approached her several days before, she had been receptive and seemed to enjoy his attention. Now he wasn't so sure.

True, their relationship had hit a speed bump and they'd fought because of his idiocy weeks before, but they had moved past that. Or more, they were working toward moving past that incident. That is, until he'd received the call from Stefan. Then again, if he really thought about it, there had been something off with Bella for days.

Maybe there was more to what was going on here than just the situation with Demetri. Was it possible that's why he had made such a confession to Charlie? Was it the unsettling sensation that Bella were distancing herself from him? It wasn't in any tangible way he could explain or put a name to, exactly. He could simply feel it; she was withdrawing from everyone. Well, that just wouldn't do.

He needed to remedy that situation—now.

Before he thought further about his actions, Edward crossed the room. Gently, he reached out and placed both hands on Bella's shoulders. She gasped, going rigid before recognizing his touch and releasing a sigh.

"Bella," he whispered, placing a kiss just behind her ear. A very satisfied smile spread when he felt her shiver.

He began to knead the muscles in her shoulders, frowning slightly at the amount of tension there. They were incredibly tight. His hands moved down her back, thumbs gliding along the delicate canyon created by the muscles on either side of her spine, adding a little extra pressure and circling the tighter spots as he went. A low moan of ecstasy was his reward.

_Damn,_ he thought and swallowed, making a valiant—albeit pointless—attempt to slap a lid on his reaction to that sound coming from his woman.

"Um," he said, clearing his throat. "When I came in you were on the phone. Were you talking to your mom?"

Bella shook her head slowly. "No, I was following my dad's advice."

"Your dad's advice?" Edward asked, surprised. She had suddenly decided to listen to something her father suggested. Lord knew she had done little else they had asked recently.

"It was my psychologist," she said. "I made an appointment for next week."

Although he had agreed with Charlie's suggestion, and had made the same one a few days before, her reaction had certainly not been acquiescence. He wasn't sure how to respond. Not wanting to upset her with an inane reply, he simply hummed in acknowledgement and continued to work the taut muscles of her back.

Bella turned to face him, her hands ghosted over the contours of his chest to rest on his shoulders. The smile on her face was heartbreakingly sweet. He slid his hands along her back, coming to rest at the top of her hips. His fingers slipped under the hem of her top, playing delicately along the soft skin above the waistband of her pajama pants.

A hum rumbled deep in his chest as his eyes roamed her face, dropping to take in the view. From his vantage point, her cleavage was on full display in the tiny tank top she was wearing.

Bella moved against him, creating a sinful amount of friction. Her expression was one of complete innocence, though he knew that without a doubt she was aware of exactly what she was doing to him. His excitement was clear for both of them as it pressed into her abdomen. He lowered his mouth to hers, unable to resist her luscious pink lips any longer.

Slowly, tenderly he told her without words how much he loved her. He smiled at her soft whimper when he moved away from her mouth, gliding over the curve of her chin, nipping softly at her jaw until he found the satin skin of her neck. He placed open-mouthed kisses there, making his way down along the column of her neck. Very gently, he sucked the skin between his lips, until her pulse jumped beneath his mouth.

Bella moaned quietly, her hips moved against him in a dangerously seductive slide over his erection. He slid his hands down to cup her bottom, holding her still.

"If you keep moving like that, baby," he murmured, "I won't be responsible for my actions."

Bella chuckled and leaned further into him. His heart soared at the sound. It had been far too long since he had heard her laugh. They definitely needed to get out of the house; to get away from everything going on around them for a little while and just be a couple. An idea hit him in that moment and he smiled.

"Why don't we get out of here for the night?" he asked, his voice thick and rough.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Edward chuckled, sliding his hands over her back. "Yes, really."

He kissed her mouth once more and then rested his forehead against hers. His hands moved to her hips in an attempt to keep her close but also stop her from moving against him anymore.

"I thought that since your dad is here," he said, "he wouldn't mind watching Remi for the night. We could take the Harley out and just see where we wind up."

Bella's eyes went wide and her body was completely rigid against him. She looked him in the eye, searching as if she couldn't believe what he'd said. It seemed as though she thought he were playing a trick on her.

He was surprised at her reaction and straightened, frowning as she continued to stare at him. "Bella?"

"You're serious?" she asked, softly.

"Very." He nodded, his frown deepening.

Her eyebrows shot up in astonishment. "You want to take your bike out—on a trip—with me—alone?" she asked. "As in, just the two of us and no one else."

"Yes," he said, uncertainty clear in his tone. "Why do you seem so surprised by that?"

"I'm not—that's not—um, okay, yeah, that's great. Let's do it. When do you want to leave?"

Bella turned her head, tried to pull away. Edward grasped her chin gently and forced her to look at him. When he had her attention, he asked, "What's going on, Bella?"

"Nothing," she said. Immediately she averted her eyes but not before emotions that he didn't understand flashed behind them. "I—I need to throw some stuff together. I doubt it would fly if we just up and left so you have some phone calls to make. You know to let everyone know what we're doing—where we're going."

She began trying to pull away again and Edward tightened his hold, not willing to let her go.

"Wait a minute. Don't do that, baby," he said, cupping her cheek in one palm while keeping one arm around her waist. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, pressing her lips together in a tight line. Tears began to fill her eyes. One leaked from the corner and he wiped it away with a swipe of his thumb.

"Don't shut me out," he whispered. "Please, sweetheart, talk to me."

She opened and closed her mouth several times but no words came out. More tears followed the first. Her expression was utterly miserable and his heart broke.

"Do you not want to go? We don't have to, you know. It was just a thought. If you're afraid—"

"No!" Bella all but shouted, and she jerked out of his grasp. "No, I'm not afraid—not of going away with you. I want to go. God, I want nothing more—" she broke off when emotion overtook her and covered her face with both hands.

Not caring what the problem was, only knowing that he couldn't stand seeing his woman so broken, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Shh, baby," he cooed. "Please don't cry."

Kissing the top of her head, he breathed her in and held her close. Bella's arms snaked around his middle. Her hands curled in the fabric of his shirt at his lower back. She clung to him as though she was drowning and he was a floatation device. They stood there, wrapped in one another's arms for a long moment while Bella cried.

"You okay?" he asked after she seemed to have finally calmed.

She nodded her head without lifting it from his chest and he tightened his hold just a little more. Bella released a sigh and pulled back, resting her hands on his chest as she looked up at him. Every emotion possible swam behind the deep chocolate of her eyes. The one most prominent, the one that made his heart skip a beat, was the love shining there.

Unable to stop himself, Edward leaned down to cover her mouth with his in a soft kiss. Bella moaned and opened willingly when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. God, how he loved her!

Reluctantly he slowed their kiss until it was no more than a series of chaste pecks, making Bella smile against his lips. Ultimately, that was his goal. She should smile, just like that, always.

"Can you tell me why you're crying?"

"I have a better idea," she whispered, stepping out of his embrace only to take his hand in hers and pull him through the doors onto the back deck.

With a deep sense of confusion, Edward followed as she led him to the chaise lounge. Bella turned to face him and he smiled.

"What are you—"

She placed a hand in the center of his chest, pushing until he fell into the seat. Though he continued to be confused as to what she was up to, his smile widened when Bella sat between his legs, snuggling into her favorite position against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her automatically. Without conscious thought, Edward dropped his nose to her hair and breathed in deeply.

A sigh of contentment slipped from his lips as comfort and familiarity washed over him. Sitting outside, either in early morning or late at night in that chair, just as they were at that moment was their thing. It suddenly occurred to him that weeks had passed since the last time they had done anything like that.

He frowned, thinking. As he did, he began to realize that since his epic fail regarding Heidi and the whole shit-storm surrounding Demetri's escape blew into their lives, the things that had been an integral part of their relationship had fallen to the way side. Light caresses in passing, meaningful looks, simply holding hands, or sitting together as they were at that moment. Little things that, in reality, weren't sexual at all. Those things had been missing from their lives recently.

They had been together almost constantly for the better part of close to two weeks, yet when the last time he held her for the simple joy of having her in his arms. Of course, he'd held her in an effort to offer apology for being such a complete ass the night of the charity ball. He'd given comfort and in support when she was upset since discovering the details of Demetri's escape. When had he spent any time with her as just what they were—a couple?

Bella had seen it, had feared their relationship was in danger. They had stopped putting their relationship first and allowed all the things happening in their life outside of that to come between them. He corrected his thoughts immediately; _he_ had stopped. For lack of a better explanation, he couldn't see the forest for the trees so to speak. So wrapped up in making sure Bella was safe, he lost sight of everything else. It wasn't simply about Bella's physical safety—though that was of great importance—he'd failed to ensure she felt secure within their relationship. She wasn't pulling away from him she just wasn't sure what was happening to them. Obviously, she wasn't comfortable enough or she was simply unable to put it into words.

That's what she was trying to show him.

"I think I understand what you're trying to tell me," he said, his voice rough with emotion.

Bella shifted her position so that her chin rested on his chest and she could look into his eyes. "I've been so afraid, Edward," she whispered. "I don't mean of Demetri. Don't get me wrong, I'm terrified of what he's going to do. But it's more than that … I feel as if I'm such a burden to everyone. I don't want to be that to you or anyone. And—"

"Bella," he interrupted, placing a finger over her lips. "How can you even think that? I can't even put into words how important you are to me. I love you so much. It could never be a burden to make sure that monster is caught and put away before he hurts you or anyone else."

Her lips trembled beneath his fingertips. She reached up to close her fingers around his and pulled them away from her mouth. "We haven't been … us."

He nodded, his chest tightening with emotion as she confirmed what he'd only just realized himself.

"We've had maybe three conversations in the last couple of weeks that didn't revolve around either us fighting or all this mess. We used to go for runs every morning. We haven't done that in weeks. You're living here, and I'm so happy about that but it hasn't changed anything. We're no more than roommates right now and I know that's not fair but … I've felt so alone, Edward, even though you've been right here the whole time."

"God, baby, I never want you to feel like that," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"That's just it, I know you didn't intend for any of this to happen," she said as her breath caught. "I've been so angry. I'm so damn mad, at everything and everyone. It's not fair that you have to deal with this. You shouldn't have to worry about this stuff. You left Chicago because you didn't want to do this kind of work any longer. Thanks to me, you've been dragged right back into the thick of it. You've had to work with your ex-brother-in-law again for God's sake. You can't stand the man. It's only a matter of time before you finally realize it's too much, that it's not worth the hassle. That I'm not—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," he said, his voice low and dark. Edward's eyes narrowed as his temper rose at the sheer insanity of what she was trying to say. "That is just about the most stupid thing I've ever heard. How could you even think such a thing?"

"It's not stupid!" Bella pushed away, sitting back on her heels between his bent knees. "It's not! It's true. Look at what it's doing to us so far. It's been little more than a few weeks and we're already drifting apart. I know you love me, but—"

"No, Bella," he said, his tone much softer. He reached out to frame her face between his palms and looked deeply into her eyes. "You listen to me. There is no 'but'. I will _never _feel that way. It is not possible for me ever to think that something related to you isn't worth any amount of trouble or dealing with people I can't stand or whatever the hell it is I need to do to keep you safe and with me."

Edward slid his hands to curl around her shoulders and he lay back. She followed willingly until she was lying fully on top of him.

"I've neglected you—neglected us," he said softly. "I forgot to remind you through all of this just how much I love you. How much I need you to be a part of my life. I want you with me every second, and every minute of every day for the rest of my natural life. That's not going to change, ever."

Bella's elbows rested on either side of his head. She reached up to brush the hair away from his forehead, and leaned forward to kiss him there.

"I want that, too," she said, matching his quiet tone. "I'm sorry. I just … I never wanted to live like this again, always looking over my shoulder—feeling as though I have no control over anything in my life. I never wanted Demetri to have that kind of control over me again. I hate all of this. I hate him for what he's doing to me, to you, to us. I can't get him out of my head. Damn it, he's not even here and he's ruining my life all over again."

Edward brushed the back of his curled fingers over her cheek. He slid his hand to curve around the back of her head, his thumb making lazy circles along the underside of her jaw.

"We're not going to let him do that—not anymore. From here on out, all you need to think about is that when this is all over and that bastard is rotting in a prison somewhere, you and me," he said, raising an eyebrow, "we're going to be together. Always. Forever. End of story."

Bella's smile was brilliant as he pulled her mouth to his.

"Forever, huh?" she whispered against his lips.

"Forever."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed ... **

**Okay, as I said I needed to address a question/concern brought up through a "guest" review. This "guest" expressed a concern as to Bella in fics where she has a stalker not having some form of self-defense training. It was suggested that this might alleviate her "helpness" in the situation. So, here's my thoughts on that. SLY Bella has had self-defense training. She knows how to take care of herself physically. Possibly that hasn't been clear in previous chapters, and if that's the case, I apologize. But in my mind Bella has always known how to protect herself, in addition to this, she has Remi. **

**With that being said, any perceived helplessness Bella is feeling at this point is due to the fact that she knows Demetri better than anyone, she understands how relentless he will be in his pursuit of her. It is not that she is _truly_ helpless in defending herself but a frustration with the situation on the whole. Her life was just beginning to become what she had always wanted, and now ... he's back. Regardless of her ability to physically protect herself, or Remi's presence or that of her father and Edward, she is frustrated and fearful of what Demetri is capable of. Let's not forget this man also abused her for a period of time prior to his attacking her, after she had left him. She has reason to feel frustrated and helpless in many respects because there is only so much she can actually do. **

**I hope that has cleared up any questions. It may have brought up others. I respectfully request if you're going to ask a question of this magnitude please create an account and sign in so I have the opportunity to address it without taking up this space within the chapters. Thanks! **

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	37. Chapter 36 Weekend away

**Hello lovelies! Here we are again and I believe I've actually uploaded the correct file this time *sheepish grin*. That's what happens when you're trying to do things too quickly. Thank you to those who caught the slip-up so quickly and alerted me so I could fix the problem. I very much appreciate it!**

**To my beta, Jessica1971, all my thanks for your support always. Love ya, hon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, that honor still belongs to SM. I thank her for allowing me to play with her characters. No copyright infringement is intended with this work of fiction. **

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

Someone Like You

"Yep," Charlie said. "No, honey, she's all right. Still a little shook up, but she's tough. What?" He paused, listening, and then groaned, dropping his chin to his chest. "Yes, I've been nice."

Bella smiled as she listened to her father's conversation and crossed the room to where he stood. His back was to her, so he didn't realize she was near. Remi entered the room and sat at her feet, staring intently at Charlie.

"Aw, hell, Sue, they're living together, for God's sake," he said, running a hand through his hair. Bella bit her bottom lip to hold back the laughter. She knew her dad was having a hard time accepting the living arrangements. In truth, she would have been concerned if he hadn't put up a fight over it.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm required to dislike the guy, on general principle. It's in the rulebook for dating my daughter. It's—what? Well … yeah, he did, but still …"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. By '_he', _she could only assume Charlie meant Edward. What did Edward do?

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said, turning just as Bella stepped up beside him.

Charlie smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "Mmhm ..." he said, continuing his conversation with Sue. "Yeah, Bella just walked in actually."

"Hi, Sue," Bella said, leaning into her father's side and squeezing his middle.

"She says hi. What?" Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm supposed to make sure you and Edward are still coming for your birthday. Sue's anxious to meet that boyfriend of yours."

She laughed at the disgruntled tone in his voice and the frown on his face. "Tell her yes," she said, releasing her dad and turning to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "We're still coming."

Bella leaned a hip into the counter and smiled around the mouth of the water bottle as she took a long draw.

"You heard that?" he asked into the phone. "Yep, I already took care of that. No worries. Mmhmm, I'll be heading back on Saturday. Huh?" Charlie's face flushed and he smiled. "Yeah, I miss you too, sweetheart."

Bella smiled. As gruff and stoic as her dad was at most times, he had a real soft spot for his wife. Although every kid wants their parents together, and she had for a long time, at this point in her life, it was hard for her to imagine Charlie and Renee married to anyone other than Sue and Phil.

"Wait—what?" Another pause while Charlie listened. His brow dropped into a scowl. "What the hell …?"

Bella's eyes went wide as her father's expression darkened even further. She could only imagine that Sue was relaying something about Seth. Judging by Charlie's reaction, it wasn't good.

"But it's only the first week of school! How—mmhm, well, you tell him that we'll be having a little talk, man to man, when I get home." Charlie shook his head, listening, but there was a sudden, reluctant smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Finally, he laughed. "I've heard that before. But Billy and I didn't—What?" Charlie rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I know, honey, but still … Okay, well, maybe between remembering that and the plane ride back I'll have time to reconsider wringing his neck before I get there. Mmhm, love you, too. I'll talk to you later."

Charlie ended the call and sighed, tossing the cell on the counter and crossing his arms over his chest. "I swear I thought raising a girl was the most difficult thing I'd ever do."

"Hey!" Bella laughed and backhanded his shoulder.

He chuckled and held out a closed fist to Remi who stepped forward and bumped it with his nose.

"So," she drew out the word, raising an eyebrow in question. "What did my baby brother do now?"

Charlie groaned and ran a hand through his thick, salt and pepper hair. "That boy …" He laughed despite his obvious aggravation, scratching Remi's ears absently with his free hand. "It seems Seth and a couple of his lame-brained friends thought it would be a good idea to start their senior pranks a little early."

"Uh-oh," Bella said, fighting a smile. She could only imagine what Seth and his buddies had done. Forks was a small town after all, there was only so much to do without falling into at least a marginal amount of trouble. When you were the local police chief's son? It was impossible to fly under the radar.

Her father shook his head, continuing, "Seems they had the bright idea to drive a VW Bug into the school and park it in the middle of the cafeteria."

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" Bella guffawed, one arm across her middle.

"As a heart attack," he said, grinning. "How in the hell they got it in there is a mystery."

"That's priceless!"

"Yeah, well Alvin Greene didn't find the humor in it," Charlie said grimly.

"Mr. Greene's still the principal there?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he's getting ready to retire at the end of this year," he said. "Anyway, according to Sue, he went off the deep end a little bit when he got the call at four am when the custodians arrived and found the car."

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh, no! How'd they find out that it was Seth and his friends?"

"Remember what I said about lame-brained?" Charlie grunted, shaking his head. "One of the boys started bragging about what they'd done on Facebook and it spread like wildfire from there."

"Mr. Greene isn't going to kick Seth off the baseball team, is he?"

"No, thank God. It hasn't gone that far—yet. I'll have to go in and talk to him when I get back."

Bella walked into the pantry and grabbed a scoopful of kibble for Remi. She couldn't stop smiling. Although it was a serious matter if Seth lost his spot on the team, the prank in and of itself was hilarious. _Boys,_ she thought.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Remi for the night?" she asked, pouring the kibble into the stainless steel bowl.

Remi was instantly on his feet and crossing the room. The sound of his crunching filled the air. Charlie took a deep breath and straightened, pushing away from the counter. He crossed the room to Bella, placing both hands on her upper arms. He leaned forward to brush a kiss across her forehead.

"I don't mind at all, baby girl," he said. "I might not agree with everything that you two have decided to do, but I can admit when I'm wrong. That boy loves you."

Bella smiled, a warm rush spread from the center of her chest and out through her extremities.

"I can see it," Charlie continued. "And I can also see what all this is doing to you … and to him."

The prick of tears burned behind her eyes and she blinked, fighting the urge to let them fall. She slid her arms around her father's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You two go and have a good time. Don't worry about what's going on here. It'll all work out."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"So, um—" Charlie cleared his throat and released her, taking a small step back. Although he tried to hide it from her, Bella saw him swipe at the corner of his eye, "—where's that boy of yours."

Bella chuckled. "Daddy, you do realize that Edward is thirty years old, right? He's hardly a boy."

Charlie grunted. She shook her head and answered the question. "He's on the phone with his lawyer in Chicago. From the sounds of it, he's going to have to go out there sooner than he thought."

"Hmm, yeah, he mentioned something about a trial," Charlie said.

"Yeah," Bella said, sighing. "His ex-wife—Stefan's sister—her legal team is appealing her conviction. They've submitted new evidence supposedly." Bella rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"That's not so unusual," Charlie said, studying her intently. "There's more to it, isn't there? Is Edward indicated in some way?"

"No," Bella said immediately. "No, it's nothing like that. They cleared Edward of any involvement during the original investigation. You knew that. It's just that because of his … connection with Heidi and with the case, in general, it looks like he's going to be required to testify again. He was hoping that they would use his original testimony or that he could tape a deposition and let that stand for him, but…" She shrugged.

"When does he have to go?"

"I'm not sure," she said quietly. An icy chill slid down her spine, pebbling her skin at the thought of Edward leaving. She shook herself in an attempt to rid the unpleasant feeling and took a deep breath. "I guess that's what he's discussing with the lawyer now—when he needs to be out there."

Charlie nodded and reached for her again, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Bella enjoyed the comfort she found in her father's arms; she needed it in that moment. They stood that way for a few moments before she sighed, squeezing him tightly, then let go and stepped back.

"All right," she said. "Let me show you where Remi's stuff is."

~O~

The sun was just beginning its downward slide as they rolled into the crowded streets of Pueblo. Although not a long trip, the quiet hours on the back of Edward's bike had served as an oasis in the eye of their storm. Bella sat with her arms around his middle, chin resting on his shoulders. Slowly, by inches, she felt her mind settling, growing peaceful and calm. It was a feeling she had not had in more than a week.

She knew that it wouldn't last, but for now, for the time while they were away, she could forget. She could let go and just be. Just be with Edward and not think or discuss or strategize about anything outside of where they were staying for the night or where they would have dinner. Nothing other than the two of them mattered. That was exactly what she needed.

As they moved onto the main drag through town, Bella smiled. An enormous yellow banner stretched the breadth of the wide street. In huge red letters the words: _Colorado State Fair_.

"The fair's in town?" she asked, her smile widening.

Edward gave her a sidelong glance, her favorite smirk breaking out, and he nodded.

"Oh my God, I haven't been to the fair in forever! This is awesome." She tightened her arms with a girlish squeal and kissed his cheek.

His chuckle rumbled inside his chest, the vibration moved through Bella and caused her to laugh.

"Did you know it was here?" she asked.

Edward turned to look at her when a traffic signal caught them. "I might have done a little searching after we talked this morning. I wasn't sure if this would be something you would like, but …" He shrugged one shoulder, his smirk becoming a grin. The corner of his eye crinkling behind the aviator glasses he wore.

"Are you kidding?" she asked. "I love it!"

"I'm glad," he said, surprising her with a quick kiss just as the signal turned.

Threading their way through the crush of cars, motorbikes and people, Edward gracefully maneuvered the bike into the entrance of their hotel. He slid the bullet helmet from his head and shot a sheepish grin over his shoulder.

"What?" she asked, returning his smile as she removed her own helmet and shook out her hair.

"I …" He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck in an uncomfortable gesture. "This place isn't fancy—it's nice. It's the best I could find on short notice, and with the fair—"

"Seriously?" she asked, cutting him off. Her smile softened when she saw that he very much was serious. She reached up to cup his cheek and kissed him.

"Edward," she said her voice little more than a whisper, "you know things like that mean absolutely nothing to me. The only thing that is important to me is that we're here, together."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his in a slow, gentle kiss. Suddenly he twisted, wrapping his arms around her and lifted. A giggle bubbled in her throat as Edward settled her in front of him, straddling his lap. The feel of his strong thighs, flexing, and relaxing as he kept the bike balanced, sent a bolt of lust down her spine to coil low in her belly. Edward took a deep breath, as he seemed to have a similar reaction to their positions. His fingers tightened at her waist.

Her hands slid along the contours of his chest, over the muscled slope of shoulder, and settled along the curve of his neck. She kissed the dimple in his chin. Bella pushed the sunglasses up onto his head and smiled into the deep green of his eyes. Her fingers trailed back to play lightly in the longer hair at his nape.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he said in a rough whisper.

"I know how much I love you," she said. "I know that I appreciate you suggesting this trip. I know your first priority is always me—even when I get upset at your over-protective ways."

Edward laughed. Bella framed his face with her hands and leaned her forehead against his. His hands slid gently up her back and down to circle her waist.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said. "Let's get checked in and then find something to eat."

Bella kissed him quickly and then let him lift her off his lap. "Yes, please. I'm starving!"

~O~

The night sky was dotted with millions of twinkling lights, but was, unfortunately, overpowered by the flashing lights on either side of the carnival midway. Hawkers called out, enticing people to the wonders they offered. Teams of carnival goers milled around them, slowing to a stop at intervals to browse the displays at each of the booths. They had spent the last several hours at the fairgrounds, going on rides, playing the ridiculously addictive games themselves, and listening to incredible music.

It took great effort for Bella to keep a straight face, glancing up at Edward as they walked hand and hand down the midway. They visited the petting zoo; spent the entire time laughing at the squealing children as they ran from the goats and sheep, their harassed parents in hot pursuit. The animal husbandry barn was not something Bella thought would be entertaining in the least. Oh, how wrong she had been.

"Edward, I had no idea you were so squeamish about such things," Bella said, losing the battle with laughter. "Oh God … that was …"

Edward groaned, shaking his head. A pallid green continued to hang around the edges of his features. He gave her a sidelong glance. "Do not—I repeat do not—ever tell anyone about what happened inside that barn, especially Emmett."

The twitching of his lips completely ruined the fierceness of the scowl on his face.

"I thought your family owned a farm or something back in Illinois," she said through another fit of suppressed giggles.

Edward grunted. "My extended family does, yes, and Emmett grew up on one in Tennessee until his father was killed. I, however, grew up in Chicago. I may love the great outdoors in Denver. Hell, I make a living because of it, but I'm a city boy at heart. Besides, I only visited the farm on holidays and for funerals. I never had—nor wanted—the opportunity to attend the care of farm animals. That's … ugh. I've never been so disgusted."

"I just don't understand, Edward. I mean if you're grossed out this much by the birthing process, well …"

Edward shuddered. Unable to control her laughter, Bella slid her arm though his and leaned into him and continued. "I just don't know that I can continue this relationship. Because you know, I plan to have a whole house full of kids someday, and I'm just not sure that you're …" Her voice died away when Edward stopped in his tracks, blinking. Surprise and something else she couldn't name flashed across his face. He pulled her into his arms suddenly. She went willingly, sliding her arms around his waist and holding him close. A shudder rolled through him, causing Bella to frown. "Edward?"

He pulled back, but kept her close, ghosting the backs of his fingers along the curve of her cheek. "Nothing would complete my life more than having children with you, except to call you my wife."

He took a small step back. A breath caught in her throat as he bent on one knee. Her eyes widened when he took her left hand in his.

"Oh God …" Bella's free hand shot to cover her mouth.

Looking up into her eyes, he smiled. "It's been a long, winding road that we've traveled. Fortunately, we traveled the same one from opposite ends and it led us to each other. I didn't realize at the time that making the move from Chicago to Denver would bring me everything I had ever dreamed of wanting but thought it was too late for me to find. Despite the fact that when we met, that dog of yours tried to kill me—"

Bella laughed through the tears clogging her throat. With a shaky hand, she swiped at those spilling from her eyes.

"—but from the minute I opened my eyes, laying there on the ground, I knew. Never had I seen anyone more beautiful, more perfect for me. In that moment, I met my future."

Edward tightened his hold on her hand as he shifted, reaching into the front pocket of his jeans. Bella gasped when he removed a large princess cut emerald, surrounded by diamonds. Holding it at the tip of her finger, he smiled and looked into her eyes. The light shined on the moisture in his and she returned his smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said, his voice thick and rough, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A sob ripped from her throat. The tears coursed down her face. Frozen in surprise and overwhelming joy, she could do no more than stare at him.

"Answer him, girl, before that boy bursts." An unknown male voice rang out from the crowd around them. Edward laughed, a nervous edge to the sound, uncertainty clear in his eyes. The ring still poised at the first knuckle of her finger shook with the trembling of both their hands.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding.

"Yeah?" he asked, caution and hope mixed in equal measures in that one word.

"Yes! Of course," she said. "Yes. A hundred, thousand times yes."

Edward slid the ring on before bringing her hand to his lips. A moment later, he was on his feet with a sobbing, giggling Bella in his arms. He swung her round then slanted his mouth over hers, her tears salty on his tongue as they kissed. His hands buried in her hair, tilting her head so that the kiss deepened.

Bella broke their kiss, holding his face in her hands. Their heads rested against one another. "I love you."

"I love you, too, so much," he said, his voice rough with emotion.

Bella smiled as the sounds around them invaded her bubble once again. The people surrounding them smiled and clapped; some were cheering as they looked on. A few passersby stared in confusion before laughing and joining the congratulations as they realized what had caused all the commotion.

"Oh God," she said, burying her heated face in Edward's chest.

He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, chuckling. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she said, her words muffled by the fabric of his t-shirt.

"For saying you'll be my wife—for loving me."

Bella tightened her hold around his waist, too overcome with emotion to speak.

"Come on, baby," he said, keeping an arm around her shoulders and leading her away from the crowd. "I bought a bottle of champagne earlier and had it sent to the room. We can have a glass and celebrate."

"Pretty sure I'd say yes, huh?" Bella raised an eyebrow but couldn't stop smiling.

He chuckled, drawing her close to kiss her temple. "Not even a little. I figured if you said no, I could use it to drown my sorrows."

Bella laughed and wrapped both her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly as they walked toward the exit of the fair grounds.

~O~

The last few weeks had been unbelievably difficult. As much as he wanted to protect Bella from the ugly truth, things were most likely going to become a lot worse before they got better.

For now, he would simply focus on the joy of his newly engaged status.

The pop of a cork sounded throughout the room. Edward poured the sparkling liquid into two fluted glasses. Once both glasses were full, he replaced the bottle in the ice bucket. He smiled at the sound of the bathroom door opening and then turned. His eyes widened and he froze, gaping at the vision when Bella stepped into the room. Light from the bathroom spilled out and lit her from behind, shining through the thin material and outlining her incredible figure.

"Sweet baby Jesus," he murmured under his breath.

Her hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders. Edward's hands tightened around the stem of the flutes and he shifted from one foot to the other. The loose black silk sleep pants didn't seem quite as comfortable as they had a few moments ago.

This woman was heaven sent. No one but the Creator could have sculpted a more perfect female. And to think, she was his fiancée. God the sound of that word, even inside his own head, sent a thrill of excitement down his spine. She had actually said yes.

Bella smoothed a hand over the silky fabric. "I found this a few days ago. I bought it thinking we might celebrate moving in together once my dad went home." She shrugged, a smile curling the corner of her mouth as she crossed to where he stood rooted in place. "This—" she held her left hand up and wiggled her fingers, "—seems a much more fitting occasion for celebration, don't you think?"

"I'm glad you think so," he said. His eyes roamed her body, taking in the gentle, seductive sway of her hips. A slice of bared thigh peeked from the slit at the side of the white gown with each step she took toward him. His breath shortened and he swallowed audibly when Bella took one glass from his hands.

"To us," she whispered, touching the glass to his before raising it to her lips.

Edward raised his glass and drained it in one go. Bella chuckled.

"You okay?"

"Absolutely," he said with a nod, but totally unconvinced that he was anything of the sort. He reached for the bottle, refilling his glass and topping off Bella's before placing it back in the bucket. Taking a deep breath, he faced her once more and held up his glass with a ridiculously wide grin. Because Bella wore the same expression, he didn't feel quite as stupid for feeling so incredibly happy. She held her glass up, matching him.

"To the beginning of the rest of our lives," he said. "May it be a very long and happy one."

"Cheers," Bella said, touching her glass to his once more.

Edward reached out to slide the tip of his index finger gently along her collarbone, over her shoulder and down. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he drew her to him. Bella rested her head on his chest, curling the hand holding her glass between them. Still holding his glass, Edward slipped his free arm around her waist and began to lead her in a slow dance around the room.

It was small, but there was plenty of space for he didn't plan to allow more than a hair's breadth between them for the rest of the night.

"You are so beautiful," he said, bending to bring his mouth to hers in a kiss as slow and sensual as their dancing.

Her hand flexed, pressing into the muscle of his chest before moving up to thread into the hair at the back of his head. He pulled her bottom lip between his, suckling it softly, releasing it to slide his tongue inside her mouth, caressing. Savoring the feel of her body against him, tasting her surrender. The recognition of that yielding, opening to the call of his own desire, drove him nearly mad with want. In response, his arm tightened around her waist, his hand moving down to cup her firm, round bottom.

Bella moaned and moved against him, causing his erection to press into her soft belly. She broke the kiss. Her breathing ragged, her chest rising and falling rapidly, the pert tips of her breasts brushing his chest with each breath.

"Make love to me, Edward," she said in a rough whisper.

Needing no more encouragement, Edward released his hold on her waist and reached for her glass. He set each on a dresser along the wall, then turned back to face Bella and swept her into his arms.

Placing a knee on the bed, he laid her gently on the bed and then stretched out at her side. Edward slipped the tips of his fingers inside the slit of her gown. He smiled at the sound of Bella's sharp intake of breath.

Moving his hand along the length of her thigh, he sucked in a breath of his own when his fingers grazed the crease of her legs and discovered no barrier. He froze and jerked his head round to look down at Bella.

"Something wrong, Edward?"

Bella chuckled low in her throat when he could only shake his head. Swallowing audibly with this new revelation, he made a detour from his original plan of attack.

"Damn …" He gritted his teeth at what he found. "You're so ready for me, aren't you, baby?"

A satisfied smile spread at reducing her to the ability to do no more than nod now. He slid a single finger inside. His smile grew when she gasped. "This is just for me, isn't it, Isabella? You only get wet for me."

Bella groaned, nodding.

He clicked his tongue. "Answer me, Isabella." His voice dropped into a deep growl. "I'm the only one who does this to you."

Moaning, she moved her legs to allow him greater access. Her hands gripped the sheet, her head thrown back into the pillow, a mewling slid from her throat. His mouth found her exposed throat, the pulse jumping under his lips.

"No! Please," she said and grasped his hand when he made to remove it from between her legs. "Please don't stop."

"Tell me, baby," he murmured. "Tell me that I'm the only one that makes you feel this good, that makes you wet like this."

"Yes," she said in a broken whisper. "Oh, yes, always for you—only you."

"Good girl," he murmured, working his finger over her flesh, circling, teasing. "I'm going to make you come, Isabella. Is that what you want?"

"Please," she said, gasping.

"Do you, Isabella?" he asked.

He moved his fingers to circle her opening, slipping the tip of a single finger inside and then down to press the sensitive skin a bit lower. When he pushed inside once again he added a second finger, curling them both to find that perfect spot. In no time, Bella cried out and her body bucked against him as her release barreled toward the end.

He removed his hand suddenly and she whimpered, falling back from the precipice of climax. Edward shifted until he lay between her thighs while at the same time, he pushed her gown up to her waist, exposing her lower half to his feasting eyes.

A loud groan rolled in his chest at the sight that met his gaze. His hands encircled her waist, holding her still while he lowered his mouth to her soft flesh.

She writhed and begged for more. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair, working with her hips in time with his caresses. Slipping two fingers inside once again, he focused his attention on the swollen nub until she called out his name, her release finally taking her over the edge.

Before she had time to calm from the orgasm ripping through her body, Edward stripped his pants off and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" he asked, knowing she was unable to truly respond but also well aware of the answer.

He thrust his hips in a slow slide home. Every intention had been to take things slow, to savor the feelings of making love with his fiancée, with the woman who would one day soon be his wife. When Edward found himself surrounded by that tight, wet heat, he fought the urge to pull back and slam back into his woman over and over again. He would have been successful in that endeavor were it not for the fact he was in bed with an absolute vixen.

All his good intentions went right out the window when Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, her tiny heels digging into his backside. Her hands slid along the taut muscles of his back and her fingers curled over his shoulders.

"Don't be gentle, Edward," she whispered into his ear. "I need you, hard and fast."

A low, heavy groan ripped through him and he was a goner. There was no hope for slow and easy after a request like that.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed ...**

**So, they're engaged. =) Next up heading home and a little surprise. **

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	38. Chapter 38 The Morning After

**Hello again lovelies! Long time no see huh? I will simply apologize and hope there are a few of you out there who still want to read this story. Please check out the bottom A/N for a short note. **

**To my lovely beta, Jessica1971, thank you for all your hard work. Love you dear one. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...despite how long it's been since my last posting that fact remains an undeniable truth. **

* * *

A smile spread over Bella's face as he slid a hand around her waist, nosing the hair out of the away, kissing her neck. The morning sun filtered through the sheer curtains covering the window. Soft rays filled the room with a warm golden light.

Bella released a heavy sigh, snuggling deeper into the covers and his embrace, but didn't wake. Edward tightened his hold and raised his head just enough to check the clock on the bedside table. They would need to be up and out of the room shortly but there was still enough time to wake his fiancée properly.

"Wake up, beautiful," he murmured, placing a kiss to the sensitive area just below her ear.

Bella hummed, arching her back and stretching like a cat. He groaned at the feel of her round bottom fitting tightly against him.

"God, Bella, you have the most amazing ass." He ran a hand down to grasp one toned cheek in his hand. She arched, pushing her hips into his hand.

"You say the sweetest things," she said in a sleepy voice but wiggled her bottom. Edward nipped at the lobe of her ear, chuckling.

"That's me," he murmured, trailing kisses down her neck and pressing his teeth into the muscle of her shoulder. "Silver tongued devil to the very core."

"You're so full of yourself," she said, laughing, which quickly became a gasp when his hand slipped between her legs. The tip of a finger sliding inside as the others massaged the sensitive area around her opening. "Oh God …"

"Mm … no, baby, not God, just me," he crooned against her skin, kissing along her upper back. "I can promise to make you see God if you give me a few minutes."

He slid a hand around, down the inside of her thigh, lifting and draping her leg over his hip. Bella shivered when he nipped the bone at the nape of her neck. With the other hand, he continued to caress her from behind. Moving slowly, teasing her with tiny thrusts of his finger until she whimpered, swiveling her hips and arching her back, trying to get more from his hand. He slid the other hand up over her thigh, tightening ever so slightly as his own hips moved of their own accord in rhythm with his hand. Tortuously slow, moving by bare inches, he made his way up her torso to cup one breast.

He moaned deep at the sensation of the tip hardening against his palm. A sharp intake of breath caused him to smile as he rolled her nipple between forefinger and thumb, pulling slightly.

He made the trip back down her body, ghosting over her toned abdomen until the tips of his fingers grazed her cleft. Bella bucked against him, unsure where she would find what she wanted. All the while, he continued to work her into frenzy with the tiny strokes of his fingers from behind. She growled in frustration when he moved the one hand back to the outside of her arm, pushing gently.

"Put your hands above your head, baby," he said in a deep, sensual whisper.

When she complied, Edward wrapped his hand around her wrists, holding them in place. Removing his hand from between her legs, he grasped her hip, and gently rolled, moving with her until she lay beneath him on her stomach. A loud groan rumbled in his chest when he settled between her open thighs.

She squirmed, whimpering beneath him. He moved, thrusting his hips, just enough to slide along the wet heat of her, but not inside.

"Please, Edward. I need you," she begged.

"Oh, you have me, baby," he said, pushing the hair away from her neck so he could kiss her there. "Don't you know?" He scraped his teeth roughly across her shoulder and then soothed it with an open-mouthed kiss, causing Bella to moan.

"You own me, Bella. You're everything to me. Don't you know that?" He slid a hand between them, positioning himself at her entrance. Gently running the tips of his fingers over the curve of her bottom, settling them along her hip once again, Edward thrust forward slightly, allowing just the tip to slip in. He tightened his grip on Bella's hip, holding her still when she tried to push back against him.

"Please …"

"Do you, baby—do you know what you mean to me? How much I love you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I know, baby," she said in a breathy voice. "I know because it's the same for me. I love you so much, Edward. Please, I can't—don't make me wait any longer."

She cried out when he shifted his hips, sliding slowly inside. Edward caught his lower lip between his teeth, growling as he buried himself as deep as possible. Her firm bottom pressed against his groin, he kneaded the taut muscle of one cheek as he stilled, needing a minute to find a small amount of control.

Moving to brace himself on one elbow at Bella's side, he began with a long, slow slide, followed by a deliberate thrust. His hold tightened around her wrists, keeping them in place as he moved out and finding that special spot inside Bella with every slide back in. He drove her higher, right up to the precipice of release, before pulling her back, only to send her right back to the edge once again.

Continuing that slow, thrusting rhythm, he felt Bella's body begin to tighten and flutter around him. Her hips arched back as much as possible with his weight pressing down on her. He squeezed his eyes closed, his body taut with the effort of holding off his own release burning in his lower abdomen, tightening his balls.

Knowing that he didn't have long before he lost his control, and feeling the building of Bella's orgasm, Edward released his grip on her wrists. He ran his now free hand down the center of her back. Her skin flushed with arousal, slick with sweat. His eyes followed the trail his hand made as it slid round to grip her hip, holding her more tightly to him. Edward continued to move with the same long, slow strokes.

"Touch yourself, baby," he said his voice little more than a growl.

Bella didn't hesitate, slipping a tiny hand to where their bodies joined. He groaned when the tips of her fingers brushed over his erection as he slid from inside her.

"Edward… I'm … Ah …" Her body constricted, tightening like a fist around him. The sensations kicked his own pleasure into overdrive and he quickly followed her over the cliff into the abyss.

"God … damn," he said, panting as he collapsed on top of her.

"I second that," Bella said, her voice muffled in the pillows.

He smiled but could do nothing more than nod his head on the bed at her side. His body was completely limp in a satiated stupor.

"Um, Edward?"

He grunted in response, his eyes closed and very close to sleep.

"Not that I don't love what we just did," she whispered, "because it was amazing, and don't think I'm not enjoying the fact that you're still inside me. But, um … you're kind of squishing me."

His lids snapped open to find her dark eyes, shining inches from his own. Instantly he rolled onto his side, pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to smother you like that."

"It's okay. I wouldn't have said anything except I couldn't breathe."

Bella snuggled into his embrace, laying a hand on his chest just over his heart. A soft smile played at the corners of her mouth and Edward couldn't help but smile in response.

He kissed her forehead and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

Bella sighed and looked into his eyes then. "I was just admiring my ring and thinking about how happy I am. How happy you make me."

Edward brought his mouth to hers, kissing her because he had no words to express how that made him feel. He broke the kiss a few moments later to stare at the amazing woman in his arms.

"We're getting married," she said.

"Yes, we are," he said, matching her soft tone of awe.

He rolled onto his back, folding one arm behind his head and pulling her into his side. Bella rested her head on his chest and held up her left hand, admiring the ring.

"You like it." Although not a question, the note of uncertainty was evident even to him.

Bella shifted, rolling until she lay half on top of him, her chin in the middle of his chest. "Are you kidding? I love it." An incredulous expression colored her features. "Edward, seriously, it is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. In all honesty, I don't think it would be possible for you to have picked anything I wouldn't have liked."

He smiled and released a sigh, running a hand through her tumbled hair. "I'm glad."

"Were you really worried I wouldn't like it?"

He hesitated, unsure how to respond. Unwilling to admit that, yes, he had been concerned. Although Bella seemed overjoyed with his choice in engagement jewelry, a tiny part of him wasn't sure. The only other time he had given a woman a ring he had not received such a joyous reaction. Heidi had been happy when he'd asked her to marry him, had accepted the ring, and seemed satisfied with his choice. It was only later he overheard her talking to one of her friends about how disappointed she was with the ring itself. A pang of guilt swirled in his abdomen. He felt horrible for comparing any detail of his relationship with Bella to what he shared with his ex-wife. There was not one thing about Heidi or that farce of a marriage that resembled what he felt or shared with the woman in his arms. The feelings were simply nothing more than his own scars from Heidi and his subsequent insecurities raising their ugly head. Although he recognized what it was, he couldn't stop feeling them all the same.

"You were, weren't you?" Bella asked, interrupting his psychological analysis of himself.

He shrugged. "I don't know—maybe—a little."

Bella pushed up on one elbow and moved until she lay fully on top of him. She brushed the tousled hair away from his forehead and ran her fingers over his scalp. Bending to kiss him between his furrowed brows, she quietly asked, "Why?"

Edward ran both hands up and down Bella's naked back, his fingers trailing along the groove of her spine. He smiled when she shivered. "It was a long time ago and another life."

Bella nodded, recognition of what he meant lighting her eyes. "I'm sorry. You deserved better, but you know what?"

"What?"

She giggled, holding up her left hand and wiggling her fingers. "It's my job now to show you just how a wife should treat her husband, for the rest of our lives."

That made him smile. "Oh, I really like the sound of that."

Their eyes met and he had the sudden realization that they were not making it out of that room on time. She lowered her mouth to his and all thoughts outside of the amazing woman in his arms—his love, his fiancée, his saving grace—fled on a wave of pure pleasure.

~O~

As he'd known they would be, they checked out of the hotel two hours later than allowed. He'd had to pay for an extra night's stay that they would not use. In Edward's mind, it was totally worth the expense to have some extra time with his soon to be wife. They had used that allowance to their great advantage.

Unfortunately, late in the day as it was, they had no choice but to skip breakfast and decided to grab lunch before leaving town. They found a quaint little diner on the outskirts of the city limits called _Willy's Place_. A hole in the wall at first glance, but if the number of cars in the parking lot was any indication, the food was good.

The mouthwatering scents wafting from the open door as Edward held it for Bella to precede him inside confirmed their initial evaluation of the food quality. The thick, rich smell of fresh brewed coffee mixed with the frying of a multitude of meats that were sure to cause the cholesterol and blood pressure of even the most healthy of patrons to skyrocket.

"Come on in," a heavy-set, petite woman called from behind the counter. Her short, white hair was styled in a way many women of a certain age seemed to wear; curled to the nth degree, then teased and combed into what resembled a nineteen-forty's football helmet.

Her smile was bright as she waved to the room at large. "Just have a seat wherever you can find one, I'll be with you in a minute."

She turned then, calling to a large man bent over an expansive grill in plain sight from the pass-through window. Obviously, the cook—Willy it seemed as that was the name the woman was yelling—was meticulous as even a glimpse of the kitchen revealed gleaming stainless steel everywhere.

Edward led Bella to an open booth near the back of the room and slid in the seat opposite her. She grabbed two menus and handed one to him before perusing the selections.

"Oh!" She looked up wide eyed, the excitement obvious in her smile. "They serve breakfast all day."

Edward chuckled. "Good thing. I wasn't looking forward to the day ahead when you haven't had the opportunity to gorge on breakfast foods."

"Shut up," she said, smacking his hand with her menu and laughing. "I like breakfast. I can't help it, there's just something about a huge stack of pancakes with butter and syrup dripping everywhere. And eggs, with cheese—" She groaned, closing her eyes, "—they're so good."

"Bella," Edward said in a choked whisper. "You cannot do that to me in public."

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence. She knew exactly what he meant. Her voice dropped into a low whisper. "Talk about eggs? Or was it the pancakes with the hot—" she leaned forward, folding her arms under her breasts, pushing them higher in the V-neck of her white t-shirt. Edward's eyes immediately shot to the view of her cleavage, "—dripping butter with the sticky, sweet syrup that I'll have to lick—" He glanced up just in time to see her run the tip of her tongue along her lower lip, "—off."

Edward scowled, taking a deep breath and shaking his head, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "You are so going to pay for that when I get you home."

"Promises, promises," Bella said, laughing as the woman who'd greeted them approached their table.

"My name's Ruth," she said. Her lined face was alight with a smile. "You two aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, ma'am," Edward replied.

"How'd you know that?" Bella asked at the same time.

Ruth chuckled. "Well, for one thing, I saw you ride in on the bike out there. We get a lot of folks passing through, especially this time of year. For another, Willy and me, we've owned this place for nearly forty years—I know the locals." She winked. "Come in town for the fair, I suspect."

"Yes, ma'am," Edward said with a nod. Regardless of her harmless appearance, and the unlikeliness of anyone following them, the fact was they had no idea at that moment where Demetri might be. As much as he was enjoying the time with Bella without the pressures of the investigation looming like a giant pink elephant in the room, under the circumstances he wasn't willing to give more information than necessary.

Ruth's smile never faltered although he saw the realization that he wasn't going to elaborate dawn in her pale blue eyes. She pulled a pad from the apron draped around her ample waist and got down to business. "What can I get you two?"

Bella shot a look of confusion in his direction, before placing her order, smiling apologetically at Ruth as she did so. Ordering a double stack of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, a side of bacon, orange juice, and coffee. For such a small woman, Bella could put away an insane amount of food. He couldn't help but chuckle, which earned him a narrow eyed glare and a kick in the shin under the table. Ruth blinked when he jumped, grunting in pain, but the smile stayed on her face.

"I'll just have what she's having," he mumbled. "Thank you."

Edward reached down to rub the throbbing area along his shin. Damn, if he didn't know better, he would swear the woman had fractured his tibia. Bella thanked Ruth as well and watched her walk away. When the woman was out of earshot Bella turned on him.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked, her voice a sharp whisper as she leaned over the table toward him. "She was just being nice for Christ's sake. You were so rude."

He took a deep breath and straightened. The last thing he wanted to do was remind Bella about their situation, but there was really no way around it. Reaching out, he covered her hand with his own and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was being rude," he began. "That wasn't my intention, but … we don't know where Demetri is—" he winced when Bella gasped "—and I won't take the chance that he could be having us followed, if he's not doing so himself."

All the color had drained from Bella's face. Her eyes appeared black as her pupils dilated with fear. The adrenaline rush caused her breathing to increase. Her gaze darted around the room, never resting on any one person for more than a split second. Bella raised a hand to her throat, her fingers trembling. She was damn near having a panic attack right in front of him.

This was not how he'd wanted their day to start out; he knew she would be frightened, which was exactly why he hadn't said anything before now. He cursed under his breath.

"Bella," he said, squeezing her hand in an attempt to get her attention. "Bella, look at me."

Her eyes shot to his, her breathing coming in short gasps. "Baby, take a deep breath." He squeezed her hand again and she suddenly turned hers over, wrapping her fingers around his palm. Her grasp was incredibly tight as she looked at him and did as he asked.

Edward nodded. "That's it, baby. Just breathe."

"You okay, honey?"

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Ruth's voice, but didn't release her hold on his hand. The older woman had returned with their coffee and juice. She looked between the two of them, the smile no longer in place.

"Is she okay?" she asked, looking to Edward with a small frown.

"She's fine, low blood sugar."

Ruth nodded. "Yeah, know how that is, been a diabetic for twenty years. It's no picnic. Here, honey." She sat their drinks on the table and pointed at the juice glass. "Drink some of that—it'll help."

Bella nodded and lifted the glass to her lips with a shaky hand. She clung to Edward; all the while she drank deeply.

Ruth still looked concerned but smiled at Bella when she lowered the glass and took a deep breath. "Your food'll be up in a minute. I'll make sure to tell Willy to put a move on with it."

Edward thanked her and watched Bella closely as Ruth walked away.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said in a rough whisper. "I think so."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Bella stared down at their joined hands. Her engagement ring dug into the side of Edward's finger but he wasn't going to complain.

"Do you really think he could be following us?" she asked.

Edward hesitated. He wasn't sure how much more to say to her, she was already so afraid but he'd promised not to keep things from her.

"I don't know," he answered. "I've been keeping an eye out since we left Denver, and I don't think so. But, honestly, I don't know."

He couldn't be sure of anything. After seeing the photos of himself and Bella taken when they had no idea anyone was near was more than a little disturbing. There was no way he would take a chance of something like that slipping by again, if he could help it.

Bella nodded, "Okay. So, um, you're just being cautious, right?"

"Right. I'll always be overly cautious when it comes to you. I can't help it." Edward brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss to the knuckle just above her ring. "And now that you're going to be my wife, it'll probably just get worse."

Bella shook her head, but laughed, which had been his goal. He'd wanted to be honest, not scare the hell out of her.

"Speaking of that subject," he began and immediately stopped when Ruth returned to their table with their food.

"Oh my God," Bella said with a genuine laugh of surprise as Ruth began setting their plates on the table. There was enough food before them to feed a small third world country.

Ruth chuckled. "Willy put a little extra on your plate." She gestured toward Bella's hand. "I noticed that rock on your finger, maybe that's why your blood sugars low? Lack of sleep'll do that to a body." She winked at Edward and turned, leaving them alone once again.

Edward pointed at the retreating Ruth. "See? That woman is way too perceptive."

Bella shook her head and lifted her fork, smiling. "Might as well give it the old college try, huh?"

He laughed and dug into his own meal. The scraping and clanking of silverware filled the air, mixing with similar sounds from the other diners around them.

"So," Bella said several minutes later, taking a sip of coffee to wash down a large bite of pancakes. "You started to say something before our food arrived. Something about this," she raised her left hand.

Edward nodded, swallowing and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you about a date."

"A date?" Bella frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, um, I meant for the wedding. I didn't know how you felt about going ahead with setting a date."

"Can I ask you something?"

He cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable, "Of course."

"How do you feel about a short engagement?"

A smile began to curl the corner of his mouth. "How short are we talking?"

Bella smiled, reaching out to take his hand once again. "Really short."

"I like the sound of that," he said. "You already have something in mind, don't you?"

She nodded, releasing his hand and returning to her food. "Sort of ... I've always wanted to have a winter wedding. I don't know—" she shrugged, "—like a winter wonderland kind of thing."

"That's sounds beautiful. I like it."

Her head shot up. "You do?"

"Absolutely." He chuckled. "Bella, any type of ceremony you want is fine with me as long as at the end of it you're my wife."

She laughed. "Well that's kind of a given."

"What about the week between Christmas and New Year's?"

"Seriously?" Bella's eyes widened.

"Why not?" Edward shrugged. "My family will be in Denver, including my aunt and uncle, for Christmas. Christmas Day is Friday. We could get married on the Sunday after, if you wanted."

A wide smile spread over her beautiful face. "I think that sounds perfect."

~O~

Upon returning home from their impromptu getaway and subsequent engagement, Bella discovered that Edward had spoken to her father about his intentions. She was happy that her father approved and had given his blessing.

Bella couldn't believe the way her father and Edward had growled and hissed at one another when they first met. The situation was completely different from their parting interaction when they'd dropped her father off at the airport that morning. It seemed the fact Edward had not hesitated to stand up to her father had gone a long way in impressing her father to Edward's character. Their work together on the investigation toward capturing Demetri, which would continue even though Charlie would be back in Forks, apparently sealed his opinion. Charlie had reiterated his blessings along with congratulations, complete with hugging both her and Edward before entering the airport.

She laughed to herself and continued to thumb through the playlist on her iPod; never would she understand men. Her thoughts turned to the conversation with her mother from the day before. Her mother wasn't the slightest bit surprised and had actually expected the news.

"_Didn't I tell you, Isabella?" she asked. "That's boy's nuts about you. I knew it wouldn't be long before he realized you were ready and that he shouldn't underestimate you"_

"_What do you mean by that?" Bella asked, frowning. _

"_Nothing really," Renee said airily. _

"_Mom, really, you can't say things like that and then say it's nothing. It's something, or you wouldn't have said that." _

_Renee sighed and Bella knew her mother was rolling her eyes. _

"_It's just that …" she began. "It was all over the boy's face the first time I saw you two together. But he admitted it to me back during the summer."_

"_He did?" That surprised Bella to no end. Sure, Edward had told her for weeks, actually since the second month they were together, that he was going to marry her someday, but still, for him to admit as much to her mother was a shock. _

"_Well, not in so many words," Renee admitted. "It was during the festival. You know, when you performed for the first time? Oh, you were so beautiful, Isabella." She sighed before continuing, "It was in his eyes, honey, when he looked at you on the stage. He wouldn't actually say the words, said you were so young and he wanted you to be sure. I enlightened him on the fact that he should give you more credit for knowing what you wanted." _

Though Edward hadn't given her due credit at the time, he had finally realized the error of his ways after the charity ball. Bella shook her head, still smiling. Things between them had not taken steps but leaps in the right direction.

A movement from the corner of the room brought her around. Remi was alert but not yet on his feet. She followed his gaze to see Alice standing in the doorway.

"Hey." She waved. "Come on in."

Alice glanced at Remi, then back to Bella. "You sure?"

"Yeah, he's not going to bother you. See," she gestured to where Remi was already relaxing on the plush pillow bed they had brought into her studio for him. "He's not even paying any attention."

"Yeah, right," Alice mumbled under her breath but entered the room anyway.

Bella snorted, shaking her head. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really," Alice said. "I just haven't seen you since, you know," she waved a hand indicating all the craziness that had been going on recently with Bella's life. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. How you holding up?"

"I'm okay," Bella said, shrugging.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I'd be a nut case right about now. So, you know, it's okay to say that it's getting to you."

Alice placed a hand on Bella's forearm, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"I'm okay, but thank you." Bella smiled.

"Okay." Alice nodded, sliding her hand down to take Bella's in her own. Her eyes grew wide and she jerked Bella's hand up to take a closer look. "Oh my God!"

Remi made a low rumble of disgruntled misunderstanding and Bella waved a quelling hand, muttering a command.

"When did he ask? Why didn't I already know this? You didn't call me—I can't believe you didn't call me." Alice glared at her for a split second before looking at the ring once again. "This is gorgeous. I mean, Edward has really good tastes, but still … wow."

Bella laughed and extracted her hand from Alice's grip. "Thank you. Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it? He did a great job."

"I can't believe it! I knew he would finally grow a pair and do it but, oh my god, he actually did. Did he ask while you guys were out of town?"

"Yeah." Bella smiled, looking down at her ring, running her thumb along the smooth platinum band. "We went down to Pueblo. The fair was in town. He got down on one knee in the middle of the midway." Her smile widened and her eyes burned, her throat constricting with memory of the moment. "It was … amazing."

Alice pulled her into a tight hug, squealing in delight. "I am so happy for you guys. Have you set a date?" she asked, releasing her hold only to keep her hands wrapped around Bella's upper arms.

"Yeah. December twenty-seventh."

"Of next year?"

"No, this year."

The blankness of Alice's expression was comical. "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Bella's brow furrowed.

"That's like a little more than three months from now."

"I know," Bella said.

"Are you pregnant?"

Bella's jaw unhinged, her eyes widened in shock. "What? No! Why would you—" She stopped, taking a deep breath and trying to regain a measure of calm. "No, Alice, I'm not pregnant. Is it so hard to believe that Edward and I just didn't want a long engagement?"

"I'm sorry," Alice said with true regret in her eyes. "I shouldn't have asked you that. I was just shocked I guess. He just moved in a few days ago."

"It was more than two weeks ago," Bella mumbled.

"Can I ask you another question and you not get upset? I don't want to put a damper on the occasion, because I'm really happy for you two, but as your friend and Edward's, I feel I need to ask."

Bella hesitated for a moment, and then finally nodded.

"You're not rushing into this because of what's going on, are you?"

Bella sighed. That was a question she expected and could answer honestly. "No, the timeline has nothing to do with all of this craziness with Demetri. Edward and I know what we want. We're living together already, there isn't a point to waiting. We just want to start our lives together as a married couple."

"Can you plan the wedding with that time frame?" Alice continued. "I mean, it's only like, three months."

"I hope so. We don't want a huge spectacle. Edward's family will be in town for the holiday. My mom is working on reserving Stonebrook Manor. She's worked with the staff there on several charity events in the past, so she thought she might be able to call in a few favors."

"Oh, that place is gorgeous," Alice said, an excited edge to her voice.

"It really is, they have that outdoor chapel—"

Alice gasped, her eyes widening. "Tell me you're not thinking of having the ceremony outside. It'll be the middle of winter, for Christ's sake."

Bella laughed, rolling her eyes. "I know that. They have heavy white canvas drapes that enclose the chapel if needed. They'll use these big portable heaters so it's not that big of a deal to have it there, regardless of the season."

"Really?" Alice asked. "Huh, I didn't think about that." She shrugged. "So, do you think your mom will be able to get it?"

"I hope so. I mean we'll figure something out if not, but …"

"But you really want it to be there."

Bella smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I really do."

Alice clapped her hands and did a pirouette before pulling Bella into another tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you. You really deserve to be happy after everything you've gone through. You let me know if there's anything you need help with, okay?"

"I will. Thank you," Bella said, returning the hug just as enthusiastically.

The sound of giggling proceeded the scuffling of tiny feet and Bella pulled away to see her next group of girls staring wide-eyed in Remi's direction. She sighed.

This was her first day back to work since everything had gone to hell in a hand basket nearly two weeks before. Edward had been serious in his insistence that Remi accompany her everywhere. He even went so far as to make a trip to PetSmart the day before and buy a dog bed just for the studio.

"Come on in, ladies," she said, smiling and crossing the room toward Remi. "Go ahead and take your positions, then I'll introduce you to my friend."

"I'll catch up with you later," Alice called and slipped out with a wave goodbye as the girls did as instructed.

For the next ten minutes, Bella explained Remi's presence in the studio. The girls had a million and one questions. Without going into too much detail, Bella did her best to answer them to their satisfaction.

Several hours later, Bella had finally dismissed her last class of the day. Exhaustion didn't even begin to describe how she felt at that moment. Unfortunately, she couldn't even go home right away as she had another appointment with Dr. Rodgers, her psychologist.

"Come on, big guy," she called, taking her iPod from the dock and stooping to grab the duffle bag at her feet.

Remi stretched his long legs in front of him, rolling his back with a loud groan before slowly walking across the room to where she stood.

Bella laughed and placed a hand on his head. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Let's get out of here."

Almost out the door, Bella stopped at the sound of someone calling her name. She turned to see Tia, one of the high school girls Tanya had recently hired as a part-time receptionist, waving to her from the hallway.

"Isabella, wait," she said. "You had a delivery."

"A delivery?" Bella asked, crossing back to the desk.

"Yeah," Tia repeated, rifling through a stack of papers. "The courier dropped it off during your last class." She held out a plain manila envelope. "I just signed for it. I hope that's okay—I didn't think I should disturb you."

"Yeah, no that's fine. Thanks." Bella frowned at the envelope in her hand. Her name sprawled across the front in bold, block letters. She turned the envelope over looking for a return address or any other notations but found none. It was thin and judging by weight alone, it felt as though it were empty. With a deep breath, she broke the seal and held it over the palm of her hand, shaking out the contents.

A photo slid out and her blood turned to ice. It was black and white and though grainy, she recognized the scene instantly.

In the photo, she stood before Edward on bended knee as he held her hand while sliding the ring onto her finger.

Bella flipped the photo over, not wanting to believe what she was seeing and gasped. On the back, in the same block letters as what was on the envelope, were the words: _It seems congratulations are in order._

* * *

**Thank you all for your patience. ****Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The story is written and I will be posting until its completion over the next several weeks. Thanks again to all those who have stuck with me and the story. **

******Follow me on Twitter bellasundrstudy. You can also find me on Facebook under: Savannah Yarbrough and google+ at bellasunderstudy . You can also check out my blog at .com (without the parenthesis, of course) **

**xoxoxoxo **

**Until next time ...**

**bellasunderstudy**


	39. Chapter 39 Reactions

**Hello again dear hearts. **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, Jessica1971. Love you!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own it, but I sure enjoy playing with Mrs. Meyer's characters. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What the fuck, Stefan!"

Bella flinched as Edward's voice reached an all-time volume. He paced around the small room where the police officer instructed them they could wait for Stefan. He seemed not to care that Stefan had just explained how he had only that morning returned from following up on a sighting of Demetri in a little town a hundred miles north of Denver.

"How in hell did that bastard get that, huh?" Edward asked, seething. He jabbed a finger at the photo on Stefan's desk. "Because you swore to me that no one had followed."

"Edward, we—" Stefan began.

Edward continued without notice, throwing a hand in the air and stalking across the room once again. "You're the goddamn FBI and you didn't know!"

Stefan drew a deep breath in an obvious attempt to keep cool under Edward's fury. "That's not—"

"How the fuck are you going to catch the son-of-a-bitch if you can't even pick up on a tail. God damn it!" Edward ran both hands through his already out of control hair. He'd done it so many times over the last half hour that Bella felt sure he would be bald by the end of the day if he didn't stop.

Bella swallowed and tried desperately to calm the nausea swirling in the pit of her stomach. The half a bagel she'd had for lunch was trying valiantly to make an appearance. Remi bumped her leg with his nose, making a low, soft whimpering sound. The gesture momentarily brought her out of the spiral and she placed her hand on his big head, scratching him behind the ears. He sighed and pressed his shoulder into her thigh, groaning in ecstasy.

"Calm down," Stefan said in an even tone. His gaze flicked to Bella and then back to Edward. "I can't explain anything to you while you're acting like a lunatic. And besides, you're scaring the hell out of your girl here."

"I'm not—" Edward broke off as he turned from Stefan's desk to look down at her. She blinked, doing everything in her power not to allow the tears burning behind her eyes to fall. Edward was not frightening her, though she admittedly couldn't remember a time she'd seen him so angry and the intensity of his temper was a bit unsettling. It was the situation at hand causing her to feel as though she were ready to bolt in any of a number of directions.

Remi growled low in his throat, lifting his head from her lap. From her peripheral, she could see him staring Edward down. Not that Edward seemed fazed by Remi's warning. His gaze flicked to Remi and then locked solely on her.

His face twisted in pain and he made to move to her, then stopped dead as Remi's warning became a bit louder.

"Damn, Edward," Stefan said. "Don't piss that dog off. It doesn't look like he's exactly fond of you in the first place."

Instead of moving toward her, Edward slowly lifted a hand in invitation. Bella slid her hand in his outstretched palm; his fingers instantly wrapped tightly around hers.

"I'm sorry," he said in little more than a hoarse whisper. "I just—" he broke off. His eyes closed and he shook his head.

"I know," Bella said, squeezing his hand. She murmured a command to Remi and stood. Edward's eyes flashed open. The pain and fear behind the deep green nearly sent her reeling from the intensity. Lifting her left hand, she cupped his cheek and closed the small amount of distance between them. The fluorescent light caught in the diamonds on her finger, casting tiny rainbows on his skin.

"I know," she repeated, softly.

A painful groan rolled in Edward's chest and his arms immediately wrapped around her. One hand curled around the back of her head, pressing her cheek into his chest. She went willingly, soaking up the safety and comfort she found there. Energy pulsed in the muscles under her palms like a live wire. Her body trembled, but in that moment she wasn't sure if it originated from her or Edward. His chest rose as he took in a deep breath. The beat of his heart thundering below her cheek was a comfort as she leaned further into him.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," he said into her hair.

"I'm not afraid of you, Edward. The situation scares me—not you. This is all just a little bit much."

"It's all right. We're going to figure it out, okay?"

She nodded without lifting her head, whispering, "I know."

Edward kissed the top of her head gently and tightened his hold before releasing her. He gestured toward the chair, indicating she should take a seat again. Without another thought, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. Edward blinked in surprise, and then smiled as she lowered herself back into her chair. Taking a calming breath, he turned to face Stefan once again.

"All right, explain."

Stefan chuckled, shaking his head. "Always the hard ass," he muttered, then waved a hand as Edward opened his mouth to respond. "I did tell you that you weren't tailed and you weren't—"

"What?" Edward and Bella said at the same time and Remi _woofed_ in chorus as though he were asking the same question.

"Okay, that was just weird," Stefan said, frowning between the three other occupants of the room. "You were not followed. We don't think that Demetri actually knew you two were in Pueblo at the time."

Stefan raised a hand again to stop Edward once more. "Just let me finish before you go off the deep end again, geez. For one, the sighting of him north of here checked out. We tracked him to a hotel about forty miles from here but we lost his trail. There's still a couple of agents in the area keeping watch." He tapped the photo in question sitting in the center of his desk. "This photo is from a blog set up to promote the state fair."

"Why would someone take a picture of us and put it on a blog?" Bella asked.

Stefan looked across the metal desk and smiled, his harsh features softening as his eyes met hers. He nodded toward Edward. "Your boy here didn't exactly go about proposing in a discrete manner." He chuckled. The springs of his chair protested as he sat back, lacing the fingers of his large hands behind his head. "The fair committee has a blog where they encourage fair goers to upload pictures from their experiences at the fair. Evidently, some chic thought it was, and I quote, 'the most romantic thing I've ever witnessed'." He shrugged, looking up at Edward, grinning. "I would've never thought you had a romantic bone in your body, my friend."

"So … wait," Edward said, ignoring Stefan's jab. "Let me get this straight. You're telling us that this picture is from some random person."

Stefan nodded as Edward continued, frowning.

"And that Demetri just happened to be scanning the internet, came across this photo on said blog, and printed it off? Is that what you're saying?"

Stefan sat forward once again, resting his elbows on the desktop and glared down at the photo in question. "Essentially, yes."

"That doesn't make a bit of sense," Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe not," Stefan admitted. "But the fact remains that this photo came from that blog. How Demetri came across it isn't as clear, but what you've described seems the simplest of explanations. There are only two things we know with absolute surety; he was not in Pueblo at the time you two were, and this photo came from that blog."

~O~

The next several days flew by in a blur. With no further contact, sightings, or leads on Demetri's whereabouts, Bella and Edward settled into a routine that resembled their norm. They did their best just to live their lives, and as much as possible forget about the monster in the closet so to speak. On most days, they were relatively successful.

In addition to the investigation surrounding Demetri's at large status, and preparations for the fall's busy season, Edward had been on the phone with his lawyer almost daily regarding Heidi's appeal. Bella knew that the stress from trying to handle all those situations simultaneously was wearing him thin.

Regardless, Edward had been nothing but gentle and loving with her. They each seemed to recognize what the other needed. Having recognized some of the mistakes they had made up to their impromptu trip and subsequent engagement, they had both made more than an effort at remembering what was truly important. The need to continue to make their relationship work was their highest priority.

The reassurance of the others body, the knowledge that no matter what they would weather this storm together, became almost an unspoken mantra between them. In response, they had spent every night wrapped up in one another, effectively shutting out everything except each other—if only for a little while. Unfortunately, the rising of the sun would bring with it the return of the concerns from the outside world, but they were handling them—together.

Thankfully, not all of the balls they were juggling were unpleasant. Renee had called a few days before to make them aware of her success in reserving Stonebrook Manor for the wedding.

Bella had been beside herself with that knowledge and had called Edward immediately upon ending the call with her mother. In her excitement, she'd scared the hell out of him when he answered to her squeals of delight, which he had initially misinterpreted as distress.

In her mind's eye, Bella could already picture the two of them standing before their family and friends, the pristine, white snow floating in the air outside, and on the ground surrounding their little haven inside the chapel. The best thought of all was that at the end of that day, she would be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen.

She couldn't wait.

Her mother had also relayed the fact she had booked a photographer and that they had an appointment to meet with him the day after they returned from Forks. Bella had expected that her mother would go into full-blown planning mode, so knowing that she had already put so many things in motion was not a surprise. She was less than enthusiastic about that tendency her mother had for taking over when Renee suggested she do all the arrangements for the wedding. Renee had ensured Bella that she wouldn't go overboard and would keep the whole affair 'small and intimate'.

Edward had been completely on board with the idea. His reasoning was sound, suggesting that under the current circumstances and considering the short time frame before their wedding date it might be a good idea to take that pressure away from Bella's shoulders. The problem being that the she knew the concept of small and intimate to herself—and by proxy, Edward—was not the same one held by her mother. Bella laughed, knowing that most likely he envisioned their closest family and friends gathered to celebrate their union. She, on the other hand, knew how over the top her mother could and would become if given the green light.

Memories of parties thrown for occasions such as birthdays, recitals, or anything Renee deemed worthy of celebration floated through Bella's mind. She had not suffered miserably during those parties; she'd actually had a wonderful time. It certainly wasn't as if she had an aversion for being the center of attention. She'd danced in front of thousands of people on many, many occasions. Bella truly wanted to celebrate. Hell, she wanted to shout it from the mountaintops, but more than that, she wanted that one day be completely about her and Edward. Bella feared that wouldn't be possible on the grand scale her mother would inevitably attempt to employ.

Deep down she knew Renee would not force them if they weren't comfortable with a detail. She might do her very best to persuade them into seeing the matter her way, but Bella knew in the end she would do what they wanted.

It wasn't until Edward suggested that allowing Renee to plan their wedding on such a tight time line might help focus her attentions on something besides worrying over Bella's safety that sealed the deal. Bella had the sudden realization that he was right, and resolved not to complain about one single detail.

Without really knowing how it happened, days had passed and they were preparing to leave for their visit to Forks. With hopes of catching at least a few hours of sleep before leaving for the airport the following morning, they had decided to turn in much earlier than usual.

Bella exited the bathroom to find Edward already in bed but unfortunately far from prepared to sleep—or any other nefarious activities she might have been hoping for. He was sitting atop the comforter with nothing but a pair of dark blue cotton sleep pants, his long legs stretched out before him crossed at the ankles, his long, graceful toes wiggling in that adorable way he moved them unconsciously when deep in thought. Despite the deep scowl he wore while staring at the computer screen, he was incredibly sexy.

Taking advantage of his distraction, Bella allowed her eyes to drift over his body. Defined pectorals flexed and relaxed as he moved, dipping into a deep groove where they met in the center of his broad chest. His lightly tanned skin seemed a deeper shade of bronze in the soft, golden light cast by the lamp on the bedside table. Her fingers curled and itched with the desire to run through the sparse auburn hairs covering those delicious muscles. Slowly, her gaze drifted along the thin trail of hair that led into the waistband of his pants. Even relaxing in bed, they sat low around his trim hips. Desire twisted low in her belly with the knowledge of what lay beneath those soft cotton pants.

A long sigh slipped from her lips and Edward glanced up, grinning slightly when his eyes met hers.

"See something that you like?" he asked, causing Bella to startle.

She quickly composed herself, biting the inside of her cheek to stop her own smile when he smirked, knowing damn well that she did.

"Meh, it's all right, I guess," she teased, shrugging as she crossed the room.

He chuckled and watched her intently as she slipped into bed beside him.

"See something you like?" She lifted an eyebrow mockingly but this time was unable to stop the smile from spreading.

"You better believe I do," he said, his smirk becoming a full out grin. The heat of his gaze warmed her skin as his gaze swept over her body, appraisingly. With a groan and a shake of his head, Edward turned back to whatever it was he had been so intently working on when she came out of the bathroom.

She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as her body began to relax into the mattress.

After a few moments, Bella gently nudged his leg with her knee. A crooked grin began to replace his frown but he didn't acknowledge her attempt to gain his attention otherwise.

"What are you working on?" she asked quietly a moment later. She smiled coyly up at him when he turned to look down at her.

Edward chuckled. "Some files that my lawyer sent over."

"About Heidi's case?" she asked, not wanting to assume. He had mentioned a few days before that he'd been in contact with his family's attorney about some other matters but he had not elaborated on what they entailed at the time.

He nodded, humming and turning back to the screen.

"Is there something wrong?"

Edward shook his head in abstracted response, and then a few moments later said, "No, nothing like that, it's just …" he trailed off, concentrating for a few moments on whatever he was reading. He punched a few keys and then proceeded to shut down the computer, setting it on the bedside table. He stretched massively and groaned in ecstasy, his vertebrae popping. Bella giggled.

"You sound like an old man groaning like that."

Edward snorted as he scooted down on the mattress and folded his arms behind his head on the pillow. "I am an old man, baby. I'm practically decrepit. Haven't you noticed?"

He sighed heavily as his body relaxed. Snuggling into his side, Bella threw one leg over his thighs and slid her hand over his flat abdomen. She ran her fingers over the rise and fall of the muscles, and through the sparse hair below his navel, lightly scraping her short nails over his skin. A grin broke out when he shivered and his skin pebbled at her touch. Moving her hand a bit lower, she traced the obvious outline of his response to her with the tip of one finger. His sharp intake of breath was more than enough to let her know he enjoyed her attentions.

"I'm pretty sure that this—" she cupped her hand over his erection "—proves that nothing about you is old or decrepit." She bent to kiss the area over his heart. "You are a very strong," a kiss to the hollow of his throat, "very virile," a nip at the corded muscle along the side of his neck, "man."

Bella continued to move her hand over him outside his pajama pants while she made her way up to his mouth. Heat bloomed low in her belly at the way his hips moved with her ministrations, his breathing becoming more and more ragged.

"And what's even better than all of that," she said. Slipping her hand up and pushing her fingers inside the waistband of his pants just enough to graze the tip of his erection, "is knowing that you're _my _man."

"God, baby, you're making me crazy," Edward said. His hips bucked up toward her hand, encouraging her to touch him more fully.

She chuckled against the skin of his neck, moving to take the lobe of his ear between her teeth. She whispered, "What're you going to do about it, hmm?"

Without warning, his arms came around her and Bella yelped, her eyes widening in surprise. Her body trembled with anticipation as she suddenly found herself lying beneath a very aroused, almost feral looking Edward. Her heart thundered inside her chest.

"Oh, I'll show you what I'm going to do about it." He all but growled, crushing his mouth to hers.

~O~

The sky was just beginning to show a hint of gray along the horizon that indicated the imminent rising of the sun. Why on Earth she had allowed Edward to talk her into such an early flight, she would never understand. Far from a morning person, it went completely against her grain to drag herself out of bed and try to be coherent enough to interact with others in any comprehensible way. She was always shocked at the number of people who actually chose to be out so early in the day.

As they sped down the highway approaching the airport, Bella remembered that Edward hadn't elaborated on whatever it was that his lawyer had sent him the day before. Granted they had become distracted with much more interesting topics at the time, but now, she was curious.

"What was that stuff from your lawyer?" Bella asked. "You never told me last night."

"Um, he's meeting with the prosecution tomorrow—" A jaw-cracking yawn cut him off, "—or I guess it's really today. Anyway, he just wanted to make sure we were both on the same page beforehand."

Bella hummed, and then stifled a yawn of her own. "You're going to have to go to Chicago, aren't you?"

Edward frowned, focusing on maneuvering through the traffic surrounding the airport at that moment. "It appears so … and probably within the next couple of weeks. We'll know more once he's met with the prosecution."

She nodded in reply, unwilling to let him see how much the idea of his traveling to Chicago bothered her. Instead, she turned to stare out the side window as they entered the long-term parking area. Without doubt, it would put a hardship on him and Jasper would be required to continue taking up the slack. He'd already been away or distracted by other responsibilities so much recently. Case in point, their current trip to Forks to spend time with her family, not to mention all the phone calls between he and Stefan, the other investigators and her father, and then his legal team in Chicago. It seemed as if he'd done more of those activities than running his business recently. He had assured her that Jasper more than understood and that it was just one of the many perks of being your own boss. She wasn't totally convinced but had let the subject drop. Now, she wondered how another trip away would affect not only his business but selfishly how she would fare with him out of town for several days. She knew she would not be able to make the trip with him, though he hadn't suggested that she do so—yet—and regardless, knew she couldn't because of her own work schedule.

A state of fearing every unexpected shadow that crossed her path had slowly began to creep into her life again. As much as she fought it, or discussed it with Dr. Ramirez, the niggling sensation seemed always in the back of her mind. It was a huge hit to her ego to admit she was afraid to be alone, even with Remi as her constant companion, but if she were honest with herself, she was.

As if he could read her thoughts, Remi placed his head on the console and looked up at her with a soulful topaz gaze.

She smiled, thankful once again for the uncanny connection he seemed to have with her. He always seemed to know just when she needed a little encouragement and was more than willing to provide it. No words existed for her to express the relief she'd felt to discover that Remi would be allowed to travel in cabin with them on the flight to Port Angeles. Technically labeled a service animal for all intents and purposes, there was no question when Edward had contacted the airline to complete their travel arrangements. It would go a long way in relieving her anxieties and she knew that Charlie would be happy to have Remi home again.

With Remi's reassuring presence, Bella began to relax slightly. As much as she worried, she knew that Edward was right. He wasn't going to do anything that jeopardized his business. If he said that he had everything handled on that front, she believed him and would let it go, knowing there were plenty of other items on her list of concerns at that moment.

"Ready, baby?" Edward asked, breaking into her thoughts.

Bella looked up and smiled. Reaching out to cup his cheek in her hand, she leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you."

Edward blinked but a smile quickly replaced the surprised expression. "I love you, too."

~O~

A few hours later, Bella found herself experiencing a sense of déjà vu—only in reverse—as the three of them made their way toward the doors leading out of the airport in Port Angeles. Her father impatiently waited just outside, repeatedly checking his watch and then scanning the stream of exiting travelers.

Bella chuckled when she saw that Charlie was dressed in his uniform, leaning against the hood of his black and white Forks PD cruiser, arms crossed over his chest. She knew he was off duty, and therefore had no reason to be in uniform, complete with his sidearm. There was little doubt in her mind that his reasons had everything to do with the man at her side.

Bella tightened her hold on Remi's leash and looked up to see Edward's pained grimace as he caught sight of her father. Charlie may have given his blessing and he may have wholeheartedly offered up his congratulations when they returned from their little overnight excursion. That didn't mean that he would ever be completely comfortable with the idea of giving away his only daughter.

"It doesn't matter that I've proposed," Edward said. "Or that you said yes. He's never going to forgive me for the fact that I'm sleeping with his daughter, is he?"

"No, probably not," she said, giggling. "Come on." She slid her hand into his and squeezed it gently. "You know what they say about just ripping off the Band-Aid."

Edward groaned as she pulled him out the doors and into the damp Washington air.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with the story. Again, I hope you enjoyed the reactions to Demetri's little gift. Next up some family time with the 'rents. **

**Until next time...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	40. Chapter 40 Family Conversations

**Hi. I know many of you have probably given up on this story ever finishing, or at least my actually completing the upload. The story is finished. And as we all know, I'm sure, what is said about the road to Hell and good intentions? ****I could go into a long explanation as to why I haven't completed uploading this story, but suffice it to say (for those who care) my RL has been a mess. It's going to be a mess for a very long time. If you've been through a divorce, first I'm sorry, and second you'll understand where things are for me in RL at this point. **

******Regardless, here's the next installment of the story. I do so hope you enjoy. Love and hugs to my super-beta Jessica1971. Thanks for all you've done and continue to do. **

******Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own it, I'm simply playing with the characters. I thank SM for allowing us to do so. **

* * *

"Honestly, Charlie," Sue said, sighing. "I can't believe you took your patrol car to pick them up."

Bella stifled a giggle as she stopped just outside the door into the kitchen. Charlie and Sue stood close together with their backs to her. Sue's hair hung in a thick sheet nearly to her waist. Even at her age, it was still the color of a raven's wing; black and shining under the lights. Though she barely reached his shoulder, never would anyone think Sue Swan a shrinking violet. She set down the knife she'd been using to slice vegetables for the salad and glared up at Charlie.

Charlie shrugged. Even from her position, Bella could see his mischievous grin. "I just thought he might need a reminder."

"Of what—that you're a police officer?" Sue asked, indignantly. "I think he's well aware of that fact. It's not as if you two haven't been on the phone hourly since you came home."

"It's not been that often," Charlie grumbled in protest. "Besides I need to be sure I know what's happening with the investigation. He's not the only one I've been talking to, and you know it."

"Yes, I know that." She waved a hand dismissively, refusing to be side tracked from her point. "Why are you trying to scare him off?"

"I'm not."

Sue snorted in disbelief and Bella bit her lip not to laugh.

"Could've fooled me," Sue said. "What is it that you don't like about him? I don't understand."

Charlie shook his head, staring down at his wife in exasperation. "I like the boy fine. I just don't want him thinking because they're living in Denver or that they're getting married now, I won't be keeping a tab on how he treats my girl or what'll happen if he doesn't do right by her."

"You're being ridiculous, do you know that?"

"I am not."

Sue lifted the knife once again and pointed it at her husband. "Yes, you are." Sue shook her head, returning to the cutting board before her. "When what you should be, is thankful that your daughter's found someone so wonderful. I understand it—why you're that way—but that man obviously loves her."

Sue paused for a moment, and then looked at Charlie again. "For the first time in a very, very long time, she's happy. Can you not see that? Don't take that away from her by trying to protect her."

Feeling that she needed to save her father from replying, and herself from the embarrassment she suddenly felt at overhearing such an emotionally charged conversation, Bella walked up and slid an arm around her father's waist.

"Hey, guys," she said, smiling. "Anything I can help with?"

Sue blinked in surprise but quickly composed her features. "As a matter of fact, yes." She picked up the large bowlful of salad. "Take this—you're dad and I will be right behind you with the rest."

Bella pushed up on tiptoe to kiss Charlie's cheek before releasing him and taking the bowl. She met Sue's look head on, hoping that she could communicate without words how much she appreciated the concern but it was unnecessary. Edward was not a man to be easily intimidated, even by her father's antics however misplaced, albeit well meaning, as they were. Edward loved her and he would go to whatever lengths necessary to prove that to her family.

She made her way out of the kitchen. Her heart was heavy with the concern she had seen in Sue's face, the echo of the same emotions she'd witnessed in each of her family members since she'd returned from New York years before.

It wasn't as if she didn't realize that Sue and Charlie had reason to worry about her or her relationship with Edward. They didn't know him, not really. They couldn't be sure in the same way she was that his intentions and his love for her was true. She had once mistakenly asked that they trust her judgment about Demetri. Considering he was once again attempting to finish the job he'd failed to complete years ago, she couldn't blame her father for being more than cautious.

The differences in the relationship she shared with Edward and the one she'd once had with Demetri varied in multiple ways. Physically, Edward was nothing like Demetri. Where Edward was a bit over six feet, Demetri stood only a few inches taller than Bella herself. Edward's build, while not bulky, rippled with corded muscle. Demetri on the other hand, had a fine boned, lean frame that, while incredibly strong, gave the illusion of delicacy. Bella knew better than anyone, how false that misconception was.

Where Demetri sided on the pale, fair-skinned type, Edward's coloring ran toward the ruddy complexion of some distant Norse ancestry. The wild auburn hair that adorned Edward's head in unruly curly cowlicks that made her laugh and want continually to run her fingers through them was a complete contrast to Demetri's stick straight, white blond hair.

Demetri's blue eyes gripped her heart with fear, and froze her mind with the inability to think straight when met with their icy stare. Whereas Edward's flashing, green depths lit a fire inside her heart and body that threatened to engulf her with its intensity in a single glance.

Physical appearance aside, they were polar opposites in every facet of their personalities. Edward could be intense and ridiculously focused. He also had a wicked temper. The difference that Bella knew to her very bones was that regardless of how angry or frustrated Edward might become with her, he would never result to physical violence.

With him, she would always be safe.

She entered the dining room to find both Edward and her brother in hysterics. The sound of Edward's laughter lifted her heart and Bella's lips curled into a wide smile. Seth sat on the opposite side of the table from Edward, lost in a fit of giggles.

"What are you two snickering about now?" she asked, crossing the room.

"Nothing you want to know about, I can assure you," Edward said, standing to pull out the chair at his left. He quickly kissed her cheek before taking his seat once again.

"Thank you, because that puts my mind so much more at ease." Bella rolled her eyes but laughed all the same.

"So, sis," Seth said. "Tell me how to get out of the epic grounding Dad slapped on me?"

"Oh, no," she said, shaking her head. "I am so not going near that one. You're lucky he didn't throw you in the pokey for the amount crow he had to eat to keep you on the baseball team, much less not get expelled."

Seth frowned and glanced toward the kitchen where they could hear the sounds of Charlie and Sue's conversation. "What do you mean by that—the 'amount of crow he had to eat'?"

"You seriously don't understand how embarrassing that incident was for him? Or what it cost him to go to Mr. Greene like that?" Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the blank expression on Seth's face. "Oh my God, you don't do you?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't know why it would be embarrassing for him. I'm the one who's spending every weekend for the next three months picking up trash on the side of the road in an striped jumpsuit like some convict."

Edward chuckled and shot Seth a sympathetic look. "That's rough, man, but really. What did you expect?"

"I don't know," Seth said, sighing. "I mean, yeah I get it, there wasn't any way I wasn't getting some kind of punishment. But … really, did he have to take my truck away and drive me to school in that damn cruiser—with the lights on no less?"

Edward's shoulders shook in silent laughter. Bella turned a narrow eyed glare on him, though she bit the inside of her cheek to quell her own smile, before looking back to Seth.

"Seth, you know how much I love you, and I'm sure that's humiliating for you but," Bella said, folding her arms on the tabletop. "I may not have lived here all of my life, but I did for the earliest parts of it. It just seems to me that you've missed a vital part of what it means to be Charlie Swan's child in this town."

Seth's dark brows dropped into a deep frown. He opened his mouth to speak but Bella waved a hand to stop him as she continued, "Our dad has spent his entire adult life ensuring that people in Forks were safe. The folks here don't think twice about leaving their doors unlocked or their windows open. They live without fear of someone coming into their homes or businesses in the middle of the night because of what he does. He makes them feel safe."

Bella took a breath in an attempt to quell the nervous jump of her heart, and the flip of her stomach. The last few weeks had shown her once again how fragile the idea of safety truly was. It had also reminded her exactly what her father's job and his influence meant to her.

"I know that you feel as though what you and your friends did was just a silly prank. It was no big deal and I'm sure you think that everyone has just blown it out of proportion." Bella shook her head, glancing at Edward.

They had discussed the subject after Charlie left Denver weeks before. Edward had made his point that it was a rite of passage for Seth and his friends, that they were just kids being kids. He insisted that they hadn't done any actual damage, and her father would handle it the best way he could. She on the other hand wasn't so sure about there not being any harm done although she had laughed it off initially as well. It was only later when she'd had time to think about it more that she'd seen things in a somewhat different light.

"Regardless of all that, you and your friends broke the law. Don't you think that you being involved in—even an essentially harmless prank—could cause the community to question Daddy's authority? Or maybe to begin thinking that he's not doing such a good job of protecting them after all, if his own son is capable of such activities?"

She raised an eyebrow in question. They sat in a heavy silence for a moment before Seth took a deep breath and sighed.

"I hadn't thought about it that way," he admitted.

"I know, and I don't mean to be overly dramatic," Bella said, reaching across the table to touch his forearm. "It's just … cut Daddy some slack, okay? He doesn't deserve the cold shoulder you've been giving him."

Seth looked up with an expression full of remorse and nodded just as Charlie and Sue entered the room with the remainder of the dinner dishes.

"Hope you boys are hungry," Sue said, smiling as she sat the large platter filled to overflowing with a venison roast in the center of the table.

"Yes, ma'am," Edward said, taking his seat once again as he'd risen when Sue entered the room as well. "This all looks wonderful. I wanted to tell you both how much I appreciate your inviting me to spend some time getting to know you all a little better."

She nodded taking her seat beside him at the end of the table while Charlie sat in his usual place to Bella's left. "That's very sweet of you, Edward, but we're not _just_ Isabella's family any longer."

A smile spread over Bella's face and she placed a hand over Edward's.

"You two have made a commitment to one another," Sue continued, smiling. "So, that means you're just as much a part of this family as anyone."

Edward turned to look at Bella; her heart skipped at the swirl of emotions she saw in his eyes. That crooked grin she loved so much broke out and he grasped her fingers before turning back to Sue. "Thank you."

Charlie shook his head but winked at Sue across the table.

"Well," Charlie said. "Dig in."

~O~

"Seriously, Sue," Bella said hours later. "Are you sure Daddy's okay with this?"

"Listen, your father is never, ever going to be okay with anything that reminds him that you're not a little girl any longer." She held up a hand when Bella opened her mouth to speak. "That does not change the fact that you are in fact a grown woman. He spent more than a week under the same roof with you _and_ Edward while in Denver—he can deal with this."

"He didn't do it willingly, I'll tell ya," Bella said, following Sue down the long hallway to the bedroom that had always been hers when she visited. "And this is under his roof. I just don't—"

"Stop." Sue turned as they reached the door and placed a hand on Bella's upper arm, smiling. "We talked about it after your dad returned from Denver. You're engaged, Isabella. You're living with the man. Don't you think it would be silly of us to pretend that you two aren't sexually involved?"

Bella groaned squeezing her eyes shut. The heat in her face would have fried an egg.

"Charlie is fine," Sue said, laughing. "Trust me, he grumbles and growls about a lot of things, but he's fine with it. I promise."

"Okay," Bella said. "If you're sure …"

"I am." Sue leaned in, kissing Bella's cheek and turned to push open the door.

Seth had brought their things up earlier and left them inside the room. Bella scanned the room as she entered behind Sue. Little had changed since she was last there. The dark four-poster bed still sat along the far wall between two large pained windows. White gauzy curtains skimmed the soft beige carpet. A white goose down comforter covered the bed. Pillows of varying shades of white and cream sat against the intricately carved headboard and invited a body to become lost among them. A beige, and white zebra striped blanket draped along the foot of the bed. The soft green walls and low lighting from multiple lamps throughout the room created a sense of calm and warmth. Though it was not the room of her early years, she had loved it all the same on her visits during her early teenage years. She realized that it was because it had always reminded her of Sue—classically beautiful and understated.

When her parents divorced years before, Charlie sold the house where Bella had been born. In turn, he purchased the house he shared with Sue not long after. Bella couldn't blame him—too many memories, and not all of them good ones in the old house. She also couldn't imagine that Sue would have wanted to live in a home her husband had originally purchased for another woman.

Bella walked across the room to where her bag lay on the small wooden chest at the foot of the bed. Instead of opening it, Bella sat on the corner of the bed taking in the feeling of being here once again. It was strange. She had not visited in quite a long time and felt a deep pang of regret for not doing so.

"Now," Sue called from the small en suite bathroom. "There should be plenty of towels, soap, generally anything you two will need in the linen closet in here. There are extra blankets as well, but I doubt you will need them. It's been unusually warm even for late summer."

Her heart thundered in her chest, making it difficult to breathe. As much as she didn't want to admit it, there were things she wanted to talk to Sue about; things that involved getting married and her relationship with Edward. Things she just wasn't comfortable asking her mother. The problem was she didn't know how to go about asking Sue either, or what the reaction would be. Taking a deep breath, Bella bit the bullet and called out, "Sue, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Sue said and stepped out of the bathroom. Her smile faltered as she took a good look at Bella's expression. She quickly crossed the room to sit beside her on the bed. "What's wrong? You okay?"

Bella dropped her gaze, following as she traced the satin stripe on the comforter with a single finger. She sighed in frustration and looked up, trying to smile but her lips trembled.

Sue reached out to brush a lock of hair away from Bella's face. "Tell me, sweetheart."

"I wanted to ask you about …" She dug a hand into her hair, groaning in exasperation, she had never felt so awkward or uncomfortable in her life. "This is so not something I ever wanted to talk about. I'm incredibly uncomfortable bringing it up, and I'm sorry if it makes you feel that way, too, but—"

"Isabella," Sue interrupted, laughing. "Just spit it out already."

Bella chuckled, though it held a nervous edge. "I need to ask you about your relationship with my dad."

"You want to ask about my relationship with your dad?" Sue repeated. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's not something that any kid really wants to think about, you know, their parents and—" She broke off, waving a hand around unable to actually say the words.

"Isabella," Sue said her eyes widening in shock. "Are you asking me about sex? With your father?"

"Oh God, no! I'm not … Ugh, no." Bella grimaced, an uncontrollable shudder running through her body.

"Um, okay, look," she said, sighing. "I know that my mom cheated with Phil. I also know that even so, my dad had a hard time getting over her and didn't want to split up. I mean I know he agreed to the divorce and all, but in the end, he accepted that their marriage was over. His concern was that he continued to have a relationship with me—and he did that. He's been a great father."

She paused, taking a breath and trying to calm her mind enough to get to the point. Sue nodded, remaining quiet and allowing her the time she needed to get herself together. "So, I want to know how you did it."

Sue's brow dropped into a frown. "How I did what? I'm not sure I understand what you're asking exactly?"

"Ugh, I know," Bella said, exasperated. "I'm sorry, I know I'm not making any sense … I'm not sure if Daddy told you, but Edward's been married before?"

Sue took Bella's hand and smiled gently. "Your father told me some of Edward's history. I hope that you and Edward don't mind that, you know how your father is."

Sue smiled and Bella closed her eyes in resignation.

"Did he do a check on Edward?"

Sue laughed. "No, he didn't—not the way you mean anyway, but you'd be amazed what one can find out with little more than a Google search of someone's name. Edward's ex-wife had an affair, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did," Bella said in little more than a whisper. "When everything came out with—" Sue squeezed Bella's hand in support. "—well, with all the other stuff, they found out she was sleeping with one of the police officers that Edward worked with. But more than that, the guy was his best friend."

"Oh, honey," Sue said. "I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible for him."

"Yeah, he doesn't really talk about it much," Bella said. "I can understand that you know. It's not that he—that we—_haven't_ talked about our pasts or anything like that. We've been honest with one another."

"Do you believe he loves you?"

Bella's eyes widened but she didn't hesitate. "Of course, I do. I know that with every fiber."

"Good," Sue said, smiling. "Because it's obvious in every move that man makes how much he cares for you."

"I've never doubted that he loves me or how much I love him. But, I'm not stupid or naïve enough to think loving someone is always enough. I want our marriage to work and I know that he still has some issues over what she did to him. He said since almost the beginning he wanted to marry me someday. It's just that he would phrase it with a 'when you're ready' or 'I want you to be sure of what you want' kind of thing. It was because of my age, he said at the time. Obviously, he's dealt with that because—" She smiled, holding up her hand and wiggling her ringed finger. "Honestly, I think all of that before he proposed had more to do with what his ex-wife did and not so much the other stuff. We fought about something several weeks ago and he seemed to get it finally but … he's scared. I can see it, and I even understand it. He was blindsided by what she did, but …" Her voice faded as her throat constricted. She blinked against the sudden burning behind her eyes. "How did you do it? How did you make Daddy trust you wouldn't do what Mom did?"

"There isn't a magic recipe for making a marriage—any marriage—work, Isabella," Sue said, finally.

"I realize that. It's just that you two have done it and you've been happy, I think."

"Yes, we have," she said. "It's true, you and Edward have pasts that complicate things, but it's not easy no matter where you're coming from. It's hard work, regardless of what each person brings into the marriage."

"I know that, too. I also know that Phil and Mom have been happy, but I think that's different than it is for you and Daddy—because of how their relationship started. You can understand that, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well, then you can also understand why this wasn't something I could talk to my mother about."

"No," Sue said with a shake of her head. "I don't think your mother would want to talk with you about the affair she had or what it did to your father."

"Yeah, my mom and I have always been close," Bella said. "But no, that would just be … ugh, I don't want to go there. More than that though, I don't think she would understand or know how to answer my questions."

Sue sat staring at Bella for a long moment, gathering her thoughts. Reaching up to cup Bella's cheek in her palm, Sue smiled.

"Time," she said at last. "It takes time, and patience. It takes time for him to come to terms with the fact _you _would never hurt him in that way. He knows it but it's only natural that he would be afraid because he once thought that way about another." Sue laughed when Bella grimaced. "It's not a pleasant thought to think about your husband—or fiancé—being with anyone but you, I know. The truth is I can't stand the thought of Charlie ever having had another wife. But, if he hadn't," she took Bella's hand, squeezing gently, "there wouldn't have been you, and that's something I am eternally grateful to Renee for."

The tears she had fought for the duration of the conversation finally won the battle and slipped silently from the corners of Bella's eyes.

"The only advice, besides giving him time," Sue continued, wiping away Bella's tears. "Is to talk to him, tell him what you're thinking, and make sure he understands how very much you love him. Honestly, it's the same advice I would give you regardless of the situation. Communicating with one another is the only way any relationship can survive. It's not easy sometimes, but it's the best way to ensure you each know where the other stands."

Bella nodded, feeling the knot of fear and uncertainty coiled in her stomach relax a small amount. "I can do that."

"Then stop worrying so much," Sue said. "And from what I've seen so far, I think you're going to be just fine."

A warm sensation bloomed in Bella's chest and spread out through her extremities. "You think so?"

"I absolutely do." Sue patted Bella on the knee and pushed off the bed. "Come on. Let's go save your man from your father and brother. Lord knows what those two have been torturing him with."

Bella laughed and followed Sue out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Up next is the conclusion of their trip to Forks. **

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	41. Chapter 41 No one left behind

**Hi lovelies! Yep, you're not hallucinating, I am actually updating. =)**

**To Jessica1971, the bestest beta ever! Thanks for all you do hon! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: Same old, Same old. I don't own it, I'm just playing around with SM's characters. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Thanks again for tuning in, I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

The shrill cry of a lone seagull overhead snapped Remi's head up. He growled, watching it swoop down toward the surface of the water and soar into the sky once again. Bella laughed as he leaped into the air in a futile attempt to catch the wily bird.

She took a deep breath of the briny air and sighed contentedly, shoving her hands inside the pockets of her hoodie. Remi, losing interest in the gull, returned to chasing the water line as the waves crashed and receded from the shore. The sun was just beginning to dip below the distant horizon. The sky was alight with fiery color as the night rose around her.

The sound of her family's voices and the laughter of their guests were just audible in the distance above the waves. Sue had insisted on celebrating Bella's birthday, though it was still several days away, with a bonfire and cook out on the reservation.

Charlie and Edward had found, to her astonishment, that they both shared a love for fly-fishing. Her father had been ecstatic when Edward shared the night before that he had learned shortly after moving to Denver. Charlie's joy had escalated as Edward related that he enjoyed it so much he had insisted on becoming the guide for those excursions, adding it to the repertoire of adventures offered by him and Jasper at Outdoor Adventures. Charlie had immediately declared they would take a trip the following morning. So, instead of spending a leisurely morning in bed with her fiancé, said fiancé had kissed her goodbye and snuck out of their room before dawn that morning.

By the time she actually awoke and made it down stairs, Sue had started breakfast, saying that when the boys returned they would most likely be starving.

She had been right.

There were mounds of fried eggs, bacon, and waffles on the table by the time they came through the door a dripping, laughing, stinking knot of male camaraderie. She smiled thinking about how much this trip had meant to her family. Knowing in her heart that it had meant just as much to both her and Edward, Bella made a vow to make an effort to visit more often.

Bella's smile widened when a pair of large, warm hands settled on her shoulders. Remi looked back over his shoulder, then returned to the intent digging he was currently involved in.

"He seems to be having a good time," Edward said chuckling.

"I swear he's trying to dig to China. He must be after a sand crab."

"Mm, and I wonder what he's going to do when he finds it and it grabs his nose."

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. He slid his arms around her upper chest, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. They lapsed into silence, each soaking up the moment of just being there together.

Memories of looking out over the waves in much the same way at a very different time in her life filled her mind. Against the vastness of the open ocean, nothing else felt as significant. Watching the sea had always done that to her, and she felt the tension that had tied her body in knots for so many weeks relax a bit more.

"It's peaceful out here." Edward's voice was low and rough. The warmth of his breath filtered through her hair as he kissed the top of her head. His arms tightened around her, and she sighed, leaning further into the comfort of his embrace.

"I was thinking the same thing. I used to come out here when I was younger to watch the waves. Something about the constancy of it, the fact that no matter what the waves continue. The tide comes in, and it goes back out again, just to return hours later. It made me feel safe or maybe … grounded somehow." She chuckled but it held an edge. "That's silly, I guess, but—"

"No," he cut her off. "It's not. Was that around the time your parents starting having trouble? Before they split up?"

She nodded, feeling her throat constrict with emotion. She hadn't thought about how confusing and hurtful her parent's divorced had been in a long time, it was a bit of a shock to realize how much it still hurt. It suddenly occurred to her that maybe there was more to her fear over her upcoming marriage than just Edward's past.

"I don't think that's unusual at all," he continued. "I think at times when things seem completely out of control we look for something that represents consistency, something bigger than ourselves—our problems."

"Yeah," she said a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. Her heart lightened with his easy understanding and that his explanation was synonymous with her own feelings on the subject. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course I do," he whispered, kissing the side of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said. "So, so much. You know that, right?" She turned in his arms. Looking up into his eyes, she framed his face between her palms. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Edward nodded but his brow furrowed in confusion at the expression on her face. Fear began to cloud his eyes. "Baby, what's going on? You're not—are you having second thoughts about getting married? Is that—"

"Oh God, no," she said, placing a finger over his mouth to stop him from saying anymore. "No, that's not even a question. I want nothing more than to be your wife. I just …" Her voice drifted away as she tried to gather her thoughts. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. The stubble along his jaw scraped against her palms.

"I need you to know," she whispered. "To _really_ know, that I would never hurt you like Heidi did. Like my mom hurt my dad. I would never betray you that way—ever. You have to believe that."

Edward bent to press their foreheads together, staring deep into her eyes. His hands ran gently up and down her back, pressing her closer. She could feel his heartbeat, matching the pounding rhythm of her own.

He pulled back slightly. A loose strand of hair blew across her face and he reached up to brush it away, tucking it behind her ear. When he met her gaze again, his eyes were sad but the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smile.

"I know that," he said. "In my heart I know you're not capable of doing something like that and not because I'm lucky enough to have you love me. If I know anything about you at all, Isabella Swan, it's that you're loyal. But I can't say I haven't ever thought about what it would do to me if you did. It would devastate me, you understand that."

Bella nodded, her chest tightening at the pain she could see the mere thought of that scenario caused him.

"I can understand why you're asking though," he continued. "It's not a subject we've talked about at length, and I guess we should have. I hope you know I would never hurt you in that way either. Just as I could never do to you what," his voice broke, and he cleared his throat before beginning again, "Demetri did."

Bella pushed up on her tiptoes, her lips were millimeters from his. "I've never felt anything but safe with you," she whispered against his mouth before kissing him gently.

A groan of pleasure rumbled in Edward's throat as his arms encircled her, and he deepened their kiss. She melted, molding her body around his.

Edward broke the kiss with a sigh before things could escalate too far and neither one of them could stop. He slid his lips across her cheek and up to press a kiss to her temple. He tightened his hold, hugging her to him, and Bella snuggled into his chest. Even through layers of clothing the comfort and warmth of his embrace seeped into her bones. They stood that way, holding one another, watching the last of the sun's rays fade from flaming red to the deep, cool purples of night.

Remi, bored with his search of the elusive sand crab, bounded down the beach, leaving a spray of sand in his wake and barking happily. He spun and raced back to where they stood with a rather large piece of driftwood dangling from his teeth. Dropping it at their feet, he sank onto his haunches and looked at them with an expectant expression.

"I could be wrong but I think he wants one of us to toss that for him," Bella said, laughing.

"Yeah, I kind of got that feeling." Edward chuckled, releasing her and stooping to grab the piece of wood.

"Is this what you want, big boy?" he asked, waving the stick.

Remi was instantly on his feet watching the movement of Edward's arm with absolute focus. He yelped with impatience when Edward had not thrown it a few seconds later.

"All right, all right," Edward said, laughing and throwing the stick as hard as he could down the beach.

Remi took off like a shot, sand flying in all directions.

"I guess he's finally decided to forgive you, huh?" Bella asked, biting the inside of her lower lip to hold back a smile.

Edward snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah, I sure hope so. It took long enough."

"I'd like to know what you did to win him over again." Bella giggled when his face flushed. She slipped her hand into his and smiled up at him. "Come on, let's walk and you can tell me exactly how it is you bribed my dog into liking you again." She tilted her head in the direction Remi had run. Edward smiled, squeezing her hand and started down the beach.

"So?" Bella said, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"It wasn't really anything I did so to speak."

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"It was your dad," Edward said, shrugging.

"My dad? What did he say?" Her frown deepened at his obvious discomfort.

"He, um … he asked me what kind of psychologist could I have been if I hadn't already realized there couldn't be two alpha males in a household." He grimaced with embarrassment and cleared his throat, continuing, "He said I had to be the dominate male and gain Remi's submission or it could be ugly."

"Oh," Bella said. She shook her head at the idea that her fiancé and dog were both essentially staking a claim on her. A chuckle escaped her as the thought crossed her mind that it was a wonder one of them hadn't peed on her to make their intentions clear. It was a little bit ridiculous but true at the same time. "I guess I should have thought of that. Remi's been the only man in my life for a while now."

She laughed lightly when Edward snorted, shaking his head.

"It's true," she said. "It might have made things easier for both of you from the beginning."

"I don't know about that, but your dad did teach me a couple of commands and well … it worked. He—" Edward nodded in the direction of Remi's black figure coming to a sudden stop, dark clumps of damp sand bursting into the air. "—didn't take to it very well, at least not to begin with, but eventually he gave over and obeyed."

A sensation of pride bloomed warm in Bella's chest. Squeezing his hand, she smiled up at him. "I'm glad."

Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and kissing the side of her head. "Me too."

Silvery light from the full moon wavered and sparked on the black water as they made their way slowly down the beach. The soft soughing of the waves filled the air. Remi galloped toward them and dropped the stick at their feet when the stopped. Edward stooped to lift it and hurled it, once again, into the night sky.

Taking advantage of the open way they had been able to talk Bella felt a kernel of hope spring up inside that the next subject she needed to broach with him would go as well. They'd skirted the issue about her accompanying him to Chicago ever since he'd received the call earlier in the day from his lawyer. There had been an issue with one of the prosecution's witnesses and Edward wouldn't need to be there for another couple of weeks. His lawyer was optimistic he would be on the stand for no more than the one day. Although he had suggested Edward stay in town a bit longer to ensure everything had settled before returning to Denver. She knew he was not comfortable with her staying in Denver while he traveled. While she understood his reservations, and shared them to a degree, she couldn't see any other way. Biting the bullet, she took a deep breath and asked, "Were you able to get a flight?"

"Yeah," Edward said, his hold tightening slightly. "We fly out on Friday morning."

"Edward," she said, catching the _we_ instantly.

"I'll meet with my lawyer," he continued as though she hadn't spoken. "And then we can spend the weekend at my parent's lake house."

"Edward," she repeated more forcefully. "Stop it." He stiffened and she sighed, pulling out of his embrace. A frown marred his handsome face as he met her gaze. Even in the dim light, the determined set of his jaw was clear.

"Baby," he began but she stopped him with a shake of her head.

"No, Edward, listen," she said, gently. "You don't even know how long you'll be gone—not for sure. I can't bail on Tanya like that, not to mention my students. I have private lessons with several girls—Adeline for one—who are preparing for their solos in the fall program. Don't get me started on the ton of wedding stuff—"

"Bella," he cut her off, burying his free hand in his hair. "I am not leaving you in Denver while I'm a thousand miles away. There's nothing to discuss about this. You're going. End of discussion. Stop arguing with me."

Bella's heart slammed into her chest as she glared up at the man before her. Her eyes narrowed, chest heaving with her rapid breathing as her temper rose. As much as she loved him, there were times when she really wanted to junk punch him, present incident included. "Edward Anthony Masen, do not talk to me like that."

"Baby—"

She held up a hand to stop him as he took a step toward her. "Don't you 'baby' me. I get that you're worried and with good reason. I mean, do you honestly think I _want_ to stay home without you?"

His lips pressed into a thin line and his hand ran through his already disheveled hair repeatedly. Though it appeared as though he wasn't capable of saying anything at that moment, Bella didn't wait for him to speak. "Because you are so very wrong if you do. There is a crazy person out there somewhere who would like nothing better than to see me dead. I'm terrified of what might happen while you're gone." Her breath caught with the admission. She swallowed hard and watched Edward's expression soften.

"We've had this argument over and over. We have a life and it does not involve Demetri—in any way. I refuse to allow each and every decision we make to revolve around fear."  
Edward took a deep breath, dropping his gaze to the dark sand at his feet.

"Would you have asked me to go with you otherwise? If all this was different. If there was no Demetri, would you have asked?"

"Yes," he murmured.

"What?"

When he raised his head, Bella was shocked at the emotion in his face. "Yes," he repeated. "I would have asked you anyway. I won't deny that a large part of the reason I want you to go is because of what's happening, but it's not the only reason."

He closed the distance between them, ignoring Remi's sudden appearance or his expectant expression as he dropped the stick and barked in anticipation. Edward brushed the hair away from her face, holding it with one hand at the nape of her neck and smiled gently down at her.

"I know you've met my parents, and they fell in love with you then as my girlfriend, they'll love you even more now," he said, cupping a large hand just under her ear. His thumb caressed the thrumming pulse in her throat. "I want to introduce you to the rest of my family as the woman who will be my wife."

A breath caught in Bella's throat as his words sank in. "Edward …"

"Besides that … just as I've seen some of your past by being here." He tilted his head to indicate the beach around them. "I want to show you things that were important to me growing up, where I come from."

She wrapped a hand around his wrist, and placed the other on his chest, reveling in the solid strength beneath her fingertips. His heart beat strong and steady against her palm. "Okay," she said quietly. "I'll go."

~O~

Bella sighed and snuggled further into the crook of his arm just as the pilot announced their descent toward Chicago-O'Hare. Remi lifted his head, looking up at him with an accusing glint in his eye.

"Yeah, I know," Edward whispered. "It's my fault."

Tanya had not been happy with the situation but agreed, grudgingly, only after Bella ensured her everyone would be prepared when the time came for the fall program. There were recruiters from some of the top companies in the country attending and Bella was anxious because they were coming to evaluate her merits as an instructor as much as the girls themselves. Because of that, she had worked herself to the bone over the last several days.

While he felt guilty on one hand, he couldn't bring himself to regret convincing her to accompany him to Chicago. It wasn't a lie, what he'd told her on the beach the week before. He did want her to meet the rest of his family. He needed to introduce them to the woman who had completely changed his life. In addition to that, though he had not admitted at the time, he needed her with him while he defended himself against the sins of his ex-wife one more time. He had no illusions that Heidi's legal team would use him in any way possible to gain her freedom. Regardless of the fact that his involvement with Heidi's perfidy was nonexistent, and was proven so, Laurent had warned him, as had his father, that they would come after him in an attempt to cast doubt over the prosecutions original investigation. He had been as much a pawn in her games as she was to those for who she'd laundered the money. He sighed in resignation. The next several days would not be easy, but he didn't have to be in court until the following afternoon. Until then, he planned to show his love a few of his favorite haunts.

With a smile, Edward looked down on the woman snuggled into his chest. He ran a hand over Bella's cheek. "Baby, wake up," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "We're going to be landing soon."

She murmured an incoherent response and moved her head to his shoulder but didn't wake. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Come on, sweetheart. Wake up."

Long sable lashes fluttered along the creamy skin of her cheeks. A momentary pang of guilt stabbed through him at the slightly darkened circles under her eyes just before her lids slid opened. Molten chocolate eyes settled on his face.

"What?" She frowned, blinking in confusion.

Edward chuckled and reached out to wipe a tiny droplet of drool from the corner of her mouth. "We're going to be landing in a few minutes."

Her cheeks pinking slightly as she grinned at him. "Oh," she said, covering a yawn with the tips of her fingers. "Sorry. I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"No need to apologize, baby," he said. "I should be—"

"Stop right there," she interrupted, shaking her head as she arched her back stretching. "If I can't apologize, neither can you. I agreed to come. We both knew it would not be an easy week. So just cut it out."

Edward raised his hands in supplication. "Okay, okay, you're right."

A short time later, they made their way from baggage claim. Remi clipped along at Bella's side, his head erect as he scanned the area on alert. The wary looks from a few fellow travelers did not escape Edward's notice. Good, he thought. They had reason to feel intimidated by his presence. Regardless of whether he and Remi had made their peace that damn dog was frightening.

"So, you're parents are sending a car to pick us up?"

"Yep," he said, leading her toward where a car was to be waiting for them just outside. "Mom said she was sorry they weren't able to pick us up, but that they would see us at the house later."

"What?" she asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You're up to something. I can tell by that look in your eyes."

He gasped in feigned shock, his eyes widening in complete innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, right, whatever. I don't believe that for a second, Edward Masen."

"Frankly, I'm offended." The smile breaking out belied all his denials.

She rolled her eyes but laughed all the same.

He squeezed her hand as they stepped outside and he caught sight of his parent's driver. When last he'd seen Diego only a small amount of grey showed at his temples. It appeared now, as though most of his black hair had lost its color, though his bright smile was still the same.

"I'm not lying," Edward continued, unable to contain his grin. "_I_ didn't do anything. My parents on the other hand …"

Bella's breath caught, her eyes widening. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, 'fraid not," Edward said, laughing and leading her to where Diego stood beside a sleek, silver Bentley Spur.

"Edward?" Bella looked up at him with an expression of horror. "Remi can't ride in there. He'll rip the seats with his nails."

"It's okay, Bella," Edward said. "He's not the first dog that's been in there, I promise you." Edward looked to Diego for confirmation.

"Whatever," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "I doubt there have been very many hundred pound Doberman's in there, I don't care what you say."

"Mr. Masen's right," Diego said. "Don't worry. Your pup won't hurt a thing."

Remi chuffed indignantly. Edward chuckled unsure as to whether Remi took more offense to Diego's calling him a pup or Bella's worry that he'd destroy the interior of the car. Edward placed a hand low on Bella's back. "It's okay, really."

She sighed in resignation as Edward smiled at Diego. "Hi, Diego. How are you?"

"Hello, Mr. Masen," Diego said, taking the bags from Edward's outstretched hands. "I'm very well, thank you. It's good to see you again."

Edward pulled Bella to his side once Diego put away their bags and stood before them once more. "Bella, this is Diego Montoya. He's been a driver for my parents most of my life, he and his wife are practically family. You'll meet his wife, Maria, a little later at the house. How is she by the way? Mom told me about her sister's death. I'm truly sorry. I know Maria and she were very close."

"Thank you, yes they were," Diego said. "It's been a difficult time, but she's well now."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Edward said, smiling down at Bella and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Diego, I'd like you to meet my fiancée Isabella Swan.

Bella smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Diego."

"And you as well, Ms. Swan," he said. "I'm pleased to meet the woman who has so effectively captured the heart of this one."

Bella laughed, a beautiful blush creeping over her cheeks. Diego tipped his hat as he turned to open the back door.

She gave Edward another baleful look before giving Remi a command. He hopped lightly inside, and she followed close behind. Edward met Diego's gaze over the top of the door. Amusement danced in his dark eyes.

"I believe you have met your match, Mr. Masen," Diego said quietly.

"You have no idea," Edward said, sinking inside but not before, he heard the sound of Diego's deep chuckle.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come soon.**

**Thanks again! **

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	42. Chapter 42 Visit to Chicago

**Hey again. Surprised? I bet. **

**Again, thanks to the bestest beta ever, Jessica1971. **

**Same disclaimer applies. I don't own it. Wish I did, yet it still belongs to SM. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're to meet with Mr. Breaux now, correct?" Diego asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," Edward said, sighing. "We'll need to do that and then I'd like to take Bella on a walk for a little bit. We'll just call you when we're ready to go."

Edward gave him a meaningful look. Diego nodded in understanding, he wouldn't be far, and never would they be out of his sight. With a smile curving the corner of his mouth, Edward ducked inside the car.

He chuckled at the sight of Remi lying at Bella's feet with a thoroughly put upon expression. There were times he swore that dog was more human than canine. He looked at the woman beside him and frowned, laying a hand on her thigh. "You okay?"

Bella leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The frown deepened at her less than convincing tone. Sliding an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She was quiet for a long moment and his anxiety increased by the second. Remi laid his head on her knee. The silence became increasingly uncomfortable as the car wove through downtown traffic.

"Nothing's wrong," she said finally. "I'm fine, really, just tired. It's been a long week."

He nuzzled the top of her head, taking a deep breath. A pang of guilt twisted in his gut, she had really pushed herself over the last several days to get everything in order so she could be with him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I told you before to stop apologizing." She wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled into his embrace. "It's my fault anyway. I could have postponed a few things instead of cramming it all in this past week. So, quit it before I have to hurt you."

Edward chuckled and kissed her head once more. "Okay, okay."

"So, we're meeting with your lawyer and then …"

"Then I thought maybe," he said. "If you're feeling up to it, we could walk around a little bit downtown. I could show you a few things and then we'll head out to the lake house. You'll love it out there. My mom mentioned that she and Aunt Esme wanted to take you shopping on Monday while I'm in court. She mentioned that Esme had found this really nice antiques shop she thought you would enjoy."

"Really?" Bella's head popped up and he laughed at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Yes, really." He ran a hand through the hair cascading down her back. "I'll be tied up pretty much the entire day, so she thought you guys could spend that time together. Diego will drive you wherever it is you all want to go and stay with you throughout the day." He had more than a moment's apprehension when his mother had suggested the shopping trip, but when his father assured him that Diego would be with them the entire time Edward relaxed. He just hoped that Bella wouldn't blow a gasket if she figured out Diego wasn't simply a driver for his family. He had worked as head of security for Uncle Carlisle's business for more than twenty years. Edward trusted him implicitly to protect Bella as well as his mother and aunt while out in the city without him.

"And well," Edward continued. "You know my aunt does interior design, so she's almost as much a lunatic for antiques as you are."

"Hey! That's not funny!" Bella sat up, smacking him in the arm.

"Ow!" He shrank away, feigning injury, which he completely ruined by laughing loudly.

"You're such a baby!" Bella rolled her eyes, laughing at his silliness.

He moved quickly, wrapping her in his arms and pushing her back until she lay on the seat beneath him. "Mmm, I'll show you who's a baby," he said as his mouth descended to hers. The sound of Bella's giggling filled the air around them.

A short while later they stepped off the elevator into the lavish offices of Masen, Breaux, and Stanford. Remi's nails clicked loudly on the pink marble tile flooring as the three of them entered the office proper.

Bella's eyes widened in appreciation at the old world feel of the décor. The room felt masculine and commanding, yet comfortable and welcoming at once.

Dark paneled walls gleamed under the bright light cast from the recess lighting above. Cream Italian leather chairs curved around an enormous map trunk. The inviting conversation area sat situated in front of a wall of windows. A painting of a ship tossed on the sea hung above an ornately carved cherry wood table along the wall to their right. The scents of fresh brewed coffee wafted on the air and Bella inhaled deeply.

Edward spoke briefly to the woman at the desk and then led Bella down a long corridor into yet another outer office. The area mirrored the other on a slightly smaller, more intimate scale.

A beautiful blonde sat behind a mahogany desk. Her hair hung in loose ringlets over her shoulders. She looked up from the computer screen at the sound of their approach. The open, amiable expression melted into one of outright surprise as she took in Remi's presence, the greeting frozen on her red lips. Blue eyes the color of a clear morning sky bounced from Remi, to Bella, to Edward, and back again, finally to land squarely on Edward.

"Hello, Katrina," Edward said smoothly. "I'd like you to meet my fiancé. Isabella Swan. And this—" Edward made a sweeping motion toward where Remi sat at Bella's feet. "—is Remington."

"Oh, yes." She smiled, understanding lighting her eyes although her gaze remained wary as she glanced at Remi again. "Mr. Masen relayed the wonderful news of your engagement a few days ago. Congratulations. It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Swan."

Bella relaxed at the sincerity in Katrina's voice and returned her smile. "Thank you and it's nice to meet you, too. But please, there's no need for the misses stuff—it's Isabella."

Katrina inclined her head, her smile widening.

"So, how's Garrett? And the children?" Edward asked, placing a hand on Bella's lower back.

Katrina laughed, shaking her head as she took her seat once more. "They're all fine. Thank you for asking. Garrett's going to be terribly upset that he missed you. He just left on a week-long business trip."

"That's too bad. I would have really liked to catch up while we were here." Edward turned to Bella. "Katrina's husband, Garrett, and I went to high school together. We raised a lot of hell in our day."

"That's an understatement. The three of you wreaked havoc all over Chicago—broke quite a few hearts, too."

Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"Three of you?" Bella asked looking up to Edward with a smile of her own. "Emmett?"

"None other." Edward's grin was wicked as he winked at her. He turned back to Katrina. "Laurent should be expecting us."

"Oh, yes, he is," Katrina said, reaching for the phone on her desk. "He said to ring him as soon as you—Mr. Breaux? Edward Masen and Isabella Swan just arrived." She paused listening. "Yes, sir, I'll send them right in."

She hung up the phone and smiled up at them once more. "He's ready for you."

Edward nodded and with his hand still firmly at the small of her back directing Bella toward a set of double doors to the right of the desk. "It's good to see you, Katrina. Tell Garrett I said hello. Maybe we can get together the next time we're in town."

"Sounds wonderful," Katrina called after them.

"She and Garrett married right after she graduated," Edward said quietly as he held open the door. "It was a rushed thing, if you know what I mean, but obviously it was right for them." He shrugged, grinning. "They're still together."

Bella shook her head, stepping inside what she assumed was Laurent's office. Expansive, was the word that came to mind. Decorated in much the same manner, the office was just as lovely as the outer office and reception area had been.

"Did your aunt do the interior design for the offices?" Bella asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, she redecorated for them a few years ago," Edward said. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that you mentioned she was an antiques lover like me and it's obvious whoever designed this …" She waved at the surroundings with a raised eyebrow.

"Laurent is almost as bad as my aunt," Edward said, smiling. "And well, my father pretty much lets his sister have free reign when it comes to that sort of thing."

"If this is what she's does when she has free reign, I can't say that I blame him."

He chuckled as a door at the back of the office opened and a quite imposing man stepped out. Rich bronzed skin contrasted with the crisp whiteness of his shirt under the dove-grey vest. Inky black hair softened by a spattering of white covered his elegant head in tamed waves.

"Edward," he called, seeing them. His eyes widened as they landed on Remi and he stopped for a moment. Composing himself a wide smile split his face as he crossed the room with an outstretched hand.

"Laurent," Edward said, taking a few steps forward and shaking his hand.

Laurent promptly pulled him into a one armed hug. "Damn good to see you, my boy!" He smiled, keeping one hand on Edward's upper arm.

"It's good to see you too, Laurent," Edward said. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, yes, much too long." Laurent nodded and released Edward then and turned, facing Bella. "This must be the infamous Ms. Swan." He took a step forward and immediately froze as a low, warning growl split the air those tawny eyes zeroed in on Laurent. Bella redoubled her hold on the leather leash and murmured a quelling command, though the tension in Remi's stance never wavered.

"Oh," Laurent said, glancing between Remi and Bella. "I'm sorry if I—"

"No, it's okay," Bella said, holding up a hand to stop his apology. "He's very protective. I'm sure you can understand."

"I see, well … yes, indeed …" his voice died and a moment of uncomfortable silence filled the air.

Laurent cleared his throat and looked to Edward, his smile in place once again. "Okay, well, if you'll follow me inside we'll get down to business. It shouldn't take long."

A few hours later, after a dizzying amount of discussion—and no small number of tense moments—over what would and would not be allowed while Edward was on the stand, Laurent Breaux seemed satisfied that they were ready. Bella could not have been more relieved.

Laurent pushed away from the desk and offered a hand to Edward. "I'll see you bright and early on Monday morning, then."

Edward took his hand in a firm shake and nodded. "See you then, and thank you again, Laurent, for making all this as painless as possible."

Laurent waved in dismissal. "I did nothing."

He gave Remi a wide berth as he led them to the door. "Ms. Swan, it was a pleasure to meet you. It seems you have made this one—" he clapped Edward on the back— "a very happy man indeed."

Heat coursed up Bella's neck, infusing her cheeks with color. "No happier than he's made me, Mr. Breaux, I can assure you."

They said their goodbyes to Laurent and Katrina on their way back out of the offices. Once outside, Edward wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders, pulling her into his side.

A frown puckered her brow as she took in the sights and sounds surrounding them. Exhaust fumes filled the air from the clogged streets. Yellow taxis, and large vans, intermingled with limousines and town cars. The honking of horns, and shouts from drivers as they jockeyed for better position within the throngs of cars was deafening.

Swarms of pedestrians rushed along the sidewalk. A hot dog vender hawked his product as they passed. It had been a long time since Bella had walked the streets of a city the size of Chicago. She'd forgotten how overwhelming it could become. Unconsciously, her grip tightened on Remi's leash and he responded by leaning closer to her thigh as they continued down the street.

They reached the entrance to a large park and Edward turned, leading her inside. Bella sighed at the sudden serenity that met them upon entering the park, it was as if the hustle and bustle of the rest of the city simply melted away once they were inside. A large open area stretched out before them. Rolling green hills, dotted with blankets where numerous families and couples sat taking in the late afternoon sun.

People whizzed by on bicycles. Joggers moved past at a fast clip as the three of them ambled along the concrete path that wove around the park. A young girl bounced on her toes in excitement as she waited for her father to pay for a giant red balloon. The sound of her giggles rang out as he tied the string around her wrist. In an instant, she was skipping toward a tall woman with streaming red hair. The sweetness of the sight of that family caused Bella to smile.

The smell of damp earth and grass filled Bella's nostrils as she breathed deeply. "This is gorgeous."

"Yeah, this was one of my favorite places," Edward said. "When I was a kid, Mom and I used to hang out here every day after school."

As they continued on, Bella began to relax even further. Edward seemed completely at ease, pointing out different places he and his mother would visit within the park. She smiled at the nostalgic tone in his voice.

"Do you miss living here?" she asked after they had crossed yet another street.

Edward stopped as he found a bench, and tugged her down beside him. He was quiet for a long moment and then sighed. "Honestly … yeah I do, at times. I had a great time growing up in the city and I have so many great memories. Like coming here with my mom, or the first time I saw the Cubs play at Wrigley Field with my dad—that was incredible." He chuckled, taking her left hand in his. Edward brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her ring. "But," he said, his voice low. "Not all of my memories are good ones."

"Were you ever happy with Heidi? I mean, you must have been at some point—in the beginning, right?"

"Yes. At the beginning of our relationship, I was happy. I like to think we both were and … as much as I don't really want to say this to you now." He looked away, taking a deep breath. "At one time, I loved her very much. Although, I'm not sure that she ever truly loved me."

Bella nodded in understanding. She knew probably better than anyone what it meant to love someone who twisted and abused that love.

Edward took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He tipped her face up. He bent forward, bringing his mouth to hers and kissed her gently. Bella placed a hand in the center of his chest. His heart beat like a drum beneath the tips of her fingers. Edward nipped at her bottom lip and she sighed, taking his upper lip between her own. He pulled away only enough to rest his forehead against hers. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked in a rough whisper.

"Yes," she said. "I love you just as much, Edward. I hope you'll always remember that."

"I do know and I'm more thankful that I can explain for it." He smiled then, and Bella felt her heart trip. "I guess I should call Diego. I'm sure my mother is chomping at the bit to get her hands on you," Edward said but gave no indication that he planned on moving. His hand slid over the curve of her neck sending little shocks of pleasure skittering down Bella's spine. Their eyes locked. The emerald of Edward's eyes appeared darker as the pupils dilated. He straightened with a groan. "Mmm, yeah, I definitely need to call. Otherwise, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions. I don't want to have to call my parents from the police station because the things I want to do to you right now would definitely get us arrested."

Bella laughed, but her insides had turned to liquid as the innuendo of his words washed over her.

~O~

It wasn't as though she had no exposure to lavishness but something about the Masen's home put it on a plane of existence she'd never experienced. When they'd arrived a few days before, the true majesty of the home had not settled on Bella. It wasn't until Elizabeth had shown her the grounds outside the home that it began to occur to her that it was much more of an estate than a simple '_Lake house_' as Edward had referred to it.

Bella shook her head, scanning the vast expanse of green lawn just outside the panel of windows. The rising sun glinted of the distant water of the lake. Unable to stop herself, Bella quietly opened the French door and chuckled as Remi skimmed her thigh in an effort to get outside. The shock of the crisp morning air caused her to suck in a sharp breath and a shiver to run through her body.

Pulling the zip of the hoodie just a little bit higher, Bella crossed to lean against the rail at the far end of the veranda. From the great height of the porch, the view was breathtaking. Remi sailed down the stairs and out along the lawn. Off duty and loving the moments of uninhibited freedom, he shoved his nose under every bush, rock, nook, and cranny he could find.

Bella raised the steaming mug to her lips and sighed at the rich scent of fresh coffee before taking a quick sip.

The sound of quiet steps brought Bella around to see Edward's mother walking toward her. Even dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a fitted robin's egg blue jacket, Elizabeth Masen was immaculate.

_Was the woman never rumpled? _Bella thought, tugging at the hoodie she wore. It wasn't as if her clothes were threadbare or anything, but Edward's mother had an air of regality that made Bella feel like a chambermaid. "Good morning."

"Good morning, darling," Elizabeth said, returning Bella's smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, thank you."

"Edward said you were an early riser." Elizabeth came to stand beside Bella. "He wasn't kidding."

Bella laughed with a shake of her head. "It's something I got used to when I was really young. I was at the studio every morning before dawn for conditioning, and then after school it was to work on routines."

"That's quite a rigorous schedule for a girl so young."

"Yeah, I guess," Bella said. "I don't think I ever saw it that way, not then anyway, when I look back now … yeah, it was a bit much." She shrugged, taking another sip of coffee. "At the time, and really even while I was at Julliard I didn't consider it so. That's the life of a dancer. It's what's expected."

Elizabeth nodded with a knowing smile. "Yes, I can see that. It also sounds very familiar."

Bella's brow creased in confusion. "How so?"

"That's very much the same type of thing Edward said to me years ago when he was burying himself in his studies and then his work. He wanted so badly to be the very best in his field and for a time he was. But … well things didn't exactly work out as he'd planned."

Bella nodded, turning away to catch sight of Remi chase a small flock of birds as they shot out of a bush at the edge of the lawn.

"You're much better suited for him than Heidi ever was," Elizabeth said. "She allowed him to internalize everything, and didn't give him a swift kick in the pants when he needed to snap out of it."

Bella bit her lip to hold back the laugh, but couldn't stop when Elizabeth chuckled.

"I know my son," she continued. "He thinks too much about everything. Always has, but you don't allow him to do that. I can see that in just the short amount of time I've spent with the two of you. You force him to think outside of himself, outside of his own concerns. He needs that."

"I'm not so sure that I do such a good job of that all the time," Bella said, shaking her head.

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh you do, believe me. Don't get me wrong, Heidi loved him I believe, but never the way Edward deserves to be loved—not the way you do."

Bella's smile was wide when she looked at Elizabeth. "I do love him, Elizabeth. He's everything to me. I hope you know I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Oh, I know, sweetheart, I see it in every move you make. Every time you look at him, the love shines in those gorgeous eyes of yours." Elizabeth cupped Bella's cheek. "It's in his face too, whenever you enter a room he lights up. I've never seen my son so incredibly happy. Thank you for bringing that to his life."

Elizabeth glanced over Bella's shoulder, her smile widening. "There's my handsome boy now."

"Are you torturing my fiancé so early in the morning, mom?"

The sound of Edward's deep chuckle sent a thrill down Bella's spine. A shot of anticipation curled low in her belly.

"Of course not," Elizabeth said in protest. "We were having a lovely talk weren't we, Isabella?"

Bella sighed at the sight of him crossing to where they stood. He slid a wide palm across the small of her back, curling his fingers around Bella's hip and pulling her into his side. She could do no more than nod, leaning into him. A smile pulled at her lips with the feel of his warm breath sifting through her hair when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm going in to see about breakfast," Elizabeth said. "Maria was preparing your favorites this morning, Edward. It should be ready shortly."

"Thanks, Mom," Edward said but never relinquished his hold on Bella.

She set her coffee cup down on the railing of the porch and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Your mom is really great, do you know that?"

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. "She's the best, but I'm a bit biased."

They stood that way, wrapped in each other's arms just enjoying the moment in each other's arms. Remi, finally tiring of the sights and smells of the lawn, rejoined them, and sat at Bella's feet.

"So," Edward said, pulling back slightly. "I got an email from the real estate agent."

"Really?"

"Mmhm, she showed the house late yesterday," he said, taking her hand and leading her to a large wicker sofa. "She said the people seemed really interested and she was pretty sure they were going to make an offer."

"Really? Oh wow, that would be awesome," Bella said, resting her head on Edward's shoulder. "One less thing to worry about before the wedding would be great."

They sank back into a comfortable silence just listening to the stillness of the morning. It was peaceful, something that they both needed desperately in the midst of all that had spun around them in recent months.

"I'm really glad I came with you," Bella said, quietly.

"I'm glad you came too, more than I can tell you."

"You have to be in court at eight tomorrow, right?"

He hummed an affirmative and buried his nose in her hair.

"So then, what time do we need to leave for the city?"

"Not until late this afternoon."

"Good," she said and tilted her face up for a kiss.

Edward smiled as he granted her silent request.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. More to come in a few days ...**

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	43. Chapter 43 Finally home again

**Hello again, lovelies! We're finally nearing the end of this long journey. Thank you so very much for sticking with the story and with me. **

**To Jessica1971, love you, dear! Thanks for being the bestest beta ever!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own it, SM does. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just playing with these characters. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's head snapped up at the sound of her mother's gasp as she exited the dressing room. Even at a distance, Renee's tears were clear, glistening and clouding her blue eyes.

"Isabella … oh, baby." Renee covered her mouth with a trembling hand.

Bella smiled, choking back the emotions clogging her throat as she stepped onto the raised platform. She released a breathy sigh before turning to the image reflected in the mirrors surrounding her. Twisting back and forth, Bella tried to rectify what she saw with the knowledge the woman in the mirror was truly her. It was impossible. She ran a hand over the smooth silk at her waist. "Oh God … I don't even know ..." Her voice faded to nothing as she met her mother's gaze in the mirror. "Mom …"

"It's … you're absolutely stunning," Renee said, swiping at the tears gathered in the corner of her eyes with a tissue.

Bella nodded, unable to speak. The scalloped neckline lay gently along her chest, wrapping around her upper arms. Transparent sleeves of Brussels lace tapered to soft points at the back of each hand. Tiny seed pearls were hand-sewn into the lace in a swirled pattern along the fitted bodice that snugged the curve of waist and hip, accentuating the femininity of her lithe dancer's body. The finest silk skirt over laid with the same lace and seed pearls flowed from just below the knee. A scalloped edge matching the neckline and sleeves skimmed the floor at her feet.

Bella turned to take a better look at the back. Tiny pearl buttons shimmered in the soft light from mid-spine over the rounded swell of her buttocks and to the slight flare of the skirt. The train swept out behind in what was considered by most accounts a very short distance. To Bella, it was perfection.

Her heart thundered and her skin prickled with excitement. Everything faded. She could hear, but didn't register the words from her mother, gushing about the dress. She did not feel the tug of fabric at the waist as final adjustments were completed. Nothing could permeate the haze of euphoria. Never would she have imagined that anything could be so beautiful. It was as if the designer had plucked the gown from the deepest recesses of her mind.

It seemed that no time had passed when words finally registered as the elderly seamstress took Bella's hand.

"Come, dear one," Mrs. Chekovski said.

Bella looked down at the crinkled face of the woman who had created the incredible ensemble she wore.

"Your young man will be very pleased, yes?"

Unable to do more, Bella nodded. Mrs. Chekovski smiled an understanding light in her eyes.

"Then he is smart man," she said, tightening her hold for a moment. "It's time to slip out of your dress. Next time you put this on will be day of your wedding."

Bella's heart skipped at the thought. The tiny designer was right. Bella couldn't stop herself and turned back one last time to take in her reflection. A slow smile spread. She had never been happier in her life.

"I can't wait," she whispered before stepping off the podium.

~O~

"So, has Edward heard from his lawyer," Renee asked as they pulled away from the bridal shop.

"Yeah, he called late yesterday afternoon." Bella's grip on the steering wheel tightened for a moment remembering the conversation the previous day and Edward's weird mood since.

"And?" Renee asked when it seemed she wasn't going to continue.

"They upheld the conviction."

"That's good, right?"

Bella breathed deep for a moment. She wasn't sure what to think to be perfectly honest. Edward had been relieved when Laurent had called with the news. Yet, an air of sadness mixed with the reaction she expected and that confused her. A flash of black in her peripheral vision warned her just before Remi's head landed on her shoulder. She reached up to scratch his ears.

"Yeah, it's a good thing. It's just that …"

"It's just that, what?"

"I don't know." She waved a hand dismissing the thoughts clouding her mind. "It's just … Edward's been a little weird."

"Weird how?"

"I guess I'm being silly, but since he found out Heidi was going back to prison, he's been …" Bella paused. "He's seemed sad, maybe? Or you would probably call it introspective. We've just been under a lot of stress with everything. I think I'm just over sensitive about things."

She gave a slight chuckle but it held little humor. "And let's face it Edward can be a bit on the moody side at times."

Renee smiled. "Well, I'll agree with you there but I don't really think it's his typical broodiness that's the problem here. I think …" She paused, seeming to attempt to gather her words. "I think that it's only normal for him to be a bit reticent about all that's happened."

"What do you mean by that?" Bella shot a narrow eyed glance at her mother. "Normal? Why would it be normal for him to be sad that woman is in prison? She ruined his life."

"Did she?" Renee lifted an eyebrow. "Think about it for a moment. Yes, she broke the law and for that, she's paying the price. What she did to Edward may have broken his heart and changed his life's path but did it really ruin his life?"

Bella frowned. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"What I'm saying is," Renee began with an understanding smile. "Had all those wonderful plans he had laid out for himself not fallen down around his ears, the two of you would never have met. So how can anyone think that his life is ruined?"

Renee placed a hand over Bella's where it rested on the gearshift. "I would imagine that were you to ask him, he'd tell you that it was the best thing to ever happen to him. He loves you, Isabella, regardless of what's happened to bring him here. This is where he is and where he wants to be. If he seems sad or contemplative over finding that his ex-wife is going to be spending a very long time in prison, well I imagine he's thinking about the mistakes made, by both of them and coming to terms with the consequences.

"And," she continued. "It wouldn't surprise me if he feels some guilt over what's happened. Regardless of what she did—right or wrong—she _was_ at one time his wife. Knowing his testimony, as much as anyone's, sent her back to prison must be difficult for him."

Bella blinked. Was that how he felt? Did he hold some misguided responsibility over what happened to Heidi?

"Maybe," she said quietly.

"So," Renee said a few moments later. "I heard back from the photographer."

Bella sighed, thankful for the change in subjects. "Oh, good, what did he say?"

"You two will need to meet with him to make the final decisions on what shots you want. Do you think you two can do that this week?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we can. I'll have to have Edward check his schedule first."

For the remainder of the trip to Renee's house they spoke about more wedding plans. After dropping her mother off, Bella made her way back home. Her mind tumbled with thoughts of all that needed to be done in the next several weeks. None of that could keep her from returning to the things her mother said about Edward and his ex-wife.

It made sense and she felt awful for not coming to the same conclusion on her own. With a different light shed on the subject, it seemed obvious that he would feel responsible. The man's heart was bigger than anyone could really appreciate, but she did. The ringing of a phone startled her and she dug the phone from her purse. A smile split her face when Edward's handsome face flashed on the screen.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, baby," Edward said his own smile clear in his voice. "How's your day going?"

"Better than I can even explain—especially now that I'm talking to you." Her eyes burned at the recalled memory of her wedding dress. Knowing that in just a few weeks, she would be bound to this man forever made her unbelievably happy.

"Wow, I really like the sound of that. I guess I should be a bear more often then, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be a no," she said although her smile grew at the familiar teasing tone.

The sound of his laughter rumbled over the line made her heart stutter. "I am sorry about the mood I've been in lately though," he said softly.

"Oh, Edward, it's okay. We've had a lot going on what with the trial, and Demetri. Though it's a wonderful thing, we're trying to plan a wedding on a tight schedule. It's been a lot for both of us, I understand or at least I'm trying to."

"Yeah, but it's no excuse." His voice was rough with emotion.

They were both quiet for a moment before he whispered, "I love you."

A tear suddenly slipped unbidden down her cheek. "I love you, too."

He cleared his throat. "So … um, did the fitting go well?"

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped at her wet cheeks with the back of one hand. A thrill of excitement shot down her spine as she turned into their neighborhood. "Yeah, it did, excellent actually."

"I'm glad to hear it. Amy said you'd called earlier but she didn't say why. Is everything okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, I did, everything's fine. The real estate agent called just after I got to the fitting. She couldn't get in touch with you. I guess you were out on a trail or something. Anyway, the people who looked at your house a couple weeks ago made an offer."

"Really? That's great. Did she give any details?"

"Yeah, she said it's a little less than the asking price," Bella said as she waited for the garage door to close behind her before getting out. "But with the economy right now, she thought it was a good offer. She was going to fax the papers over to your office and wanted to make sure we knew they were coming over."

"Okay, I'll check," he said. A door closed and the creak of the springs of a chair along with a heavy sigh from Edward sounded over the line. "I've been out all afternoon with a few clients. I haven't had a chance to take a breath, much less step inside my office since early this morning. So they could be here and I just haven't seen them."

Bella hopped out of the car and opened the back door to let Remi out before making her way inside the house. "Oh, poor baby, how about I help you forget about that when you get home?"

"Just what did you have in mind?" Suddenly he sounded much less tired than he had a few moments ago.

"Hmm, well," she said her voice dropping to little more than a husky whisper. "You'll just have to come home and find out won't you."

The click of Remi's nails on the hardwood sounded just before she felt him lean against her thigh. She laid a hand on his big head. The hair slid like silk under her palm as she stroked absently.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," he said.

"Edward, you can't do that!"

"Of course I can, I own the place. I can do whatever I want."

Bella rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the laughter. "You're ridiculous, do you know that?"

"I know that I'm ridiculously crazy about you," he said in a serious tone. "And right this minute, I want nothing more than you, naked, and in my bed."

"Edward—"

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he interrupted.

"Stop! Seriously."

"I'm being completely serious."

Bella continued to laugh, shaking her head. "I know, and that frightens me more than I can say."

"Oh, baby, you have no idea how much it should frighten you." His dark chuckle shot a thrill of anticipation down her spine.

"I'll see you later," she said more than a little breathless. She placed a hand over her racing heart.

"Okay," he said still laughing but it had taken on a teasingly light sound.

"I love you."

"Hmmm, love you, too."

Bella was still laughing when she hung up the phone a few moments later. "That man is insane," she said. "He really is."

Remi gave a disgruntled huff as if to say, "_You're the one who picked him—deal with it_."

"I know, but I can't help it. I love him, and so do you, mister," she said, shaking a finger at him in mock admonishment. "Come on. I want to take a shower before I start dinner. Maybe Edward will be home by then."

She turned and walked out of the room. Bella made her way into the bathroom and flipped on the shower. Remi settled on the mat in front of the vanity with a long-suffering sigh.

Bella laughed and stepped under the warm stream. It had been a long day but on the whole, a good one. The tightness in her muscles began to relax as the water sluiced down her body. She shampooed her hair quickly, finishing up before the water began to cool. Quickly she toweled dry. She looked at the two terry cloth robes hanging side by side on the back of the door. One was long and dark, the other much shorter and bright white. A smile spread over her lips as she reached for Edward's and slipped it on.

She took a deep breath. Her heart tumbled at the scent that clung to the material. Her smile spread as she opened the door, the ghostly steam from the shower billowed out around her. Through the large clear glass over the window seat opposite where she stood Bella could see the sun dipping below the dark mountains in the distance.

Remi groaned, and she tossed a look over her shoulder to see him stretch long legs in front of him, arching his back like a cat before following her out of the room.

Together they made their way back down the hallway toward the kitchen. As they entered the living room, Bella froze when a figure stepped out of the shadows across the room. The gun trained on her chest was unmistakable as was the man who held it. Even dressed in black from head to toe his identity was as clear as if a spotlight shown on him. The blood in her veins turned to ice.

Time seemed to stand still as the next few moments blurred. The scream caught in her throat as a nasty snarl ripped from Remi's chest just before he sailed across the room.

* * *

**Cliffie, yes, I know. The next chapter should be up as well. So, no long wait to see what happens. **

**Again, thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, and those who have recently joined the party. **

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**

Follow me on Twitter at: bellasundrstudy

Blog: savannahyarbrough . blogspot . com (take out the spaces between the . )

Facebook: www . facebook . 18 (again with the removing of the spaces. )

I've recently published my first original fiction novel. It's available as an e-book at your favorite e-book retailer.


	44. Chapter 44 Interrupted plans

**Hello again! Hopefully, no pitchforks or torches with the cliffie especially seeing as this is posting (at least it should post) directly following. **

**Same disclaimer applies: I don't own it. **

**To Jessica1971, thanks for everything!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward was still smiling when he laid the cell phone on his desk a few moments after ending the call with Bella. He pushed out of his chair and crossed the room to check the fax machine. Just as she said they should be the forms from the real estate agent were all there, waiting.

At least one thing seemed to be going in their favor. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Their wedding was only a few weeks away. Edward's smile widened at those thoughts. That was a definite check in the positive column of their lives. Bella had sounded so happy over the fitting for her dress. He couldn't wait for the day he would make her his wife.

God, he loved that woman.

A frustrated groan escaped him as he fell back into his desk chair. He knew he'd been more than a jerk the last few days. His broody ass needed kicking for not talking to her about how messed up his head had been. It wasn't as if they hadn't been down that rocky road already. The consequences of not opening up had already cost them and he'd promised to work on not doing it again. Yet, what had he done? Exactly what he'd promised not to do; he'd clammed up and lost himself inside his own head.

He reached for the steaming coffee mug he'd brought with him when he entered his office and brought it to his lips. Since their return from Chicago, time had seemed to fly by in a blur of activities. Their conversations of late seemed to be composed of little more than details over the one crisis or the other. Thankfully, they seemed related more to the troubles of planning a wedding on such a short timeframe than those of the last several months.

Although he'd teased Bella about coming home early, the idea became more and more intriguing as he continued to thumb through the paperwork of the offer on his house. Without another thought, Edward reached for the cell phone he'd tossed on the desk a moment ago. He began gathering the papers and stood as Jasper answered.

"Hey," Edward said. "Listen, I'm heading out. I just—I need to go home."

"Do you now?"

A chuckle sounded at the same time a flash of movement caught Edward's attention. He looked up to see Jasper standing at his door, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," Jasper said leaning a shoulder into the jamb, shoving the phone into a back pocket of his jeans. "It's just I'm surprised it took you so long. To be honest, I figured you were already gone."

Edward laughed, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and all but jogging out of the room. "Yeah, well, I'm not sure what I was thinking either. I'll be in early in the morning. The staff meeting's at eight, right?"

Jasper nodded, strolling behind him down the hallway. "We'll need to go over a few things when you get here. There are a couple things I want to run by you before we throw them out to everyone else but nothing that can't wait."

"All right, man, thanks. I'll see you in the morning." Edward grinned on his way into the front lobby as if the hounds of hell were on his tail. Jasper's laughter followed him all the way out the door.

The typically half-hour drive took little more than half that to make. As he stopped in the drive of their house, Edward said a little prayer of thanks that traffic had been light. Even still, the sun was already dipping below the mountains. The shortened days of early autumn in the past had aggravated him but now it just meant more time snuggled on the sofa with his woman in his arms.

He reached under the seat and removed the 9mm he kept stashed there, stuffing it into the waistband at his back. Knowing Remi was always at Bella's side provided a great sense of comfort for the times that he couldn't be with her. He knew that dog would do anything for Bella, including sacrificing himself. Still, Edward liked the confidence given to him by the feel of cold steel in his hand.

He'd kept his permit current but the gun stayed locked away, until recently. The moment it became apparent that there was a true threat to Bella's life he'd removed it from the safe where he'd kept it since moving to Denver. She knew he had the gun. She wasn't exactly happy that he felt the need to keep it close but hadn't argued. She was a cop's daughter after all.

Edward was just rounding the hood of his truck when his cell phone rang. He bit back a groan when Stefan's name flashed on the screen. It was with effort that he didn't allow the call to go to voicemail. Only the thought that it could have something to do with Bella forced him to answer. He stopped leaning on the hood of his truck, not wanting to take the call inside in case Stefan's call was not in regard to Bella's case.

"I hope this isn't—"

"Where are you?" Stefan interrupted without any preamble.

"Just got home, why?"

"I got a call from the patrolman out in your neck of the woods a little bit ago. He caught some suspicious movement around your house and wanted to let me know."

"Outside my _old_ house?"

"No—Wait, didn't the officer stop you?"

"Well, obviously not," Edward said. "I'm standing in my garage."

"Wasn't there a patrol car in the neighborhood?"

"Yeah, but they're in and out of here all the time. I didn't think anything of it."

Dread curled in the pit of Edward's stomach, and he looked toward the door leading inside the house.

"That doesn't make any sense," Stefan said. "He made a call into the precinct that he was investigating, but I thought I'd ride by and have a look see myself. If he didn't stop—"

The unmistakable report of a gun sounded from inside the house interrupting Stefan's comment. Bella's scream rent the air a split second later and Edward's heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach.

"Bella!"

"Holy shit! What the hell—was that gunfire?" Stefan asked. "Edward! Answer me! Was that gunfire?"

"Yes, God damn it."

Stefan barked out orders to an unknown entity in the background. "Edward! Police are already in route and I'll be there in two minutes. Do you hear me? We're on the way." The growl of the motor of Stefan's car roared over the line as Edward ended the call.

Edward covered the three steps to the mudroom door in one long stride, palmed his gun and barreled into the house.

~O~

In some remote space at the back of her mind, Bella cataloged every terrifying sight, every horrendous sound, and every horrible smell. The air rippled as the bullet left the nose of the gun. A split second later pain exploded in Bella's left shoulder. Her body spun out of control and crumpled in a heap on the hardwood floor.

_Oh, God … _her mind splintered as her chest constricted. She sucked in a breath. Nothing happened. She tried again. A small amount of blessed air made it through. It felt as if she were trying to breathe through a coffee stirrer.

Dazed with pain, her brain fuzzy from a lack of oxygen she registered the sound of Remi's deadly growl and Demetri's cry as the dog hit his mark. Then the gun fired again. Remi's sharp yelp wrenched at her heart.

"_Remi! No!_" She screamed but no sound left her. It was only inside her head.

The too large robe slid down her shoulder as she pushed to her knees. Her left arm hung limp and useless at her side. She braced herself with her good arm against the wall.

A door slammed open, plaster skittered across the tile. The wall where she leaned shook from the force. Through a haze of pain and tears, Bella saw Remi's large body lying still on the floor several feet away. Her heart stopped.

"Bella!" Edward's voice sliced through the fog inside her mind. She raised her gaze to see him standing in the threshold between the kitchen and family room. A wild expression marked his handsome face.

Her lips moved, tried to warn him, to call to him. Still no sound escaped. She choked. The hot, metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Gasping for much needed air, she felt the trickle of warm liquid slide down to drip off her chin.

Edward's expression broke into a grimace of pain. "Oh, God …"

Suddenly his attention refocused on the man across the room who had gained his feet once more. Edward steadied and took aim, but stopped short of firing.

Even through the oppressive sense of disconnection, Bella could see what had caused Edward's hesitation. Demetri still held a firm grip on his gun, which he trained on her once again.

Bella had a moment's sick satisfaction to see Demetri holding an arm across his middle. The sleeve of his black hoodie hung in tatters, revealing the bleeding slashes in the muscle.

Remi at least was able to wound the bastard, she thought.

"Well, well," Demetri said with an ugly sneer on his thin lips. "Fitting don't you think that we should meet this way."

Edward remained silent but made a move toward where she knelt, wobbling on the floor.

Bella frowned. She could swear she heard sirens in the distance but how could that be possible. She hadn't called them, had she?

"Ah, ah, ah," Demetri said, shaking his head. "You stay right where you are. If you move another inch, I'll have to finish what I started, much, much too soon. I really don't want to do that. I had a great deal of plans for us, Isabella," he said. "Wonderful, grand plans."

"That's not going to happen," Edward said.

Demetri laughed. "Oh, I can see why my little dove keeps you. You're an arrogant one aren't you? I think I'll let you watch then. Won't that be fun? To see your face, here your own screams of impotent fury, while I have my way with her. And then when I'm done and she's dead, I'll kill you slowly."

"You'll never touch her again. I'm going to make sure of that," Edward ground out.

He spared a glance in her direction and he choked, swallowing audibly before turning back to glare at Demetri.

"Hmm, I think maybe you're right." Demetri smiled at her and any other time, the look in his eyes would have turned her to stone with terror. As it was, she'd begun to tremble but not with fear. Her teeth chattered as mind numbing cold slid up from her toes and throughout her body. "Perhaps she won't last that long." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'll have my fun with you instead."

"You sick fuck," Edward said, his words growled through clenched teeth.

Black spots flashed in her vision. Bella slid lower on the wall as the world tilted on its axis. Her vision tunneled to nothing more than a pinpoint. Edward seemed to stand closer and then further away. The room wavered as if she were looking at it in a fun house mirror. She blinked, doing her best to focus on what was happening.

Cold. She was so very cold.

Sudden commotion tangled with unfamiliar male voices and the sound of gunfire filled the air. Yet it all came at her as though she were under water. The undeniable sense of drowning engulfed her.

_Please, God, help me … _

For a brief moment, she felt the scrape of a stubble roughened cheek against her own, strong arms lifted her, cradled her against the hard muscled planes of a familiar chest.

_Edward … I love you … _she thought as the world went dark.

* * *

**Oops ... another cliffie. The next installment will be up in a few days. **

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**

Follow me on Twitter: at bellasundrstudy

Blog: savannahyarbrough . blogspot . com (take out the spaces between the . )

Facebook: www . facebook . 18 (again with the removing of the spaces. )

I've recently published my first original fiction novel. It's available as an e-book at your favorite e-book retailer.


	45. Chapter 45 Repercussions

**Hello lovelies! **

**Almost there. Just another chapter or so and we'll have reached the end of this long journey. Thank you for sticking with me, and the story. **

**To the bestest beta, Jessica1971, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. =) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

His heart slammed against his chest but his aim remained steady. So far, there had been no way to get off a shot without the son of a bitch firing at Bella. The corner of Edward's mouth pulled up in a sneer, his nostrils flared as cold fury pumped through his system.

Demetri continued to taunt with the same twisted smirk on his face. "Yes, I believe I'll have a great deal of fun with you."

Over Demetri's shoulder, Edward saw Stefan scaling the steps of the deck. A quick appraisal of the seen had him kneeling, and taking aim at the back of Demetri's head. Without knowing, Demetri moved a fraction to the left and out of Stefan's line of fire.

Bella swayed, leaning heavily against the wall, and then slid further into the floor as the dark circle along the left side of her chest grew. Her breathing was barely perceptible and what he could ascertain from the distance was little more than short gasps.

Bile rose at the back of his throat and he swallowed, gagging. The bullet must have pierced her lung, he thought. Hang on, baby … Oh, God, please …

In the next moment, Demetri swung round to take aim at Edward and fired just as a blur of black and tan leaped into the air. Remi landed square in the center of Demetri's chest. As both Demetri and Remi fell back, another shot rang out and the glass in the French door shattered. A sickening thud sounded and the gun in his hand skittered across the floor as they landed in a tangled heap.

Stefan came thundering through the ruined back door, while several uniformed officers slammed in through the front. Edward dove toward Bella, skidding on his knees to her side. His hands shook as he touched her face, attempted in vain to wipe away the blood leaking from the corner of her mouth.

"Bella! Baby, please," he said, choking on bile at the back of his throat. His vision blurred her soft features. "Bella. Can you hear me? Baby, look at me. God, baby, please! Look at me. Open your eyes and look at me."

"Edward …" Her lashes fluttered as her eyes cracked open into an unfocused stare. "I … love you …"

"No. Damn it, Bella you stay with me. Don't you dare leave me! You hear me! Stay with me!" He pulled her close to his chest, burying his nose in the silk of her hair. It was still damp, as she must have just come from the shower when Demetri attacked.

The flash of red and blue lights screamed in through the windows and the open front door. A cacophony of commotion swirled but the ripping snarl brought Edward's attention to the scene playing out across the room.

The dog swayed on unsteady legs but stood his ground over Demetri's body. He wore a lethal glare for the officers surrounding him. The service revolvers trained on Remi caused the bottom of Edward's stomach to plummet clear to his shoes.

"No!" Edward screamed from his position on the floor. "Oh, God, don't kill the dog."

"Freeze!" Stefan yelled. "Stand down! Nobody move a fucking muscle. Do you hear me! Do not fire!" He jabbed a finger at the men who had taken aim at Remi. He then turned a steely glare in Edward's direction. "Call him off or they'll have no choice but to shoot him."

"Remi."

Remi's tawny gaze arrowed to him but the dog didn't give any quarter; dead set against relinquishing his stance. Edward could see that Demetri was dead. Stefan's bullet had landed true the moment before Remi took him down.

"_Heir."_

Remi hesitated for a moment and then walked sedately toward where he knelt with Bella.

"_Gut,_" Edward murmured, placing a shaking hand on his head. "_Ablegan._"

Remi lay down at Bella's side. A whimper left him when he nudged Bella's unresponsive hand with his nose. Edward looked up to meet Stefan's gaze. "I can't guarantee he won't attack if anyone tries to come near Bella."

"We'll take care of this," Stefan said, gesturing with the nose of his gun to Demetri's body lying on the floor. "Get her out of here and take that dog with you. Put a goddamned leash on him. I don't want to have to kill him—but I will."

Edward nodded, slipping an arm beneath Bella's knees and repositioning the other around her shoulders. His stomach rolled, revolting against the sticky warmth beneath his palm. As gently as possible, he lifted her and stood on legs that felt as though they were made of Jell-O instead of muscle and bone.

Quietly he uttered a command to Remi who instantly followed at his side. That big, boxy head swiveled left and right, his lips quivering just enough to allow a glimpse of sharp white teeth. It was a clear warning that although he was bleeding and limping horribly, he wouldn't hesitate to take them down if they even contemplated stepping close.

Once outside the scene was controlled pandemonium. Numerous patrol cars mixed with unmarked dark colored SUV's and sat in odd places all over the front lawn. The flashing of their lights was nearly blinding with their intensity. Uniformed officers stood talking with the suits in Stefan's employ. Several neighbors hung around the fringe of the melee.

The ambulance screeching to a halt in the drive was a welcome sight. Edward continued down the walkway as fast as he could move. A rolling growl coursed through Remi's chest, vibrating against Edward's thigh as the paramedics jumped out and ran toward them.

"Stop," he said. "Don't come any closer."

Thankfully, they did as he commanded, freezing where they stood a few feet away. Both men shot him puzzled looks. Another louder growl rolled out and their eyes widened as understanding dawned.

"Okay," the larger man said. "But man, uh, we obviously need to get the girl some help. From the looks of her it needs to be sooner rather than later."

Edward swallowed knowing that every second counted. Holding Bella so close made it painfully obvious how shallow and labored her breathing had become. He gave Remi a command, which he followed by lying down at Edward's feet, to the obvious relief of everyone.

"Look," Edward said in a voice more gravel than anything. "I can't promise that he'll stay put if you come any closer. I'll need to carry her into the ambulance and then I can get him on a leash, okay?"

Neither man hesitated. They nodded and gestured toward the ambulance.

"Come on," the shorter, thinner man backed up a few steps before turning and jogging around to open the doors. "Let's get her inside and get her stabilized."

Edward climbed inside. He gently laid Bella out on the pristine white sheets covering the stretcher. The scent of disinfectant wafted on the air as the man started tearing open packages.

Edward's chest constricted until he had difficulty breathing himself as he stared down at Bella's unconscious form. Her normal peaches and cream skin matched the cover of the pillow beneath her head. Lush lips always the softest shade of pink had begun to turn blue.

Desperation overtook him and a sob ripped through his chest.

"Hey," the paramedic said, glancing up for a moment from his task of placing an oxygen mask over Bella's face. "I know, buddy. I really do. But, right now, she's still breathing and her heart's beating."

Edward stared at the man for what felt like a long time but he knew it was no more than a few seconds.

"She's gonna need you to be strong, all right?" he said, turning back to grab an IV and quickly slid it into the crook of Bella's delicate arm. "Don't give up on her."

"Edward! Get the fuck out here. Now!" Stefan's bellow brought Edward around to the fact that he still had a very dangerous, very pissed off dog to handle.

As much as he wanted to stay right there with Bella, he knew she would want him to make sure Remi was safe and taken care of. The dog had most likely saved Bella's life, as well as Edward's, when he went for Demetri; there was no limit to what he would do for that dog now.

Edward exited the ambulance and jogged across the lawn to where Stefan stood with a tall, dark haired female officer.

"Listen," Stefan said without any preamble. "This is Officer Romano. She's with the K9 unit and volunteered to take Remi. She can ensure he's under control and get him some medical attention. You think that'll be a problem?"

Edward eyed the woman. She appeared capable enough, except at the moment he didn't feel as though he could judge the character of a slug. He buried both hands in his hair. "Oh, God, this is … shit …"

"Edward?" Stefan asked, placing a hand between his shoulders. The scowl he'd worn turned into one of concern. "Hey, man, listen. She'll take care of him. You go be with your girl. We'll make sure Remi's okay."

He nodded and called to Remi who staggered to his feet. The sight nearly took Edward to his knees. He couldn't allow anything to happen to that dog. Bella would kill him when she woke up if he did. Edward knelt at Remi's side and placed his hands on either side of the dog's head. Fathomless, intelligent topaz stared back at him.

"You let these people take care of you now. Okay?"

A low whimper slipped from Remi.

"Don't you worry. I'll take care of her." Remi closed his eyes and laid his head on Edward's shoulder. The big body slumped in supplication. Edward curled his fingers in the scruff at Remi's neck.

"She's going to be okay," Edward whispered, swallowing.

He pushed to his feet and looked to Stefan. "You make damn sure he's taken care of. I don't care what it costs, clear?"

"Crystal," Stefan said, and then glanced at the woman at his side. "Officer, this is Remi. He's a retired K9 officer. You get him to the vet who takes care of Denver's K9 unit, got it?"

"Yes, sir," she said stepping around Stefan. "I've already called to let them know we're bringing him in."

"Good. Now, Mr. Masen can join his fiancé."

Remi bristled but the woman murmured a command in a soft but firm voice and he quieted immediately. She slipped a collar around his neck and gently led him away.

"Hey!" Edward turned to see the larger of the two paramedics waving at him from behind the ambulance. "We're going—now."

The man's urgency was clear and hit Edward like a Mack truck. He spun on his heel and sprinted to where the man held the doors open.

The sight that greeted him had his stomach leaping into his throat once again. He staggered up the three steps and fell on the bench seat behind the paramedic working furiously over Bella's pale as death body. A blanket covered her to just over her chest.

The robe she'd worn, which he remotely recognized as being his, lay in a ragged pile on the floor. Bags of fluids hung from hooks along the stainless steel wall behind her head. Tubes and wires attached to every small patch of skin he could see on her tiny body. The angry wound in the upper portion of her chest wept deep crimson through the pressure bandage in place.

"Shut the doors and get this wagon on the road!" the paramedic called. "We don't have time to waste. She's not going to hang on much longer unless we get her to the ER. John, radio St. Anthony's. Give them our ETA as …"

The rest of what the man said faded to nothing more than a rumble of noise in the background of Edward's mind. At that moment, the only thing keeping him grounded to the world was the slow, steady beep of the heart monitor.

~O~

The quiet murmur of voices of the gathered family members drifted to him from across the room. Renee and Phil had arrived shortly after they'd rushed Bella into surgery. Charlie had caught the first flight out of Seattle. He and Sue should be arriving any minute. Alice and Jasper had showed up a short while ago with Rosalie and Emmett on their heels. Adeline had volunteered to sit with Molly while the adults were at the hospital.

"Here ya go," Emmett said, holding out a steaming cup of coffee. "You look as though you could use something a hell of a lot stronger. Unfortunately, this is the best I could score at the moment."

Edward took the cup with murmured thanks. He turned back to stare out the wide glass window.

Bella had crashed within moments of arriving at the ER. Cold fear gripped him in icy talons when they pushed him out of the room. Unfortunately, it had not been quick enough to keep him from seeing the attending physician slicing into Bella's chest and promptly inserting a tube. A few moments later, they had rushed her out and into surgery. Never had he been so terrified.

That had been hours ago and still they'd received no word from the OR.

He closed his eyes. A shudder slithered down his spine. Emmett's big palm landed between his shoulders.

"We're all here for you. You know that, right?" Emmett said his rich baritone huskier than usual with suppressed emotion.

Edward's gaze locked on the view outside the window. A black velvet sky stretched out before him. Tiny twinkling stars dotted the broad canvas.

"I know."

He lifted the cup to his lips to hide the way they quivered. Emmett only wanted to help lighten his burden, to shoulder some of the worry. Edward just wasn't capable of letting him, not at that moment. He was holding on by a quickly unraveling thread as it was, and feared that if he opened the floodgates he'd come completely unhinged.

"Swan family?"

Edward whirled to see a tall, grey haired man standing just inside the threshold of the private waiting room. Deep blue scrubs and a paper cap covering the top of his head identified him as medical personnel. As there hadn't been enough time to meet with the surgeon beforehand, Edward wasn't sure in what capacity this man served.

"Right here," Edward said, setting down the coffee cup before crossing the room. "I'm Isabella's fiancé."

"Dr. Finnegan," the doctor said, offering a hand in greeting. "I'm the surgeon who took care of your fiancé."

Renee wrapped a hand around Edward's bicep, and leaned against him. Every muscle in Edward's body locked down. At any other time, Renee's nails biting into his arm would have been incredibly painful. Not so much at that moment, he was having difficulty feeling anything.

"How is she? How's my baby?" Renee asked.

Dr. Finnegan took a deep breath and looked between Edward and Renee. "The surgery was difficult. The bullet did significant damage on entry. Her collarbone was broken as well as several ribs. One of those punctured the lung which created the need for the thoracotomy and tube insertion prior to transferring her to the OR. We've—"

"What does all that mean, doctor?" Renee interjected. "Please, is she—is Isabella okay?"

"She's stable. For now," he said. "She's in recovery where she'll stay for a bit longer. She'll then go to ICU. She's currently on a ventilator. This will allow the lung to rest while it recovers from the trauma. We'll wean her off that slowly but for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours we'll monitor her closely."

"When can we see her?" Renee asked.

"As soon as she's settled in ICU," Dr. Finnegan said. "Someone will be out to get you."

"What's—" Edward's voice broke. He stopped, cleared his throat, and tried again. "What's her prognosis, Dr. Finnegan? What are we looking at long term?"

Edward's throat went dry as he took in the somber gaze of the doctor. "Don't sugar coat it, doc. We need the truth. Bella will want the truth."

Dr. Finnegan regarded him for a long while before nodding. "With the path the bullet traveled and the amount of fragmentation of bone and where the bullet was sitting … There's a risk of nerve damage, possible paralysis of the left arm."

"She's getting married in a few weeks. How's she going to do that with—oh God." Renee released Edward and whirled into Phil's chest.

"Let's just get her through the next twenty-four hours. We'll talk again then," Dr. Finnegan said. He shook Edward's hand once more as well as Phil's and then placed a gentle hand on Renee's shoulder before turning to leave.

"Oh, Phil, what will she do? She's already lost so much because of that monster. This isn't fair." A sob wracked her body. "She was supposed to be getting married. How is that going to happen now? Isabella's going to be devastated."

"What do mean?" Edward turned to glare at the other people in the room. The final strand of his control unraveling to a hairs breadth. "Our wedding is going to happen."

"Oh, Edward," Renee said. "Oh, honey, of course it is. I didn't—I only meant—"

"What? You only meant what? That we wouldn't get married now? Do you honest to God think that any of this changes anything? That I've suddenly changed my mind. Not fucking likely."

"Now take it easy, son," Phil said. "We're all upset here. Renee didn't mean anything. She's just worried."

Edward's jaw clenched and unclenched as he struggled to hold it together. His vision blurred as his eyes burned, he blinked furiously. He refused to lose it in front of everyone.

Renee stared at him, raising a trembling hand to cover her mouth. They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity. Then she took the two steps between them and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a fierce hug.

"It's all right, honey," she whispered in his ear. "She's going to be okay. Isabella's going to be just fine. You can let it go now, Edward."

Those words snapped Edward's control like a dry twig. His arms rocketed around Renee and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as the dam finally broke.

* * *

**He tried really hard to hold it together, he really did. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time ...**

**bellasunderstudy1**


	46. Chapter 46 In the end

**Hello lovelies!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Here it is the final chapter. It's been a very long time in the coming and I hope you all will enjoy. **

**One last thank you to my beta, Jessica 1971.**

**Disclaimer still applies. **

**See you at the bottom.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Edward ran an unsteady hand through his hair and paced once more round the room. For the interminable hours of the last four days, the miniscule waiting area outside the ICU had served as home. Soft green walls surrounded him. Framed landscapes drew a viewer into tranquil settings. Instead of harsh fluorescents, table lamps provided soft lighting. The designs intension to soothe missed its mark by a wide margin. Nausea boiled in his stomach and Edward swallowed, hard.

A vibration in his pocket drew his attention from the clawing sense of claustrophobia.

"Hi, mom," he said, his voice thick with fatigue and fear.

"I spoke with Renee a little bit ago," Elizabeth said. "She's very worried for you, dear. You're sleeping at the hospital still?"

He cleared his throat and attempted to take a deep breath. That task had become increasingly difficult; one he knew would not get any easier until Bella opened her eyes and came back to him.

"I'll take the lack of response as a resounding 'yes'. I had hoped Renee was exaggerating. I see that's not the case. Edward, you've—"

"I can't leave her here," he said in little more than a rough whisper.

A sharp intake of breath preceded his mother's stifled sob. "Oh, sweetheart, I know. I know your heart's breaking, and I understand. I truly do, darling, but you must take care of yourself. If you don't you'll be so worn out you won't be able to do a thing for her. She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"I know," he said in defeat. "I do, but I won't leave her here alone. I can't go home without her."

Elizabeth sighed. "So, has there been any change? Since yesterday, I mean."

"No, not really, she's off the ventilator and still breathing on her own."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"Yeah, it's a positive sign," Edward said, running an unsteady hand through his hair. "She's not under sedation any longer. Her brain activity seems to show that she's aware of what's going on. She's physically responded to some stimuli but … she hasn't regained full consciousness. They can't explain it really. Which is frustrating as all hell—why can't they tell me something? Why won't she wake up? There has to be a reason. I just … I don't understand it. I can't—" He broke off. His heart ached as the realization that his worst fear could become his reality. When he gave voice to that fear it was in a broken whisper, "What if she doesn't wake up, mom?"

There was a heartbeats silence before Elizabeth answered.

"You listen to me Edward Anthony Mason. I will not listen to this from you. That woman loves you with all of her heart. Bella will wake up and you will not give up on that hope. Do you hear me?

"She has a lot to come back to, Edward. You have to hold on to that and know that she's fighting just as hard to get back as you are to hold on to her. She's a very strong young woman, darling. She'll come back to you."

Edward's throat constricted. The desire to grab onto the reassurances provided by his mother's words overwhelmed him.

"So, how's Remington?" Elizabeth asked.

More thankful than he could explain for the change of subject, Edward said, "He's good. Bella's father and stepmom are staying with him while—" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat before trying again. "While we're here, but from what Charlie says he's less than pleased with the treatment plan but tolerating it so far."

"Well, that's good to hear."

The sound of his mother's quiet laughter brought a lightening to Edward's heart. "Thankfully his injury looked a lot worse than it was. He saved both our lives. Stefan even admitted that Remi was the reason he could take the shot he did. If Remi hadn't knocked that bastard backward Stefan's shot wouldn't have hit as true."

Edward stopped his incessant pacing before the window. Cerulean blue marred only by wispy mare's tale, white clouds gleamed in the bright late morning sky. Far below, people moved like ants scurrying back and forth around the parking area and entrance of the hospital.

"So you've spoken to Stefan?"

"Yeah, he was here last night for a while," Edward said. "He's heading back to New York in a couple days. He has a few loose ends to tie up before he could close out the case totally."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Mr. Mason?"

Edward spun at the call of his name to see the nurse who'd taken over Bella's care for the day at the door. Her eyes wide with some emotion Edward couldn't name. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

"Mom, I have to call you back," he said.

"What? Edward, what's going—"

He ended the call cutting off his mother's protests, knowing in the back of his mind that he'd catch hell for that later.

He crossed the room in three long strides. "What's wrong? Is Bella okay?"

"She's awake."

~O~

Bella's head turned from left to right but she didn't seem to track any of the movement in the room. Edward grasped the doorjamb for support as his knees turned to water.

"Wait right here," the nurse whispered. "Dr. Johnson will ask you to step in in a few minutes. She says it's less overwhelming this way for the patient."

The neurologist, Dr. Johnson, and her assistant stood on the far side of the bed. Dr. Johnson smiled at Edward before turning to smile down at Bella. The doctor slid her long hand into Bella's much smaller one and held it gently. Though she stood on Bella's uninjured side, tubes and wires ran from every available space.

"Welcome back," Dr. Johnson said in a soft voice. "Can you tell me your name?"

Bella frowned. Her eyes closed for a long moment, and then slowly opened once again. "Isabella Marie Swan," she said in a ragged breathy whisper.

"Good, that's very good. Do you know where you are?"

There was another long pause as Bella scanned the room, "A hospital?"

"Yes." Dr. Johnson nodded, smiling. "You're in St. Anthony's hospital. Do you know why?"

Bella's lids fluttered closed once more. She breathed in slowly, but deeply, grimacing in pain. "Demetri … tried … to kill me, again … he shot me."

A tear slipped from the corner of her closed eye and slid down her temple to disappear into her hairline. Edward's grip on the door tightened. Fury rocketed through him. Not for the first time did he wish he were the one who'd put the bullet in that psycho's head.

With a barely perceptible shake of her head, Dr. Johnson continued with the business at hand. Her soft tone or the gentle way she held onto Bella never faltered.

"You're safe now," Dr. Johnson said. "You've been through quite a bit in the last few days. I only want to ask you a few more questions and then we'll let you rest, okay?"

Bella nodded, opening her eyes to look up at the doctor. "I'm very tired."

"I know you are—this won't take long. I promise." Dr. Johnson continued with a few general questions that Bella answered slowly but accurately.

"Okay," the nurse at Edward's side said. "Go on in, but don't say anything just yet. The doctor wants to ensure that she can remember you first."

He froze. An icy finger of fear slid down his spine. The thought that Bella wouldn't remember him had become one of a million things that the doctors had explained can be an effect of suffering such trauma. His stomach rolled. He took a tentative step forward and then another.

"Do you recognize this man?" Dr. Johnson asked as he crossed to stand to Bella's left.

Bella turned her deep chocolate gaze on him. His heart slammed out a staccato rhythm, every muscle tensed with anxiety. Heartbreaking, he watched confusion mar her expression as she took him in. Indescribably long moments passed while Bella stared. His hands curled into fists at his sides in an attempt to not reach out to her and beg her to recognize him.

Then suddenly as though the fog in her mind rolled away, recognition sparked. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Edward …"

A fire lit in the center of his chest and he choked on his own emotion as she sobbed. Edward reached for her left hand and carefully took it in his own. Her fingers curled gently around his. Hope and relief washed over him. If she could move her fingers, that must mean she wouldn't have lasting nerve damage to the arm, he thought.

In what had become a habit, his thumb brushed along the base of her third finger. The absence of the ring he'd placed there weeks before gained a small gasp from Bella.

Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes wide with apprehension.

"It's okay, baby," he said in a thick voice. Edward placed his free hand over Bella's, trapping it between his palms. "They took it off in the ER when you were brought in. I've got it."

She nodded, sighing in relief and relaxed against the pillow once more. "Remi? He's—" her voice broke and tears flowed once again.

"No, no, baby," Edward said. "He's okay."

Bella shook her head, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. "But I … saw him … on the floor."

"I know you did, but I swear. He's okay. I wouldn't lie to you, baby, you know that."

"Remi?" the assistant asked, consulting the tablet computer she held. "Is that another family member? Were they injured in the shooting as well?"

He glanced up at the doctor and her assistant. "Remi's our dog. He saved Bella's life."

Dr. Johnson looked impressed as her assistant wore a startled expression.

"He's fine," Edward said, turning back to Bella. "I promise. The shot was just a little more than a flesh wound, no major damage. In fact your dad's having a hell of time getting him to take the antibiotics the vet prescribed."

"That sounds like him."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, Charlie said that you had the dog so spoiled he wouldn't do anything for him anymore."

Bella smiled. "He'll get over it."

"Well," Dr. Johnson said. "We're going to let you two have a few moments together, but only a few. We'll need to monitor you for a while longer, Ms. Swan but if everything continues along this path we should have you out of ICU by tomorrow morning at the latest."

Dr. Johnson led the others from the room, finally leaving Edward alone with Bella.

For a long moment he stared into the eyes of the woman he loved. His heart tripped at all he saw staring back at him. He shook his head slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"They said you might not remember me when you woke up. I-I couldn't imagine what I would do if that happened."

A sighed whimper slipped from Bella, and she tightened her grip slightly on his hand. "No …"

"I decided that it wouldn't change anything. Of course, we might have to postpone the wedding a little. It wouldn't matter though, not in the end, because I knew we'd get through it.

"I swore to myself, and to you, that I'd make you remember how much you loved me, no matter how long it took," he said in a voice tight and much rougher than its' usual. "When you looked at me a little while ago, and I wasn't sure if you knew me or not …" He shook his head, unable to put those feelings into words. He stared down at their joined hands and traced the path of blue veins on the back of her palm with a single finger. "Then you said my name and I though my heart would beat out of my chest."

"Oh … Edward … you're everything … I'll always know you."

Edward smiled, sitting back enough to slip his free hand into the front pocket of his jeans. His fingers wrapped around the small hard object waiting there, then slid back out. The breath hitched in his chest as he stared down into the palm of his hand.

Gently he positioned the ring at the tip of her finger and spoke, "The first time I put this ring on your finger I made a promise to protect you, to love you, and to cherish you for the rest of our lives. You remember?"

He looked up then. Bella darted a glance at their hands and back to his eyes. The beeping of the monitor sounded with the racing of her heart. One corner of his mouth lifted. Bella's lips trembled as she smiled in return, nodding.

He slipped the ring over her knuckle and bent forward to press a kiss just above where it now sat. "I meant every word of that promise then and I mean it even more now."

"Edward … kiss me."

He blinked several times before a slow grin began to spread.

"Gladly," he said, pushing out of the chair to stand over her. He slid a hand gently over her forehead, brushed away a stray lock of hair, and continued down to curl around the curve of her jaw. His thumb ghosted over her bottom lip as he stared into her eyes. Slowly he lowered his head until mere millimeters separated them, his lips brushed hers as he spoke, "I love you, Bella … so much."

"I know," she said as he closed the distance in a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

**That's it folks ... I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be an epilogue coming in the near future. ****Again, thank you to everyone who stuck it out and stayed with the story. Real life has been a bit of a tornado during the previous year and so, it's taken me a quite a while to get this out to you all. But things are on the upswing. If you noticed in the previous chapters I have recently published the first of my original fiction novels. There are definitely more to come in that arena. However, in case anyone was wondering, I'm not leaving the fanfic world as I still have stories I would like to write for Edward and Bella. ****Stay tuned.**

**Until next time ...**

**xoxoxo**

**bellasunderstudy1**

Follow me on Twitter: at bellasundrstudy

Blog: savannahyarbrough . blogspot . com (take out the spaces between the . )

Facebook: www . facebook . savannah . yarbrough . 18 (again with the removing of the spaces. )

I've recently published my first original fiction novel. It's available as an e-book at your favorite e-book retailer.


	47. Epilogue

**Hello, lovelies!**

**Well, here it is-the epilogue. This story has taken a long time to reach this point. I know I've said it before but thank you all for sticking with me and this story. Thank you as well to those who sent well wishes and understanding when I've shared the ways my RL has fallen apart. Things are on the upswing though and again I appreciate all of you wonderful people. **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, Jessica1971. She's a great friend. There aren't words for how much that means to me. xoxo**

**Disclaimer as always, I don't own it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward groaned with the pull of strained and stiff muscles, as he rolled his head and shoulders. Too many hours spent at odd angles waiting in the hospital's less than accommodating chairs. It wasn't possible to put into words how happy he was to be home again.

He shifted ever so slightly in search of a more comfortable position. The notion of moving to the recliner in hopes of allowing Bella to sleep a little longer was proving less than a stellar idea.

Edward sighed, thinking how insane the previous days had been. Life did not return to normal once they were home. Had either of them taken a moment to think for a second, they would have realized that life would never be the same—how could it?

A heavy sigh escaped as he rolled ever so slightly to the left, finally procuring a modicum of comfort.

A cold, wet nose pressed to the bottom of his bare foot jerked Edward back from the brink of unconsciousness.

"What the—"

He glared down into a pair of deep, tawny eyes. Remi laid his grizzled, grey muzzle between Edward's feet. His eyes darted between the bundle in Edward's arms and Edward's face with an expression of obvious concern.

"He's fine. It's his mother who has to realize she needs more than an hour of sleep each night."

Remi chuffed and slowly sat back on his haunches, lifting his eyes to the ceiling in what would have been an impressive eye roll if the dog were human. Even after all this time, it still struck Edward how that dog could so clearly communicate what he was thinking.

It was eerie.

"I know, but what are we going to do with her. We love her, right?" Edward shook his head, chuckling. "I think it's going to be up to us boys to make sure she takes better care of herself."

Soft mewling and grunting sounds, coupled with the pushing of tiny feet into his side brought Edward's attention to the burden in his arms.

"Oh," he said. "You want in on this conversation too, huh? You think you could help us out on that. Maybe you could try to sleep a little more, hm?"

Soft, dark eyes blinked, before finally seeming to focus on some part of Edward's face. With a gentle touch, Edward slid a fingertip over the velvet skin of his son's cheek. The wonder of the precious gift Bella had given him tightened his chest, stealing his breath. If he tried for the rest of his life, he'd ever be able to repay that debt. He smiled into his son's face, knowing that he would never stop trying.

The last two years had been a struggle. Bella had almost given up hope that they would ever have a baby. Not that he hadn't been a little on the worried side himself, but he'd kept that small worry hidden. They had started trying on their first anniversary and Bella was pregnant within a couple months.

Unfortunately, she miscarried a few weeks later and again a few months after that. From that point it was a very long year of doctor's appointments, and then waiting only to be disappointed every single month.

Then came the miraculous day he came home to find Bella in a heap on the floor in their bedroom. His heart had stopped at the sight of the tears coursing down her cheeks. That was until she looked up at him with a smile like the rising sun and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Outside of their wedding day that had been the happiest of his life. Only now he could add one more date to that short list. Nothing could replace the euphoria of seeing his child take his first breath, or hearing that initial cry of indignation.

"You've definitely got a set of lungs on you, son."

Christopher's eyes closed, his face scrunched up, and turned a very bright red just before a loud series of definitive wet, popping noises sounded. Edward laughed and looked down to Remi once more.

"I guess we know his feelings on that, huh?"

Edward released the footrest of his recliner and gently sat forward. "All right, champ, let's go get you cleaned up and then we'll see if we can scratch up some breakfast without waking Mommy."

"Mommy's awake."

Edward looked up to find Bella standing a few feet away, smiling. He stood as she crossed the room toward them. She gave Remi a light pat as she passed, and then reached for Christopher. Edward placed a steadying grip on her left arm as she settled the baby.

"I'm not going to drop him," she said her voice sharp as she looked up at Edward.

He said nothing, only returned her narrow eyed gaze with a steady one. It was difficult for her to admit how weak the arm was still; when fatigued that weakness worsened. That she had use of the arm at all was testament to Bella's stubbornness. He didn't always appreciate that trait in his wife, but it had helped her through the months of physical therapy she'd endured.

Bella sighed, her shoulders drooping. "I'm sorry. I just …"

"I know, baby. It's all right." Edward bent, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

She smiled, leaning into him. "Why don't I go take care of the little man while you scrounge us up some breakfast?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan," he said, straightening.

A wide contented smile spread over his face as he watched Bella move off down the hallway toward Christopher's room. The soft tone of her voice wafted to him as she spoke to their son. A heavy weight leaning against his thigh brought his attention to the other occupant in the room. He placed a big hand on Remi's head. The dog sighed, as Edward scratched him behind the ears.

"Come on, we'll see what we can throw together." Edward started for the kitchen. He stopped at the entryway and turned back to where Remi still sat. "You coming?"

Remi looked at Edward, then down the hallway in the direction Bella had gone, and back.

Edward smiled, nodding. "They'll be all right, but go on if it makes you feel better."

Remi chuffed and began to slowly gain his feet.

Edward's heart squeezed. The dog had markedly begun to show his age over the last several months. He didn't have a lot of time left in him, Edward knew but did everything he could not to think about that. With a shake of his head, Edward turned, continuing on into the kitchen.

~O~

Late one night, as the snow fell, silently blanketing the ground outside Remi entered the child's room. He crossed the floor to where the small bed nestled along the far wall.

A quick sniff of the bed's occupant ensured everything was all right and the dog moved to his favorite spot in the boy's room; an overstuffed, bag chair which had seen its better days. He circled, stomping down the lumpy areas until it was perfect. Curling his body into a semi-circle, Remi released a heavy breath of contentment. His head rested on what served as an arm for the chair.

Remi looked over to where the child slept soundly. No danger presented itself any longer. His lady and her mate were safe. Their muffled laughter drifted from another room down the hall. The world was as it should be, and he was content with a job well done.

With a final satisfied sigh, Remi closed his eyes.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. I know so many of you have loved Remi from the start. He's one of my favorite characters to have ever written. **

**I'm hanging in the fanfic world although I'm working really hard with my original fiction. Some of you have mentioned that you purchased, or would be purchasing, my debut novel. If you've done so, I send you an emphatic thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you haven't but you're interested you can find it at your favorite ebook retailer. _Starting Over_ by Savannah Yarbrough. **

**You can follow me on google+ at: google dot com / +SavannahYarbrough**

**Facebook: Savannah Yarbrough a****nd Twitter: at bellasundrstudy**

**Again, my heartfelt thanks to you all. **

**xoxoxo**

**until next time ...**

**bellasunderstudy1**


End file.
